Blessing
by Hatsukoi00
Summary: Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/19 chapitres
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée d'avance pour cette note assez longue mais il y a certaines choses que je dois expliquer pour démarrer. Promis, il ne devrait plus trop y en avoir dans les prochains chapitres.

Je vous présente donc ma toute nouvelle histoire. C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je suis très heureuse de l'avoir écrite. Il y aura 20 chapitres (dont ce prologue et un épilogue). Je vous avoue que je devais à la base publier cette fiction une fois totalement écrite. J'ai pour le moment 6 chapitres rédigés et corrigés (le 7 est en cours). Mais, je me dis qu'un peu de motivation sera la bienvenue ^^, surtout que les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs.

Je publierai du coup un chapitre par mois pour le moment, excepté le chapitre 1 qui sera mis en ligne vendredi prochain exceptionnellement (la date du prochain chapitre sera mise en bas de la page à chaque fois). Cela me laissera le temps de continuer tranquillement l'écriture sans faire de pauses dans la publication. C'est mon histoire la plus complète je pense et j'y passe beaucoup de temps, donc je préfère voir large pour l'instant.

Cette fiction **n'est pas du tout** une song-fic. J'ai copié dans ce prologue quelques extraits d'une musique que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'a inspirée car je trouvais que cela collait parfaitement au chapitre. J'avais d'abord écrit ce prologue sans mettre ces paroles mais je les ai rajoutées ensuite car je trouvais que cela allait très bien avec l'ambiance et l'idée de cette fiction. De plus, j'avais beaucoup écouté cette musique durant l'écriture du chapitre. Il se peut que cela se reproduise dans un ou deux chapitres de cette histoire car parfois, certaines chansons collent vraiment avec l'histoire et je trouve que cela complète très bien le style de cette fic.

 _ **Précision :**_ Les extraits de chanson cités sont les paroles et traduction de la chanson **« The Sound of Si** **lence »** de Simon and Garfunkel, même si la version que j'écoute est celle d'Allison. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter pendant la lecture du prologue, le rythme et l'ambiance collent parfaitement.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

Bonne lecture !

 **PS :** **Comme ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue et qu'il est assez court, je publierai le chapitre 1 dans une semaine (vendredi prochain). Mais c'est exceptionnel car, comme dit précédemment, je publierai pour le moment un chapitre par mois.**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

0\. PROLOGUE :

.

 **Sombres ténèbres**

.

Juin 2012 :

 _\- ITACHI !_

 _La pluie continuait de tomber, nettoyant rapidement les traînées de sang sur le bitume noir. L'air semblait toujours irrespirable malgré les nombreuses minutes passées depuis l'accident et l'angoisse des personnes présentes restait palpable. Les quatre corps étaient désormais recouverts d'une toile noire, ne permettant pas de distinguer l'identité et l'état de ces derniers. Mais chaque individu se trouvant sur les lieux de l'accident savait très bien à quoi ils ressemblaient : ils étaient recouverts de sang, une expression de panique encore peinte sur leurs visages livides._

 _Itachi se retourna vivement en entendant le cri de son frère. Il sourit tendrement malgré lui en le voyant s'avancer vers lui. Le sang sur son bras avait été nettoyé ainsi que celui sur son visage. L'homme en uniforme à ses côtés le regarda étrangement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, lui donnant implicitement la permission d'aller une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme en pleurs qui venait à sa rencontre._

 _\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il doucement, il faut que tu te calmes d'accord ?_

 _Lentement, il leva ses poignets liés et caressa affectueusement la chevelure noire de son petit frère. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, une expression de peur dans le regard. Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer pourtant, le plus jeune ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. En voyant son visage, Itachi eut l'impression d'être revenu quelques années en arrière, quand son petit frère venait le retrouver dans sa chambre après avoir fait un cauchemar._

 _\- Itachi, articula difficilement le cadet, ne pars pas… Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !_

 _Itachi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que l'homme était à une distance respectable. En voyant ce dernier discuter avec l'un de ses collègues, il soupira de soulagement. Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à son frère, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler._

 _\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, déclara-t-il tendrement. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir m'occuper de toi et te protéger. Ne regrette rien surtout. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'était un accident. Personne n'est coupable._

 _\- Personne... chuchota Sasuke en donnant l'impression de pas comprendre le sens de ce mot. Tu veux rire ? reprit-il en s'écriant pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Bien sûr qu'il y a un coupable !_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Itachi lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton. En voyant les larmes revenir dans les yeux du plus jeune, il reprit :_

 _\- Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul à partir de maintenant d'accord ? J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ça ira._

 _Les pleurs du plus jeune s'intensifièrent, légèrement troublés par les sirènes et les voix autour d'eux. Sasuke avança encore d'un pas et cala son visage contre l'épaule de son frère, le suppliant plusieurs fois de ne pas le quitter. Itachi ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant simplement que son frère se calme et priant silencieusement le ciel de prendre soin de lui._

 _Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur sa deuxième épaule et entendit rapidement la voix de la personne qui allait avec._

 _\- Uchiwa Itachi, il est temps d'y aller, annonça simplement l'homme._

 _Il se sentit hocher la tête et recula d'un pas, forçant ainsi Sasuke à se détacher de lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant de réagir au regard rempli de larmes de son frère._

 _Doucement, il se retourna et suivit l'agent. Il monta sans un mot dans la voiture de police, ne semblant même pas entendre les voix des nombreuses personnes autour de lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la détresse de son petit frère encore une fois tout en étant impuissant._

 _Il entendit la portière du conducteur claquer et le moteur du véhicule se mit en marche. Aucun des policiers n'ouvrit la bouche. Aucun d'entre eux ne réagit en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Itachi les remercia silencieusement pour cette absence de réaction._

 _La dernière chose que pu voir Sasuke avant que le véhicule ne démarre, fut les lèvres de son frère bouger, formant lentement les mots « Excuse moi ». Il sentit alors le froid prendre possession de son corps._

* * *

Novembre 2014 :

Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé. Pourtant, le cadran affichait déjà sept heures du matin. L'hiver avait pris place dans le petit village de Konoha et la lune restait haute dans le ciel en cette heure matinale.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux alors que l'alarme de son téléphone retentissait. Il resta plusieurs minutes immobile, le regard fixé sur le plafond au-dessus de lui avec la musique « No Good in Goodbye » de The Script en fond sonore. L'idée d'attraper son portable pour désactiver cette alarme l'effleura mais pourtant, il ne fit rien. S'il prenait ce téléphone, s'il éteignait cette musique, alors la seule chose qu'il entendrait ce serait le _silence_. Seulement un long et imperturbable silence. Car il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison, aucune autre vie. Juste lui.

.

 **«** ** **Hello darkness, my old friend,****

 ** **I've come to talk with you again »****

 ** _«_** _ _Bonjour pénombre, ma vieille amie__

 _ _Je suis venu pour te parler encore une fois »__

 _._

Lentement, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, décidé à se lever pour aller en cours. Le lundi était toujours difficile. Pas parce qu'il signalait la fin du week-end, mais parce qu'il indiquait le début de la semaine. Il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui, tranquillement, loin de toutes les personnes qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Il devait sortir, aller en cours et supporter chaque insulte, souvent accompagnée d'un inéluctable remord.

.

 ** **« Because a vision softly creeping,****

 ** **Left its seeds while I was sleeping »****

 _ _« Parce qu'une vision s'infiltre doucement en moi__

 _ _Elle a semé ses graines pendant que je dormais »__

 _ _.__

En entendant la musique de son téléphone reprendre du début, il tendit la main et appuya sur **Désactiver**. Ses yeux parcoururent pour la énième fois la pièce sans vie dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'y avait plus de posters aux murs, plus de photos d'amis ou de livres. Juste un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Les murs étaient blancs et les meubles noirs. Rien de plus. Une ambiance froide et alarmante. Comme sa vie.

Mécaniquement, ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains, de l'autre côté du couloir. En le traversant, son regard se porta instinctivement sur la porte close à côté de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le temps où cette porte était ouverte quand il se réveillait. Le temps où son frère partait travailler avant qu'il ne se lève, laissant la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, signe qu'il n'était plus à l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, cette même porte était constamment verrouillée. Plus personne n'allait travailler, plus personne ne dormait dans cette pièce. Depuis deux ans, Itachi ne vivait plus dans cette maison.

.

 ** **« And the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains****

 ** **Within the sound of silence »****

 _ _« Et la vision que j'avais à l'esprit est restée intacte__

 _ _À l'intérieur, le son du silence»__

 _._

Sasuke soupira et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Il alluma l'eau de la douche, baissant la température jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les vingt degrés. Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il savait qu'il avait eu le droit à l'habituel cauchemar cette nuit. Son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux encore humides étaient la preuve de son agitation nocturne. Cela était devenu tellement fréquent que son cerveau effaçait automatiquement tous ses rêves dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Mais il savait très précisément de quoi il avait rêvé. Des voitures, un pare-brise en mille morceaux, du sang, des silhouettes, son frère.

Il secoua rapidement la tête pour effacer les images qui prenaient place devant ses yeux et entra dans la cabine de douche. Au moment au son corps entra en contact avec l'eau froide, il oublia tout.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une pomme à côté de la cafetière et s'installa calmement à table. En prenant sa première bouchée, il essaya d'oublier le calme ambiant, seulement interrompu par le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge.

De sa place, il pouvait voir le canapé en cuir beige qui meublait le salon. Inconsciemment, son esprit divagua à une époque où des rires bruyants remplissaient la pièce. Une époque où il se bagarrait avec son frère pour savoir quel film ils allaient regarder. Une époque où il n'hésitait pas à lancer des coussins sur Itachi quand il l'énervait. Une époque où il n'était pas seul.

Une légère grimace apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. Il chassa rapidement ces souvenirs de son esprit et passa rageusement une main sur ses paupières devenues humides. Brusquement, il se releva, jetant le reste du fruit à la poubelle et sortit de la demeure après avoir pris son sac et enfilé ses chaussures.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut rapide et court. Il habitait à un quart d'heure à pied de l'établissement. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il passa la grille du lycée, faisant fi des regards haineux et de pitié de certains élèves présents dans la cour. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra la marche, pressé d'arriver à sa salle de cours.

En voyant les lèvres de certains jeunes bouger, il sortit sa main de la poche de sa veste et monta de son de sa musique, ne désirant pas entendre les murmures et insultes qui lui étaient adressés.

 _._

 ** **« In restless dreams I walked alone,****

 ** **Narrow streets of cobblestone****

 ** **'Neath the halo of a street lamp,****

 ** **I turned my collar to the cold and dampé »****

 ** _«_** _ _Dans mes rêves agités, je marchais seul__

 _ _Dans des rues étroites et pavées__

 _ _Sous le halo d'un réverbère__

 _ _Je tournais mon col pour me protéger du froid et de la pluie »__

 _._

En arrivant devant la porte ouverte de sa salle, il éteignit son lecteur de musique. Le regard centré dessus, il ne vit pas l'autre garçon qui s'apprêtait à le contourner pour sortir dans le couloir. Il releva la tête en s'avançant d'un pas et bouscula légèrement le jeune homme. Sasuke s'arrêta un instant en regardant le garçon brun dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la plupart des élèves présents avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder la scène, une impatience malsaine clairement visible dans leurs regards.

\- Tu peux pas faire gaffe !

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le garçon qui venait de lui parler. Il y a quelques années, ce dernier n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser la parole de la sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas de le faire, car il en avait toutes les raisons.

\- Désolé, marmonna rapidement Sasuke, désireux d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement.

\- Désolé ? T'es désolé ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi que tu sois…

\- C'est bon Kiba, laisse tomber d'accord ? le coupa un jeune homme blond derrière lui.

Kiba se retourna vers Naruto qui venait de lui couper la parole. Ce dernier le regarda calmement, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas faire de scène.

Sasuke regarda également Naruto, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce dernier avait fait cela pour l'aider. Il connaissait Kiba et Naruto depuis le collège. Il n'avait jamais été ami avec eux, même s'il ne les détestait pas. Ils étaient juste différents.

Tout avait changé il y deux ans plus tôt. Désormais, Kiba le haïssait. Et il était parfaitement en droit de le faire. Quant à Naruto, Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Et Naruto ne semblait pas penser du mal de lui. Mais il était le meilleur ami de Kiba. Alors il devait forcément le détester lui aussi.

Kiba interrompit ses pensées en le poussant pour sortir de la salle, clairement mécontent de ne pas avoir pu l'insulter comme il le désirait. Naruto le suivit après un dernier regard envers Sasuke. Le même regard que tous les autres. Un regard empli de pitié. Pourtant, Sasuke ne ressentait pas de sentiments négatifs dans ce regard. Seulement une sorte de compassion.

 **.**

 ** **« When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,****

 ** **That split the night and touched the sound of silence »****

 _ _« Quand tout à coup, mes yeux ont été éblouis par l'éclatante lumière d'un néon__

 _ _Qui perça la nuit et atteignit le son du silence »__

.

Il regarda les deux garçons disparaître dans le couloir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de regagner calmement sa place, ignorant les murmures des autres élèves sur son passage.

Une fois assis, alors que son regard se perdait sur la cour visible à travers la fenêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à Itachi. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que son frère aurait pensé de la haine que les autres avaient envers lui, de leurs insultes ou du fait qu'il soit éternellement seul.

Il voulait que son frère soit fier de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis ou d'ennemis. C'était bien la seule raison qui le poussait à ne pas répliquer, à ne pas renchérir.

Parfois, il avait tellement envie de hurler à tout le monde ses quatre vérités, de leur dire qu'ils ne savaient rien, qu'ils n'avaient pas été là. Mais il savait qu'en faisant ça, son frère lui en voudrait.

Si Itachi avait été là, il lui aurait dit de laisser les autres penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Il lui aurait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de ne pas chercher d'histoires. Il lui aurait dit de rester fier et de bien se comporter.

Mais Itachi n'était plus là. Il était en prison.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : le 13/01/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, merci pour les retours sur le prologue (qui était assez court). Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire se met doucement en place. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions, on se concentre surtout sur les sentiments des personnages et la mise en place de l'intrigue.

Il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas juste une banale histoire d'amour. Il y a une vraie idée derrière tout ça et j'essaie de traiter des sujets que je trouve importants comme le rejet, la différence, la solitude, la criminalité, l'amitié, le pardon, la culpabilité… J'espère vraiment réussir à transmettre toutes les émotions voulues à travers mon écriture.

J'espère parvenir à vous toucher.

Je tiens à préciser que Kiba est un peu OOC même si j'ai du mal à décider s'il l'est vraiment ou pas (il reste un peu lui-même mais les circonstances font que forcement le côté joyeux et un peu fou de son caractère ressort moins).

J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vos impressions, à signaler les fautes… Bonne lecture !

 **Merci à M pour son commentaire. Je ne pouvais pas répondre directement mais voilà le chapitre 1. Il répondra surement à certaines de tes questions (ou peut-être pas... ^^). J'espère que cela te plaira et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

1\. CHAPITRE I :

.

 **Douce rancœur**

.

L'oiseau se posa sur le rebord en pierre de la fenêtre. Sasuke, distrait depuis plusieurs minutes, dirigea son regard vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes. L'animal semblait le fixer de ses deux yeux perçants, si petits et pourtant, si envoûtants. Sasuke ne le quitta pas du regard, la tête négligemment appuyée sur la paume de sa main droite. Il se permit de fantasmer un instant sur une possible liberté, sur une vie sans aucune barrière ni sacrifice. Il se demanda vaguement ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas cet énorme poids sur les épaules à supporter chaque jour, s'il n'avait pas à endurer les regards haineux et les chuchotements rageurs des gens. Il s'imagina un instant quittant cette ville, quittant sa maison pour partir et voyager, pour découvrir le monde. Aucun préjugé, aucun remords, aucun regret. Juste lui et la liberté.

Malgré lui, ses pensées le conduisirent vers son passé, si lointain mais bien plus joyeux. Il aurait pu continuer à avoir cette vie, une vie normale où il avait plus d'amis que d'ennemis. Il se souvint d'une époque où il n'était qu'un adolescent, pas parfait car il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais pas malheureux non plus.

Lentement, ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus du tableau noir. Encore dix minutes. Il soupira en reposant son menton dans sa main et attendit, accoudé à sa table. Le professeur, Monsieur Morino, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son inattention et continuait son cours avec les quelques élèves encore attentifs au premier rang.

Brusquement, tandis qu'il tentait de replonger dans ses souvenirs, il sentit quelque chose le frôler à la tête. Il toucha ses cheveux une seconde et regarda sur le côté de sa table où une petite boule de papier avait atterri. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était le responsable de cela. Il entendit clairement les rires de ses camarades de classe mais il ne répliqua rien et reprit sa position. Plus que sept minutes.

Un autre objet le percuta à la nuque. Il ne se retourna pas. Et il ne le fit pas la fois d'après, quand d'autres objets le touchèrent ou quand il entendit les ricanements de plus en plus bruyants des garçons derrière lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répliquer. Il aurait probablement été injuste de le faire. Il était, après tout, la personne la moins légitime pour se plaindre du comportement, certes blessant, des autres personnes. Et plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des histoires, en ayant déjà fait bien assez dans le passé.

Pourtant, il se retourna quelque peu, juste pour être sûr et les voir de ses propres yeux. Il croisa rapidement le regard noir de Kiba et de quelques-uns de ses amis qui semblaient le défier de dire quelque chose. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention. À leurs côtés, Naruto l'observait, ne semblant pas savoir s'il devait suivre et soutenir son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air de participer aux blagues de ses camarades et, à cette constatation, Sasuke frissonna quelque peu. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra quand il croisa à nouveau le regard bleu de son camarade, avec toujours cette émotion étrange. Naruto le regarda, presque avec pitié, mais ne dit rien. Sasuke reconnut cette étincelle dans son regard, celle qu'il avait déjà perçue quelques jours plus tôt. C'était ce qui le différenciait des autres élèves ou des gens qu'il croisait dans la rue. Sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, cette lueur réveillait une forme de colère en lui et, contradictoirement, elle l'intriguait. Il ne connaissait pas Naruto plus que les autres mais savoir que ce dernier le prenait en pitié lui posait problème. Comme si, malgré lui, il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais, en même temps, ce n'était de la _vraie_ pitié. C'était comme une forme de tristesse. Comme s'il ressentait _sa_ propre tristesse.

Il ne put y songer plus longtemps. La sonnerie se fit entendre et Sasuke se retourna brusquement, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Il regarda l'horloge ne semblant pas croire que ces sept dernières minutes étaient déjà passées. Cela faisait une éternité que le temps n'était pas passé aussi rapidement. Cela faisait deux ans en fait. Le temps semblait être ralenti depuis qu'il avait appris à devoir survivre au lieu de simplement vivre.

Il se leva lentement, regardant les élèves sortir un par un de la classe et rangea lentement ses affaires. En dernier, il quitta la salle, sans un regard derrière lui.

Il traversa les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller durant la pause d'une heure qui lui était accordée entre son cours de littérature et son cours de sciences. Il n'avait aucun travail à faire et s'était déjà avancé dans ses cours chez lui, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire dans le silence perpétuel de sa maison.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, le besoin de respirer et d'être seul prenant l'ascendant sur lui. Il était tellement habitué à la solitude que vivre chaque jour avec des centaines d'élèves lui paraissait être une épreuve, certains jours plus difficiles que d'autres.

Tout en marchant, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à son camarade aux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Quelques secondes, il se demanda si dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu être ami avec Uzumaki Naruto. Peut-être s'il n'avait pas été ami avec Kiba. Ou peut-être s'il n'avait pas donné lui-même une raison à Kiba de le détester.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Pourtant, ils étaient dans la même classe depuis le collège. Il ignorait la raison mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être ami avec eux. Et aujourd'hui, alors que cette possibilité ne semblait même plus être envisageable, il se surprit à éprouver comme du regret. On désire sans cesse l'impossible, non ?

En continuant de parcourir la cour de l'établissement, Sasuke sourit. N'était-il pas pathétique à penser sans cesse au passé et à se demander ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec des « si »… ?

* * *

Dans le parc face à l'établissement, Naruto s'installa aux côtés de son ami. Kiba lui avait proposé de venir ici pendant leur heure libre afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. C'était un endroit spécial, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, ce n'était qu'un parc banal, lieu de rencontre de beaucoup de jeunes ou lieu d'amusement pour de nombreux enfants. Mais pour eux, c'était un endroit sacré, un endroit où ils partageaient de nombreux souvenirs et où ils venaient quand ils avaient des choses importantes ou difficiles à se dire. Une sorte d'endroit où les secrets n'avaient plus de place et où les aveux et les confidences étaient plus simples à faire.

Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient six ans et ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis. L'entente s'était rapidement faite grâce aux nombreux points communs qu'ils s'étaient découverts. Tous les deux aimaient particulièrement être entourés. Ils jouaient aux mêmes jeux vidéo, adoraient les mêmes super-héros et pratiquaient les mêmes sports. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement les études et avaient beaucoup de problèmes avec la discipline et l'autorité. Et ils avaient horreur de la solitude, l'un comme l'autre.

Ils avaient commencé à venir ici pour se parler librement à leurs huit ans. Cela avait été leur première dispute. Naruto ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de quoi il était question exactement. Pourtant, il se souvint que les cris et les insultes avaient été violents. Et il était venu ici, furieux, et triste de s'être disputé avec Kiba. La peur que ce dernier ne lui adresse peut-être plus jamais la parole avait alors traversé son esprit. Il craignait de perdre son ami. Son premier ami pour être exact. Son tuteur, Iruka, s'était rapidement inquiété de ne pas le voir rentrer et avait contacté les parents de Kiba – il était plus souvent là-bas que chez lui après tout. Finalement, cela s'était terminé en un énorme collectif de recherche, des pleurs, de la panique et des cris. Mais c'était Kiba qui l'avait retrouvé.

Naruto sourit en se remémorant la mine à la fois inquiète et pleine de culpabilité de son ami. Ce dernier était essoufflé d'avoir couru partout et avait semblé à bout de force. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il avait rapidement retrouvé sa vigueur et s'était dépêché de venir le retrouver, la boule au ventre tout en lui hurlant dessus. Sur le moment, Naruto n'avait rien osé répondre. Il s'était senti stupide et coupable d'avoir inquiété autant de monde.

Mais maintenant, il ne se gênait pas pour évoquer ce moment dès que son ami se faisait un peu trop taquin ou insistant sur un sujet. Kiba rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le lui rappelait en marmonnant des « crétins » la plupart du temps.

Naturellement, cet endroit était devenu pour eux symbolique. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, dès qu'ils ressentaient le besoin de parler à cœur ouvert ou de reprocher quelque chose à l'autre, ils venaient ici. Dans cet endroit, il n'y avait aucune crainte de créer une dispute, de se blesser mutuellement ou de s'insulter. Même s'ils repartaient parfois en colère, ils étaient parfaitement conscients que le lendemain, ils se reparleraient tout à fait normalement. Comme si ce lieu était sacré et les empêchait de se faire du mal.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées en entendant son ami prendre la parole d'une voix claire et assurée :

\- Mec, je crois que je suis amoureux…

Naruto tourna rapidement la tête vers son ami, surpris par la soudaineté de son propos. En voyant la mine quelque peu gênée de ce dernier, il sourit. Kiba avait toujours eu un problème pour afficher ouvertement ses sentiments, et en parler le gênait toujours un peu.

\- Sois plus clair, tu veux, le taquina gentiment Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Définis-moi ce terme "amoureux"… ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ok ! Sérieux… Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de connerie. En plus, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il faut que je tombe sur une fille inaccessible et clairement pas pour moi.

Naruto rit doucement face à la mine dépitée de l'autre. Il savait que la question du « qui ? » et du « comment ? » était importante, mais pour le moment il profitait seulement du fait que son ami s'ouvre à lui.

\- Et sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer qu'elle n'est pas pour toi au juste ? demanda Naruto en le regardant. Écoute, tu as toujours eu tendance à te rabaisser mais franchement, je pense que tu devrais juste tenter ta chance. Peut-être que tes sentiments sont partagés.

Kiba se prit la tête dans les mains et regarda son ami du coin de l'œil. Naruto le regardait simplement, semblant attendre la suite. Kiba savait d'expérience que malgré sa curiosité maladive, Naruto préférait le torturer et ne poserait aucune question. Il reprit donc la parole, expliquant clairement la situation à son ami :

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te dire qui c'est. Mais c'est une fille bien. Genre vraiment. Elle est droite, belle et intelligente en plus ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant légèrement rire son ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est juste arrivé. Je suis à côté d'elle dans un cours et j'ai appris à la connaître. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'attire, conclut-il.

\- Elle t'attire ? Tu veux dire que c'est physique ou que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Kiba regarda son ami dans les yeux et prit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Aimer, c'est peut-être un peu fort. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je la trouve très belle. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire. En plus, elle est déjà avec quelqu'un d'après ce que je sais…

Naruto se redressa à cette nouvelle et regarda la mine peinée de son ami. Kiba n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux et le fait qu'il apprécie enfin une fille lui faisait plaisir. Il avait toujours pensé que la fille qui taperait dans l'œil de son ami serait vraiment spéciale. Kiba avait déjà beaucoup perdu, plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et il lui était difficile de s'attacher aujourd'hui. La peur, la tristesse et la rancœur étaient trop présentes dans son esprit. Mais malheureusement, Kiba ne semblait pas avoir choisi la bonne fille et le chemin allait probablement être difficile pour lui.

Naruto donna une tape dans le dos de son ami, chuchotant un « Ça va aller », espérant ainsi lui remonter quelque peu le moral.

\- Essaie de ne pas trop réfléchir d'accord ? Laisse faire les choses et ça viendra naturellement. Et puis, peut-être que ça ne se passe pas bien avec son copain qui sait…

Kiba acquiesça silencieusement, souriant légèrement pour remercier son ami de lui remonter le moral et de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il reporta son regard sur l'arbre face à lui, réfléchissant à la suite. Il était conscient qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour accepter d'aimer quelqu'un et de s'attacher. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était une personne honnête, qui ne méritait pas de souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal. Si jamais il tentait d'aller au-delà de l'amitié avec elle, ou du moins s'il en avait la chance, il allait devoir se montrer prudent.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, déclara Naruto, le regard perdu au loin.

Kiba tourna la tête vers lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- C'est à propos de Sasuke…, reprit-il avant d'être coupé par son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de cet enfoiré ? cracha Kiba en tournant la tête à l'opposé, sa bonne humeur clairement envolée.

Naruto soupira face à la colère plus qu'évidente de son meilleur ami. Dès qu'il entendait le prénom « Sasuke », il réagissait toujours de la même façon. Soit il l'insultait, soit il se renfermait. Naruto garda le silence quelque temps avant de reprendre, tentant de puiser en lui le courage nécessaire pour avoir cette discussion :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu lui en veux, que tu le détestes, que tu ne supportes même pas sa présence. Mais tu penses que le haïr t'apportera quelque chose ? Sérieusement, tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mais je n'arrive pas à tolérer la façon dont tu te conduis avec lui. Il est, hésita un instant Naruto, pas certain des mots à employer, il me fait de la peine en fait.

Kiba fit volte-face et s'insurgea, blessé que son ami prenne le parti du jeune Uchiwa. C'était la plus grande forme de trahison que Naruto pouvait avoir envers lui. Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux avant de lui répondre, le ton plus dur que jamais :

\- Cet enfoiré est du même sang que le meurtrier de mes parents d'accord ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ça. Il était avec Itachi le soir où mes parents sont morts. Pour moi, il est aussi coupable que son frère, c'est clair ?

\- Mais c'est Itachi qui…

\- Arrête ! s'écria Kiba, faisant bien comprendre à son ami qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas relancer la discussion. Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi, ok ? Alors ne prends plus le parti de cet abruti. Jamais.

Naruto resta quelques instants surpris par le ton de son ami. Mais, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il se leva brusquement et se plaça face à son ami. Il baissa le regard et le fixa. Kiba dut plisser les yeux pour le voir à travers les rayons du soleil, présents malgré la température très basse.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Kiba ! Je suis de ton côté et tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas en t'acharnant sur Sasuke que les choses vont s'arranger. Peut-être qu'il le mérite, peut-être qu'il n'a pas de cœur, peut-être, je n'en sais rien, je ne le connais pas ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais le ridiculiser et l'emmerder ne ramènera pas tes parents ! Itachi est en prison ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Naruto reprit son souffle et se tenta de se calmer, conscient d'avoir évoqué un sujet sensible chez son ami : la mort de ses parents. Il se sentit quelque peu coupable mais ne s'excusa pas. Il ne devait pas céder.

Comme au ralenti, il vit son ami se relever et lui faire face, le défiant clairement.

\- Rien. Je ne veux rien de plus. Je veux qu'il continue de souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert quand il m'a arraché ma famille. Je…

\- C'était Itachi. Pas Sasuke, le coupa Naruto.

\- Peu importe. Ils ont le même sang et ils étaient tous les deux présents ce soir-là. Il est aussi responsable que son frère pour moi. Et l'emmerder, comme tu dis, ne ramènera peut-être pas mes parents, mais ça m'aide à avancer et ça me fait du bien. J'aime le voir souffrir. Il le mérite. Et je sais que faire souffrir Sasuke fait d'une certaine façon souffrir Itachi. C'est ma vengeance et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Naruto resta figé devant les propos de son ami. Il détestait cette facette de Kiba. Quand il se laissait contrôler par sa colère, Naruto avait l'impression de ne plus le connaître.

Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, déçu par son ami. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il reprit la parole, légèrement tremblant malgré lui.

\- Je retourne en cours, déclara-t-il simplement. À plus.

Il se retourna et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie du parc. Il ne regarda pas la tête que fit Kiba. Il ne regarda pas si son ami était en colère contre lui ou s'il le suivait. Il marcha simplement droit devant lui, la tête haute, pas prêt de céder aux caprices et aux injustices de Kiba. Même s'il était son meilleur ami, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter. Le rejet en faisait partie.

* * *

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de sa maison. La journée lui avait paru longue et sans fin. Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant deux ans.

Sasuke déposa la pile de courriers sur le buffet de l'entrée avant de, calmement, retirer sa veste. Il la suspendit dans le placard du hall et se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers la cuisine.

Le silence, toujours présent, semblait l'oppresser et, lentement, il s'adossa contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et ne put retenir un second soupir. C'était fade. Plus rien dans sa vie ne lui paraissait palpitant ou intéressant. Chaque jour se ressemblait et n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à passer afin de survivre et de parvenir au jour suivant. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il se battait, pourquoi il n'abandonnait pas tout simplement. Mais à chaque fois que l'idée de quitter ce monde l'obsédait, il pensait à son frère et se résignait. Itachi avait déjà beaucoup souffert, beaucoup enduré. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cela. Alors il continuait sa vie monotone et sans but dans ce monde intransigeant qui ne paraissait même pas vouloir de lui. Un monde qui ne voyait même pas qu'il existait, qu'il respirait, qu'il souffrait. Il n'était qu'une vie parmi tant d'autres. Mais une vie que certaines personnes auraient préféré voir disparaître. Il ne méritait pas de respirer le même air ou de fréquenter les mêmes endroits qu'eux.

Sasuke retourna chercher la pile de courrier dans l'entrée et parcourut rapidement les différentes enveloppes. Il mit les factures de côté et les publicités à la poubelle. Puis, il s'arrêta sur la dernière enveloppe. Elle était petite et de couleur bleue. Son nom et son adresse avaient été tapés à l'ordinateur avec une calligraphie très simple.

Il inspira profondément, sachant inconsciemment quel genre de message elle contenait. Mais malgré cela, il la retourna et l'ouvrit lentement.

L'enveloppe contenait une simple carte blanche avec un très court message inscrit dessus, lui aussi tapé à l'ordinateur :

 _._

 _« Famille d'assassins,_

 _les gens de votre espèce devraient tous mourir,_

 _ton frère en premier et toi en deuxième,_

 _tu devrais avoir honte d'être en vie à l'heure actuelle_

 _alors que d'innocentes et honnêtes personnes sont mortes._

 _Un conseil : suicide-toi! »_

 _._

Sasuke relit la carte plusieurs fois avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le tiroir du buffet. Il l'ouvrit et la posa là, sur une trentaine d'autres feuilles identiques.

Il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de se défendre, de se sentir injurié ou de pleurer. La vérité était peut-être écrite noir sur blanc après tout. Il était tellement habitué à tout cela qu'il se sentait comme anesthésié. Il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni colère. Juste le vide. Et il n'était personne pour contredire ce qui était écrit sur cette carte. Il était simplement le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa, emprisonné pour avoir tué quatre personnes très appréciées des habitants de Konoha. Il était simplement le dernier Uchiwa vivant librement ici, une crainte pour les autres personnes.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ses pensées. Il referma brusquement le tiroir du meuble et alla tranquillement dans le salon pour répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Sasuke, déclara joyeusement l'autre personne. J'espère que je ne dérange pas. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

\- Shisui ? demanda bêtement Sasuke, ayant du mal à revenir à la réalité.

\- Évidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit franchement ! s'exclama son ami.

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs, répondit mécaniquement Sasuke. Je vais bien. Tu appelles pour quoi ?

\- Pour rien. Je prends des nouvelles c'est tout. J'ai fait un virement sur ton compte au fait, pour le mois qui commence.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda la voix inquiète de son ami.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à aller en cours, rentrer, manger et dormir. Puis, il se reproduisait la même chose le lendemain. Ses amis lui manquaient. Son frère lui manquait. Et il n'avait pas besoin que Shisui le surveille ou se force à l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il savait que ce dernier se sentait obligé de faire tout cela, car il en avait fait la promesse. Mais Sasuke en avait assez d'être une tare pour les autres.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne soin de lui et qu'on fasse comme s'il était une victime. Car au fond, il n'en était pas une. Il méritait amplement tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il méritait les insultes, la solitude et les remords.

Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de crier cela au monde entier.

Sa main se resserra sur le téléphone et il inspira doucement. Shisui ne méritait pas de recevoir toute sa rancœur et sa colère. C'était une personne honnête qui s'efforçait de faire de son mieux. Peut-être que lui aussi le haïssait en réalité et qu'il pensait la même chose que les autres. Mais il était droit et loyal alors il n'en montrait rien. Et c'est pour cette raison que Sasuke répondit simplement :

\- Oui, tout va bien je t'assure.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Shisui reprit la parole, désirant terminer cette conversation, sachant que Sasuke n'était pas de nature très loquace.

\- Bon, parfait alors. Je vais te laisser. Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème hein ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bon… À plus tard alors.

\- Salut.

Sasuke raccrocha sans attendre, ne désirant pas que son ami trouve un autre sujet de conversation. Il savait que ce dernier ne cherchait pas à l'embêter. Il voulait seulement s'occuper de lui et le protéger. Mais malgré cela, Sasuke ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand l'autre s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

Inconsciemment, sa main se dirigea vers le tiroir du meuble face à lui et en sortit une feuille blanche, quelque peu froissée.

* * *

En franchissant la porte de chez lui, Kiba distingua clairement la présence de sa sœur dans la cuisine. Cette dernière semblait ranger la vaisselle, à en juger au bruit des portes de placards qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et regarda sa sœur aînée quelques secondes. Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence, occupée à ranger et à nettoyer la pièce.

Kiba distingua rapidement les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son front ainsi que les cernes plus qu'évidents sous ses yeux.

Inconsciemment, la tristesse prit possession de lui, s'alliant à la colère qui ne quittait jamais son esprit. Si sa sœur avait l'air aussi épuisée, c'était parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de la maison, de lui et de son travail. Elle avait abandonné les études deux ans plus tôt, devant vite trouver un moyen de se nourrir et de le nourrir lui. Il fallait payer les factures et les frais de l'enterrement de ses parents aussi.

Trop rapidement, la jeunesse de Hana avait volé en éclat, le devoir prenant rapidement le pouvoir sur l'insouciance.

Kiba la regarda s'affairer, la mine sombre et résignée. Parfois, en la regardant, une forme de pitié prenait possession de lui. Il regrettait la joie passée de sa sœur, grande fêtarde et toujours prête à s'amuser. Elle était toujours la première à sortir, à ramener des dizaines d'amis chez elle et à faire des choses complètement dingues. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même plus un ami à qui parler de sa triste vie, ces derniers s'étant tous éloignés au fur et à mesure que les mois avaient défilé.

Quand la pitié transperçait dans son regard, Kiba essayait sans cesse de le cacher, ne désirant pas blesser sa sœur en lui renvoyant son triste sort dans la figure. Mais malgré tout, cette dernière parvenait toujours à s'en apercevoir. Elle se contentait alors de sourire doucement et de le rassurer en lui assurant qu'elle aimait sa vie ainsi et qu'il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire.

Ne désirant pas laisser ses idées noires prendre le pas sur sa raison, Kiba se détourna sans avoir signalé sa présence et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il déposa son sac de cours sur le canapé et s'affala à côté. Instinctivement, son regard se porta vers le bureau, à droite de la pièce. C'était celui de sa mère, celui où elle passait des heures à ranger, classer, organiser des tas de papiers dont il ne savait même pas l'utilité. Et elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à y dessiner, son travail d'architecte ne la quittant jamais.

Il soupira tristement en se forçant à détourner les yeux, ayant l'impression d'apercevoir sa silhouette assise sur la chaise, comme si rien n'avait changé. Tous les soirs, c'était la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ce bureau, comme si sa mère allait brusquement apparaître et continuer le croquis inachevé qui s'y trouvait. Mais chaque soir, ce n'était qu'une déception de plus, qu'un poids qui pesait plus fort sur cœur.

Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette maison qui lui rappelaient sans cesse ses parents : la chaise près du feu où sa mère se reposait, parfois avec un livre, la table de la cuisine où son père attendait chaque matin le réveil de tous les membres de la maison, la cabane dans le fond du jardin où il se réfugiait quand il se disputait avec l'un de ses parents… Chaque petit détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il, rendait la mort de ses parents plus réelle.

\- Kiba, je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer, s'exclama sa sœur en entrant dans le petit salon.

Kiba tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda sourire doucement. Il sentit soudainement sa vision se troubler et se leva sans dire un mot pour aller à l'étage. En passant à côté de Hana, il ne releva pas sa mine surprise et continua son chemin. Cette dernière le regarda s'éloigner, laissant échapper un soupir déçu.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Kiba s'adossa contre la porte et inspira lentement. Il sentit ses mains trembler, de rage ou de désespoir, il l'ignorait. Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et essuya rageusement les quelques traces de faiblesse qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il se détestait pour se laisser aller à la nostalgie aussi souvent.

Rageusement, il alla vers son bureau et tira le premier tiroir. Il chercha parmi tous les papiers présents et en tira une feuille. Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il alla s'asseoir calmement sur son lit. Ses mains continuaient de trembler, cette fois-ci non pas de colère mais de profonde tristesse. Malgré lui, les larmes recommencèrent à couler, plus nombreuses que précédemment. En relisant les quelques mots d'écrits, ses yeux se fermèrent de douleur et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il ne prit pas la peine de les faire disparaître et se laissa aller à sa peine, ignorant que dans la même ville, la personne qu'il détestait le plus partageait sa douleur en parcourant les mêmes phrases des yeux.

.

 _Le 12 juin 2012 :_

 **Hier, quatre personnes ont trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route. Un homme et une femme sont décédés, ainsi que deux adolescents âgés respectivement de 16 et 17 ans. L'accident s'est produit sur la route nationale, tout près du restaurant Ichiraku.**

L'accident s'est produit aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Le conducteur d'une Audi noire, UCHIWA Itachi, âgé de 24 ans, aurait grillé le feu rouge, percutant de plein fouet la voiture arrivant sur sa gauche et tuant sur le coup le couple à l'intérieur. Le jeune conducteur s'en est miraculeusement sorti, ainsi que son petit frère, UCHIWA Sasuke, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Deux de leurs amis, ONADA Juugo et HÔZUKI Suigetsu, sont également morts de leurs blessures après avoir été éjectés du véhicule.

 **Des circonstances aggravantes**

Le conducteur a été soumis à des tests sanguins. La quantité d'alcool dans son organisme était de 0,90 g/L de sang, soit plus que la limite autorisée de 0,50 g/L de sang. Ajouté à la transgression du Code de la route, le coupable encourt jusqu'à 7 ans de prison ainsi qu'une annulation de permis pendant 10 ans.

Son jeune frère ne souffre que de légères blessures et a été emmené à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaires.

 _Rédigé par Kin Tsuchi_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : le 12/02/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_

 _Note : Désolée pour cette lettre de menace qui n'y ressemble probablement pas. Je n'en ai jamais écrit et n'en écrirai probablement plus jamais alors je ne suis pas vraiment douée à ça :) !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note:**

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve pour le second chapitre de l'histoire. Elle se met en place doucement et on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages et sur l'intrigue principale.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que l'histoire d'amour entre Sasuke et Naruto va se mettre en place très lentement. Cela va prendre pas mal de chapitres car j'essaie avant tout de montrer l'évolution de leur relation, leur amitié naissante…

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires et à dans un mois !

 ** _Concernant Guest et son commentaire :_ C'est vrai, tu as raison, un chapitre par mois, c'est peu. Mais mieux vaut un chapitre par mois, qu'un par semaine pendant un certain temps, puis plus rien pendant un ou deux ans. Je préfère me contenter de ce rythme et d'avoir le temps d'écrire la suite tranquillement, tout en restant régulière dans la publication. Quitte à augmenter le rythme une fois l'histoire suffisamment avancée. Après, rien ne t'empêche d'attendre que plusieurs chapitres soient publiés pour tout lire d'un coup. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne changerai pas mon rythme. Merci tout de même pour le commentaire.**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

2\. CHAPITRE II :

.

 **Joie éphémère**

.

Sasuke releva la tête de sa feuille, maintenant noircie par ses réponses. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, constatant que la moitié des élèves ne prenait même pas la peine de faire les exercices demandés par le professeur.

Monsieur Hatake, le professeur de maths, ne semblait pas y prêter attention, continuant ses explications avec les quelques élèves attentifs du premier rang.

Sasuke fixa avec attention un groupe de jeunes, à droite de la classe, qui parlaient ensemble, se racontant leur week-end et la soirée à laquelle ils s'étaient rendus.

Il sourit doucement, les souvenirs d'une période où il passait son temps dans ce genre de soirée lui revenant en mémoire. Lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, il avait connu une période qu'il qualifiait aujourd'hui de « rebelle ». Il faisait n'importe quoi, traînait avec n'importe qui, buvait beaucoup, insultait les gens et enchaînait les conneries. Il ignorait la raison exacte de son attitude à l'époque. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il cherchait à savoir qui il était vraiment. Il cherchait son identité, son style, son but dans la vie. Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de sa mère, atteinte d'un cancer, et de son père, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de continuer à vivre après cette épreuve.

Il ne savait plus vraiment distinguer le bien du mal et ne semblait plus savoir où était la limite à ne pas franchir. Il avait commencé à fumer, à boire, à coucher avec n'importe quelle fille qui passait devant lui. C'était une certaine façon de montrer qu'il était bien là, vivant, et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui, et non plus qu'on l'abandonne.

Sasuke soupira tristement en se rappelant que sa plus grande peur de l'époque était de se retrouver seul. Il cherchait à se rendre intéressant pour que ses amis ne le quittent pas. Et il cherchait à attirer l'attention de son frère, occupé à travailler pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre.

Et aujourd'hui il était là, plus seul que jamais, à écouter les conversations de ses camarades en se disant que lui aussi avait été comme eux.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son professeur qui l'interpella, debout à côté de sa table. Il se baissa à sa hauteur pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves.

\- Sasuke, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours s'il te plaît.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Il était rare que ses professeurs s'adressent à lui, la plupart ne l'aimaient pas vraiment plus que les élèves. De plus, il avait pris l'habitude de faire profil bas et de ne pas se faire remarquer en cours. Il arrivait toujours en avance, s'asseyait au fond de la classe, faisait ses devoirs et les exercices demandés durant l'heure de cours et repartait généralement en dernier, pour éviter de se faire bousculer et insulter dans les couloirs.

Kakashi Hatake retourna vers l'avant de la classe, s'arrêtant parfois pour jeter un regard aux exercices des élèves par-dessus leur épaule. Il leur signalait une erreur quelques fois ou ne disait rien et continuait son chemin.

Sasuke le regarda faire, réfléchissant calmement à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son professeur.

* * *

À la fin de l'heure, Sasuke attendit calmement que chaque élève sorte de la classe avant de s'avancer tranquillement vers le bureau de l'enseignement. Ce dernier était occupé à effacer le tableau noir collé au mur. Il se retourna rapidement et sourit doucement en voyant son élève devant son bureau.

\- Ah Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant devant son bureau. Désolé de te garder après le cours mais j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Un service ? s'étonna Sasuke en haussant les sourcils.

Sasuke se demanda rapidement quel genre de services pouvait bien lui demander son professeur. Il remarqua rapidement la mine ennuyée de celui-ci et attendit la suite, beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

\- Bon, comme tu le sais, certains élèves de ce lycée sont tuteurs volontaires et proposent donc leur aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Ils aident les élèves qui ont un moins bon niveau pour faire leurs devoirs et pour réviser.

\- Je sais. Vous m'avez déjà proposé ça et j'ai refusé. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudra travailler avec moi.

Kakashi le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il voyait les sourcils de son élève se froncer, signe que ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Écoute, tu sais ce que j'en pense, reprit-il, tu es le meilleur élève de ce cours et c'est du gâchis de ne pas en faire profiter les autres. Mais c'est ton choix. Seulement, j'ai un élève qui est en grande difficulté. S'il ne parvient pas à avoir la moyenne cette année, il n'aura pas son examen et ne pourra probablement pas aller à l'université l'année prochaine.

\- Trouvez-lui un tuteur alors, déclara Sasuke d'un ton calme, regardant son professeur comme s'il avait été idiot de ne pas trouver cette idée lui-même.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit calmement l'autre homme. J'en ai parlé avec lui et il trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Il est prêt à faire des efforts et à travailler.

Sasuke écouta son professeur lui expliquer tout cela, se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait voulu lui en parler. Il ne dit cependant rien et continua à regarder l'homme assis en face de lui en attendant la suite.

\- Je lui ai proposé plusieurs personnes, tous des tuteurs volontaires, mais il a refusé. Il a vraiment insisté pour que ce soit toi qui l'aides.

Sasuke se raidit, regardant son professeur comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, clairement perplexe face à cette nouvelle.

\- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas tuteur. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'aider qui que ce soit, d'autant plus que c'est probablement une mauvaise blague.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit simplement Kakashi en souriant légèrement. Écoute, je lui ai dit que ça ne serait pas possible mais il a vraiment insisté. Donc j'ai décidé de t'en parler. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le faire.

Sasuke continua à bouger la tête de gauche à droite, montrant clairement son refus. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider qui que ce soit. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas le temps ou la patience, mais il savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de plus pour le pousser à bout.

Il avait déjà songé à être tuteur. Après tout, il avait toujours eu de bonnes capacités et cela aurait été simple de les utiliser pour rendre service. Mais il savait que la plupart des élèves ne voulaient ni le voir ni se faire aider par lui et le peu qui aurait été d'accord aurait utilisé cela pour lui faire de mauvais coups en douce.

Il examina le visage de son professeur, tiquant légèrement en regardant sa coiffure – pas vraiment coiffée au final – et vit beaucoup de sympathie dans ses yeux. Kakashi était l'une des rares personnes à l'apprécier encore, malgré son passé chaotique. Il savait que si ce dernier avait soupçonné une once de méchanceté chez ce fameux élève, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de projet de tutorat.

Il soupira donc et demanda calmement :

\- Et c'est qui, cet élève ?

Un sourire plus grand apparut sur les lèves du professeur, convaincu qu'il avait remporté la manche.

\- Il a insisté pour que cela reste secret pour l'instant. Il ne veut pas que ton choix soit faussé par son identité. Mais il m'a laissé son adresse mail pour que tu puisses lui répondre. Tiens, déclara l'argenté en lui tendant un petit bout de papier qu'il avait tiré de son tiroir.

Sasuke le prit lentement, pas très sûr de lui. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils en déchiffrant l'adresse digne d'une collégienne de douze ans mais s'abstint de tou commentaire. Il la relut plusieurs fois, essayant de deviner à qui elle pouvait appartenir. N'y parvenant pas, il le plia et le rangea dans la poche de son jean noir avant de reprendre son sac posé à terre et de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna légèrement vers son professeur et déclara doucement :

\- Enlevez ce sale sourire de votre visage monsieur, je n'ai toujours pas dit oui.

Et il sortit, sous les rires de l'homme resté dans la salle.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'enlever sa veste avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il s'allume et s'assit calmement.

Il avait réfléchi à cette histoire de tutorat toute la journée et avait décidé d'accepter. Enfin, quelques minutes après il avait reculé et décidé qu'il n'accepterait pas. Cela avait tourné en boucle toute la journée et il n'avait fait que changer d'avis toutes les dix minutes.

Finalement, il était décidé à accepter et voulait se dépêcher d'envoyer ce mail avant de reculer une énième fois.

Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et commença à rédiger son message, désirant en finir rapidement. Il sortit le petit morceau de papier de sa poche et entra l'adresse mail dans le message. Et au moment de le rédiger, ses mains bloquèrent au-dessus du clavier. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi écrire.

Sasuke soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement sous l'irritation qui le gagnait. Il devait se calmer, il en était conscient mais incapable. Il avait très envie de faire du tutorat mais l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'une blague ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

Quel élève serait assez stupide pour le demander lui tout à fait innocemment. Il était certain de regretter son choix. Pourtant, il décida de prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser sa peur prendre le dessus sur lui une nouvelle fois.

Il inspira trois fois tout doucement et se força à rester calme. Doucement, il reposa ses mains sur le clavier et commença à rédiger son message.

.

 _À : Kyuu1010_

 _Objet : **Tutorat**_

 _Message :_

 _Salut._

 _M. Hatake m'a parlé de toi et m'a expliqué que tu avais besoin d'aide en maths. Je ne suis pas tuteur et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu désires absolument que ce soit moi qui t'aide. Il y a des dizaines de tuteurs dans cet établissement et tu pourrais très bien choisir l'un d'entre eux._

 _M. Hatake m'a demandé d'y réfléchir et m'a informé de tes difficultés en maths. Écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment si tout cela n'est qu'une mauvaise blague de plus pour tenter de m'atteindre mais si c'est le cas, passe ton chemin. Tu n'y gagneras rien et moi non plus. Je le saurai rapidement si tu fais cela dans un but précis. Mais si ta démarche est tout à fait honnête alors c'est d'accord. J'accepte de t'aider._

 _Tu pourrais me donner ton nom pour commencer. Et on pourrait s'arranger pour se voir quelque part histoire de discuter de tes difficultés et de voir ce qu'on peut faire._

 _À plus._

 _S.U._

.

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » et referma brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière, reposant sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il souffla doucement, l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur ne le quittant pas. Pourtant, il se leva calmement et sortit de sa chambre, espérant inconsciemment avoir une réponse de cet étrange élève. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, considérant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Rapidement, Sasuke redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et prit son sac de cours. Il s'attabla dans la cuisine et commença ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il s'efforça à ne pas penser à ce mail ou à ne pas tenter d'imaginer qui pouvait bien être cet élève. Un garçon ? Une fille ? Cela devait probablement être une fille. Les lycéennes, même si elles évitaient elles aussi de l'approcher, semblaient moins le haïr. La plupart le trouvaient mignon, voire sexy. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à draguer des filles dans le passé et elles n'avaient jamais été très difficiles à convaincre.

Et aujourd'hui, même avec sa mauvaise réputation, la plupart ne parvenaient pas à se retenir de le trouver attirant, même si elles ne venaient plus lui donner de lettres d'amour ou se coller à lui pour espérer le séduire.

Il referma son livre de sciences et sortit d'autres affaires, prêt à s'avancer dans son travail pour la semaine.

La soirée passa plutôt rapidement et étrangement, Sasuke eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'avoir accepté ce tutorat avait débloqué quelque chose en lui et avait changé son quotidien jusqu'alors mort. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le temps s'était soudainement accéléré, comme s'il était retourné deux ans en arrière. Il avait la sensation d'être juste un adolescent de dix-sept ans, tout à fait comme les autres.

Alors qu'il s'abrutissait devant une quelconque émission de télé depuis bientôt une heure, Sasuke se mit à repenser à son frère. Il se souvenait qu'à une époque, Itachi le suppliait presque pour qu'il devienne tuteur et qu'il fasse quelque chose de ses capacités. Il avait toujours eu tendance à tout retenir et à apprendre très vite. À l'époque, il s'était buté à refuser la demande de son frère, estimant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec des imbéciles.

Itachi lui en avait reparlé plusieurs fois et cela s'était toujours terminé en dispute. L'aîné avait lui-même été tuteur quand il était jeune et il avait beaucoup apprécié cela. Cela lui avait permis de rencontrer d'autres personnes que ses amis, et chacune était unique selon lui. Il avait espéré que cette expérience puisse faire grandir son petit frère, qui traversait une mauvaise période depuis la mort de leurs parents. Il aurait voulu que cela le ramène dans le droit chemin et lui permette de se rendre compte qu'il restait malgré tout chanceux dans son malheur, car certaines personnes traversaient bien pire que cela.

Mais Sasuke n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était refusé à tenter l'essai.

Tout cela avait été remis en question quand Itachi fut emprisonné. Il avait tout de suite arrêté ses conneries et, après sa longue phase de remise en question et de déprime, il avait décidé de trouver un but dans la vie. Et ce but avait été simple à trouver : il allait rendre son frère fier de lui, lui faire plaisir et tenter tant bien que mal de faire oublier toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait causée dans le passé.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Itachi lorsqu'il allait le voir en prison, mais il lui répétait souvent qu'il ne sortait plus, qu'il ne fumait et ne buvait plus, dans l'espoir que son frère soit heureux.

À chaque fois, Itachi se contentait de sourire mais il ne lui disait rien de plus.

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête vers le mur et regarde fixement la photo encadrée qui reposait dessus. Elle le représentait lui et Itachi, quand il n'était qu'enfant. C'était une époque qui lui semblait avoir appartenu à autre vie tellement la joie qui voyait sur son visage lui semblait étrangère.

Il ne savait même plus ce que cela faisait de rire, de s'amuser et même de discuter avec quelqu'un de banalités.

Il secoua vivement la tête et éteignit la télévision en voyant que l'émission se terminait. Il regarda l'heure et constata que minuit était déjà passé.

Rapidement, il monta à l'étage et se déshabilla, enfilant un bas en coton gris pour dormir.

Il jeta un regard vers son ordinateur et s'y dirigea, espérant malgré lui avoir une réponse à son mail. Rapidement, l'écran se ralluma et il ouvrit sa boîte mail. En voyant l'icône lui annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau mail, un étrange sentiment prit possession de lui. Il s'assit doucement et hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir.

.

 _À :_ _Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **Tutorat**_

 _Message :_

 _Hey !_

 _Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies décidé de me contacter. J'avais peur que le prof oublie de t'en parler. Je t'assure que rien de tout cela n'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les cours et il ne reste plus que cette année alors j'aimerais vraiment réussir et être enfin tranquille avec cette matière._

 _Je sais parfaitement qui tu es et ce que les autres pensent de toi mais je m'en tape. J'ai besoin de ton aide et je sais que tu es le meilleur élève dans cette matière (ou dans toutes les matières d'ailleurs). Si tu as peur de mon intention on pourrait se voir pour en discuter et tu verras que je ne cherche vraiment pas à t'emmerder._

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrangerait le mieux mais je suis libre demain après-midi. On pourrait se voir vers 16h si c'est bon pour toi ? Je serai à la bibliothèque, à côté de la fenêtre, celle à droite de la porte. Il n'y aura personne d'autre, promis._

 _Je t'attendrai._

 _._

À la fin de sa lecture, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'un sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres malgré lui. Il le relut plusieurs fois, essayant de deviner qui cela pouvait être. Mais de toute évidence, la personne ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre tout de suite et n'avait laissé aucun indice.

Il soupira et referma son écran, décidant d'attendre tranquillement jusqu'au lendemain pour découvrir qui était ce mystérieux élève.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il ne cessait de repenser à ce message, il se fit légèrement pousser dans le couloir presque désert de son lycée. Il se retourna, non pas pour répliquer mais juste pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce geste. Il découvrit sans grand étonnement Kiba, avec quelques-uns de ses amis derrière, tous occupés à rire en le regardant.

\- Alors, tu n'as tué personne ce week-end ? demanda méchamment Kiba. Oh pardon, ce n'était pas toi c'est vrai ! C'était ton frère c'est ça ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien et reprit sa marche jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours, trois portes plus loin. Il soupira doucement en se rendant compte que celle-ci était fermée à clé et qu'il allait devoir attendre dans le couloir que le professeur arrive.

Il vit Kiba le regarder méchamment et se rapprocher de lui, un sourire mauvais collé sur les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi, ça ne t'emmerde pas de te promener tranquillement, de continuer ta vie comme si tu n'étais pas un assassin ? Ou le frère d'un assassin du moins.

Sasuke le regarda calmement, attendant que l'autre ne lui crache son venin à la figure. Ne le voyant pas répliquer, Kiba sentit la colère l'envahir et haussa le ton :

\- Dommage que la peine de mort soit abolie non ? Ton frère aurait dû crever après avoir tué mes parents ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Comme ça tout le monde aurait pu vivre en paix, sans craindre que tu ne fasses la même chose un jour ! s'exclama-t-il. La déviance, c'est héréditaire, dit-il calmement en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Sasuke serra les poings, s'empêchant de répondre aux attaques de son camarade. Il se fichait que ce que l'autre pensait de lui ou de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère en l'entendant parler de son frère. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que Kiba avait tous les droits d'être en colère et de penser tout cela.

Alors qu'il tourna légèrement la tête pour s'empêcher de rétorquer, il vit une personne derrière les trois amis de Kiba. Il reconnut immédiatement la chevelure blonde du garçon et souffla doucement quand son regard croisa le sien. Ce dernier le regardait calmement, ne semblant pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne participait pas au jeu mais ne faisait rien non plus pour l'empêcher.

En voyant Sasuke le regarder, en voyant la douleur dans les yeux noirs, Naruto baissa doucement la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais empêcher Kiba d'être en colère. Il était impuissant face à la tristesse de son ami et ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait triste pour son camarade, pour les injures qu'il devait subir à longueur de journée.

Il ne dit cependant rien, attendant que cela se passe, ne participant pas au jeu mesquin de ses amis.

La scène prit fin avec l'arrivée du professeur qui ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Sasuke entra en premier et se dirigea vers le fond, sans prendre la peine d'écouter les chuchotements des autres garçons.

Avant de s'asseoir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois Naruto et fut surpris de constater que ce dernier le fixait également.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Kiba n'interpelle Naruto et ne mette fin à l'échange.

* * *

La journée passa et rapidement, ce fut l'heure de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour Sasuke. Il fut surpris de constater que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ressentait une sensation d'angoisse prendre possession de lui. Il n'avait pas été stressé depuis plusieurs années et se moqua de lui-même de ressentir cela pour une chose aussi insignifiante.

Il se rendit sans se presser vers la bibliothèque, grimaçant légèrement à la vue des nombreuses personnes qui l'occupaient. Il ne prêta pas attention aux quelques regards haineux qu'il reçut et entra dans le bâtiment, ignorant l'idée de faire demi-tour de plus en plus présente dans son esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre à droite de la porte et se figea un instant en constatant qu'il y en avait deux. Il s'arrêta sur la première où un groupe de filles semblaient regarder une vidéo sur leurs portables. Il hésita à s'avancer mais se ravisa en désirant croire la personne du mail qui affirmait qu'elle serait seule. Il regarda donc la table juste à côté et sentit une immense sensation de vide prendre possession de lui en croisant un regard bleu ciel.

Il ne parvint pas à faire un geste envers l'autre garçon et avant de s'en rendre, il était parti. Il avait simplement fait demi-tour et était sorti de la bibliothèque. Il marcha rapidement, l'envie de se moquer de lui-même se faisant de plus en plus présente. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait espéré que toute cette histoire était vraie. Il avait espéré rencontrer une personne honnête, capable d'oublier pour quelques heures toute la merde qu'il avait faite dans sa vie. Qu'avait-il espéré en réalité ? Il s'était dit que peut-être, après deux ans de vie sans intérêt, quelqu'un allait la rendre un peu moins dénuée de sens. En fait, il avait simplement espéré avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps. Comme à un ami.

\- Sasuke attends !

Il s'arrêta net en entendant son prénom, comprenant que l'autre l'avait suivi. Il se retourna lentement et fixa Naruto, attendant que ce dernier ne parle.

Naruto sembla hésiter, cherchant ses mots et légèrement mal à l'aise. Malgré lui, Sasuke prit la parole en premier, tendant une perche à son camarade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, et répondit doucement :

\- Je, hésita-t-il doucement, incertain de vouloir poursuivre. Euh, rien. Enfin si, reprit-il en haussant la voix, je veux dire, je sais de quoi tout ça à l'air mais je t'assure que tu te trompes.

\- Vraiment ? demanda ironiquement Sasuke. Ça m'étonnerait…

Naruto soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait chercher les mots justes pour s'expliquer avec Sasuke, chercher une façon de briser la carapace de Sasuke. Mais ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se retourna, prêt à partir.

\- J'y vais. Salut.

\- Non attends ! cria Naruto en l'attrapant par le bras. Écoute, je t'assure, tout ça, ça n'a rien d'une blague. Reviens avec moi à la bibliothèque et on pourra s'expliquer d'accord ?

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Sasuke se retourna et haussa le ton, pas décidé à se laisser faire.

\- J'en ai ma claque de tout ça ok ! Je suis venu ici sans arrière-pensées et je me fais encore avoir ! Si tu veux faire rire tes copains, trouve autre chose d'accord ! Moi je ne marche pas ! J'arrive pas à croire que je suis venu ici pour t'aider et que toi tu…

La fin de la phrase fut soufflée et Sasuke ne trouva pas les mots pour continuer. Il regarda simplement l'autre, un peu perdu malgré lui, et attendit que Naruto ne parle.

\- Kiba n'est pas au courant, déclara simplement l'autre. Personne ne l'est à part nous deux. Je ne veux pas faire d'histoires. Je sais que tu penses que je te tends un piège mais c'est faux. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je me fiche de tes histoires avec les autres ou de ce que les autres pensent de toi. Je ne suis pas les autres ok ? rétorqua Naruto en insistant bien sur chaque mot. J'ai demandé que ce soit toi qui m'aides car je sais que tu es le meilleur élève de la classe, et crois-moi, il me faut au moins ça pour remonter la pente.

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes, encaissant les mots du garçon sans rien dire. Il avait envie d'y croire malgré lui. Il y avait quelque chose chez son camarade qui l'attirait sans qu'il n'en sache la raison. Il ne ressentait pas une once de méchanceté chez ce dernier et n'arrivait pas à douter de ses mots.

\- Juste ça, tu es sûr ? Tu as insisté pour que ce soit moi parce que j'ai de bonnes notes ? Les autres tuteurs sont très bons dans les matières qu'ils enseignent aussi. S'il y a autre chose, dit le maintenant. Ou je m'en vais.

\- Je… Bon très bien, abdiqua l'autre. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est la vérité. Mais il y a aussi autre chose d'accord. La vérité, c'est que je déteste tout ce que les autres te font. Surtout Kiba. C'est mon meilleur ami mais je n'ai pas vraiment le même avis que lui en ce qui te concerne. Je me suis dit que ce tutorat serait l'occasion de faire connaissance et d'apprendre à te connaître réellement…

Sasuke analysa rapidement la situation, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre la fuite ou accepter d'aider son camarade. Il tourna les yeux à gauche et à droite, semblant chercher la solution à son dilemme.

Voyant son manège, Naruto essaya de débloquer la situation.

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse connaissance, je te promets qu'on s'en tiendra aux cours d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul à cette réponse, étonné que Sasuke se soit décidé aussi rapidement. Et il sourit en voyant le même étonnement dans les yeux de son camarade. Ce dernier avait eu l'air de parler plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sasuke sembla gêné quelques secondes, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les mettre dans les poches de son jean.

\- Bon…, commença Naruto, qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? Tu veux qu'on retourne à la bibliothèque ?

\- Non, pas la bibliothèque. Je préférerais qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà. Et j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour me faire à tout ça d'accord ?

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant la suite.

\- On pourrait travailler chez moi ? Je suis libre le samedi en général.

\- Cool, répondit Naruto en souriant.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le déverrouilla.

\- C'est quoi ton adresse ?

Sasuke le regarda et lui énonça l'adresse de sa demeure, l'informant qu'il l'attendait pour treize heures tous les samedis. Naruto acquiesça et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, cherchant à pénétrer la carapace de l'autre. Ils tentaient de se comprendre et de se connaître.

\- Bon ben, à samedi Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentit troublé quand il entendit l'autre dire son prénom aussi gentiment. Il hocha mécaniquement la tête et répondit doucement « à samedi » avant de regarder l'autre se retourner et marcher tranquillement vers la bibliothèque.

Malgré lui, il se sentait déjà impatient de le revoir.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : le 12/03/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Le personnage d'Anna m'appartient.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre trois. C'est un chapitre que j'ai écrit assez facilement (et rapidement on va dire). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout la première partie sur Sasuke et Naruto (et aussi la toute dernière avec Itachi).

Voilà, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et on se voit dans un mois pour la suite.

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

3\. CHAPITRE III :

.

 **Espoir naissant**

.

La semaine se termina et, rapidement, samedi arriva. Il était douze heures cinquante-huit lorsque Naruto passa le portail de la maison de Sasuke. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, regardant autour de lui et analysant chaque détail de l'imposante bâtisse. C'était une maison ancienne, très typique des demeures bourgeoises. Il s'y attendait, ayant déjà entendu autour de lui que Sasuke appartenait à une famille fortunée.

Le ventre noué malgré lui, Naruto sonna et attendit. Très vite, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur, le stressant un peu plus. Il était angoissé à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, un jeune homme renfermé et distant, et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Sasuke, mais il craignait malgré lui ses réactions. En réalité, l'idée que Sasuke ait changé d'avis et refuse de l'aider ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Il se sentait vraiment attiré par le jeune homme, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et l'idée de devenir ami avec lui le hantait. Il espérait réellement que ces cours lui permettraient d'apprendre à le connaître et de se rapprocher de lui.

Il entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit et le regard sombre du jeune homme apparut, le faisant déglutir.

\- Salut…, déclara timidement Naruto.

\- Salut. Entre.

Il pénétra rapidement dans le hall, n'osant pas vraiment lever les yeux face à Sasuke. Ce dernier referma la porte et fit volte-face, sans un mot de plus pour Naruto. Il lui emboîta malgré tout le pas et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Il se sentait quelque peu déstabilisé par le comportement de Sasuke, mais tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il devait s'attendre en venant ici. Il était conscient d'avoir un peu forcé la main à son camarade pour ces cours, mais il était pratiquement sûr que derrière ce masque de froideur se cachait quelque chose de plus pur, de plus vrai.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, son regard s'attardant sur la silhouette de l'autre garçon. Comme la plupart du temps, Sasuke était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt assorti. Naruto devait avouer que malgré sa tenue simple, Sasuke dégageait quelque chose de puissant, une sorte de virilité, de puissance dominatrice. Il se souvint d'ailleurs que deux ans plus tôt, beaucoup de filles fantasmaient sur l'idée de lui arracher ce tee-shirt qui soulignait sa fine musculature et ses épaules carrées. L'idée que Sasuke devait probablement faire du sport à ses heures perdues lui traversa l'esprit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à la réputation qu'il avait étant plus jeune, avant que l'accident ne se produise. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé mais tout le monde connaissait Sasuke à l'époque. Il ne sortait jamais sans ses deux amis, Suigetsu et Jûgo. Tous les trois, ils avaient une réputation de dur à cuire, connus pour ne jamais suivre les règles. Ils se fichaient des autres, n'étant solidaires qu'entre eux.

Il était à l'époque impossible de faire une soirée étudiante sans les voir. Ils sortaient pratiquement tous les soirs, séchaient les cours et couchaient avec n'importe quelle fille leur passant sous la main. Jamais personne n'aurait osé mal leur parler ou chercher la bagarre avec eux. En y pensant, Naruto avait l'impression que tout ceci appartenait à autre vie, très loin de celle qu'il vivait à présent.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit doucement, avant de se reprendre en remarquant le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Lentement, l'atmosphère se chargea d'une lourde tension, de nombreux non-dits flottant dans l'air. Naruto se retient de questionner son hôte et détourna le regard.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. La décoration était simple et épurée. La pièce comprenait une grande table en bois qui occupait la moitié de l'espace avec une grande bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur. De l'autre côté, on trouvait un grand canapé en cuir beige et deux fauteuils. En face, Naruto remarqua un écran plat qui reposait sur un meuble dont les étagères étaient remplies de CD et de DVD divers.

En arrivant, il avait imaginé entrer dans une maison très froide, impersonnelle, à l'image que Sasuke transmettait. Mais la maison était décorée avec goût et l'ambiance était chaleureuse.

\- On va s'installer ici, déclara Sasuke en indiquant la table de la main.

Sasuke s'assit et tira légèrement la chaise à ses côtés, faisant silencieusement comprendre à son camarade de s'installer. Ce dernier ôta sa veste et la déposa sur le dossier de la chaise, légèrement tendu. Il déposa son sac sur ses genoux et sortit son livre, un stylo et sa calculatrice, puis prit place aux côtés de son camarade.

\- Je t'ai apporté les cours sur lesquels j'ai du mal, dit-il, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Il était parfaitement conscient du regard de l'autre garçon, qui épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Bien qu'il essayât d'en faire abstraction, la nervosité le gagnait. Il se racla la gorge avant de sortir la pochette qui contenait tous ses cours.

\- J'ai aussi le dernier devoir qu'on a fait en classe et où j'ai eu 7. Et le devoir qu'on doit rendre dans trois semaines. J'ai commencé le premier exercice.

Sasuke prit lentement les feuilles que lui tendait Naruto et les parcourut des yeux _._ Naruto le vit froncer les sourcils quelques fois et détourna le regard, essayant de reprendre contenance.

En le regardant à nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant et il ne put retenir un second raclement de gorge, signe de sa nervosité croissante. Sasuke ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé et son silence commençait à être pesant.

Ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa chevelure, parcoururent son visage de haut en bas. Sasuke semblait l'analyser, comme s'il cherchait à percer un mystère que lui seul pouvait découvrir. Rapidement, il reporta son regard sur les documents entre ses mains.

En silence, il feuilleta les différents devoirs avant de revenir à la première page. Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Puis, il posa les feuilles sur la table sans un regard pour Naruto et se pencha pour attraper un dossier posé sur la table, à leur droite.

Naruto le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Il vit Sasuke sortir plusieurs feuilles et lui en tendre une.

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé quelques tests de niveaux. Fais celui-ci. C'est juste pour voir clairement où tu en es et à partir de quel chapitre on doit reprendre.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était surpris que Sasuke ait réellement pris le temps de préparer ce cours pour lui. Le jeune homme se sentait donc vraiment investi et cela lui fit plaisir.

Il sourit doucement et attrapa la feuille où il parcourut rapidement les exercices des yeux. Très vite, il se mit au travail, désirant prouver à Sasuke que lui aussi voulait s'investir et que rien de tout cela n'était une blague.

Les premières minutes passèrent rapidement. Malgré toute sa volonté, le regard pénétrant de Sasuke fixé sur lui l'empêchait de se concentrer tout à fait. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction et mais il sentit l'autre épier chacun de ses gestes. Il se sentait comme le pire des idiots quand il ne parvenait pas à répondre à une question. Cependant, il persista, désirant avant tout prouver à son camarade qu'il était sérieux.

Avant même de venir, il avait su que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour percer la carapace de Sasuke et pour qu'ils apprennent à travailler ensemble. Mais il était persuadé que cela valait le coup.

Naruto ne put se retenir de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre garçon et ne fut pas surpris de le voir le fixer. Cela lui fit quelque peu perdre ses moyens, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il fut aussi très surpris de voir Sasuke prendre la parole :

\- Je crois que c'est bon, j'ai cerné tes difficultés. On va reprendre chaque exercice un par un par.

\- Euh… J'ai pas terminé, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de se faire interrompre par l'autre garçon.

\- Pas grave.

Naruto ne protesta pas et laissa l'autre se pencher sur sa copie. Lentement, Sasuke lui exposa chaque erreur, lui expliquant la réponse juste et la solution pour éviter de la refaire à l'avenir. Point par point, il lui exposa ses difficultés, prêtant bien attention à ce que Naruto comprenne ses erreurs.

\- Là, tu t'es trompé dans la limite de la fonction, affirma-t-il en montrant une ligne du doigt. Du coup, la dérivation est fausse.

Naruto analysa rapidement la ligne et écouta Sasuke lui expliquer la réponse juste. Contrairement à d'habitude, Naruto eut l'impression de comprendre son erreur du premier coup.

Il avait toujours eu des difficultés dans cette matière mais il savait que son plus grand problème était qu'il mettait plus de temps que les autres à assimiler. Seulement, les professeurs ne pouvaient pas lui consacrer plus de temps et c'était ce qui l'avait fait plonger. Il était persuadé qu'avec ces quelques heures en plus, ses lacunes allaient se réduire. Si on lui expliquait lentement, alors il était certain de comprendre. Et Sasuke semblait bien parti pour l'aider.

Sasuke pointa toutes ses erreurs, une par une, annotant quelques remarques sur la copie. Puis, il attrapa la copie du devoir à rendre que Naruto lui avait amené et la posa devant lui.

\- Si tu comprends les erreurs que tu as faites dans ce test, tu t'en sortiras pour le devoir. Les exercices sont pratiquement les mêmes et si tu as acquis les notions, ça ira.

Surpris, Naruto le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Clairement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sasuke se montre si patient et gentil. Il avait tellement eu du mal à accepter d'être son tuteur que Naruto était surpris de la bonne foi dont il faisait preuve. Dès le début, il avait eu l'impression que Sasuke était pressé de se débarrasser de cette corvée et qu'il le fixait en se demandant pourquoi diable il avait accepté de lui donner ces cours. Mais finalement, Sasuke l'avait analysé et avait pris le temps de bien comprendre ses problèmes.

Malgré lui, Naruto sourit et Sasuke parut quelque peu déstabilisé. Il n'en montra rien mais il détourna les yeux quelques secondes et se racla un peu la gorge avant de reprendre ses explications.

Une demi-heure passa et petit à petit, l'ambiance devint plus sereine. La nervosité de Naruto disparut et il se concentra totalement sur ses exercices. Sasuke l'arrêtait de temps en temps, reprenant certaines réponses, lui expliquant ce qui n'allait pas. Et plus il avançait, moins il faisait d'erreurs.

Une heure après son arrivée, il vit Sasuke attraper son portable et pianoter dessus. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais l'envie de savoir à qui il parlait lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait envie de lui poser un tas de questions : Avait-il des amis ? Que faisait-il en dehors des cours ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tuteur volontaire ? Mais il resta concentré, ne laissant rien paraître.

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke le surprit en prenant la parole, lui faisant relever les yeux de sa feuille :

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu as l'air de comprendre assez rapidement. Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas de bons résultats ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir des difficultés, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton légèrement suspicieux.

Comprenant au ton employé que Sasuke le soupçonnait de l'avoir mené en bateau, Naruto s'empressa de répondre :

\- Je t'assure que si ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne comprends pas, c'est juste qu'il me faut plus de temps que les autres élèves. J'ai besoin qu'on m'explique plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs exemples pour bien saisir.

Sasuke acquiesça légèrement, semblant satisfait de la réponse. Il ne dit cependant rien et Naruto comprit que la discussion était déjà close. Il replongea donc dans son test.

La deuxième heure passa aussi rapidement que la première et Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Il s'assura que Naruto avait tout saisi et lui proposa de finir son devoir chez lui pour qu'il puisse en parler la semaine suivante.

\- Ok. Par contre samedi prochain ça ne va pas être possible. On pourrait se voir mercredi à la place, déclara Naruto tout en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Non, mercredi je ne peux pas.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, se demandant brièvement ce que son camarade pouvait bien avoir de prévu ce jour-là.

\- Ah… Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir de la semaine sinon. On est bien parti là alors… Tu ne peux pas t'arranger ?

\- Pas mercredi, répéta-t-il calmement.

\- Sérieux… Tu pourrais faire un effort, répondit Naruto, énervé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite tu seras tranquille !

\- Je vais voir mon frère le mercredi. Trouve un autre jour.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Naruto le regarda, surpris, et ne parvint pas à répondre. Que pouvait-il répondra à cela ? Et même s'il avait su, le regard de Sasuke l'en dissuada. Pourtant, il ne put retenir le léger « Ah… » qui sortit de sa bouche, suivit rapidement par une autre réplique :

\- Alors tu vas le voir finalement.

\- Comment ça « finalement » ? Évidemment que je vais le voir ! répondit Sasuke en haussant légèrement la voix, sentant sa patience s'effriter doucement.

\- Ben, hésita le jeune homme sans oser regarder son camarade dans les yeux, il a quand même tué quatre personnes, c'est... Je sais pas, reprit-il sans parvenir à trouver ses mots, légèrement mal à aise par le regard noir de son camarade qu'il sentait dirigé vers lui. C'est juste un peu bizarre.

Alors qu'il allait crier, Sasuke referma brusquement la bouche. Son regard se perdit quelque peu dans le vague. Puis, il soupira et se rassit calmement.

\- C'est mon frère.

Et la discussion était close.

Naruto leva les yeux et croisa le regard plus pesant de son camarade. Il crut que l'autre allait reprendre la parole, mais il sembla se raviser.

Rapidement, le silence emplit la pièce et Naruto se sentit soudainement mal d'avoir reproché à Sasuke d'aller voir son frère. Évidemment qu'il allait le voir ! C'était son frère, sa seule famille et tout cela n'avait été qu'un accident. Il voulut s'excuser mais Sasuke le devança et reprit :

\- Je t'ai envoyé quelques exercices à faire par mail tout à l'heure sur mon portable. Fais-les et recontacte-moi quand tu parviendras à trouver un créneau pour le prochain cours.

Naruto ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Il attrapa son sac et avança vers l'entrée. Sasuke l'accompagna à la porte, un froid glacial emplissant la maison.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour tenter de détendre Sasuke, Naruto lâcha un vague « À plus tard » avant de sortir. Il ne fut pas sûr d'entendre une réponse mais continua à avancer vers le portail, malgré l'envie féroce de se retourner.

* * *

En franchissant la porte de chez lui, Naruto poussa un profond soupir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis qu'il était sorti de chez son camarade de classe.

Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser cette scène dans la tête. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Il était pratiquement certain que ses nerfs avaient lâché et qu'après deux heures à avoir été stressé et tendu à côté de Sasuke, son esprit avait simplement déconné. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant de base et détestait blesser les gens. Mais il avait clairement vu la lueur blessée dans les yeux onyx du deuxième garçon.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de timide ou qui stressait facilement à la base. Pourtant, avec Sasuke, il avait la sensation qu'une simple parole pouvait tout faire basculer. Il tentait donc de se contrôler, désirant que Sasuke soit le premier à s'ouvrir à lui. Et à force de se retenir, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais, il avait la sensation que ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean.

\- Allô ?

« Eh, salut mon pote ! Tu fais quoi de beau ce soir ? demanda Kiba d'un ton enjoué. »

\- Ne me dis pas que tu essaies encore de me traîner à une soirée… ?

« Ah ah peut-être ! Allez, te fais pas prier, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ! Et puis c'est juste pour qu'on puisse se voir, vu que tu ne pouvais sortir cet aprem. D'ailleurs, tu étais occupé à faire quoi ? »

\- Je…

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, pas vraiment certain de la tournure de la conversation. Sasuke et lui avaient décidé de ne rien dire concernant leurs cours supplémentaires. Sasuke ne souhaitait pas avoir de problèmes supplémentaires et il le comprenait parfaitement. Et si Kiba apprenait la nouvelle, Naruto était certain qu'il allait devenir furieux de le voir sympathiser avec « l'ennemi ».

Naruto inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans une explication qui, il espérait, parviendrait à convaincre son ami :

\- J'ai décidé de me mettre sérieusement aux cours et j'ai trouvé des sortes de programmes d'aide sur le net. Il faut vraiment que je bosse les matières où j'ai du mal si je ne veux pas risquer de refaire une année ici.

Il entendit Kiba renifler dédaigneusement, comme pour se foutre de lui. Et le « D'accord » ironique qui suivit le lui confirma. Il ne releva pas et changea de sujet, acceptant de sortir avec son ami le soir même.

Rapidement, la conversation téléphonique prit fin et Kiba lui donna rendez-vous à vingt-trois heures devant un bar qu'ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Naruto raccrocha et s'adossa sur le sofa. Il détestait mentir son ami, mais il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes supplémentaires à Sasuke et il sentait que tout cela en valait clairement la peine.

Maintenant, il espérait secrètement que ce qui s'était passé ne ruinerait pas tous ses efforts et que Sasuke ne se braquerait pas.

* * *

Kiba rangea son portable dans sa poche en souriant, heureux de passer une soirée en paix avec Naruto. Ces derniers temps, il avait le moral au plus bas et espérait secrètement que cette soirée lui permettrait d'oublier un peu sa vie réelle.

\- Kiba ?

Il se retourna en entendant cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Il regarda la jeune fille lui faisant face, ne pouvant se retenir d'analyser chaque petit détail de son physique. Il avait toujours trouvé que Hinata était une très belle jeune femme, en plus d'être gentille et honnête. Il la connaissait depuis maintenant plusieurs années car elle avait partagé toute son enfance avec lui et Naruto - dont elle avait été secrètement amoureuse pendant un bon nombre d'années.

Il sourit paisiblement en s'approchant d'elle, la voyant grelotter doucement sous les bourrasques et resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille en tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger.

\- Salut Hinata. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il délicatement une fois face à elle.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de reporter son regard sur la devanture du magasin devant lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Tu es venu ici pour ton chien ? interrogea-t-elle en pointant le magasin animalier du doigt.

Il répondit par l'affirmatif, ne montrant rien de sa surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle connaissait des choses à son sujet, comme le fait qu'il avait un chien par exemple.

\- Akamaru avait besoin de nourriture alors…, répondit-il vaguement. Donc, tu sais que j'ai un chien ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu l'avais ramené au collège en douce une fois et ils avaient dû t'exclure parce qu'il avait fait pipi dans la classe ! rit-elle doucement en le regardant.

Kiba rougit légèrement à ce souvenir. Il s'était fait incendier par ses parents et sa sœur en rentrant chez lui. Il était gêné que Hinata se souvienne de cela, c'était un épisode qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Et notamment le fait qu'il avait dû nettoyer avant de sortir.

Malgré tout, il rit discrètement à son tour avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton plus calme :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ?

\- Rien de spécial. J'étais passée voir ma tante et maintenant je rentre chez moi.

\- Je t'accompagne, répliqua-t-il, inquiet malgré lui que la jeune femme se promène seule alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête, montrant son approbation.

\- Et tes achats ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, voyant que Kiba n'avait pas de sac avec lui.

\- Je repasserai, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que je repasse chez moi avant pour vérifier qu'il ne manque rien d'autre.

Ensemble, ils se mirent en marche vers le logement de la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent de nombreuses choses, Kiba en profitant pour apprendre à découvrir Hinata. Elle lui parla de sa jeune sœur, Hanabi, de deux ans sa cadette et de ses parents, très strictes et formels. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne poser aucune question sur sa famille, bien qu'il évoquât de lui-même sa grande sœur.

\- Et avec Naruto, c'est un peu comme si tu avais un frère non ? s'enquit-elle gentiment en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ouais. C'est encore plus que ça. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui sérieux.

Hinata sourit doucement à ces mots et ne dit rien. Elle avait été amoureuse de Naruto pendant très longtemps et était donc bien placée pour savoir comme le jeune homme était gentil et doux. Naruto était quelqu'un de plutôt turbulent mais il était droit et prêt à tout pour aider les autres.

Elle avait mis un long moment avant de surmonter ses sentiments, dont elle n'avait jamais parlé au principal concerné, et de passer à autre chose.

\- Tu sais, je me disais qu'on pourrait échanger nos numéros, dit calmement Kiba avant de reprendre en voyant la mine surprise de la jeune fille, juste au cas où on en aurait besoin. Je veux dire, on est ensemble dans certains cours alors ça pourrait être pratique. Et puis, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que je suis étonné qu'on ne l'ait pas encore fait, acheva-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Il n'avait pas réellement prévu de dire cela mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu les contrôler. Et il eut un petit moment de recul quand la jeune fille accepta. En souriant, il sortit son téléphone et enregistra le numéro qu'elle lui énonçait. Il s'empressa d'envoyer un message, afin qu'elle ait également le sien.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il en rangeant son portable, maintenant tu pourras m'envoyer des messages.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'en envoyer ? questionna-t-elle en riant doucement.

Kiba sourit pour toute réponse et ne répliqua rien. Il ralentit le pas en voyant qu'il était devant la maison de la jeune fille.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

\- De rien. Tu devrais éviter de te promener seule quand il fait nuit.

Hinata le regarda, quelque peu surprise par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait entendue dans la voix du garçon.

\- Il n'est que 17 h 30 tu sais…

\- Oui, mais on est en décembre et il fait nuit. C'est dangereux.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre qu'une silhouette bien connue arriva à sa hauteur. Elle sourit, ses yeux se mettant à briller malgré elle, en voyant Shino devant elle.

\- Salut ma belle, déclara le garçon en se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Kiba se figea face à cette scène. Il déglutit bruyamment, sentant son cœur s'accélérer en voyant Hinata se faire embrasser sous ses yeux. Au ralenti, il vit la jeune femme répondre au baiser avant de se reculer, un peu rouge et probablement gênée de cette démonstration publique.

Shino se tourna vers lui et le salua brièvement avant de demander ce qu'il faisait là. Kiba n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quelque peu tendu bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne rien laisser paraître, et fut soulagé de voir Hinata répondre :

\- On s'est croisé en ville et il m'a raccompagné pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrivait rien.

Hinata se tourna vers lui, comme pour avoir sa confirmation, et parut surprise en voyant sa mine déconfite. Kiba ne répondit rien et hocha la tête, détournant rapidement les yeux.

\- Ouais… Bon, je vois que tout va bien donc je vais y aller. Salut.

Il se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction du couple une nouvelle fois et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

Et au final, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche, il ne parvint pas à savoir ce qui lui fit le plus mal : ne pas savoir si la jeune fille était déçue de le voir partir ou le fait qu'elle ne chercha pas à le retenir ?

* * *

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, Sasuke pressait le pas, traversant les rues de Konoha, sans réellement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son nez et ses joues étaient déjà rougis par le froid qui s'abattait sur la ville. Décembre avait amené avec lui les bourrasques de vents et les gelées matinales.

Il regarda le trottoir, faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser sur le verglas qui persistait malgré l'heure déjà tardive. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne s'occupa pas des regards haineux des gens à son égard ou des murmures qui accompagnaient son passage. Comme chaque mercredi, son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur son frère.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Naruto depuis le samedi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Naruto lui en voulait pour sa réponse un peu brusque mais il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Et il ignorait si Naruto le ferait vu le début de semaine qu'ils avaient passé. Ils ne s'étaient pas lancé un regard, trop fiers malgré eux. Naruto avait sûrement pris son rejet personnellement.

Il soupira, décidé à ne pas laisser ses pensées être parasitées par le jeune homme. Inconsciemment il accéléra la marche, pressé d'arriver à la prison et de revoir Itachi. Il y allait tous les mercredis après les cours, soit à quatorze heures, et à chaque fois qu'il y retournait, il avait la sensation que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les pans de sa veste, lui arrachant un léger frisson et un léger éternuement. Quelques minutes de marche encore et il arriva face aux murs de la prison. Ses yeux analysèrent l'extérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter ses murs dès qu'il passait devant. Il les connaissait par cœur. Chaque fissure, chaque irrégularité sur cette façade était perceptible à ses yeux.

Il inspira profondément et pénétra dans le bâtiment. La sensation étouffante du lieu le saisit immédiatement et comme à chaque fois, il eut l'impression de suffoquer pendant quelques secondes. La chaleur du hall d'entrée contrastait avec l'air glacial de l'extérieur. Malgré cela, l'ambiance était froide : les murs étaient peints en gris, délavés, et le sol était en carrelage blanc. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux dans cette entrée, ni nulle part ailleurs dans cette prison de toute façon.

Machinalement, il s'approcha de l'accueil, reproduisant les mêmes gestes que les semaines précédentes.

La secrétaire et les agents de sécurité avaient appris à le reconnaître depuis le temps et savaient parfaitement pourquoi il était là.

\- Salut Anna, lança-t-il en souriant.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, la femme sourit en le reconnaissant. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer – chose clairement interdite pourtant – et à s'appeler par leur prénom. Anna était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu effrayante au premier abord, mais très douce en réalité.

\- Sasuke ! Comme d'habitude je suppose, déclara-t-elle en souriant et en sortant un bac blanc du dessous de son comptoir. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit-elle en lui passant le bac.

Sasuke acquiesça et vida les poches de sa veste dans la boîte. Il retira sa ceinture et la posa également à l'intérieur. Puis, il passa au détecteur et attendit le signe de tête de la femme qui lui permettrait de récupérer ses affaires et d'aller voir son frère. Cette dernière sourit en lui faisant un signe et Sasuke s'empressa de tout rassembler avant de suivre l'un des agents.

Il fut amené jusqu'à la salle des visites. C'était une salle simple, composée de plusieurs tables en bois et de chaises assorties. Il y avait déjà quelques détenus à l'intérieur, accompagnés d'un membre de leur famille ou d'un de leur ami. Rapidement, il s'installa derrière l'une des tables, souriant doucement quand l'agent posa sa main sur son épaule, le soutenant implicitement. Il partit ensuite chercher son frère, le laissant attendre tranquillement.

Malgré lui, l'ambiance le rendit nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Il sentit son estomac se comprimer quelque peu mais tenta de l'ignorer. Il détestait l'aura de cette pièce, les regards des autres détenus et celui des gardiens. En réalité, il haïssait tout dans cette prison, excepté Itachi.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit son frère apparaître tranquillement, un léger sourire aux lèvres dès qu'il l'aperçut. Et ce fut soudain comme si toute sa nervosité s'envolait. Il répondit au sourire de son frère et le regarda s'installer face à lui.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, déclara Itachi d'un ton très doux.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour analyser son frère avant de répondre. Il remarqua vite que celui-ci avait encore perdu quelques kilos et fronça les sourcils à cette vue. Son frère semblait exténué, le teint très pâle et des cernes noircies sous les yeux.

\- Tu as des problèmes ? Est-ce que tu manges au moins ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton un peu brusque.

Itachi sourit, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, exaspéré par l'attitude de mère poule de son cadet.

\- Tu pourrais me dire bonjour avant de me crier dessus.

Sasuke rougit doucement, un peu honteux, et reprit plus calmement :

\- Bonjour Itachi. Comment tu vas?

\- Bien. Et pour répondre à tes questions, non je n'ai pas de problèmes et oui, je mange, merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais saches que la nourriture n'est pas vraiment digne de l'excellente réputation de cet établissement.

Sasuke eut une moue dubitative, pas vraiment convaincu par la tentative d'humour de son frère et ayant des difficultés à croire ses paroles. Malgré tout, il s'abstint de faire une remarque, préférant ne pas se disputer avec lui.

Un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait la conversation avec son frère. Itachi le questionna rapidement sur ses cours, lui demandant comment cela allait et si ses notes restaient bonnes. Il répondit patiemment à chacune de ses questions. À son tour, il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes à la prison cette semaine, avec un autre détenu ou pour autre chose. Itachi lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ainsi.

Sasuke garda le silence quelque instant. Il sentait la culpabilité de savoir son frère ici reprendre possession de lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand il voyait la tendresse et l'amour dans les yeux de son frère, un être tellement droit, il se sentait nauséeux, l'envie de détruire ce système pourri le prenant aux tripes. Mais il savait que son frère était là pour une bonne raison, du moins d'après Itachi, et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer.

Très vite, il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à entamer un sujet plus ou moins sensible :

\- Au fait, je suis devenu tuteur.

Il vit son frère se raidir sur sa chaise, surpris. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, ce qui poussa Sasuke à reprendre la parole :

\- Enfin, pas vraiment. En fait, un élève m'a demandé et a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui l'aide. Kakashi m'a convaincu d'accepter. Tu sais comme il peut être convaincant…

En effet, Itachi avait déjà eu le professeur en cours dans sa jeunesse. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci était prêt à n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce dernier ait finalement convaincu Sasuke de devenir tuteur, lui qui avait essayé pendant des mois. Il sourit doucement, une fierté clairement visible dans les yeux.

\- Et c'est qui cet élève ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi haussa les sourcils, clairement surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que ce soit ce garçon-là en particulier.

\- Il n'est pas ami avec… ?

\- Si. Mais il m'a promis que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance, précisa-t-il, lui-même confus de ce constat.

Itachi acquiesça lentement. Il était content que Sasuke ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

Sasuke avait senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant la fierté qui régnait dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait tellement voulu le rendre heureux, lui faire plaisir en acceptant ce tutorat. Créer enfin un peu de joie sur le visage de son aîné l'apaisait en quelque sorte.

Rapidement, ils parlèrent d'autre chose, Sasuke évoquant brièvement la lettre de menace qu'il avait reçue. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais il avait promis à Itachi de toujours lui parler de ces lettres. La première fois qu'il en avait reçu une, il l'avait passé sous silence. Mais Shisui l'avait trouvé et en avait parlé à son frère. Il s'en était tellement voulu quand il avait vu la mine torturée sur son visage qu'il avait juré de ne pas recommencer.

Il vit les yeux de son frère être submergés par l'inquiétude mais il le rassura rapidement, lui affirmant comme d'habitude que ce n'était que des lettres sans importance et que les personnes qui lui envoyaient voulaient seulement attirer l'attention sur elles.

Il changea très vite de sujet mais fut interrompu au bout de quelques minutes par l'agent qui revint vers lui.

\- C'est terminé, déclara calmement l'homme.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, l'impression d'être seul au monde reprenant le pas dans son esprit. Silencieusement, Itachi lui lança un sourire avant de suivre l'agent qui le raccompagna. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun de ne jamais s'apitoyer dans des au revoir interminables. Pourquoi rendre la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Ils se contentaient donc de se dire au revoir silencieusement à chaque fois, parfaitement conscient que cela n'empêchait pas le sentiment d'abandon et de solitude de prendre possession d'eux.

Les yeux de Sasuke restèrent fixés sur la porte en bois derrière laquelle venait de disparaître son frère. Il se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées quand l'agent revint dans la pièce.

Avec un soupir, il se leva finalement et sortit avec lassitude de la salle. Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une derrière fois vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et comme les autres fois, une unique larme coula sur sa joue avant d'être essuyée d'un coup sec par le jeune garçon, essayant de ne laisser percevoir aucune trace de sa tristesse.

D'un pas lent, il quitta le bâtiment et retourna se confronter au vent froid de l'hiver. Il rentra chez lui, soudain las d'être de ce monde.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : le 09/04/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Hello tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le petit retard d'un jour ^^. Je n'ai pas eu une minute hier et je n'y aies pas du tout pensé le soir.

Voici le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Il est un peu plus court que les autres (mais pas tellement non plus). Il y a également un assez long passage de discussion sur internet. C'est essentiel à la suite mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a dérangé ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne se reproduira pas dans les chapitres suivants.

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot au chapitre précédent.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis sur celui-ci aussi.

À bientôt !

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

4\. CHAPITRE IV :

.

 **Misérable peur**

.

La journée était passée rapidement. Malgré la visite rendue à son frère, Sasuke ressentait toujours une sorte d'amertume en lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cela tous les mercredis, dès qu'il rentrait dans cette maison vide de vie, dès qu'il retournait à sa vie vide de sens. Savoir son frère enfermé là-bas, parmi tous ces criminels, savoir qu'on jugeait Itachi alors qu'on ne le connaissait même pas, tout cela le dégoûtait.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ressassait tout cela, sachant parfaitement que rien ne changerait pendant cinq ans encore. Il devait tenir quelques années supplémentaires, pour son frère, pour le retrouver. C'était la seule chose qui l'obligeait à avancer. Et ensuite…

Sasuke releva la tête de son livre d'histoire en entendant la sonnerie caractéristique l'informant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail. Il fit glisser la chaise de son bureau jusqu'à se trouver devant l'écran et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le nom du destinataire : Kyuu1010.

Il poussa un soupir, déjà las de cette situation. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de donner ces cours ? Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sa décision. Il ouvrit tout de même le lien du mail et le lut.

.

 _À : Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **Cours**_

 _Message :_

 _Salut._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi… Mais j'ai fait les exercices que tu m'avais envoyés et je me suis arrangé pour me libérer dimanche. Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ? Car je n'ai vraiment pas pu annuler ce que j'avais de prévu samedi et c'est la dernière option qu'il me reste._

 _Voilà. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

 _Bonne soirée Sasuke._

 _PS : Je suis désolé._

.

Sasuke relut le message plusieurs fois, fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Est-ce que Naruto était en train de le supplier de répondre ? Et insinuait-il qu'il ne voulait plus l'aider pour ces cours ? Cette phrase le mit en colère. Évidemment, il regrettait sa décision. Il avait pensé que Naruto était différent des autres, que malgré ses erreurs passées il ne le jugerait pas et qu'il ferait abstraction de sa réputation merdique, au moins pendant leurs cours. Mais Naruto s'était montré _décevant_. Très décevant même. Il s'était attaqué à une corde sensible, pensant exactement la même chose que chaque habitant de ce village : Itachi était un monstre, une erreur de la nature car il avait tué des gens innocents. Comme s'il l'avait voulu.

Mais Sasuke n'avait qu'une parole et s'il avait accepté de l'aider, il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Même si Naruto n'en valait pas la peine.

Il ne put retenir un léger rire amer et laissa retomber son front contre sa main gauche. Il se sentait déçu. Il avait tellement espéré de la part de Naruto, et il en ignorait la raison d'ailleurs. Il avait seulement l'air tellement différent des autres, de Kiba. Mais finalement, qui se ressemble s'assemble non ?

Au fond, Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'en ce moment, il riait de lui-même. Il riait pour avoir été aussi stupide, pour avoir eu de l'espoir pour la première fois depuis deux ans, pour avoir voulu changer les choses. Et il riait de se sentir aussi blessé par la parole d'un garçon comme tant d'autres et de se sentir aussi misérable. Tellement misérable que Naruto ne se donnait même pas la peine de s'excuser face à lui. Une simple excuse derrière un écran, pour assurer ses arrières, s'assurer de continuer à être aidé pour les cours, s'assurer de pouvoir continuer à se jouer de lui.

Tellement misérable qu'il accepta de le voir dimanche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en allant au lycée, Sasuke s'attendait à une journée tout à fait ordinaire : de l'ennui, quelques insultes, quelques bousculades et enfin un immense sentiment de soulagement avant de finalement céder une nouvelle fois à la déprime. Mais il fut surpris d'apercevoir, lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement, une chevelure blonde à côté de son casier. Il comprit immédiatement que Naruto se trouvait là, et qu'après avoir passé le début de la semaine à l'ignorer sans réagir aux nouvelles insultes de Kiba à son égard, ce dernier semblait l'attendre.

L'envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller directement en cours lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, l'enseignant d'anglais ne faisait même pas attention à lui et ne remarquerait probablement pas qu'il n'avait pas son livre. Mais malgré tout, sa conscience de bon élève l'obligea à avancer et à aller droit sur son casier.

Naruto tourna les yeux en entendant ses pas et se poussa du casier sur lequel il était adossé. Il se redressa et le regarda fixement quelques secondes, parfaitement conscient que Sasuke se comportait comme s'il n'était pas là. Sasuke ouvrit tranquillement la porte de son casier, commençant à choisir les livres dont il aurait besoin pour la matinée.

\- Euh… Sasuke…

Sasuke se figea et arrêta quelques secondes ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se demanda vaguement ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui vouloir, à lui précisément, et se retourna vers lui en claquant la porte de son casier, se fichant bien de l'anxiété visible chez l'autre garçon.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il de manière brusque, pas décidé à se laisser attendrir.

Il vit le jeune homme déglutir, son stress de plus en plus visible. Malgré tout, Naruto ne se laissa pas intimider, décidé à parler à Sasuke et à mettre fin à tous ces non-dits entre eux.

\- Je voulais te parler à propos de samedi…

\- On ne se voit pas samedi, répondit plus calmement Sasuke en mettant son sac sur son épaule, on se voit dimanche non ?

\- Non, je veux dire à propos de samedi dernier.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir à la façon de communiquer le plus clairement avec Sasuke. Il était toujours en train de mesurer le moindre de ses propos, craignant plus qu'il ne le devrait les réactions de son camarade. En réalité, il était surtout effrayé de brusquer Sasuke et de le faire fuir. Il voulait plus que tout connaître Sasuke. C'était là, en lui. Une force invisible l'attirait vers lui et il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à cela. Il voulait devenir ami avec lui le plus vite possible, le connaître mieux que personne et partager plus de choses avec lui.

Mais il était conscient qu'il était très différent de Sasuke. Et s'il parlait trop vite, il pouvait facilement tout foutre en l'air. Il soupira en se disant que ce qui s'était passé samedi en était le parfait exemple.

En voyant Sasuke commencer à s'impatienter et prêt à partir, Naruto reprit rapidement la parole, l'obligeant à rester avec lui :

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement avant de voir Sasuke se figer face à lui et de reprendre. Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça samedi, c'était stupide j'avoue. Même pire que stupide en fait. Je m'en fiche moi, que tu ailles voir ton frère. Je trouve ça même normal en réalité.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu as dit que c'était, je cite, « Bizarre » ? demanda sarcastiquement Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu nerveux d'être seul avec toi et j'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'allais partir et la pression était en train de retomber et… Bref, je m'excuse d'accord ? Je ne recommencerais plus. Jamais. Promis.

Sasuke le toisa quelques instants, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, et ne dit rien. Il réfléchit calmement aux paroles de son camarade. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il était surpris – et dans le bon sens du terme – que Naruto lui présente ses excuses en face. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu, surtout après ses excuses de la vieille dans un simple mail. Le fait que Naruto ait osé venir le voir pour lui parler face à face lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Malgré tout, cela n'était pas suffisant et une phrase le fit tiquer.

\- Nerveux d'être seul avec moi ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke en haussant légèrement le ton. Je te fais peur ? Parce que je suis de la famille d'Itachi non?

Naruto le fixa un moment, semblant assimiler les paroles. Il avait clairement saisi le ton ironique dans la dernière phrase de son camarade. De toute évidence, Sasuke ne semblait pas croire un seul de ses mots. Et le mépris évident du jeune homme à son égard le blessait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, étant malgré tout incertain du sens exact des paroles de Sasuke mais ce dernier le devança :

\- Au fond, tu es exactement comme les autres non ? acheva-t-il, une déception clairement visible dans la voix.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes puis Sasuke secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, désabusé par cette constatation et blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il le contourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours, laissant Naruto stupéfait derrière lui.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'escalier le menant au deuxième étage, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière et fut retourné, plongeant dans un regard rempli d'une étincelle nouvelle, d'une assurance qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Il constata très vite que toute trace de nervosité avait disparu.

\- Non.

Ce mot claqua dans l'air et ils se défièrent du regard. Alors qu'il allait se dégager, Naruto resserra sa prise sur le bras qu'il tenait et continua :

\- Non. Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, déclara-t-il en prenant bien soin d'accentuer chaque syllabe. Je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que tu es le petit frère de Itachi Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Sasuke. J'ai peur de dire une bêtise, comme samedi en fait, ou de faire quelque chose qui te ferait fuir en courant, comme à l'instant. J'ai peur de tout gâcher parce que, je te l'ai dit, je veux devenir ton ami.

Sasuke resta figé après cette déclaration, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Sans le vouloir, Naruto avait le don de le surprendre constamment. Il faisait souvent le contraire de ce qu'il attendait et trouvait toujours les mots justes pour l'atteindre. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, Sasuke sentit ce sentiment prendre à nouveau possession de lui. Du soulagement, mélangé à un plaisir intrigant. Heureux de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, que Naruto était bel et bien différent des autres.

Cela lui parut étrange de ressentir ce sentiment après ces deux années. Il avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait de se sentir bien, _vivant_.

Malgré tout, les paroles du jeune homme ne pouvaient pas être oubliées comme cela. Et il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, sachant très bien que chaque lien, quel qu'il soit, ne durait jamais pour l'éternité.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en récupérant son bras.

Naruto parut surpris lorsque sa main se referma dans le vide. Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et Sasuke vit clairement la gêne réapparaître sur son visage, sûrement honteux de l'audace dont il avait fait preuve. Il le vit également rougir doucement et détourner le regard sur le mur à sa droite.

Naruto se racla la gorge, chose qui devenait habituelle en présence de Sasuke, et reprit la parole, plus calme que précédemment :

\- Hum… Donc euh… C'est bon ? Je veux dire, on oublie tout et on reprend au début ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, se demandant si Naruto était réellement sérieux ou pas. Voyant que ce dernier semblait penser ce qu'il disait, il eut un léger rictus avant de répondre d'une voix tranchante :

\- Non. On ne reprend pas au début. Et non, je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu as dit. Mais je continue à t'aider pour les cours et je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance. À toi de me prouver que tu en vaux la peine.

Puis, il se retourna et monta quelques marches. Mais avant d'atteindre le palier suivant, il regarda de nouveau Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Et au fait, on n'est pas amis. On ne le sera jamais. Alors laisse tomber.

Et il partit, n'apercevant pas le froncement de sourcils de Naruto, visiblement en désaccord avec lui.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Sasuke ne ressentit pas l'oppression à laquelle il était habitué. Inconsciemment, il fut surpris de cette constatation et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il aurait probablement dû être heureux de ressentir ce changement car c'était manifestement le signe qu'il était en train de passer à autre chose, de quitter sa monotonie. Mais pourtant, il ne ressentit pas la moindre once de joie. Il avait l'impression de trahir son frère en ne ressentant pas cette affliction. Itachi était là-bas, derrière les barreaux. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas avancer dans la vie.

Il savait pertinemment que ce sentiment, bien trop longtemps oublié, provenait de quelque part. Ou de quelqu'un, plus précisément. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul nom : Uzumaki Naruto. Il était parfaitement conscient que le sentiment de joie qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée, lors de sa discussion avec ce dernier, ne voulait pas le quitter. Et cela, même quand Kiba l'avait insulté, quand il avait vu que Naruto ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ou quand il avait croisé son regard désolé.

Naruto était en train d'acquérir une sorte de pouvoir sur lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas oublier sa peine, sa colère, sa perte. Il voulait penser à Itachi. Il le _devait_.

Rapidement, pour ne pas penser plus longtemps à son camarade de classe, il monta dans sa chambre et se mit à ses cours, décidé à penser à autre chose.

Cela l'occupa une bonne partie de la soirée et, après avoir été se doucher et dîner, il se posta face à son écran d'ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Il passa une bonne heure à chercher quelques nouvelles musiques à mettre sur son MP3. Il finit par ouvrir sa boîte mail, craignant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant quatre nouveaux mails, tous de la même personne.

.

 _À :_ _Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **Ce matin**_

 _Message:_

 _J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée. Sinon, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec toi après ce matin et donc, je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de répliquer avant de te barrer. Donc je vais te le dire là : je n'abandonnerais pas. Tiens toi prêt, car je suis décidé à être ami avec toi. Et crois-moi, avant la fin de l'année, on le sera !_

 _Voilà._

 _Bonne soirée à toi !_

.

Sasuke se renfrogna, préférant ne rien répondre. Il ouvrit rapidement le suivant, pressé d'en finir.

.

 _À :_ _Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **J'ai oublié**_

 _Message :_

 _Ah j'ai oublié ! Tu aimes les ramen ? Parce que je vais souvent en manger avec mes amis alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux un de ces quatre ! Il faut que je te dise que je ne peux pas être ami avec quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les ramen d'accord ? C'est le meilleur plat au monde ! Et ceux d'Ichiraku sont les meilleurs ! Donc je t'y emmènerai si tu n'y es jamais allé._

 _Bref, dis-moi quand tu es libre du coup !_

 _Salut !_

.

Il ouvrit le suivant.

.

 _À :_ _Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **N'écoute pas ce que je dis**_

 _Message :_

 _Ah non attend ! J'ai relu mon mail précédent et je me suis rendu compte de ce que je disais. Évidemment, si tu n'aimes pas les ramen, je pourrai quand même être ami avec toi hein ! Bon bien sûr, je t'apprécierai moins que prévu sûrement… Ou pas. J'en sais rien en fait, j'ai jamais eu d'amis qui n'aimaient pas les ramen._

 _Ok, je sens que je vais commencer à t'énerver non ? Je vais m'arrêter là du coup._

 _À dimanche !_

.

Puis le dernier.

.

 _À :_ _Sasuke Uchiwa_

 _Objet : **Juste une question**_

 _Message :_

 _Euh… Je dois venir à quelle heure dimanche au fait ?_

.

La mâchoire du Sasuke se contracta. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relire les messages, pas plus que de répondre. Ce type était trop têtu ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec lui, cela allait encore plus le pousser dans son délire.

Désespéré par cette situation ridicule, Sasuke se contenta d'éteindre son ordinateur et partit se coucher, se promettant de mettre les choses au clair avec Naruto dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

* * *

Dix mails. Il avait reçu dix mails depuis le jeudi. Et on était vendredi soir. Donc, il avait reçu dix mails en deux jours. Cette constatation l'accabla. Et ces mails étaient tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Cela allait de « Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ? » à « Tu sais, je n'approuve pas le comportement des autres, j'espère que tu me crois » en passant par « C'est quoi ta date d'anniversaire ? ».

Il fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, légèrement ahuri, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait simplement bloquer Naruto – même si cela serait probablement contraignant pour leurs cours – s'énerver et le menacer ou alors simplement fuir le plus loin possible. La dernière possibilité lui semblait compliquée avec son frère dans cette ville.

Il opta donc pour la menace. Rapidement, car il ne voulait pas que l'idiot fasse saturer sa boîte mail, il ouvrit la discussion instantanée qu'il n'utilisait jamais habituellement.

S. U. « Ok, je vais être clair et le dire une seule fois : ARRÊTE DE M'ENVOYER DES MESSAGES ! Ou je te jure que je te laisse tomber ! »

Sasuke cliqua sur « envoyer » et sourit, fier de son action. Si avec cela Naruto ne comprenait pas, c'était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Kyuu « Sasuke ! Je suis content que tu viennes me parler ! Ça a été aujourd'hui ? »

Médusé, Sasuke bloqua un instant sur le message reçu. Est-ce que Naruto était réellement en train d'ignorer sa menace ? Ou alors il était réellement idiot et n'avait pas compris ? Il était stupéfait de la stupidité de ce mec.

S.U. « T'es idiot ou quoi ? Arrête de me parler ! Je suis sérieux ok ? On n'est pas amis alors arrête. Sinon, tu te débrouilleras pour tes cours ! »

Sasuke se renfonça dans sa chaise, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Le chantage, il n'y avait que cela de vrai ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, impatient de savoir ce que l'autre allait répliquer à cela.

Kyuu « Tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

Un peu qu'il le pouvait ! pensa-t-il immédiatement.

S.U. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Kyuu « Parce qu'on est amis ! Et les amis, ça s'entraide ! »

S.U. « On n'est pas amis ! Et l'entraide c'est réciproque. Or, je ne vois vraiment pas quelle aide tu m'apportes… »

En envoyant ce message, Sasuke sentit distinctement qu'il était en train de mentir. Évidemment, Naruto l'aider. Il l'aidait beaucoup même. Il l'aidait à reprendre goût à la vie, à oublier le monde mesquin dans lequel il vivait et à penser à autre chose. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait surtout pas de cette aide-là.

Kyuu « Mais quand tu auras besoin d'aide, je serais là ! »

Rapidement, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Il se maudit pour cette réaction et s'apprêta à envoyer une réponse cinglante à son camarade, mais ce dernier le devança.

Kyuu « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose en ce moment ? »

Une fois de plus, la joie se répandit dans ses veines en constatant que Naruto semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Une réponse s'imposa immédiatement à son esprit : oui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait besoin d'aide, besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas plonger trop profondément dans ses idées noires. Mais même s'il en avait besoin, il n'en _voulait_ pas.

S.U. « Non. »

S.U. « Et ton pseudo est stupide. »

D'accord, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. Il avait prévu de fermer cette conversation et de se déconnecter, mais son corps ne semblait pas être d'accord avec son esprit. Il était donc là, à attendre la réponse de l'autre. _Désespérant_.

Kyuu « Te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'avais dix ans quand j'ai créé cette adresse mail ok ? J'étais un peu stupide quand j'étais petit… »

S.U. « Un peu ? Quand tu étais petit ? »

Kyuu « Ta gueule. »

Kyuu « Eh Sasuke… »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris que Naruto ne lui renvoie un message.

S.U. « Quoi ? »

Kyuu « Tu te rends compte qu'on vient d'avoir une conversation ? Je veux dire une vraie conversation, qui a duré plusieurs minutes quoi ! Ça fait de nous des amis non ? »

Sasuke resta figé face à son écran, se rendant effectivement compte qu'il venait de _discuter_ avec Naruto. Et loin d'en être effrayé, il s'aperçut également qu'un sourire sincère flottait sur ses lèvres depuis le début.

Alors avant de dire quelque chose de stupide, il referma l'écran de son ordinateur.

* * *

Le dimanche, Naruto frappa à la porte à quinze heures pétantes. Sasuke avait pris sur lui et lui avait envoyé un court message la veille pour lui indiquer l'heure à laquelle il devait venir.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, restant un instant figé face au grand sourire de Naruto, bien loin de sa gêne précédente.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en entrant.

\- Salut…

Sasuke fut quelque peu sceptique, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre ou quelle attitude adopter. Est-ce que Naruto les pensait amis ? Parce que dans son esprit, c'était parfaitement clair : ils n'étaient pas amis.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto se dirigea vers la salle et retira sa veste. Il s'installa rapidement avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, toujours dans l'entrée.

\- Ben alors, tu viens ?

Revenant à la réalité, Sasuke secoua brusquement la tête et s'avança vers lui, s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Surtout, fais comme chez toi…

\- Ah ah désolé !

Sasuke enregistra rapidement qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Et il avait même l'impression que Naruto ferait exactement la même chose toutes les fois suivantes.

Ce dernier sortit ses affaires et plaça une pochette devant lui.

\- J'ai tenté de faire les exercices, expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi. On pourrait commencer par ça si tu veux bien.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête en le regardant. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Mais il était loin du silence gênant et pesant de la semaine précédent. C'était juste naturel, presque apaisant.

\- Ok, allons-y alors, répondit-il en attrapant les différentes feuilles d'exercices.

Naruto bougea sur sa chaise pour attraper son bloc et commença à prendre en notes les remarques de son camarade. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans sa direction, surpris par l'attitude studieuse de l'autre. Il était conscient qu'il le regardait beaucoup trop souvent alors il tenta de garder le regard fixé sur la copie entre ses mains.

\- T'as fait quoi hier ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Sasuke bloqua quelques instants face à la question avant de reporter le regard sur lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : tu as fait quoi hier ?

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiet quant à la suite et peu désireux de répondre à la question.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est juste pour parler…

\- On n'est pas là pour parler, mais pour bosser !

\- Ok, ok, soupira Naruto en levant les mains en l'air.

Sasuke sentit ses barrières se fissurer. La question du jeune homme était loin d'être innocente et il le savait. Ce dernier était encore décidé à devenir ami avec lui. Et cela l'énerva, surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus vraiment motivé à le repousser.

Et cette observation le mit en colère.

Il se vengea alors à sa manière. Il partit immédiatement dans des révisions intensives : révision de cours, exercices, tests de niveaux. Il voulait le faire fuir, l'éloigner de lui, le plus rapidement possible. Il s'acharna dessus, sans relâche, ne le laissant pas répliquer une seule fois contre le rythme draconien qu'il avait instauré.

Mais Naruto s'accrocha et resta concentré tout du long. Il écoutait chaque remarque, chaque commentaire, sec ou gentil. Il garda le sourire du début à la fin, sans jamais se plaindre.

Il se permettait même de poser quelques questions pendant qu'il effectuait ses exercices, qu'elles soient en rapport avec le cours ou personnelles.

Plusieurs fois, Sasuke ignora ses questions, désirant lui faire explicitement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que cette relation tuteur/élève. Mais Naruto s'obstinait, que ce soit pour avoir de bons résultats ou pour devenir son ami. À cet instant, il montrait sa vraie personnalité : c'était un bosseur, quelqu'un qui n'acceptait pas les refus et l'abandon, quelqu'un qui était capable de tout pour atteindre son but.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Sasuke d'un ton abrupt.

Naruto ne cilla même pas, lui tendant simplement la feuille d'exercices qu'il venait de remplir, le défiant clairement du regard. Sasuke savait parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait : « Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ».

Soit. Il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il allait le faire fuir.

Il lui fit recommencer quatre des exercices où il s'était trompé. Puis une deuxième fois quand il se trompa à nouveau à l'un des exercices. Mais Naruto souriait toujours, ne semblant pas comprendre la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Sasuke grinça des dents, énervé par le comportement buté de Naruto. Et surtout furieux par la partie de lui qui était heureux de cette obstination.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva.

\- On arrête là.

\- Quoi ? Mais les exercices ne sont pas terminés ! s'exclama Naruto, comprenant parfaitement que Sasuke cherchait à le faire partir.

\- Et alors ! Tu n'auras qu'à les terminer chez toi et on les regardera la semaine prochaine !

\- Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas me…

\- Va-t'en !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait pratiquement crié, Sasuke se figea. Naruto le regarda, également surpris. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes avant que finalement, Naruto ne range violemment ses affaires et ne se lève.

Puis il partit enfin.

À bout de nerfs, Sasuke se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, consterné par son comportement. Naruto le rendait à la fois meilleur et faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Il se haïssait à cet instant. Il haïssait cette faiblesse, cette peur qui l'empêchait de laisser Naruto entrer dans sa vie. Il haïssait son passé, les erreurs qu'il avait faites et qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation.

Et plus que tout, il haïssait la lueur blessée qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux azur et dont il était la cause.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : le 07/05/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Salut à tous !

Voici le chapitre 5 comme promis. Il m'a fait souffrir celui-là ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver mes mots et tout ça, mais bon, il est là et c'est le principal. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.

Et désolée pour ce retard d'un jour (encore !). La vérité c'est que week-end de 3 jours = auteur qui perd la notion du temps ! Je me croyais donc samedi hier ^^'.

Concernant le prochain chapitre, ce sera un flash-back et il sera (sûrement) séparé en deux parties (donc publication plus rapprochée ^^).

Voilà, bonne lecture !

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis.

À dans un mois !

 **Message spécial à sasunaru-doujins : Je voulais te remercier encore une fois de tes MP très gentils. Tu m'as redonnée un peu confiance en moi et tu m'as d'ailleurs motivée à écrire la suite. Même si je manque de temps en ce moment (concours pour écoles obligent !) je me suis remise à fond dans cette histoire que j'adore écrire. Donc merci à toi. Je te retourne tes conseils et te prie d'avoir plus confiance en toi. Je suis sûre que je ne serai pas déçue lorsque j'aurais enfin le temps de lire tes fics :). Et parfois, il vaut mieux savoir prendre le temps pour poster une histoire, afin d'en être vraiment fière et d'être arrivée à retranscrire ce qu'on voulait vraiment. Voilà, merci encore une fois. Je resterai toujours étonnée de voir que mes histoires peuvent plaire à ce point à quelqu'un. Mais ça fait extrêmement plaisir. A très bientôt !**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

5\. CHAPITRE V :

.

 **Doute persistant**

.

Finalement, décembre et janvier étaient passés, emportant avec eux les rires et la convivialité des fêtes de fin d'année.

Sasuke s'était surpris lui-même à ne pas trouver ces moments aussi interminables et ennuyants qu'habituellement. Et peut-être que le fait que Naruto ait passé une bonne partie de son réveillon à lui envoyer des SMS avait contribué à cela.

Après leur énième dispute deux mois plus tôt, Sasuke pensait avoir réussi à faire fuir son camarade une bonne fois pour toutes. Pourtant, il avait été surpris de voir que cela n'avait fait que renforcer la volonté du jeune homme à faire de lui son ami. Il avait donc continué à lui envoyer mail sur mail et s'était pointé chez lui le samedi suivant, tout sourire et heureux de le voir. Sasuke n'avait pas été plus étonné que cela de sa présence et l'avait laissé entrer.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble à bosser, mais pas seulement. Pour la première fois, ils étaient sortis tous les deux afin de s'expliquer et de mettre les choses à plat. Aller dans un lieu neutre, où aucun des deux ne pourrait éclater et faire de scandale leur avait paru une bonne idée. Cela avait été plutôt étrange de quitter la maison silencieuse de Sasuke et de se montrer ensemble en public.

Lentement, ils s'étaient découverts et s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs.

 **...**

 **Deux mois plus tôt :**

 _Quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il tomba directement sur deux yeux azur. Sa respiration se bloqua instantanément et il resta quelques minutes figé devant cette vision. Il avait toujours trouvé ces yeux fascinants. Ils avaient la capacité de montrer toute la pureté de Naruto, toute sa gentillesse. Ils étaient le parfait miroir de son âme. Tout le contraire de Sasuke qui parvenait à rester neutre et à ne rien laisser paraître. Ses yeux noirs étaient exactement comme lui, vides._

 _Ils se fixèrent un instant, le sourire de son camarade toujours présent. Puis, Sasuke l'analysa quelques secondes, de haut en bas, avant de finalement se décaler sur la gauche et de le laisser entrer._

 _Fier d'être parvenu à passer cet examen silencieux, le sourire du jeune homme se fit éblouissant lorsqu'il entra._

 _\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant dans l'entrée et en se tournant vers son camarade._

 _\- Salut, répondit Sasuke d'un ton neutre, sans prendre la peine de répondre au sourire de l'autre._

 _Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Rapidement, le cours débuta, de la même façon que les précédents. Sasuke analysa quelques exercices que Naruto avait faits et détailla ses erreurs. Mais malgré cela, quelque chose semblait différent. Un détail dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, largement perceptible par les deux garçons : Sasuke était moins distant. Il semblait avoir baissé ses barrières, sûrement fatigué de se battre contre ce qui semblait évident. Cette constatation réjouit Naruto._

 _Sasuke avait fini par s'avouer l'évidence : il appréciait Naruto et ne parviendrait pas à le faire fuir._

 _Une limite avait été franchie et Naruto se permit donc d'entamer la conversation :_

 _\- Tu es allé voir ton frère mercredi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait innocent._

 _Sasuke releva la tête de la feuille qu'il observait et fixa Naruto. Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais cela ne sembla déranger ni l'un, ni l'autre._

 _Finalement, après un petit moment, Sasuke fut surpris de s'entendre répondre calmement :_

 _\- Oui. J'y vais tous les mercredis._

 _Ses yeux analysèrent le visage de son camarade, semblant chercher quelque chose. Peut-être cette surprise qu'il devait ressentir en voyant que Sasuke aimait son frère malgré ce qu'il avait fait. La même surprise qui avait causé leur première dispute. Mais Naruto ne changea pas d'expression, se contentant de hocher la tête de haut en bas._

 _Malgré lui, Sasuke se sentit sourire face à cette absence de réaction. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement._

 _\- Bon, on va attaquer le chapitre suivant, reprit Sasuke en ne laissant rien paraître de sa satisfaction. Je pense que tu maîtrises plutôt bien les notions sur les fonctions alors on va compliquer un peu les choses._

 _Étonné par ce compliment avoué à mi-mots, Naruto ne bougea plus sur sa chaise. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il attendait et qui lui montrait qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début sur Sasuke : il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il en avait toujours été persuadé mais en avoir la confirmation le remplissait de joie._

 _Il préféra ne rien répondre, laissant Sasuke lui expliquer la suite du cours et des exercices. Il se concentra sur son travail et apprécia l'ambiance calme et apaisante._

 _En constatant la faible luminosité de la pièce, il reporta son regard sur l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà presque dix-huit heures. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs allumé une petite lampe dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'il effectuait ses exercices, rendant l'ambiance presque intime. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et une fine pluie s'abattait sur la ville._

 _Naruto soupira, morose malgré lui. L'hiver le mettait toujours dans cet état. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le froid, la pluie ou la neige - même si cela l'amusait généralement un jour ou deux – et par-dessus tout la nuit presque toujours présente. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais voir le jour et c'était une épreuve pour lui qui adorait le soleil et les longues soirées d'été à l'extérieur._

 _Le cours se termina dans le calme – un exploit pour eux deux – et Naruto pensa brièvement que cela était bien plus plaisant que les disputes._

 _\- Essaie de revoir les notions qu'on a vues cette semaine, déclara doucement Sasuke. Je pense qu'on va avoir une petite interro dans pas longtemps._

 _\- Hein ? Comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- Je connais Kakashi par cœur. Il fait la même chose chaque année. Juste avant les vacances de noël, il nous colle une interro surprise. Alors prépare-toi, répondit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence en haussant les épaules._

 _Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Puis, il resta à fixer Sasuke sans bouger, debout face à lui. En remarquant que Naruto ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie, Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Il se contenta de l'observer en silence, attendant ce que Naruto avait à lui dire – car il était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire._

 _\- Dis, commença Naruto avant de déglutir bruyamment, j'me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller quelque part…_

 _Surpris, Sasuke eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais la referma rapidement, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cela et ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que Naruto venait de lui proposer… Un rendez-vous ?_

 _Devant le silence de son camarade, Naruto sentit ses joues chauffer. Il reprit donc la parole rapidement et tenta de s'expliquer :_

 _\- Je veux dire : je t'invite à manger des ramen ! Enfin tu sais, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'te dois bien ça. Non pas que je me sente coupable de quoi que ce soit hein ! Mais enfin, tu sais, je voudrais apprendre à te connaître quoi._

 _Sentant qu'il se perdait dans ses explications et voyant la tête ahurie de Sasuke face à lui, il referma brusquement la bouche et se contenta de se taire. Sasuke semblait être figé et ne réagissait pas le moins du monde à son invitation._

 _Finalement, alors que l'angoisse avait atteint son paroxysme pour Naruto, Sasuke secoua doucement la tête et répondit lentement :_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que, hésita-t-il sans trouver ses mots, légèrement gêné par l'intérêt du jeune homme à son égard. Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il finalement en détournant les yeux._

 _Il ne pouvait pas effacer l'idée que Naruto se moquait de lui. À chaque fois, Naruto parvenait à le surprendre et il ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou non._

 _Son esprit s'était mis en alerte et l'angoisse s'était répandue en lui. Naruto ne pouvait pas être sérieux, c'était tellement évident ! Pourquoi voudrait-il manger avec lui ? Alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et qu'il ne cessait de tenter de le repousser et de le faire fuir._

 _\- Évidemment que je suis sérieux ! s'exclama Naruto en le coupant dans ses réflexions. Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que j'emmenais souvent mes amis manger des ramens ! Alors ? Tu viens ?_

 _Malgré sa méfiance, Sasuke avait envie de le croire. Il ne pouvait pas songer que l'autre lui mentait alors que ses yeux montraient toute sa sincérité. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas accepter. S'il le faisait ce serait laisser penser au jeune homme qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Mais prévoyant son refus, Naruto le devança :_

 _\- Allez Sasuke, tu ne peux pas refuser. Sérieux, laisse-toi aller ok ? Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé chez toi pour toujours. Je ne te demande qu'une heure. On pourra discuter tranquillement. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, promis j'arrêterai de t'embêter._

 _Ce fut finalement cette dernière phrase qui le convainquit. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que cela l'avait laissé de marbre et Naruto s'éloignerait de lui-même. Alors, il hocha la tête mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre au sourire de son camarade face à cet acquiescement._

 _Finalement, ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs vestes et sortirent rapidement de la demeure. Sasuke ne put retenir un long frisson lorsque le vent s'infiltra sous l'écharpe qu'il avait pris la peine de mettre._

 _Face à cette réaction, Naruto pouffa et s'attira immédiatement un regard noir. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire et il haussa les épaules innocemment en s'engageant dans l'allée._

 _\- C'est loin ? demanda finalement Sasuke pendant le trajet._

 _\- Non, à trois rues d'ici t'inquiète pas._

 _Sasuke hocha la tête, ne désirant pas plus que cela faire la discussion. Pourtant, une question le démangeait et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser :_

 _\- Et on ne risque pas de tomber sur tes amis ?_

 _Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto tourner la tête vers lui, sans toute fois s'arrêter de marcher. La question pouvait paraître stupide mais la réponse l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il ne désirait surtout pas que leurs rencontres secrètes soient découvertes._

 _\- Non, aucun risque._

 _La réponse de Naruto le surprit un peu, plus par le ton employé que par le message en lui-même. Ce dernier semblait légèrement énervé mais n'en laissa rien paraître._

 _Finalement, Sasuke haussa les épaules et continua sa marche, ne parlant plus pendant le reste du chemin._

 _Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit restaurant en briques, qui semblait passer totalement inaperçu, confondu parmi toutes les maisons. Naruto ouvrit la porte, laissant Sasuke s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être en sentant la chaleur de la pièce mordre sa peau. Il secoua la tête et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un peu humides par la légère pluie qui tombait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Naruto le regarda faire en souriant à nouveau, semblant avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur. Face à ce changement d'humeur, Sasuke se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce mec._

 _\- Hey Naruto ! Comment ça va mon grand ? s'exclama une voix depuis le fond de la pièce._

 _Un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine s'approcha d'eux et sourit chaleureusement à Naruto. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule, visiblement heureux de le voir là. Naruto ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre à son sourire. Puis, l'homme pivota ensuite vers la droite et remarqua Sasuke. Il lui sourit aussi, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Sasuke répondit timidement au sourire de l'homme, peu habitué à ce que les gens soient aimables avec lui, et supposa qu'il était le chef du restaurant._

 _\- Eh ben alors, tu m'amènes un petit nouveau ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Naruto._

 _\- Ouais ! Voici Sasuke. Il n'est jamais venu ici alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire découvrir les meilleurs ramen du monde !_

 _Sasuke haussa un sourcil à cette affirmation et regarda l'homme s'esclaffer doucement._

 _\- Sasuke, voici Teuchi. C'est le propriétaire du resto._

 _\- Enchanté, se contenta de répondre Sasuke._

 _Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un autre sourire avant que l'homme ne les conduise vers une petite table, au fond du restaurant._

 _Les deux garçons s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre. Légèrement perdu, Sasuke regarda son camarade et ne fut pas surpris de le découvrir parfaitement détendu face à la situation irréaliste. Eux deux dans un restaurant, cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire prochainement._

 _Troublé, il se concentra sur son menu et désespéra en voyant une vingtaine de recettes de ramen différentes. Il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Pour lui, un ramen était un ramen._

 _\- J'te conseille les ramen au miso, c'est vraiment les meilleurs !_

 _Il releva la tête et regarda son camarade qui se contentait de le fixer. Inconsciemment, il hocha la tête et reposa machinalement son menu sur la table._

 _Teuchi revint quelques secondes plus tard et prit leurs commandes avant de repartir vers la cuisine._

 _C'était assez étrange de se retrouver là, assis en face à Naruto, dans un restaurant. En fait, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, c'était juste étrange d'être avec Naruto, en dehors de leurs cours. Mais cela ne semblait surprendre que lui, car Naruto était comme un poisson dans l'eau vu son sourire._

 _\- Alors…, commença Naruto, déjà je voulais te dire merci pour les cours. Et je suis sérieux. T'étais pas obligé d'accepter, mais c'est cool que tu l'aies fait._

 _\- Hm… C'est rien._

 _Naruto sourit devant la gêne évidente de l'autre et continua :_

 _\- Et sinon, si on échangeait nos numéros ?_

 _Sasuke fut décontenancé devant l'audace de son camarade. Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto avait une idée derrière la tête en l'amenant ici. Il n'abandonnait jamais._

 _Pas décidé à entrer dans son jeu, il répliqua par une autre question :_

 _\- Pourquoi tu semblais en colère sur le chemin ?_

 _En voyant la surprise de Naruto, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir cette réponse, Sasuke sentit une immense fierté l'envahir. Lui aussi, il savait poser des questions._

 _\- Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance, répondit distinctement Naruto sans le quitter du regard._

 _\- Quoi ? s'étonna Sasuke._

 _\- Ça m'a énervé que tu me demandes s'il y aurait mes amis alors que quand on a commencé à se voir, je t'ai promis que je garderai le secret. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je n'ai pas aimé que tu remettes ma parole en doute._

 _Naruto avait répondu clairement et sans détour. Sasuke fut obligé de constater que le sérieux lui allait plutôt bien et montrait sa vraie nature. Le Naruto sérieux était dangereux, car c'était un Naruto que Sasuke pouvait apprécier un peu trop rapidement._

 _Ne désirant pas pousser cette discussion plus loin, Sasuke ne répondit rien et baissa le regard vers la nappe, se sentant quelque peu ridicule. Il était là, avec Naruto, et ne savait absolument pas quoi dire._

 _Bientôt, leurs plats furent déposés face à eux et ils commencèrent à manger. À peine la première bouchée avalée, Naruto commença la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, débitant un flot de paroles ininterrompues et pas perturbé plus que cela par les quasi-absences de réponses de Sasuke. Il était presque en train de monologuer et cela semblait lui convenir._

 _L'ambiance devint légère entre eux et au fur et à mesure de l'heure qui s'écoula, Sasuke se fit un peu plus bavard, prenant la peine de répondre à certaines questions et s'ouvrant doucement au jeune homme._

 _\- Alors, tu as une passion dans la vie ou tu aimes seulement donner des cours à des élèves exceptionnels ? demanda Naruto en souriant._

 _Sasuke sourit narquoisement et but une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre :_

 _\- C'est de l'ironie non ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y a des trucs qui m'intéressent dans la vie. La musique par exemple._

 _\- Sérieux ? Quel genre ?_

 _Naruto le fixait, détendu et clairement intéressé d'en apprendre le plus possible. Cette constatation réjouit Sasuke et il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à prendre plaisir à jouer au jeu des questions-réponses._

 _\- J'écoute un peu de tout. J'ai mes périodes, en ce moment je suis plus sur du rock ou ce qui s'en rapproche._

 _\- Hum… Et tu joues d'un instrument ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Dommage, je t'imagine bien en guitariste malheureux, déclara Naruto en semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! reprit-il en souriant._

 _Sasuke but une autre gorgée de sa boisson et interrogea Naruto à son tour._

 _\- Tu as toujours vécu à Konoha non ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis né ici._

 _Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes et hésita quant à sa question suivante. Mais comprenant son malaise, Naruto prit la parole pour lui d'une voix un peu plus lointaine :_

 _\- Mes parents sont décédés. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père est mort quand j'avais trois ans dans… Un accident de voiture, termina-t-il dans un murmure._

 _Sasuke se figea. Il sentit un long frisson traverser son corps et son cœur s'accéléra. Sa gorge se noua et il ne parvint pas à prononcer un son. Il la sentait monter, là, en lui. L'angoisse. La culpabilité. Tout se rappelait à lui, comme dans un cycle infernal qui ne se terminerait jamais. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait tout oublier aussi facilement ? Qu'il pouvait être heureux pendant quelques minutes et oublier son quotidien morbide ? Il avait été stupide car même un acte aussi simple que d'aller au restaurant lui rappelait sa vie merdique._

 _\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un accident, reprit calmement Naruto, ne relevant pas le malaise de son ami. Enfin, disons que le seul coupable était mon père. Il était à moto, il a dérapé et voilà. Il a été traîné sur plusieurs mètres, coincé sous sa moto et il a heurté une voiture. Enfin bref, j'étais trop petit mais c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Aujourd'hui j'ai un tuteur qui s'occupe de moi. Il m'a adopté à l'orphelinat._

 _\- Comment il s'appelle ? chuchota Sasuke, ne parvenant pas à parler plus fort._

 _\- Iruka. C'est comme un grand frère pour moi. Ou une mère poule, rit doucement Naruto._

 _Doucement, Sasuke sentit l'angoisse s'atténuer et un léger sourire le gagna en voyant l'admiration dans les yeux de son camarade quand il parlait de son « frère ». Cet air doux lui donnait un petit air enfantin et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon._

 _En voyant que Sasuke commençait à se calmer, Naruto sourit et changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas mettre Sasuke mal à l'aise et désirait plus que tout retrouver l'ambiance légère qu'il y avait quelques minutes plut tôt._

 _Il relança Sasuke sur un autre sujet et fut heureux de le voir se détendre au bout d'un certain temps._

 _Ils avaient terminé de manger depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir partir._

 _Finalement, le temps passa à toute allure. Une fois la note réglée - par Naruto qui avait plus qu'insisté – ils sortirent tranquillement de l'établissement._

 _Dehors, la pluie avait cessé mais la température avait encore chuté. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de gigoter un peu pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il emboîta le pas à Naruto qui avait insisté pour le raccompagner. Le chemin fut étrangement silencieux, aucun des deux n'éprouvant le besoin de parler._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sasuke, ils se stoppèrent. Personne ne sembla savoir quoi dire ou faire. Ils se contentèrent donc de se regarder fixement dans les yeux. Naruto ouvrit la bouche une première fois, puis se ravisa et la referma. Il savait que s'il ne disait rien maintenant, tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir pourrait s'avérer inutile._

 _Mais ce fut Sasuke qui parla le premier :_

 _\- Peut-être que ton idée d'amis n'est pas si stupide que cela finalement…_

 _Perplexe, Naruto fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite. Il ne savait du tout de quoi parlait Sasuke._

 _\- Nous deux, être amis, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'immense sourire qui prenait place sur les lèvres de son acolyte. Je ne dis pas qu'on l'est. Ni que j'en ai envie. Mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air prêt à abandonner alors soit, je vais te laisser faire. Tu peux tenter de me faire changer d'avis si ça te fait plaisir._

 _\- C'est vrai ? Tu me laisses une chance alors ? demanda Naruto pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi les paroles de l'autre garçon._

 _\- Peut-être… Disons que je te laisse une chance de me convaincre… Mais, poursuivit-il en voyant Naruto s'apprêter à sauter de joie, je pose des conditions. Trois règles : ne prononce plus jamais le nom de mon frère, ne me pose aucune question personnelle et, déclara-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pas plus de trois mails par semaine. Si tu ne respectes pas ces trois règles, j'arrête les cours et tu peux être sûr que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole c'est clair ?_

 _Devant le regard sérieux de Sasuke, Naruto déglutit et hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait suivre ces règles, il en était sûr. Bon, peut-être pas celle des questions personnelles car il était plutôt curieux, mais pour les deux autres, cela devrait aller. Il hocha la tête plus vigoureusement et sourit. Sasuke venait enfin de franchir l'étape suivante. Maintenant, la suite était entre ses mains._

 _\- Mais les mails concernant les cours comptent dans les trois ?_

 _\- Évidemment._

 _\- Ok… Alors juste au cas où, pour ne pas avoir à enfreindre la règle si jamais il y a un truc super urgent que je dois te dire et que j'ai déjà utilisé mes trois mails, je peux avoir ton numéro ?_

 **...**

Et il lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être que c'était pour le remercier de l'avoir invité au restaurant. Ou pour le remercier de ne pas lui avoir posé de questions sur ses parents alors que lui-même l'avait fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et en profitait largement.

Après cela, leur tutorat avait continué malgré les hauts et les bas. Ils avaient dû s'habituer l'un à l'autre et faire des concessions chacun de leur côté.

Oui, finalement quelques règles simples avaient été fixées et cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionner pour le moment. Sasuke prenait sur lui la plupart du temps pour ne pas laisser cette crainte de l'attachement prendre possession de lui et permettait à Naruto de prendre doucement sa place dans sa vie. Ce dernier avait rapidement commencé à lui envoyer plusieurs messages par jour et Sasuke était surpris de constater que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé tant que cela.

Désormais, il parvenait presque à penser à Naruto comme à un ami. Et Dieu était témoin de l'effort que cela lui demandait d'admettre ce fait.

Mais Naruto n'était pas idiot. Il avait accepté les règles de leur relation sans rechigner et Sasuke savait que cela n'était qu'un leurre. Malgré son accord de ne pas s'intéresser à la vie personnelle de Sasuke, Naruto parvenait habillement à acquérir les informations qu'il voulait par des messages en apparence innocents. Ainsi, en deux mois, il était parvenu à en savoir plus sur Sasuke que personne d'autre et ce malgré la réticence de ce dernier. Il se faisait piéger à chaque fois.

Pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Naruto releva la tête de sa copie sans y croire. Il fixa Monsieur Hatake qui lui sourit doucement et le félicita une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre la distribution des copies.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête sur la feuille qu'il tenait et relut une fois encore sa note. Treize. Il avait eu treize au dernier examen de maths. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il n'avait pas eu de note aussi élevée en maths depuis ses dix ans.

Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et ne le quitta pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ignora le regard surpris de Kiba à ses côtés et ne put s'empêcher de rechercher une certaine personne dans la classe. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et ne tarda pas à croiser un regard sombre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lui sourit timidement et fut étonné de voir Sasuke lui répondre. Silencieusement, Naruto le remercia et ils parvinrent à se comprendre sans un geste supplémentaire.

À ses côtés, Kiba se raidit en percevant cet échange. Est-ce que Naruto venait de sourire à Sasuke Uchiwa ? Le petit frère du meurtrier de ses parents ? L'échange avait été tellement rapide qu'il pensa l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, le sourire sincère de son ami était toujours présent alors que ce dernier regardait de nouveau sa copie.

Kiba fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard vers Sasuke à l'arrière de la classe. Ce dernier, en croisant son regard, ne baissa pas immédiatement les yeux comme à son habitude. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Kiba sentit très clairement la différence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke semblait avoir changé et ne paraissait plus le craindre autant qu'avant. Il le bravait.

Cette constatation le fit se raidir. Il regarda de nouveau Naruto et sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée que ce dernier lui cachait peut-être quelque chose. Mais en voyant que Naruto ne semblait plus prêter attention à Sasuke, il se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Naruto était son meilleur ami, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et il était persuadé qu'il ne ferait jamais rien contre lui.

Il sourit doucement, se sentant stupide d'avoir des idées pareilles. Naruto était un frère pour lui. C'était quelqu'un d'honnête, la loyauté incarnée. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses. Et évidemment, il n'irait certainement pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi.

\- Dis donc, c'est plutôt surprenant cette note, non ? demanda soudainement Kiba avec un sourire.

\- Ouais… Mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé. C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus disponible la plupart du temps le week-end. Il faut vraiment que je remonte ma moyenne si je veux passer.

\- Oui. Je suis juste étonné que tu aies réussi ça tout seul, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en se penchant un peu plus sur la copie de son ami.

Naruto lui lança un regard et un sourire. Mais, durant quelques secondes, ce sourire sonna faux. Kiba releva la tête, abasourdi par ce constat. Naruto lui répondit finalement, concentrant son regard sur l'avant de la classe :

\- Pourtant c'est le cas ! répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en riant doucement.

Kiba ne répondit rien et se rassit correctement. Il se concentra sur le professeur qui reprenait sa place à l'avant de la classe pour débuter la correction de leur devoir.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à se concentrer pendant tout le reste de l'heure, repensant sans cesse à ce sourire étrange que Naruto lui avait adressé. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec toute cette histoire de note. Il le sentait, c'était là, en lui. Il avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en son ami et ne remettait jamais sa parole en doute. Mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, il était certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il était décidé à découvrir ce que son ami lui cachait. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, il ne parvenait pas à croire la parole de son camarade à cent pour cent.

Plus il pensait à tout cela et plus il ressentait clairement le malaise qui naissait en lui. Et cela lui laissait un goût amer. Le goût de la trahison.

* * *

« J'ai eu 13 ! »

Sasuke sourit en voyant le SMS que Naruto lui avait envoyé après leur heure de mathématiques. Il ne lui avait pas encore répondu, préférant attendre de rentrer chez lui pour le faire.

En voyant le sourire que Naruto lui avait adressé ce matin, il avait tout de suite compris que la note qu'il avait eue était au-delà de ses espérances. Sasuke s'était immédiatement senti heureux et fier de lui. Depuis le début du tutorat, Naruto avait fait d'énormes progrès et ne cessait pas de l'étonner.

Mais l'euphorie du moment était vite redescendue quand il avait croisé le regard de Kiba. Il était conscient qu'il avait commis une erreur en échangeant ce regard avec Naruto en plein cours, devant lui. Il avait baissé sa garde et avait peur des retombées que cela lui coûterait. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que si cela était à refaire, il ferait la même chose. Il n'avait plus aussi peur des réactions de Kiba que par le passé. Et cela pour la simple raison que la joie qu'il ressentait à partager des choses avec Naruto prenait le pas sur sa peur. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Naruto. Si lui était habitué au rejet, Naruto le vivrait certainement mal. Il était ami avec Kiba depuis tellement longtemps. Si ce dernier apprenait leurs rencontres secrètes, il était certain qu'il ne pardonnerait pas à Naruto.

Sasuke secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de laisser ses pensées lui occuper l'esprit. Rien de tout cela ne se produirait. Il allait faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Jamais.

En rentrant chez lui, il s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac au pied de son bureau et s'installa tranquillement sur son lit avant de prendre son portable pour répondre à son camarade.

« Bravo. Tu vois que rien n'est impossible. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la réponse arriva.

« Oui. Enfin c'est surtout grâce à toi ! Merci de m'aider. »

Sasuke sentit un sourire idiot prendre place sur ses lèvres à ces mots. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait utile.

« De rien. On se voit samedi. »

Naruto ne se rendait pas compte que c'était en réalité lui qui l'aidait.

* * *

Ce fut la mine préoccupée et inquiète que Kiba se présenta chez son ami ce soir-là. On était jeudi soir et, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait envoyé un message à Naruto pour savoir s'il pouvait le retrouver chez lui dans la soirée.

Naruto se demandait vaguement ce que son ami lui voulait et en voyant la tête de dernier, il se rendit compte que cela était encore plus important que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il le laissa pénétrer dans la maison, laissant sa surprise et ses questionnements de côté. Son ami avait l'air soucieux et il ne voulait pas l'accabler encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- On va dans la cuisine ? demanda calmement Kiba.

Naruto ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête et le suivit.

\- T'as de l'alcool ? demanda Kiba en se posant lourdement sur l'un des tabourets de bar.

\- Ouais, murmura Naruto en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bière. Tiens.

Kiba attrapa la canette et l'ouvrit. Il but une longue gorgée avant de reposer la boisson bruyamment sur la table. Il reporta son regard sur Naruto, toujours debout face à lui.

\- Alors… ? débuta Naruto qui désirait savoir pourquoi son ami était là.

Kiba joua quelques instants avec la canette, la tournant lentement sur elle-même, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se racla finalement la gorge et prit la parole, toujours sans regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

\- Je, débuta-il avec hésitation avant de laisser échapper un soupir, j'ai un problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est en rapport avec Hinata, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'était donc ça, le problème ? Kiba lui avait révélé que la jeune fille était celle qui l'intéressait deux mois plus tôt et depuis, la situation avait évolué. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle, lui envoyant pas mal de messages et l'appelant régulièrement. Il savait qu'ils se voyaient souvent en dehors du lycée. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, la situation ne semblait pas évoluer. Et cela pour une seule et unique raison : Shino, le petit ami de la jeune fille.

\- Hinata, répéta doucement Naruto. Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda-t-il en s'adossant au bar, à côté de son ami.

Kiba hocha la tête de droite et gauche et soupira. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air frustré, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je suis paumé. Ces derniers jours, on s'est beaucoup parlé, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Et hier, elle m'a avoué que ça n'allait pas trop entre elle et Shino ces derniers temps.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Naruto fixa son ami. Ainsi, Hinata n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle y paraissait. Il commençait à comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

\- Je vois. Donc tu te demandes si tu dois tenter ta chance, au risque de passer pour le mec qui profite de son malheur, c'est ça ?

Kiba hocha de nouveau la tête, légèrement rougissant. Il se sentait stupide. La veille, quand la jeune fille lui avait envoyé cette information, il s'était senti comme le pire des enfoirés de ressentir de la joie. Hinata était de toute évidence très triste que sa relation avec Shino ne fonctionne pas car elle aimait vraiment le jeune homme. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas entre eux. Shino était un garçon très jaloux et en dehors de cela, il n'avait pratiquement jamais de temps à lui consacrer. Elle se sentait délaissée, tout simplement.

\- Je suis frustré. La situation n'avance pas depuis des semaines et elle m'intéresse vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Mais elle ne m'a jamais envoyé de signes qui auraient pu faire penser que j'ai une chance.

\- Je vois. Mais elle t'aime bien pourtant vu tous les messages qu'elle t'envoie. Et elle te fait assez confiance pour te parler de ses problèmes.

Las, Kiba soupira et détourna le regard de la canette de bière devant lui. Il regarda Naruto et posa la question qui le taraudait :

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

\- Franchement, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, oui. Peut-être pas dans la minute évidemment. Elle aura sûrement besoin de temps mais je pense que ça peut marcher.

Kiba sourit doucement, heureux de savoir que tout n'était pas perdu. Son ami parvenait toujours à trouver les mots justes pour lui remonter le moral. Pourtant, très vite son sourire s'affaiblit et un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est tellement douce et pure. Et moi, je suis… Brisé, chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai peur de m'attacher et d'aimer depuis…

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la mine abattue de son ami. Ce dernier n'avait tissé de liens avec personne depuis la mort de ses parents. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'arrivait plus à faire confiance aux autres, excepté lui et Hana. Si Hinata avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'elle lui laissait une chance, il allait falloir qu'elle se montre très patiente avant qu'il ne s'ouvre et ne lui fasse pleinement confiance.

Pourtant, il était persuadé que la jeune fille était celle dont son ami avait besoin.

\- Fonce.

Kiba le regarda, surpris, et se heurta au regard sérieux de son meilleur ami. C'était plus qu'un conseil, c'était un ordre. Et il le comprit parfaitement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, protesta-t-il en haussant le ton. Imagine que toutes mes conneries la blessent, qu'elle en ait marre que je ne lui dise rien, ou que…

\- Arrête Kiba ! le coupa Naruto. Tu es amoureux mon pote, et cette fille, elle est parfaite. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui parviendra à te guérir de ta peur, c'est elle. J'en suis sûr.

Un silence emplit la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes se défiant du regard. L'atmosphère était plus tendue qu'à l'arrivée du jeune homme et les deux garçons le ressentaient clairement.

\- Tu sais, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, chuchota Naruto en baissant les yeux. Tu ne peux pas choisir de ne pas t'attacher, et encore moins à qui tu dois t'attacher ou non. Parfois, tu te retrouves à tenir énormément à une personne que tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir apprécier…

L'atmosphère s'apaisa soudainement. Kiba ressentit un étrange sentiment, ne parvenant pas à savoir si Naruto parlait pour lui-même ou s'il cherchait réellement à l'aider.

Soudainement, quand Naruto releva le regard vers lui, cela le frappa. Naruto avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. Quelque chose semblait le ronger et pourtant, il ne semblait pas décidé à lui en parler.

Vexé et déçu, Kiba détourna le regard, refusant de montrer à quel point cela le blessait.

\- Bon, il vaut mieux que je rentre, déclara-t-il. Sauf si… Tu veux qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

Il espérait sincèrement que Naruto allait saisir cette opportunité et lui prouver qu'il lui faisait confiance. Assez confiance pour tout lui dire.

\- Non, si tu te sens mieux alors c'est bon pour moi, répondit doucement Naruto en souriant.

Et le creux dans sa poitrine s'agrandit.

* * *

Comme chaque mercredi, Sasuke se retrouvait dans cette salle sinistre, la gorge nouée et un nœud dans l'estomac. Son regard se perdit comme toujours sur les murs blancs avant de se fixer sur la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. La froideur de la pièce le fit frissonner un instant et il resserra inconsciemment ses bras autour de son corps dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer.

Soudain, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit. À l'instant même où Itachi entra dans la pièce, Sasuke remarqua le sourire de ce dernier. Son frère semblait reposé et avait meilleure mine au fil des semaines. Son état s'améliorait très nettement depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du tutorat. Une sorte d'apaisement semblait s'être emparé de lui depuis. Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'accepter le tutorat avait rendu Itachi fier de lui. Cela avait même fait plus : il l'avait rassuré.

Ce dernier s'assit face à lui sans se préoccuper du grincement de la chaise et le questionna sans attendre :

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Tu vas bien ?

Avant de répondre, Sasuke l'analysa. En deux mois, le teint maladif et les joues creuses de Itachi s'étaient estompés. Son frère retrouvait quelque peu son énergie et sa vitalité d'avant. Son aîné lui avait appris avoir repris le sport avec un autre détenu et tenter de se remettre en forme. Il s'était un peu laissé aller, lui qui était sans arrêt inquiet de savoir Sasuke seul et rejeté. Mais désormais, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main, rassuré de savoir que son frère s'ouvrait aux autres et qu'il s'était fait un ami. Chose que Sasuke avait grandement démentie.

\- Je vais bien. Tu as meilleure mine.

Itachi le regarda, une expression doucereuse sur le visage. Son petit frère s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour lui.

\- Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sasuke, déclara gentiment l'aîné. Dis-moi plutôt comment se passent tes cours.

Sasuke comprit rapidement que son frère ne parlait pas de ses cours au lycée, mais bel et bien des cours qu'il donnait à Naruto. Il lui avait parlé de Naruto à plusieurs reprises, sans vraiment le désirer. Naruto semblait s'immiscer dans la conversation sans qu'il ne le désire et parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses mots. Naruto se glissait dans sa vie et dans ses pensées. Doucement, la place que Sasuke voulait bien lui accorder grandissait et l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui l'effrayait de plus en plus.

Rapidement, il raconta à son frère comment Naruto progressait rapidement pendant leurs cours, la façon dont il le harcelait de SMS pour lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi et la suspicion qu'il sentait apparaître chez Kiba. Il vit Itachi froncer les sourcils à cette dernière information, légèrement inquiet quant à la suite.

Itachi retint la dizaine de questions qui lui venait à l'esprit par rapport à Naruto. Il savait par expérience que c'était un sujet sensible. Sasuke avait tendance à se braquer assez rapidement dès que le prénom « Naruto » était prononcé et était quelque peu inquiet de son amitié naissante avec le jeune homme. Au fil des semaines, cette peur semblait s'apaiser et il parvenait à répondre à ses questions plus calmement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke évoquait son camarade à chacune de ses visites, sans même que Itachi ne l'évoque, montrant clairement toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Son petit frère n'osait pas s'engager explicitement avec ce dernier, mais Itachi savait que son passé en était la seule raison. Il appréciait Naruto, vraiment. Mais Sasuke n'avait eu que deux vrais amis dans sa vie. Deux personnes avec qui il passait tout son temps et à qui il avait confié tous ses secrets. Et ces deux personnes étaient mortes aujourd'hui. Il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que son frère ait du mal à s'ouvrir et à laisser quelqu'un prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

Sasuke avait déjà tout perdu. Et il ne désirait qu'une chose : ne jamais prêter trop d'attention à une personne pour ne plus jamais souffrir.

\- J'aurais aimé rencontrer Naruto. Ça à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, chuchota doucement Itachi. Et il te fait sourire.

Sasuke se figea et regarda son frère. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et seul un souffle tremblant sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut nier mais se ravisa. Son frère avait raison. Même sans le vouloir, Naruto lui faisait énormément de bien. Trop sans doute.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'apprêta à répondre mais le gardien revint et le coupa. La visite était terminée.

Rapidement, Itachi se leva et suivit l'officier, avec un dernier regard pour son petit frère. Sasuke le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et se leva. La tête ailleurs, il sortit du bâtiment et reprit son chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Pour rien au monde il ne devait laisser Naruto se faire une place dans sa vie. C'était son mantra. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, il y avait cette petite voix, minuscule mais bien présente, qui lui disait de lui laisser une chance.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un choix : son cœur ou sa raison. Et avant même d'atteindre sa demeure, il savait que son choix était déjà fait.

* * *

« Tu sais, même si je sais que c'est un sujet tabou, il faut que tu saches que je n'approuve pas les agissements de Kiba et des autres. Je sais que Itachi à fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui. Quatre personnes sont mortes cette nuit-là. Deux personnes, les parents de mon meilleur ami, que j'adorais. Et deux personnes, tes amis, que toi tu adorais. Mais il était tellement jeune. Il a eu un accident. Je sais qu'il est coupable, il avait bu et il a grillé le feu rouge. Mais cela reste un accident. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. On fait tous des erreurs et sincèrement, je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne porte pas de jugement sur lui. Peut-être qu'il allait mal, peut-être qu'il avait des raisons de boire. J'en sais rien. Et toi non plus peut-être. Mais il avait vingt ans. Et aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il a été assez puni. Il n'aura plus jamais une vie normale en sortant de prison. Et toi… Sérieux, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les gens déversent leur haine sur toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu étais dans la voiture, tu aurais pu mourir putain. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est juste un accident. »

Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il relisait le message que Naruto lui avait envoyé. Il était rentré chez lui, après avoir été voir son frère, et Naruto lui avait envoyé un SMS. Un message banal, pour lui demander un renseignement sur un cours. Et ils en étaient venus à discuter. Longtemps. L'après-midi était passée et ils avaient dû s'envoyer plusieurs dizaines de messages.

Finalement, à la fin de l'après-midi, il avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il se sentait étrange et perdu, comme toujours, après être revenu de la prison. Tous les mercredis, il passait l'après-midi à se questionner, à s'en vouloir de voir son frère derrière les barreaux, à se sentir abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, en plus de tout cela, le problème « Naruto » s'était ajouté à la liste. Toutes ces discussions avec Itachi à propos de son camarade de classe lui mettaient mille questions dans la tête.

Après cet aveu à Naruto, il s'était senti mal. Il avait montré une de ses faiblesses et Naruto pourrait très bien en profiter. Pire, il pourrait très bien considérer que c'était son problème, que Itachi méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais la conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue. Naruto semblait s'être inquiété pour lui et avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son frère, ou sur la façon dont il vivait la situation. Rien de trop personnel. Juste des questions pour savoir comment lui, le petit frère du meurtrier, allait. Et au final, il lui avait envoyé ce message.

Sasuke soupira, allongé sur son lit, et regarda le plafond. Il serra son portable qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Comment Naruto pouvait penser tout ce bien de lui ? Et de Itachi ? Naruto ne cessait pas de le surprendre et tout cela commençait à lui peser. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire d'arrêter cela, d'ouvrir les yeux, de le haïr comme tous les autres. Mais ce dernier semblait convaincu par la bonté qu'il voyait en Sasuke et refusait d'en démordre.

Sasuke ramena son téléphone devant son visage et relut une nouvelle fois le message. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronça les sourcils. Malgré lui, il était touché par les mots du jeune homme. Et surtout par le fait qu'il ne catégorise pas son frère. Itachi était une bonne personne et cela le tuait de savoir que personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Mais un point le dérangea. Naruto semblait plaider pour sa cause, _la sienne_. Il considérait Sasuke comme une victime de la vie. Mais c'était Itachi la victime de tout cela. Et uniquement lui.

Au lieu de répondre, Sasuke posa son portable sur l'oreiller à ses côtés et tourna la tête à l'opposé. Naruto était tellement pur. C'était une bonne personne. Une personne que beaucoup de monde appréciait. Et comme une évidence, il en était venu à l'apprécier lui aussi. Naruto s'était glissé sous sa peau et Sasuke savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à s'en défaire. À moins que ce ne soit Naruto qui arrête tout. Mais ce dernier semblait s'être accroché à lui et ne pas être prêt à s'éloigner. Seulement il l'avait approché pour les mauvaises raisons. Il voulait le « sauver ». Le sauver de sa vie, de la haine et de la douleur. Mais il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait sauver.

Et il était sûr que Naruto ne l'aurait pas approché s'il avait su…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : le 04/06/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	7. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le sixième chapitre. Il est très très long, j'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux parties. C'est en réalité un flash-back. On en apprend plus sur le passé de Sasuke et sur l'accident de voiture. Exceptionnellement donc, la deuxième partie sera là dans deux semaines ^^.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires ou qui m'ont envoyé des MP sur le chapitre précédent. Vraiment, merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre mais je compte le faire très bientôt (cette nuit ? ou demain peut-être ^^).

Je ne parle pas plus. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

6\. CHAPITRE VI :

.

 **Passé trouble**

.

Deux ans et demi plus tôt, juin 2012 :

La porte claqua. Sasuke se déchaussa et jeta ses chaussures sous le meuble de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre son frère et se servit un verre d'eau.

Adossé contre le plan de travail, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer bruyamment alors qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Sasuke ! On n'a pas fini de discuter !

Le dit Sasuke soupira et reposa son verre sans rien dire. Il ne se retourna même pas en sentant la présence de son frère dans la pièce. Ce dernier souffla bruyamment, faisant clairement comprendre à son cadet qu'il était furieux.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à te dire, déclara calmement le plus jeune.

Sasuke regarda brièvement Itachi avant de faire un pas pour sortir de la pièce. Mais son frère le stoppa et se mit face à lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Sasuke, je vais le répéter une dernière fois : je ne te supporte plus. Je veux que tu arrêtes tes conneries. Pas demain, ni la semaine prochaine. Je veux que tu arrêtes maintenant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un silence plein de défi plana quelques secondes dans la pièce. Sasuke toisa son frère du regard avant de répondre, l'arrogance clairement visible dans sa voix :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Il vit le visage de son frère se fermer et la fureur fut visible dans ses yeux. Itachi le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire et expira lentement. Il ne parvenait plus à comprendre son cadet. Plus jeune, il avait été tellement calme, obéissant et renfermé. Aujourd'hui, il passait son temps à sortir dans des bars ou des boîtes de nuit, à fumer et à boire, à coucher avec n'importe quelle fille qu'il croisait. Sasuke se créait de plus en plus de problèmes, se fichant bien des leçons de morale de son aîné ou des menaces qu'il recevait quand il blessait quelqu'un.

Itachi frémissait de rage, furieux de la nonchalance de son frère face à la situation et de la lueur de défi qu'il percevait dans son regard.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête bon sang ? Voler de l'alcool dans un supermarché ! Je te signale que tu es mineur en plus de ça !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Il se fichait bien de savoir quel âge il avait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser avec ses amis, quitte à se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses ou inquiétantes. Il adorait la montée d'adrénaline qui prenait possession de son corps à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'illégal ou de dangereux. Il aimait la sentir dans ses veines. Sentir les frissons parcourir son corps et son sang crépiter. Il se fichait bien des risques et de l'opinion des gens, son frère y compris. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se sentir vivant. Et depuis, la mort de sa mère et l'abandon de son père, il n'y avait que le danger qui parvenait à le garder éveillé.

Il s'apprêta à contourner son frère pour monter dans sa chambre, mais ce dernier comprit son attention et lui barra encore une fois le chemin.

\- Écoute-moi bien Sasuke : si tu continues, je vais te…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? l'interrompit le plus jeune dans ton sarcastique. Me mettre en pension ? M'envoyer à l'étranger ? Arrêter de me couvrir ? Va s'y, dis-le ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?

Malgré sa révolte et l'image fière qu'il renvoyait, Sasuke se sentait misérable. Il savait pertinemment que son frère n'était pas la personne à combattre. Il n'était absolument pas coupable du décès de leur mère qui était survenu un an et demi auparavant. C'était ce foutu cancer qui leur avait pris. Et il n'y était pour rien si son lâche de père s'était barré, préférant profiter de la vie plutôt que de s'occuper de deux gamins. Sasuke sentait bien qu'il était en train de blesser la dernière personne chère à son cœur, celle qu'il aurait dû ne jamais décevoir. Itachi s'était toujours occupé de lui, n'hésitant pas à mentir à la police pour le couvrir. Il savait très bien qu'un jour, il allait faire la connerie en trop, celle qui ne pourrait être pardonnée et que son frère ne pourrait alors rien pour lui. Même l'amour avait ses limites. Et même si Itachi l'aimait de tout son cœur, en jour il en aurait vraiment marre de lui et le laisserait se débrouiller seul.

Pourtant, tout cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment les problèmes mais il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il ne parvenait pas à se projeter dans l'avenir et commençait à se dire qu'il avait perdu tout espoir dans la vie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches bon sang ! s'exclama son frère en haussant le ton. Est-ce que tu…

Itachi fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant chez eux. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit la voiture de son ami garée sur le trottoir. Shisui klaxonna une fois, seul signal de son arrivée. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà et avaient été au lycée ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'âge de quinze ans et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Rapidement, Shisui était devenu son meilleur ami. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, notamment après la mort de sa mère, quand il avait dû gérer seul son jeune frère. Il l'avait beaucoup aidé financièrement quand lui et Sasuke avaient dû se serrer la ceinture après la fuite de son père. Son géniteur lui avait tout de même laissé un peu d'argent, sûrement pour se donner bonne conscience, mais Itachi avait préféré le placer sur un compte et le garder en cas d'urgence.

Sasuke et lui vivaient donc uniquement avec son salaire d'informaticien. Et parfois, il était difficile de finir le mois, notamment avec les amendes que son cadet lui ramenait.

Shisui lui apportait donc souvent quelques repas cuisinés par sa petite amie – un vrai cordon-bleu – et s'était proposé pour l'emmener au boulot et le ramener afin qu'il fasse des économies d'essence.

Itachi soupira en regardant à nouveau son petit frère, conscient que le problème de comportement de ce dernier était encore loin d'être réglé.

\- Bon, il faut que j'aille bosser, déclara-t-il avec lassitude en enfilant sa veste posée sur une chaise de la cuisine. Pitié, pas de vague aujourd'hui ok ? Je vais bosser tard alors ne m'attend pas pour dîner. Tu ferais bien de réfléchir et de te remettre en question pendant que tu es seul.

Sans un regard supplémentaire, Itachi se retourna et quitta la maison. Sasuke reporta son regard vers la fenêtre et regarda son frère entrer dans le véhicule de son ami. Rapidement, ce dernier recula et s'engagea sur la route, disparaissant peu à peu de la vision du jeune homme.

Très vite, le silence régna dans l'appartement, seulement dérangé par le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur. Cela insupporta Sasuke qui fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait seul. Il sentait le poids de ce silence peser sur lui et se décida à bouger. Il se fichait bien des recommandations de son frère et ne comptait pas rester enfermé ici jusqu'à demain. Quand il allait mal, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qu'il parvenait à supporter et qui étaient capables de lui faire oublier ses soucis.

Soupirant un bon coup, il se rendit dans sa chambre et attrapa son ordinateur. Il fallait qu'il sorte ou il allait devenir fou. Rapidement, il se connecta sur sa messagerie instantanée et repéra l'avatar de Suigetsu.

 _« Soirée ce soir ? »_

Il attendit la réponse de son ami, fixant son écran avec espoir. Si ce dernier lui répondait non, alors il se retrouverait enfermé ici, chez lui, avec le silence pour seul compagnon. Il détestait cela, le silence, la solitude et toutes ces choses qui lui rappelaient que ses parents n'étaient plus là.

 _« Oui, y'a une soirée au bar le Hebi dans le centre. Elle commence à 21 heures mais y'a plus de bus pour y aller »_

Sasuke sourit à la nouvelle et soupira de soulagement. Parfait, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre à cette fête et oublier que personne ne serait chez lui pendant ce temps.

 _« T'inquiète, je sais comment faire pour y aller. À ce soir. »_

Il referma l'écran de son ordinateur et s'étira un instant. Rapidement, il envoya un SMS à Jûgo pour le prévenir de leurs plans pour la soirée et redescendit sans attendre de réponse. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier allait venir avec eux.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heures quand la voiture se gara sur le parking, à quelques mètres du bar.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ok de prendre la voiture de ton frère ? On n'a même pas le permis, déclara Suigetsu, légèrement hésitant.

\- T'inquiète pas, Itachi ne dira rien. Et puis je sais conduire non ? Regarde, je nous ai amenés ici en un seul morceau.

Suigetsu et Jûgo ne répondirent rien, se contentant de suivre leur ami dans la rue après qu'il ait verrouillé le véhicule. Sasuke avait eu l'idée de prendre la voiture de son frère pour venir à cette soirée. Ce dernier devait travailler tard – autrement dit, il ne rentrerait qu'après minuit – et Sasuke était sûr qu'il ne remarquerait même pas l'absence de la voiture. Il devait simplement faire attention à ne pas se faire arrêter par un quelconque policier et tout irait bien. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours fait plus vieux que son âge et paraissait sans problème pour quelqu'un de majeur. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il était devenu ami avec Suigetsu et Jûgo, un an auparavant. Ces derniers avaient respectivement quinze ans et seize ans à l'époque. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée – à laquelle Sasuke n'aurait même pas dû assister du haut de ses treize ans et demi – et s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Ils n'avaient découvert que quelques semaines plus tard le véritable âge du jeune homme et l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Jûgo s'était d'ailleurs très rapidement autoproclamé leur gardien. En effet, Suigetsu et Sasuke avaient la mauvaise habitude d'attirer les ennuis et les mauvaises fréquentations. Il faisait donc tout son possible pour les protéger et les aider en cas de situations compliquées. Il n'avait d'ailleurs décidé de venir à la soirée de ce soir uniquement parce que Sasuke lui avait fait part de son idée de voler la voiture de Itachi. Il savait à quel point c'était dangereux s'il se faisait attraper par la police.

Dehors, la chaleur étouffante du mois de juin ne diminuait pas malgré l'heure. Le vent était chaud et le soleil n'était pas encore totalement couché. Tous les trois, ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du bar. Il y avait une soirée spéciale étudiant, à laquelle Suigetsu avait été invité par un ami, et le monde à l'intérieur était étonnant. La luminosité était très basse et la musique les empêchait de se parler. À l'aveugle, ils s'avancèrent vers une table au fond de la pièce. La foule le bloquait parfois le passage, des corps en sueur se déchaînant sur le dernier hit à la mode. La chaleur de l'endroit était étourdissante et bientôt quelques perles de sueur furent également visibles sur leurs fronts.

Ils se mirent très vite dans l'ambiance, enchaînant les verres – payés grâce à leurs fausses cartes d'identité - et se déchaînèrent sur la piste de danse. Aucun d'eux n'aimait particulièrement danser mais ils avaient très vite compris que c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour attirer les filles.

Sûr de son charme, Sasuke aimait plus que tout flirter. Fille ou garçon, tout cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était entendre leurs compliments et voir le désir s'allumer dans leurs yeux quand il s'intéressait à eux. Il avait rarement été plus loin que le flirt, même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de se laisser aller à deux ou trois caresses intimes. Il n'avait été plus loin qu'une unique fois, en juillet dernier, lorsqu'il avait fêté ses quatorze ans. L'une des filles présentes à la soirée que Suigetsu lui avait organisée n'avait cessé de le chauffer et de lui faire des sous-entendus. De nature assez curieuse, Sasuke avait rapidement craqué et l'avait suivi dans l'une des chambres d'ami que contenait la demeure de son ami. Il se souviendrait éternellement du petit sourire satisfait de cette fille et de sa mine réjouie une fois qu'ils eurent terminé.

Bien que cela lui eût plu, il n'avait jamais renouvelé l'expérience. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie, aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître. Il avait trouvé cela bien, mais il se souvint s'être demandé ce que les autres garçons trouvaient de si extraordinaire à cet acte intime. Lui pouvait largement sans passer.

Sasuke revint à lui lorsqu'une fille se colla à lui, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes dans un petit sourire. Elle avait les cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et portait un jean très serré avec un léger débardeur. L'obscurité du bar ne permettait pas au jeune homme de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Il lui donna approximativement dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

Très vite, il lui sourit et commença à glisser son corps contre le sien, posant ses mains au niveau de ses hanches assez fines. La jeune fille se rapprocha encore de lui et laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle glissa son visage dans le cou pâle et chuchota un léger « Mei » que Sasuke parvint à entendre par-dessus le bruit.

En réponse, il glissa langoureusement sa main le long de son flanc, frôlant l'un de ses seins. Il entendit Mei laisser échapper un léger soupir, se collant encore plus à lui. Leurs hanches remuèrent plus franchement, rendant la danse presque sexuelle.

En relevant la tête, Sasuke aperçut Suigetsu un peu plus loin en train de rire avec une fille. Il l'avait déjà aperçu lorsqu'il allait rejoindre son ami à son lycée à la sortie des cours. Il savait que le jeune homme craquait pour elle depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Suigetsu n'était pas vraiment timide, surtout pas quand il était question de draguer quelques filles, mais quand il avait des sentiments pour l'une d'entre elles, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il avait tendance à devenir très réservé et à attendre que la fille fasse le premier pas.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur Mei qui bougeait sensuellement contre lui. Il entendit vaguement le « Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? » chuchoté à son oreille. Pour toute réponse, il sourit narquoisement et se recula. Il vit Jûgo devant le bar plus loin et préféra le rejoindre, lançant un dernier regard vers la jeune fille qui s'était figée. Malgré lui, un léger rire lui échappa devant ce spectacle et s'amplifia alors qu'il rejoignit son ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

Sasuke se calma et regarda le jeune homme en souriant gentiment.

\- Je trouve ça désespérant, c'est tout.

* * *

Finalement, les trois amis ne quittèrent pas le bar très tard. Il était à peine minuit quand ils se décidèrent à partir, Sasuke ayant bu plus que de raison. Il tituba difficilement jusqu'à la voiture de son frère, soutenu autant que possible par Jûgo. Ce dernier était pratiquement sobre et regardait avec désespoir l'état de ses deux amis. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Suigetsu semblait extatique après avoir réussi à obtenir le numéro de la jeune fille sur laquelle il craquait depuis plusieurs mois. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps d'attirer son attention.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas la revoir ? demanda innocemment Jûgo en aidant Sasuke à se redresser un peu plus.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Suigetsu avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Elle m'a dit de lui envoyer un message alors je pense l'inviter quelque part en fin de semaine.

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement et agrippa l'épaule de Jûgo plus fort quand il trébucha. Instinctivement, son ami resserra sa prise sur lui et le retint.

\- Tu vas la baiser et en chercher une autre ? bafouilla Sasuke en souriant doucement.

\- Sasuke, ferme la ! s'emporta Suigetsu en fronçant les sourcils.

Son ami ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner son regard dans une autre direction. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il avait l'impression de flotter. Sa vue était légèrement trouble et il avait déjà oublié le nombre de verres qu'il avait bu.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient tous les trois la voiture, Sasuke s'appuya immédiatement contre la carrosserie en soupirant.

– Je vais conduire, déclara Jûgo. Même si je n'ai pas le permis, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi, je suis celui qui a le moins d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Pas question, s'opposa immédiatement Sasuke. C'est la voiture de mon frère et je suis parfaitement en état de conduire, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le « parfaitement ».

Suigetsu soupira, sentant déjà un mal de crâne prendre possession de lui.

\- Sasuke, sois raisonnable… Tu es complètement saoul et c'est dangereux.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, laissant un vague « Hmpf » s'échapper de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la portière du conducteur et de s'installer. Jûgo et Suigetsu se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Suigetsu soupira fortement, clairement exaspéré par son ami.

Finalement, ce fut Jûgo qui réagit le premier. Il rouvrit la portière que Sasuke avait claquée et tenta en vain de détacher la ceinture de son ami pour le faire descendre.

\- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Sors de là et laisse-moi conduire !

\- Fermez là tous les deux ! s'énerva Sasuke en tenant sa ceinture pour empêcher son ami de la lui enlever. J'ai dit que j'allais conduire ! Et si vous avez un problème avec ça, alors je pars sans vous.

Suigetsu se pinça l'arête du nez sans rien dire. Sasuke avait toujours été têtu. Et lorsqu'il avait bu, son entêtement prenait encore plus de puissance. Il en venait même à se demander pourquoi il était devenu ami avec lui quand ce dernier devenait aussi agaçant.

Jûgo le regarda, semblant se demander s'il était bien judicieux d'insister, parfaitement conscient que leur ami serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il savait que ce n'était pas prudent de le laisser conduire mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir rentrer chez lui à pied, à l'autre bout de la ville, à minuit passé.

\- Bon, vous montez alors ?

* * *

La barmaid s'approcha de l'endroit où Itachi et son ami s'étaient installés. Il était plus de dix heures et le bar était pratiquement vide. Elle pencha, s'appuyant sur le bar, laissant entrevoir une partie de son décolleté. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil avant de finalement leur adresser la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les garçons ?

Shisui lui sourit gentiment avant de commander deux bières. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à son ami pour confirmer la commande et regarda à nouveau la barmaid après un sourire de Itachi. La jeune femme leur fit un nouveau clin d'œil avant d'aller préparer leurs verres. Elle revint au bout de quelques secondes et déposa les deux verres devant eux. L'instant d'après, elle était à l'autre bout du bar, s'intéressant à d'autres clients.

Shisui reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient. Il se souvint de leur rencontre, peu avant leur sortie du collège. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés. Leurs années au lycée avaient probablement été les meilleures de leurs vies. Naturellement, ils avaient suivi les mêmes études, s'intéressant aux mêmes choses, et avaient rapidement trouvé un travail. Shisui avait été embauché dans l'entreprise de son oncle et il avait naturellement parlé de Itachi à ce dernier.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils travaillaient côte à côte. Itachi avait eu une dernière année difficile. Il ne cessait de se battre depuis la mort de sa mère pour pouvoir vivre convenablement et assurer un avenir modeste à son frère. Sasuke n'était pas un adolescent facile à vivre, lui qui avait été tellement adorable et admiratif de son frère quelques années plus tôt, était aujourd'hui un jeune adolescent rebelle et en colère.

\- Alors, parle moi vas-y.

Itachi se retourna vers son ami et le jaugea quelques secondes. Il savait parfaitement que Shisui avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, il insistait rarement pour sortir boire un verre le soir, sans arrêt inquiet de laisser son petit frère seul. Mais ce soir, il avait besoin de se confier, de parler de ses doutes et de sa colère pour s'en libérer. Plus les jours passaient et moins il parvenait à comprendre son cadet. Il culpabilisait un peu d'avoir menti à Sasuke et de lui avoir dit qu'il allait travailler tard mais il atteignait ses limites. S'il ne soufflait pas maintenant, il allait perdre la tête.

\- C'est Sasuke, dit-il en soupirant. Il me rend dingue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Shisui ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire une autre gorgée de sa bière.

\- Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que voler de l'alcool dans un supermarché dernièrement. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai raté avec lui…

\- Peut-être qu'il cherche juste à attirer l'attention ? supposa le jeune homme. Tu sais, je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive mais je n'ai pas de petit frère, donc c'est compliqué pour moi de t'aider.

Itachi lui sourit doucement, commandant une deuxième à la barmaid qui passait devant eux.

\- Je sais. Désolé de t'embêter avec tout cela. C'est juste que je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai beau le menacer, rien n'y fait. Il sait que je tiens trop à lui et que tout cela n'est que du chantage fictif.

\- Tu es trop gentil, répliqua son ami en secouant tête. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il faudrait pour te mettre en colère.

\- Ah ah, ça n'est pas si dur, crois-moi.

Shisui haussa les sourcils, clairement sceptique. Cependant, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire à son ami. Il donnerait cher pour voir son ami se mettre en colère après quelqu'un un jour.

* * *

\- Eh toi ! Tu ne serais pas le frère de Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis là à discuter avec Shisui. Itachi s'apprêtait à demander à son ami de le ramener chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un dire le nom de son petit frère. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Ce dernier était blond et plutôt costaud. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il faisait du sport régulièrement. Il devait probablement avoir la trentaine et semblait bien éméché. Il vit derrière lui un autre homme, un peu plus grand, et comprit rapidement que c'était l'un de ses amis. Itachi ne prêta pas attention au regard mauvais que lui lança l'autre homme et reprit sa place face au bar en l'ignorant.

Il allait se tourner vers Shisui pour lui demander quelque chose quand l'homme blond l'attrapa par le bras pour le retourner avant de s'adresser à lui, crachant presque :

\- Eh, j'te parle ! Tu sais ce que ton frère a fait ? Il a bousculé ma femme au supermarché alors qu'elle est enceinte. Et il s'est barré !

Itachi soupira doucement, insultant mentalement Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cadet était aussi stupide et irréfléchi. Après toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites dernièrement, il commençait à se faire connaître dans cette petite ville. Les gens le prenaient pour un petit délinquant et le regardaient parfois avec pitié quand il passait devant eux.

Itachi regarda l'homme une nouvelle fois, fatigué de toutes ces histoires. Il n'avait clairement pas la patience ce soir pour s'occuper des bêtises de son frère. Mais, malgré l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et le passé difficile auquel ils avaient dû faire face dernièrement, Itachi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout excuser et que cet homme avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé d'accord. J'espère que votre femme va bien et je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus, affirma-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers son ami. Shisui, tu viens, on s'en va.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir mais Itachi se sentit tirer en arrière brusquement.

\- Tu penses que tu peux te barrer comme ça ! Ton frère n'est qu'un branleur qui n'ose pas assumer ses actes ! C'est un pauvre lâche qui finira probablement camé et qui crèvera dans un trou !

Itachi se retourna brutalement et attrapa l'homme pas le col de sa chemise

\- Ta gueule enfoiré !

L'autre homme, rouge de colère, tenta de desserrer la poigne du garçon sur lui.

\- Quoi ! Ça ne te plaît pas d'entendre la putain de vérité ? Ce môme n'est qu'un raté qui pourrit la vie de tout le monde ! Je voudrais qu'il pourrisse en prison tiens !

En une seconde, Itachi fondit sur l'homme. Il le poussa contre le bar, faisant tomber quelques verres au passage, et écrasa son poing contre sa mâchoire. Les quelques personnes autour se levèrent, choquées, et s'éloignèrent rapidement de la scène.

Se réveillant subitement, Shisui se précipita sur son ami et l'attrapa par son t-shirt, tentant tant bien que mal de le stopper. Mais en un geste, Itachi se débarrassa de lui et l'envoya valser contre un tabouret de bar.

L'homme, toujours maintenu par Itachi, releva les yeux et le défia du regard. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de repousser brutalement le bras qui le tenait. Mais anticipant le mouvement, Itachi l'attrapa par les cheveux de son autre main et balança la tête de l'homme contre le bord du bar. Il entendit vaguement un bruit de craquement mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il tira sur les cheveux de l'homme pour relever sa tête et vit la quantité de sang provenant de son nez probablement cassé.

\- Connard ! cria l'homme en se retournant brusquement.

Il envoya son poing vers la mâchoire de Itachi rapidement, empêchant ainsi ce dernier de l'esquiver. Itachi recula de quelques pas, sonné, et reçu un autre coup de poing dans l'arcade sourcilière. Il sentit du sang couler le long de son œil et de sa joue mais ne s'en soucia pas.

\- Mais appelez les flics bon sang ! cria l'un des clients de la salle.

L'homme blond n'y prêta pas attention et se jeta sur son opposant, les entraînant tous deux au sol. Il leva le bras, s'apprêtant à frapper son adversaire une nouvelle fois mais il fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Il tourna la tête rapidement, prêt à frapper celui qui l'avait arrêté, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Shisui lui asséna :

\- Vous feriez mieux de dégager de là, les flics vont bientôt arriver ! Si vous ne bougez pas de là, je vous jure que vous irez pourrir en taule avec tous les témoins qui ont assisté à la scène !

* * *

\- Franchement, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre le volant!

Sasuke ne répondit rien, essayant d'ignorer son ami à l'arrière penché entre les deux sièges avant. Sa tête était proche de la sienne et il ne cessait de répéter combien c'était une mauvaise idée de conduire avec tous les grammes d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Jûgo ne disait rien, se concentrant sur la route devant eux et serrant sa ceinture parfois lorsque la voiture dérivait un peu trop sur la droite ou la gauche.

\- J'suis sérieux, c'est totalement inconscient !

\- La ferme Suigetsu ! s'énerva Sasuke. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à monter d'accord ! Et c'est toi qui me déconcentres en plus !

Sans rien dire, Suigetsu se renforça dans son siège et croisa les bras en soupira fortement. Les sourcils froncés, il ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fusilla Jûgo du regard, énervé par l'absence de réaction de ce dernier.

\- Mets ta ceinture Su', dit calmement Jûgo, se retournant pour regarder son ami.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Sasuke ricana doucement devant la colère de son ami et vit du coin de l'œil Jûgo se détacher et se pencher à l'arrière, probablement pour mettre la ceinture de leur ami.

Et en une seconde, tout bascula.

Alors que Sasuke allait prendre la parole pour leur dire de se tenir tranquille, il vit une voiture leur barrer la route et se sentit immédiatement pousser vers l'avant. Il sentit tout l'air quitter ses poumons et sa tête claqua une nouvelle fois sur son dossier. Il eut l'impression d'être broyé par la voiture qu'il conduisait il y a quelques secondes encore. Il entendit distinctement le son de la carrosserie claquer et eut l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Il n'entendit rien de se qui se passait à côté de lui, dans la voiture : ses amis qui hurlèrent, le visage de Jûgo qui claqua contre le pare-brise. Il n'y eut que lui et la voiture, lui et le vide.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était trouble. Il eut du mal à se souvenir d'où il était et pourquoi sa tête lui faisait aussi mal. Il tenta de porter sa main contre son crâne mais son bras le fit atrocement souffrir. En baissant les yeux il remarqua le sang qui le recouvrait. Difficilement il releva la tête et vit la fumée qui enveloppée la voiture ainsi que le pare-brise en morceaux.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se retourna vers le siège passager à présent vide. Il tente de tourner la tête pour voir l'arrière mais n'y parvint pas. Il se souvint rapidement du choc de l'accident et des tonneaux qu'avait fait la voiture à la suite de la collision. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

À bout de force, il renifla et tenta de sortir de la voiture. De son bras le moins blessé il retira la ceinture de sécurité et parvint à ouvrir la portière. Il se précipita dehors, tombant plusieurs fois dans la manœuvre et s'éloigna du véhicule.

Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de voir apparaître quelqu'un. La rue était totalement déserte à cette heure de la nuit.

Il avança de quelques mètres supplémentaires, le bras en feu et la tête prête à exploser. Sa vision était de plus en plus trouble et respirer le faisait souffrir. Les deux voitures étaient entourées de fumée, si bien que l'on distinguait à peine leur forme.

Soudain, il se stoppa. Il vit de l'autre côté de la rue une silhouette, inerte, couchée sur la route. Les cheveux roux le renseignèrent rapidement sur l'identité de la personne et il accéléra, se dirigeant immédiatement vers son ami. Il s'approcha du corps et le remua doucement sans prêter attention à la quantité de sang qui s'en échappait. Son visage avait l'air figé dans une expression d'horreur et était recouvert de sang.

\- Jûgo ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Son corps resta figé, sourd aux mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques de son ami.

Sasuke continua à le secouer, ses membres tremblant de plus en plus. Il ignora la douleur de son bras et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent quand il toucha le pouls de son ami qui était inexistant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il hurla. Il inspira avec difficulté, l'impression qu'une lame s'était plantée dans son cœur prenant soudainement possession de lui.

Il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son ami et resta immobile plusieurs minutes.

Puis, se souvenant de son deuxième ami, il releva la tête et chercha du regard Suigetsu. Un espoir infime avait pris possession de lui à l'idée qu'il pouvait peut-être le sauver. Mais celui-ci s'évanouit quand il vit son ami un peu plus loin, couvert de sang et immobile, les yeux grands ouverts fixés vers lui. Il se figea en voyant le regard de son ami et pleura de plus belle, s'étouffant sous la douleur.

Sans réfléchir, il chercha son portable dans l'une de ses poches mais ne le trouva pas. Il regarda rapidement aux alentours mais ne vit rien, la vision bien trop trouble pour le voir dans l'obscurité. Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois et se retourna vers le corps de Jûgo. Sans y réfléchir, il fouilla dans chacune des poches et en tira le portable de ce dernier.

Il composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 Partie 2 : le 18/06/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	8. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Mayura-8 et Canaan-chan

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour !

Pardon pour ce retard d'un jour... Encore ! Il faut vraiment que je me mette une alarme parce que j'oublie à chaque fois le jour de la publication...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette seconde partie va vous plaire. C'est la fin du flash-back. Et je m'excuse d'avance si la "sentence" n'est pas réaliste. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en droit ou autre, donc j'ai fait quelques recherches. Et j'ai aussi arrangé un peu selon le plan de mon histoire ^^.

Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre sur les deux derniers chapitres mais je vais le faire immédiatement, promis ! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait car elle me tient vraiment à cœur.

Sur ce, je ne dis plus rien. Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

6\. CHAPITRE VI :

(Suite)

.

 **Passé trouble**

.

Deux ans et demi plus tôt, juin 2012 :

\- Ça va ? Demanda Shisui en pressant la compresse sur l'arcade sourcilière de son ami

\- Oui, oui. Ça fait trois fois que tu le demandes…

\- Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter ! Tu as agressé un mec putain !

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait chier, répondit calmement Itachi.

Shisui soupira sans répondre. Craignant les policiers, l'homme blond s'était finalement relevé et était rapidement sorti du bar, non sans les insulter tous au passage. Itachi était resté quelques minutes, inerte, allongé sur le sol, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était finalement relevé quand les policiers étaient entrés dans le bar. Ils n'étaient pas restés très longtemps, juste le temps d'interroger les personnes présentes et de prendre l'identité de Itachi. La plupart des clients avaient été témoins de la scène et avaient tous dit que c'était d'abord l'autre homme qui était venu agresser le jeune homme. L'homme blond n'en était pas à sa première bagarre apparemment et avait déjà un petit casier judiciaire. Les officiers étaient donc partis à sa recherche afin de l'emmener au poste.

Très vite, la barmaid leur avait apporté une trousse de premiers secours. Shisui avait donc obligé son ami à s'asseoir à l'une des tables et avait pris le temps de bien soigner chaque blessure. Celle de son sourcil avait presque cessé de saigner et sa mâchoire commençait déjà à tourner au violet. Sa lèvre était aussi fendue et le saignement ne semblait pas vouloir se stopper. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucuns bandages ou pansements pour qu'il les recouvre.

Shisui s'apprêta à demander une nouvelle fois à son ami s'il allait bien mais il fut interrompu par le portable de celui-ci. Surpris de l'entendre sonner à cette heure-ci, Itachi haussa les sourcils et sortit l'appareil de sa poche. Il vit que son correspond était un numéro inconnu et il prit l'appel, quelque peu sceptique.

\- Allô ?

-…

Itachi allait répéter quand il entendit le souffle saccadé de son interlocuteur. Il reconnut aussi quelque chose ressemblant à des sanglots et se concentra pour tenter de savoir qui l'appelait.

\- Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Nii… Nii-san…

Itachi se redressa soudainement, tous les sens en alerte. Il ne prêta pas attention une seule seconde à la mine interrogative de son ami et se concentra sur la voix de son petit frère ?

\- Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il avec empressement. Dis-moi, répéta-t-il en entendant son frère pleurer à l'autre bout du fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nii-san, je… Il faut que tu viennes ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. J'ai peur, je sais pas quoi faire. S'il te plaît, viens.

En entendant le prénom de Sasuke, Shisui s'était éloigné de la table où ils étaient installés. Il parlait avec la barmaid, s'excusant des dégâts provoqués et la remerciant pour la trousse de secours. Itachi ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il répondait, son cœur s'accélérant subitement sous la peur qu'il ressentait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi où tu es !

\- Je… À l'intersection de la route 41, près de l'ancien cinéma. Je suis désolé, je… Je suis désolé.

En entendant son frère pleurer plus fortement et s'excuser inlassablement, Itachi ne réfléchit plus. Il raccrocha, bondit sur ses jambes, oubliant sa douleur aux côtes, et se dirigea droit vers la porte du bar. Il croisa un instant le regard de son ami mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir, sortant dans la rue et se dirigea vers le cinéma, à quelques rues de là.

Shisui sortit rapidement mais il eut à peine de temps de cligner des yeux que son ami avait disparu.

* * *

Quand Itachi arriva sur le lieu de l'accident, le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa abasourdi. Les deux voitures n'étaient plus que deux tas de tôle et du sang tapissait le bitume de la grande route.

Il repéra immédiatement son petit frère, pleurant et assis par terre près d'un corps qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant Jûgo. Il l'avait déjà croisé deux ou trois fois et le jeune homme lui avait toujours fait une bonne impression. Inconsciemment, cela l'avait rassuré de le savoir avec Sasuke.

Le visage de Sasuke était en sang, de même que son bras droit. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et son jean était un peu déchiré. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, accroché au corps de son ami comme un possédé.

En voyant son aîné, le jeune sortit de sa torpeur avant de se relever et d'articuler difficilement un « Nii-san » entrecoupé de hoquets. Itachi ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de se précipiter vers lui.

\- Sasuke !

Il prit soigneusement la tête de son cadet dans ses mains et le serra doucement contre lui. Ce dernier se laisse faire, pleurant de plus belle.

\- Sasuke, dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé!

Il le serra plus fort, faisant attention à ses blessures. Son frère ne réagit pratiquement pas à leur étreinte ou aux questions de son frère.

\- Il est mort Nii-san. Il est mort.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il avait parfaitement compris que son frère lui parlait de Jûgo.

\- C... C'était un accident putain, sanglota-il douloureusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Jûgo et Suigetsu discutaient et l'instant d'après la… La voiture est apparue et je…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Itachi inspira douloureusement et caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère. Discrètement, il tourna la tête et chercha su regard Suigetsu. Il le vit, un peu plus loin, inerte sur le sol.

Il sentit rapidement les larmes lui monter aux yeux, dépassé par tout cela. Tout ce sang et l'état de son petit frère le terrifiaient. Il se rendit compte que Sasuke aurait également pu mourir et cela lui glaça le sang. Il avait très bien compris que c'était son petit frère qui conduisait la voiture. Mais il se fichait totalement de tout cela et la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, c'était remercier le ciel que son frère aille bien.

\- Je vais dire que c'était moi, le conducteur, déclara calmement Itachi.

Son frère gémit de douleur et serra le t-shirt de Itachi en s'éloignant doucement.

\- Non ! Tu peux pas ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Je t'en prie ! Tu peux pas !

Sasuke se mit à crier, répétant sans cesse la même chose, s'accrochant à Itachi comme s'il allait disparaître dans la seconde. Sa respiration devint difficile et il se mit à haleter, s'étouffant presque.

\- Calme-toi Sasuke !

Itachi le secoua doucement, tâchant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Écoute-moi ! s'écria Itachi avant de reprendre plus calmement en voyant son frère devenir plus attentif. Écoute-moi. La police va bientôt arriver d'accord. Tu ne vas rien dire c'est clair ? Tu me laisses parler. Je vais dire que c'était moi qui conduisais et que tu étais seulement passager.

\- N... Non… Pitié, ne fais pas ça, sanglota son petit frère en s'accrochant à lui. Tu vas aller en prison ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie !

Itachi respira calmement et prit la main de son frère. Ce dernier la serra plus fort alors que ses sanglots s'amplifiaient.

\- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que toi Sasuke. Tu n'as pas le permis. Ce sera un double délit.

Il colla son front à celui de son petit frère et chuchota :

\- Je t'aime d'accord ? Je te promets que ça va aller…

À peine acheva-t-il sa phrase qu'ils entendirent les sirènes résonner au loin. Quelqu'un avait sûrement prévenu les secours de l'accident. Probablement l'un des habitants des immeubles aux alentours.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

Sasuke eut l'impression d'être arraché des bras de son frère alors que des ambulanciers l'emmenaient s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il entendit les ambulanciers autour de lui lui poser des questions et les vit bouger rapidement, essayer de soigner ses blessures les plus importantes. Soudainement, alors qu'il ne pensait plus à rien, il sentit quelque chose toucher sa joue. Lentement, il leva la tête sur le ciel sombre et accueillit la pluie, respirant profondément en tentant de refluer ses émotions.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un nuage de fumée et ne parvenait pas à réaliser tout ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, l'un de ceux dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il avait beau désirer de toutes ses forces, hurler intérieurement, il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller.

Cette sensation empira quand il reprit quelque peu conscience et qu'il comprit certains mots des conversations qui avaient lieu autour de lui. En entendant les mots « victimes », « morts », « couple » et « Inuzuka », son être entier se figea. Il fit rapidement le lien avec ce jeune camarade brun qui était dans sa classe depuis l'école primaire. Il comprit très vite de quoi il était question et se rendit soudainement compte qu'en plus de ses amis, il avait tué deux personnes chères à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il chercha du coin de l'œil Itachi, le seul capable de le calmer dans cette situation.

Il le vit un peu plus loin discuter avec les officiers de police. Il semblait calme mais Sasuke se rendait bien compte qu'il était aussi bouleversé que lui. Son frère ne cessait de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de se frotter l'œil. C'était le signe d'une évidente anxiété chez lui.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Itachi se retrouva devant lui, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Les gouttes de pluies dévalaient lentement son visage, arrivaient sur son menton pour finir par tomber sur le sol.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il aux personnes qui soignaient son cadet.

Sasuke ne prêta pas attention à la réponse, occupé à fixer son frère et à agripper son bras. Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et Itachi soupira de soulagement après la réponse de l'ambulancier.

\- Merci, adressa-t-il à la personne qui lui avait répondu. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser une minute ?

L'autre personne répondit et Sasuke sentit soudain la présence à sa droite disparaître. Il n'y prêta pas attention et agrippa son frère plus fort.

\- Sasuke, chuchota tendrement Itachi en attrapant la main qui lui tenait le bras. La police m'a interrogé. J'ai dit que j'étais le chauffeur. Ils m'ont cru.

Sasuke sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et s'apprêta à protester mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ils m'ont fait faire un test d'alcoolémie et je suis positif. J'ai sûrement bu un peu trop de bière avec Shisui, déclara-t-il en laissant un rire vide de sentiments sortir de ses lèvres. Ils ont vu mes blessures et n'ont donc pas posé trop de questions.

Il fit une pause en voyant les larmes recouvrir une nouvelle fois les joues de son cadet.

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance d'accord ? Je t'aime Sasuke. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger.

\- Ne fais pas ça… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi… Jûgo et Suigetsu, ils sont… Ils sont… Je suis tout seul, j'ai besoin de toi, acheva-t-il en sentant ses sanglots prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Ça ira Sasuke. J'ai confiance en toi. Tout ira bien.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il attrapa son petit frère par l'épaule et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier s'agrippa fortement à son T-shirt déchiré par sa précédente bagarre.

Un officier les interrompit. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux et fit comprendre à Itachi qu'il devait le suivre. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son frère. Il se recula lentement, décrochant les mains de Sasuke sans brusquerie, et le regarda quelques secondes. L'officier s'avança d'un pas et passa calmement les menottes aux poignets du jeune homme.

Semblant comprendre ce qui se passait, Sasuke hoqueta et se figea. Il fit vaguer son regard entre l'officier et Itachi mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot.

Sans attendre, Itachi se retourna et suivit l'officier. Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et son frère s'agrandissait, le poids dans sa poitrine s'amplifiait. Inconsciemment, il y porta la main, serrant son t-shirt en grimaçant.

\- ITACHI !

La pluie continuait de tomber, nettoyant rapidement les traînées de sang sur le bitume noir. L'air semblait toujours irrespirable malgré les nombreuses minutes passées depuis l'accident et l'angoisse des personnes présentes restait palpable. Les quatre corps étaient désormais recouverts d'une toile noire, ne permettant pas de distinguer l'identité et l'état de ces derniers. Mais chaque individu se trouvant sur les lieux de l'accident savait très bien à quoi ils ressemblaient : ils étaient recouverts de sang, une expression de panique encore peinte sur leurs visages livides.

Itachi se retourna vivement en entendant le cri de son frère. Il sourit tendrement malgré lui en le voyant s'avancer vers lui. Le sang sur son bras avait été nettoyé ainsi que celui sur son visage. L'homme en uniforme à ses côtés le regarda étrangement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, lui donnant implicitement la permission d'aller une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme en pleurs qui venait à sa rencontre.

\- Sasuke, murmura-t-il doucement, il faut que tu te calmes d'accord ?

Lentement, il leva ses poignets liés et caressa affectueusement la chevelure noire de son petit frère. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, une expression de peur dans le regard. Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement comment tout cela allait se terminer pourtant, le plus jeune ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. En voyant son visage, Itachi eut l'impression d'être revenu quelques années en arrière, quand son petit frère venait le retrouver dans sa chambre après avoir fait un cauchemar.

\- Itachi, articula difficilement le cadet, ne pars pas… Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que l'homme était à une distance respectable. En voyant ce dernier discuter avec l'un de ses collègues, il soupira de soulagement. Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à son frère, ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, déclara-t-il tendrement. J'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir m'occuper de toi et te protéger. Ne regrette rien surtout. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'était un accident. Personne n'est coupable.

\- Personne... chuchota Sasuke en donnant l'impression de pas comprendre le sens de ce mot. Tu veux rire ? reprit-il en s'écriant pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Bien sûr qu'il y a un coupable !

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Itachi lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton. En voyant les larmes revenir dans les yeux du plus jeune, il reprit :

\- Il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul à partir de maintenant d'accord ? J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ça ira.

Les pleurs du plus jeune s'intensifièrent, légèrement troublés par les sirènes et les voix autour d'eux. Sasuke avança encore d'un pas et cala son visage contre l'épaule de son frère, le suppliant plusieurs fois de ne pas le quitter. Itachi ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant simplement que son frère se calme et priant silencieusement le ciel de prendre soin de lui.

Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur sa deuxième épaule et entendit rapidement la voix de la personne qui allait avec.

\- Uchiwa Itachi, il est temps d'y aller, annonça simplement l'homme.

Il se sentit hocher la tête et recula d'un pas, forçant ainsi Sasuke à se détacher de lui. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant de réagir au regard rempli de larmes de son frère.

Doucement, il se retourna et suivit l'agent. Il monta sans un mot dans la voiture de police, ne semblant même pas entendre les voix des nombreuses personnes autour de lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la détresse de son petit frère encore une fois tout en étant impuissant.

Il entendit la portière du conducteur claquer et le moteur du véhicule se mit en marche. Aucun des policiers n'ouvrit la bouche. Aucun d'entre eux ne réagit en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Itachi les remercia silencieusement pour cette absence de réaction.

La dernière chose que pu voir Sasuke avant que le véhicule ne démarre, fut les lèvres de son frère bouger, formant lentement les mots « Excuse moi ». Il sentit alors le froid prendre possession de son corps.

* * *

\- Vous affirmez donc que vous aviez bu ce soir-là ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous en étiez parfaitement conscient lorsque vous avez décidé de prendre le volant pour rentrer chez vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Selon nos preuves, vous avez grillé le feu rouge cette nuit-là.

-…

\- Allez-vous contester cela ?

\- Non.

\- Vous n'avez également rien fait pour empêcher votre petit frère et vos amis de monter dans votre voiture ce soir-là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Des policiers ont affirmé qu'ils avaient été appelés un peu plus tôt ce soir-là pour une bagarre à laquelle vous étiez lié. Est-ce que vous le confirmez ?

\- Oui.

Le maître s'arrêta quelques secondes et le jaugea. Il inspira profondément, semblant jubiler quant à la question qui allait suivre.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, plaidez-vous coupable pour avoir tué quatre personnes innocentes et en avoir blessé une autre la nuit du 12 juin 2012 ?

\- Oui, je plaide coupable.

La salle se remplit d'un brouhaha tandis que l'avocat qui l'interrogeait souriait, apparemment fier de lui. Itachi resta immobile, ne protesta pas et porta son regard sur le garçon brun, qui avait l'âge de son frère, et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. À ses côtés, un jeune homme blond lui tenait la main et semblait aussi abattu que lui.

Alors que sa poitrine se serra devant ce spectacle, Itachi ne laisse rien paraître et resta impassible. Et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict tomba, il le fut toujours.

Sept ans d'emprisonnement.

* * *

La salle ressemblait étrangement à celle des films que l'on voyait à la télé. Les murs étaient blancs et délavés. Les tables et les chaises étaient en bois et le sol était d'un marron étrange.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement et regarda son frère qui continuait de lui parler. Son estomac se serra alors qu'il imaginait Itachi rester dans cet endroit pendant plusieurs années.

\- Shisui est au courant de tout, déclara soudainement Itachi, ramenant par la même occasion Sasuke au moment présent. Il sera là pour toi, il me l'a promis. Si tu as le moindre souci, il faut que tu passes par lui.

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Le vide qui avait pris possession de lui lors de cette nuit presque un mois auparavant ne le quittait plus.

\- J'ai rempli des papiers pour qu'il ait accès à nos comptes. Comme tu es encore mineur, ça risque d'être compliqué pour toi. Il te fera des versements tous les mois d'accord ?

Sasuke hocha la tête inconsciemment, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Sasuke… Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu réagisses. Je t'en prie. Je suis ici et je ne peux pas te surveiller. Shisui m'a dit que depuis que tu étais sorti de l'hôpital tu ne mangeais presque plus et tu ne bougeais plus.

Sasuke baissa la tête et sentit son sentiment de culpabilité prendre plus d'ampleur. Savoir son frère ici lui donnait la nausée. Depuis quatre semaines, son cauchemar ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital le lendemain matin, il avait prié de toutes ses forces pour que tout cela n'ait jamais eu lieu. Mais lorsque l'infirmière lui avait rappelé où il était et qu'il allait rester un moment pour surveiller son petit traumatisme crânien, il avait eu l'impression qu'un froid intense avait figé son âme.

Quand il était rentré chez lui plusieurs jours plus tard, il savait déjà que Itachi allait devoir rester sept ans en prison. Depuis lors, il avait vécu dans une sorte de brouillard, ne prenant la peine de manger que quand Shisui venait le voir et l'y forçait. Ce dernier ne lui parlait jamais de l'accident ou de son frère, semblant comprendre que Sasuke était au bord d'une crise de nerfs.

Ses nuits n'étaient peuplées que de ce souvenir. Il revoyait la scène en boucle, bien plus distinctement que le jour où cela s'était produit. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si son cerveau transformait certains détails mais il savait parfaitement que le sang et le visage blême de ses amis n'étaient pas des illusions.

\- Sasuke… Promets-moi que tu vas prendre soin de toi.

Sasuke releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Ce dernier avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait exténué. Sa main, posée sur la table, était serrée et montrait tout le stress qu'il ressentait. La culpabilité du plus jeune monta d'un cran.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'avant de s'en rendre compte, il chuchota :

\- Promis.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : le 16/07/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	9. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Alors je suis vraiment désolée de cette absence de publication, de nouvelles et de tout le reste. Vraiment, je n'ai pas eu un été facile. Depuis avril, c'est un peu la folie. Beaucoup de problèmes, de crises de stress. Cet été, j'ai dû gérer les recherches d'appartements, faire un déménagement et prendre mes marques dans cette nouvelle ville. Enfin, je ne compte pas expliciter en détail ma vie. Mais voilà, je m'excuse platement pour tout cela. Et aussi pour mon retard dans les réponses aux reviews !

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par une bêta (j'avoue, vu la pause que j'avais fait entre l'écriture de mes chapitres, je n'ai pas osé retourner vers ma bêta comme si de rien était...). Mais je l'ai lu et relu, et j'espère avoir effacé le plus de fautes possible. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler en commentaire.

 _ **Précision :**_ Les extraits de chanson cités sont les paroles et traduction de la chanson **« Sounds like heaven** **»** de Marina Kaye  & Lindsey Stirling. C'est une très jolie chanson, qui inspire très souvent pour retranscrire les sentiments de mes personnages.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.

Bonne lecture !

 **PS :** **Comme j'ai pris énormément de retard dans la publication, et aussi pour le faire pardonner, je vais tenter de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Au moins pendant un petit moment. Si c'est trop, je repasserai à un par mois.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Et surtout aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Désolée à Guest que tu te sois inquiété(e) de cette absence. Merci à Menthe et à Guest (je ne sais pas si c'est la même personne qui citée précédemment). Je suis heureuse que le chapitre vous ait plu et touché. L'histoire d'Itachi est effectivement tragique. Comme celle qu'il a eu dans le manga. Merci vraiment à tous.**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

7\. CHAPITRE VII:

.

 **Déplorable bénédiction**

.

Retour au présent :

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, son portable émit un bip. Sasuke détourna son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Il savait pertinemment de qui provenait ce message, ainsi que les dix précédents. À vrai dire, il n'était en contact qu'avec deux personnes. L'une d'entre elle était Shuisui, mais il préférait les appels téléphoniques aux SMS. Il ne restait donc que Naruto.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Sasuke se concentra de nouveau sur sa dissertation, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cela allait faire deux semaines que Naruto lui envoyait plusieurs messages par jour. Depuis le jour où il lui avait révélé ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, Sasuke s'évertuait à l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne répondait qu'aux messages qu'il jugeait importants et avait habilement évité toute conversation trop personnelle aux deux dernières séances de cours. Évidemment, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse à son message, Naruto avait rapidement tenté d'amener le sujet dans la conversation. Mais Sasuke avait simplement ignoré ses tentatives et n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Plus il y pensait et plus il se sentait coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Naruto pouvait avoir une telle image bienveillante de lui. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir induit en erreur, de l'avoir trompé et cela le rendait malade. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié et le plaigne. Il avait tué des gens parce qu'il était trop immature. Et, même si les gens l'ignoraient, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait que quelqu'un le considère comme une victime. Pas quand il était en réalité un assassin.

.

 ** **« Standing in the maze, waiting for the wonderful****

 ** **Losing in a race, defeat makes us vulnerable****

 ** **I want to find a place we can be comfortable****

 ** **Wish we could escape, but I don't know where to go »****

 _«_ _ _Debout dans le labyrinthe, attendant quelque chose de merveilleux__

 _ _Perdu dans cette course, la défaite nous rend vulnérable__

 _ _Je veux trouver un endroit où nous pourrions être à l'aise__

 _ _J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse s'échapper, mais je ne sais pas où aller »__

 _._

Son téléphone émit une sonnerie de plus et, excédé, il se décida finalement à le consulter.

« J'ai besoin qu'on se voie. Pour discuter. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il soupira. Cela allait maintenant faire trois mois qu'il voyait régulièrement son camarade pour lui donner des cours. Trois mois que Naruto était brutalement entré dans sa vie quotidienne et qu'il s'était fait une place quasi permanente dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à accomplir cet exploit. Un jour ils ne se parlaient pas, et le lendemain il se retrouvait à recevoir des dizaines de messages par jour pour échanger des banalités.

Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à retenir son secret. Il le faisait parce que Itachi le lui avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de son frère soit vain. Cette vie, il s'y était habitué. Être seul, mentir, resté enfermé chez lui… Alors pourquoi Naruto venait-il tout remettre en question ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait son esprit prêt à se rebeller, son envie de vouloir lutter contre cette vie dénuée de sens se faire de plus en plus présente ?

Il ne savait plus comment échapper à tout cela. Naruto était un être de lumière. Il n'avait aucune envie de le salir, de l'abîmer avec ses péchés passés. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il devait s'éloigner de lui. Pour son propre bien. Une fois leurs cours terminés, ils n'auraient plus jamais de contact l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'oublieraient, continueraient leurs vies chacun de leur côté. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se détourna de l'écran et attrapa son téléphone.

« On se voit samedi. Pour travailler. »

Il espérait vraiment que Naruto comprenne de lui-même à quel point il était néfaste pour lui. Qu'il s'éloigne et ne tente plus de créer un lien, quel qu'il soit, avec lui.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Non. J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. Pas pour les cours. Je ne peux pas attendre samedi. J'ai besoin de te voir. S'il te plaît ».

Sasuke soupira à la lecture du message et laissa sa tête tomber sur la surface froide du bureau. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Ces faux-semblants… Ils le déprimaient. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Naruto, surtout pas. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement. C'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui.

Au lieu de répondre au message, il releva la tête et retourna à sa dissertation.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il l'éteignit sans même un regard.

* * *

\- C'est faux.

Naruto soupira. C'était la plus longue phrase que Sasuke lui avait sortie depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur session de révision, une heure plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas son ami, car oui, cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il pensait à l'autre comme à un ami. Après tout, leur relation avait bien évolué, ils se faisaient confiance maintenant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait une semaine auparavant. Depuis lors, Sasuke évitait toute conversation un peu personnelle. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de son message et depuis quelques jours, il l'évitait carrément. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Cet SMS n'avait eu que pour unique but de le soutenir et de le remercier pour tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'était renfermé alors qu'ils avaient tant avancé.

\- D'accord. Et si tu m'expliquais ? demanda Naruto en désignant la feuille d'exercices.

Sasuke releva la tête et le fixa quelques secondes. Malgré son comportement plus que misérable, Naruto ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Et il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait à la fois le réjouir et le frustrer.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Naruto l'avait simplement salué en souriant, comme s'il n'avait pas passé une semaine entière à l'ignorer. Il s'était installé tranquillement, lui avait souri et avait tendu ses exercices pour qu'il les analyse. La situation devenait ridicule. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir d'amitié entre eux. Il avait beau se montrer cassant, parfois même méchant, Naruto continuait à lui répondre avec douceur et sans aucune rancœur. Il se sentait misérable. Mais il avait pris sa décision et comptait bien s'y tenir. Même si pour cela il devait blesser la seule personne qui se souciait quelque peu de lui en dehors de son frère.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois. Tu es stupide ou quoi ?

Le ton employé figea Naruto. Cela allait faire une heure qu'il prenait sur lui, qu'il ne répliquait rien à chaque remarque de son ami. Il refusait de se laisser maltraiter. Mais il savait que s'il répliquait, ce serait entrer dans le jeu de son camarade. Il ne comprenait pas dans quel but Sasuke agissait ainsi, mais il avait clairement assimilé qu'il tentait de le pousser à bout. Naruto pouvait à peu près tout accepter. Que Sasuke se braque ? Ok. Qu'il l'ignore, l'évite et le bloque sur son téléphone ? Pourquoi pas. Mais qu'il le méprise ? Qu'il le juge, l'insulte et le prenne de haut ? Naruto n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne comptait pas s'excuser pour avoir envoyé ce message. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer, de tenter de revenir en arrière. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Sasuke et leur foutue « amitié » naissante. Et bien que cela ne semblait pas préoccuper son camarade, il n'allait pas abandonner. Mais il ne comptait pas non plus se laisser rabaisser. Et tant pis si pour cela, il devait donner satisfaction à l'autre.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Sasuke ?

Son ami le regarda quelques secondes, stoïque. Puis, comme si cela lui importait peu, il haussa les épaules et sourit narquoisement. Le premier sourire de la journée, pensa Naruto, et malheureusement, pas celui qu'il attendait et pas non plus le plus agréable à regarder.

\- Mon problème ? C'est que j'en ai marre de t'expliquer cent fois les mêmes choses. C'est fatigant. Et inutile de toute évidence.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en rendre compte, toutes les affaires posées sur la table se retrouvèrent par terre. Naruto, désormais debout face lui, s'emporta. Enfin.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce message, déclara-t-il en prenant soin d'accentuer chaque mot. J'en ai ma claque de tes sautes d'humeur et de tes réflexions. Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? Parfait ! En attendant, on a un deal toi et moi, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Un deal ? Tu veux parler des cours que j'ai accepté de te donner parce que tu m'as fait pitié ? répliqua sèchement Sasuke. Ça ne tient plus ! Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur et un abruti ! Tu sais quoi ? J'arrête.

Le dernier mot prononcé par le jeune homme provoqua un blanc dans la pièce. Tout était dit. Naruto sentit toute sa colère refluer. Sa respiration se coupa et il regarda son camarade, semblant attendre la chute de cette blague. En voyant l'air sérieux qu'arborait celui-ci, il comprit alors que tout était réellement terminé. Fini. Plus de cours. Plus d'amitié. Juste Sasuke et lui, lui et Sasuke, deux adolescents qui redevenaient de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Juste deux personnes seules de plus dans le monde. Ils auraient pu être amis, être là l'un pour l'autre, se soutenir, s'affronter, mais surtout, s'apprécier. Pourtant, Sasuke choisissait de rester seul, de le repousser, encore et encore. Une nouvelle fois, il se braquait. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris était bel et bien terminé. Car l'un d'eux avait finalement prononcé le « Game over ».

.

 **« I can't stop crying, crying,**

 **Disguise it like smiling**

 **Dying dying,**

 **don't you know I'm trying**

 **Waiting, waiting for a resolution**

 **Say those words, my conclusion »**

 _« Je ne peux m'arrêter de pleurer, pleurer_

 _Je le cache en souriant_

 _J'agonise, j'agonise,_

 _Ne vois-tu pas les efforts que je fais ?_

 _j'attends, j'attends une solution_

 _Voilà ma conclusion »_

 _._

Soudainement, tout lui sembla flou. Il se rendit compte que réagir exactement tel que Sasuke le désirait avait été la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. En une phrase d'à peine quelques mots, il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait tenté de construire depuis des semaines. Quatre mois qu'il se battait pour se faire une place dans la vie de son camarade. Quatre longs mois à prendre sur lui, à tenter de le protéger comme il pouvait de son meilleur ami. Des mois à encaisser et accepter ces retournements de situations.

Et aujourd'hui, tout se finissait. Avec un seul mot. Et alors qu'il observait l'impassibilité de Sasuke, il se rendit compte que cette chute était bien plus douloureuse pour lui que pour le brun. Il s'était leurré. Qui avait-il tenté de sauver et de sortir de la solitude ? Était-ce Sasuke ? Ou bien lui-même ? En sentant son cœur lui faire mal, la réponse s'imposa de force à lui.

Sans un mot, il ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Comme anesthésié, il agit mécaniquement et ne tourna pas le regard vers Sasuke. Il se sentit récupérer son manteau, le mettre et prendre son sac à dos. Il se sentit abaisser la poignée de la porte, sentir le vent frais venir se perdre dans sa chevelure et ses pieds avancer. Un pas après l'autre, il s'éloigna de la maison de Sasuke. Il marchait, tentant de ne pas songer au fait que Sasuke ne l'avait pas retenu. Qu'il ne s'était pas excusé. Qu'il ne s'était pas expliqué. Un pas après l'autre, il replongea dans la solitude.

.

 ** **« Does anything I say or do have this effect on you****

 ** **I wonder if it did would you treat me like you do »****

 _«_ _ _Est-ce que une seule de mes paroles ou de mes actes a déjà eu cet effet sur toi ?__

 _ _Je me demande si tu me traiterais de la même façon si c'était le cas »__

 _._

* * *

Les lumières se rallumèrent doucement en même temps que les voix commençaient à s'élever. Kiba s'étira doucement et tourna le regard sur sa droite, où Hinata souriait en regardant l'écran redevenir noir. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer à cette vue.

\- Alors ? Pas trop déçue ?

Hinata rit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en se levant de son siège. Elle remit tranquillement sa veste tandis que Kiba l'imitait.

C'était exactement ce que j'imaginais ! J'adore cet acteur.

\- Arrête, se moqua gentiment Kiba. La fin était pourrie !

Sans rien dire, Hinata lui tapota doucement le bras et le poussa pour qu'il avance. Tout en continuant de s'amuser sur les goûts cinématographiques plus que douteux de Hinata, les deux amis sortirent du cinéma et commencèrent lentement à marcher vers chez la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de me raccompagner tu sais.

\- Arrête. On a déjà eu cette discussion. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi.

Hinata sourit et cessa de plaider pour cette cause perdue d'avance. À la place, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et timidement, s'aventura sur un autre terrain :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ça ne me regarde pas spécialement, mais ces derniers temps je te sens un peu ailleurs… Et je te vois de moins en moins avec Naruto.

Kiba se crispa. Il lui jeta en regard et hésita à répondre. Hinata était une chouette fille. Bien trop gentille et parfaite pour lui. Elle ne comprendrait pas toutes ces pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Ce sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de Naruto. Alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, rien. C'était simplement une sensation. Elle ne comprendrait pas cette haine, cette rancœur envers Sasuke et sa famille. C'était tout cela qui le poussait chaque jour, qui lui donnait la force de se lever le matin.

\- Tout va bien, mentit-il.

Il vit clairement la déception chez la jeune fille. Peut-être s'était-elle attendue à des révélations, des confidences. Mais elle ne récoltait que des mensonges.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va mieux avec Shino ?

Kiba avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient en pleine pause dans leur relation. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit vrai. Mais il avait été surpris quand Hinata lui avait proposé de venir voir ce film avec elle. Ils étaient amis. Mais pas au point de se faire des sorties à deux. De son point de vue, cela ressemblait grandement à un rencard. Sauf que si elle était toujours avec son petit ami, cela ne pouvait pas en être un.

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana légèrement et elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Kiba eut peur d'avoir été trop loin. Pourtant, elle soupira doucement et lui expliqua enfin :

\- C'est terminé avec Shino. Nous avons rompu il y a deux semaines. Ça ne fonctionnait plus de toute façon…

Le garçon ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il lutta pour ne pas sourire à cette nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle avait vraiment aimé le jeune homme. Elle s'était dévouée à cette relation et s'était même perdue en chemin. Il se doutait qu'elle devait souffrir de cette rupture, bien qu'elle lui soit bénéfique. Il prit sur lui et lui demanda doucement comment elle allait.

\- Franchement, je sais que c'est une bonne chose. J'en viens même à me demander s'il y avait encore de l'amour entre nous ces dernières semaines. Mais c'est quand même une partie de ma vie à laquelle je dois dire au revoir. Parfois, j'ai des moments de déprime. Mais avec le temps, ça ira mieux je suppose, répondit-elle calmement.

Kiba hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait son raisonnement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en lui posant des tonnes de questions sur cette relation. Il savait que ce serait perfide venant de sa part. Parce qu'il avait simplement envie d'être avec elle. Et il ne comptait pas profiter de la situation pour cela.

Il connaissait Shino. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés à quelques soirées, avaient parlé ensemble quelques fois. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et il était pratiquement sûr que la réciproque était vraie. Depuis le début, il avait su qu'il n'était pas un garçon pour une fille comme Hinata. Pourtant, leur relation avait tout de même duré. Il ne savait pas comment, mais peut-être que Shino n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait.

Tandis que le silence s'était installé entre eux, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille. C'était une grande bâtisse, assez ancienne. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de manoir. Kiba l'avait toujours trouvé impressionnante.

Hinata ouvrit le portail et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Je te proposerais bien de rentrer te réchauffer un peu, mais ma sœur a invité des amies et je doute que tu veuilles les rencontrer !

Kiba rit doucement à la grimace de la jeune fille.

\- Ça va, ça passe pour cette fois, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec les amies de ta sœur. Tu as l'air de tellement les apprécier.

La jeune fille rougit d'embarras et ne dit rien. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Hinata était probablement l'une des jeunes filles la plus attirante de ce village. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait des tas d'admirateurs. Des garçons qui s'étaient effacés depuis qu'elle sortait avec Shino mais qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir en force maintenant qu'elle était célibataire.

Avant de reculer, il se pencha rapidement vers la jeune fille et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Cette dernière se figea sans rien dire. Il n'attendit pas de réaction de sa part. En lui soufflant un petit « À demain », il se retourna et partit. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant elle savait. Elle lui plaisait, et il avait l'intention de le faire savoir à tout le monde. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et il n'en avait même pas envie.

* * *

Le lundi, lorsqu'il claqua la porte de son casier, Sasuke ne fut pas étonné de voir Naruto à ses côtés, semblant attendre pour lui parler. Il soupira mais resta tout de même, prêt à l'écouter. Son camarade parut surpris de le voir affronter la discussion qui allait suivre de son plein gré.

\- J'ai besoin de ces cours.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il savait très bien ce que voulait dire cette phrase. Implicitement, Naruto le poussait à respecter son engagement. Pour être honnête, lui-même y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il s'était senti minable de ne pas avoir respecté sa parole. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir affronter le regard de son frère mercredi. La déception dans ses yeux quand il apprendrait que Sasuke avait abandonné le tutorat.

La veille, il avait passé la journée à tourner en rond. Et malgré lui, il n'avait cessé de regarder ses mails et ses messages. Pathétique. Comment Naruto parvenait-il à faire naître tous ces sentiments contradictoires en lui ? Comment s'était-il immiscé sous sa peau, au point qu'il ne respire chaque minute que pour un nouveau moment, même quelques secondes, avec lui ? Cela le surprenait. Comment, après avoir passé une partie de sa vie seule, une personne pouvait prendre tant d'importance ? Aujourd'hui, il n'avait l'impression de vivre, non plus pour payer sa dette, mais pour un message, un geste, un mot de la part de Naruto Uzumaki.

Il s'était senti comme le pire des enfoirés samedi. Quand il avait vu le regard, habituellement si joyeux, devenir terne. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son camarade. C'était son objectif. Il l'avait atteint. Pourtant, il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction.

\- Peu importe que tu ne veuilles pas que nous soyons amis. Si tu veux rester seul, et bien soit. Mais on a un marché. Tu as accepté de m'aider. De toi-même.

Sasuke le regarda quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. C'était vrai. Il avait raison. Il était faible. Il savait très bien que quelle que soit sa décision, il ne pourrait rien refuser à ces yeux. Ceux-là mêmes qui étaient braqués sur lui en ce moment, qui le transperçaient et semblaient lire en lui.

\- Écoute, débuta Sasuke d'un ton calme, samedi, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Avec les examens et tout ça, on va dire que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Mais tu as raison. On a un engagement. Alors respectons-le jusqu'au bout.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Naruto ne rayonna pas de joie. Il ne sourit pas, ne répondit rien. Il fit un simple mouvement de la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Sasuke le vit s'apprêter à partir et avant de s'en rendre compte, il tenta de le retenir.

\- Ça risque de se reproduire ! lança-t-il précipitamment.

En voyant Naruto se figer, il comprit qu'il attendait la suite.

\- Je vais respecter ma parole. Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis comme ça. À certains moments, je vais péter les plombs. Parfois, je vais t'accepter. D'autres fois, je vais te rejeter. Je vais encore faire des conneries, mal te parler, te repousser. Ça va se passer comme ça. Parce que c'est moi.

Alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il tentait de retenir l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se taisait pas tout simplement et le laissait partir ? Naruto semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il n'y avait aucune amitié possible entre eux, il l'avait accepté. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait tout cela ?

Il se tut quelques secondes en voyant des jeunes passer près d'eux. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au détour du couloir, il reprit, plus doucement cette fois-ci, presque avec bienveillance :

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir. Que tu le saches. C'est tout.

Sans rien dire, Naruto le regarda enfin. Il parut voir à travers lui, évaluer ses paroles et tentait d'en comprendre le sens. Il l'analysa pendant ce qui sembla être des heures à Sasuke. Ses deux azurs lisaient chaque partie de son être, chaque fissure de son âme, chaque battement de son cœur. Puis sans un mot, il se retourna et partit.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner, alors que le léger « A samedi » de son camarade flottait dans l'air. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'appuya sur son casier et inspira profondément. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon de plusieurs kilomètres. Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement et son sang pulser dans ses veines. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était stupide. Il savait qu'il venait de sceller quelque chose avec Naruto. Il ignorait encore ce que l'autre ferait de ses paroles, mais contrairement à son apparence, il savait pertinemment qu'elles l'avaient atteint.

Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ça ? Il se faisait du mal. Et plus que tout, il faisait du mal à Naruto. Mais c'était trop tard. Il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Quoiqu'il désire, tout reposait entre les mains de Naruto désormais. Qu'il le veuille ou non, un lien s'était forgé entre eux. Un lien solide, indestructible, que lui-même ne parvenait pas à briser. S'il le repoussait, il souffrait. S'il l'acceptait, il souffrait. Mais, il le savait. Il en était certain. Dans toute cette mascarade qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à présent, dans toute cette souffrance, dans toutes ses pertes et sa douleur, Naruto était sa bénédiction.

.

 **« The love that saves me, kills me,**

 **Just like a weapon**

 **Hold me, know me, show me,**

 **You're my blessing** _»  
_

 _« C_ _et amour qui me sauve, me tue,_

 _Comme le ferait une arme._

 _Enlace-moi, apprends tout de moi, montre-moi,_

 _Toi qui es ma bénédiction._ _»_

 _._

* * *

\- Si tu regardes ce résultat-là, et que tu le compares avec celui-là, tu peux voir que ta deuxième équation n'est pas juste. Sinon, tu aurais 0 et pas 1.

Naruto regarda attentivement la feuille et les lignes que pointait Sasuke avec son stylo. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir compris la totalité du raisonnement de son tuteur. Mais il ne demanda rien et hocha lentement la tête en reprenant son stylo. Sans un regard pour l'autre, il se replongea dans l'exercice.

Sasuke soupira doucement. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Naruto était renfermé. Pas de sourire, de discussion, de gestes amicaux. Il restait centré sur les exercices et les cours qu'il s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre. Il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'il n'avait pas saisi son explication. Et cela le blessa qu'il ne lui demande pas d'éclaircissements. Il n'aurait pas dû se soucier de ce genre de choses. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Il savait très bien que Naruto ne lui précisait pas son incompréhension parce qu'il l'avait clairement insulté d'idiot la semaine précédente.

Sans plus se poser de questions, il décida de laisser Naruto se concentrer et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel semblait orageux et le vent soufflait assez fort. Mars était bel et bien là. Et son air glacial avec. Ces températures lui donnaient envie de rester tranquillement chez lui, avec un thé et un livre à lire.

\- Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Naruto s'arrêta d'écrire pendant une seconde. Sans jamais relever les yeux vers lui, il secoua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche et reprit son exercice. Sasuke retint un énième soupir devant son comportement et se leva pour aller mettre un peu d'eau à chauffer. Après avoir allumé le feu et avoir posé une casserole d'eau dessus, son regard se porta sur la table de la cuisine où une enveloppe toute simple trônait. Il l'avait trouvé ce matin dans la boîte aux lettres. Une simple lettre de menace. Une de plus. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. Mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à les reconnaître.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le petit papier blanc. Il ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression d'être immunisé contre tout cela désormais. Ses yeux voyaient les lettres, son cerveau comprenait les mots, mais rien ne se produisait dans son esprit. Au début, il avait ressenti de la fureur. De la tristesse aussi parfois. Aujourd'hui, c'était simplement le vide.

Un raclement de gorge le força à relever la tête. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent immédiatement dans ceux de Naruto. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son souffle se bloqua et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ton eau va s'échapper.

Il regarda son camarade sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Naruto attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Puis, tout se remit en marche soudainement. Il posa la lettre sur la table et se retourna pour éteindre le feu. L'eau de la casserole était à ras bord et menaçait de déborder. Il s'apprêta à remercier Naruto en se retournant mais se figea en le voyant lire la lettre de menace qu'il avait posée sur la table. Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant que calmement, Naruto ne repose la lettre et ne relève la tête vers lui. Aucun mot ne filtra dans la cuisine. Sasuke vit clairement le petit vacillement dans le regard de son camarade. Ainsi que la brisure dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla :

\- J'étais juste venu te dire que j'avais terminé l'exercice.

Mécaniquement, il acquiesça. Il vit Naruto déglutir lentement, ouvrir la bouche… Puis la refermer. Légèrement ailleurs, il se retourna et s'apprêta à regagner la salle, non sans un dernier regard vers la lettre.

\- J'en reçois de temps en temps.

Naruto se figea et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucune question ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres, pourtant Sasuke eu l'impression d'entendre une dizaine d'interrogations dans l'air. Si bien qu'il s'accrocha fortement au plan de travail derrière lui. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

\- Depuis que mon frère est en prison, j'en reçois. Au début, j'en avais plusieurs par semaine. Je n'ai pas réagi. Mais à chaque fois que j'en recevais une, je me mettais en colère. J'étais furieux contre le monde entier.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour évaluer la réaction de Naruto. Sans broncher, ce dernier l'écoutait. Malgré lui, il semblait boire ses paroles. Ce qu'il demandait depuis des semaines était en train de se produire. Sasuke partageait. Il s'ouvrait, lui faisait une place. Dommage qu'ils aient dû en arriver là pour que cela se produise.

En voyant l'autre attentif, Sasuke continua :

\- Les choses se sont tassées petit à petit. C'est passé à une par semaine, puis à une par mois. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mon frère, parce qu'il s'inquiéterait. Je... Je les range juste dans un tiroir. Et parfois, quand je ne sais plus quoi faire, quand ça devient trop fort, je les lis. Une par une. Jusqu'à me sentir... Mort.

L'air devint lourd. Ils continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux, avec la sensation profonde de se comprendre. L'impression de ne pas être seul, d'être enfin compris et complet.

Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il retenait son souffle et que ses mains s'agrippaient avec désespoir à l'appui dans son dos. Il le réalisa finalement lorsque Naruto fit un pas vers lui. Puis un autre. Et encore quelques-uns jusqu'à être pile face à lui. Comme au ralenti, il le vit prendre une inspiration. Se donner du courage. Puis finalement, lui parler.

\- Tu n'es pas mort Sasuke. Tu es vivant. Tu es là. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu aurais dû mourir, que tu es une erreur. Tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu es ici. À ta place. Comme tout le monde.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient toujours sentis connectés. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke avait toujours ressenti cette étrange sensation vis-à-vis de ce garçon blond. Ce lien qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Et enfin, il comprenait. Avec ces quelques mots, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas seul. Et que Naruto le ressentait, bien plus que tous les autres. Il le comprenait. Le vivait. Le respirait. Ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, Naruto se les adressait aussi à lui-même. Ils étaient ensemble.

Pris d'une impulsion, sa main agrippa le bras tanné du garçon en face de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Pour s'empêcher de tout faire basculer.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour la semaine dernière. Et tout le reste. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne recula pas non plus. Patiemment, il attendit. Rien ne montrait à Sasuke s'il était heureux de ces explications ou totalement impassible face à tout cela. Pourtant, il continua :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à t'accepter totalement près de moi. Mais je n'arrive pas non plus à te vouloir loin de moi. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je me suis résolu à être seul. Ce message que tu m'as envoyé, j'aurais dû en parler avec toi. Pas te repousser. Mais tout ça, je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'était trop. Je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais je le fais. Tu fais naître des choses contradictoires en moi et tu sembles anéantir tout ce en quoi je croyais. Et pour le moment, je ne sais pas sur quoi m'appuyer pour rester hors de l'eau.

\- Appuie-toi sur moi.

C'était sa seule réponse. Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Que Sasuke se confie à lui. Qu'il compte sur lui, le voit comme son salut. C'est ce qu'il voulait être pour lui. Et il voulait que Sasuke soit son salut également.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Sans bouger, ils semblèrent se parler, se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, sans décoller les lèvres. Les non dits flottèrent dans la pièce. Mais ils étaient apaisants. Comme une énigme enfin résolue. Une sorte de soulagement les envahit, avec la sensation que tout serait plus simple à partir de maintenant.

Un sentiment de bien-être que Sasuke n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Naruto lui donnait envie de croire en la vie. De croire en lui. Au pardon. À l'humanité. C'était sûrement pour toutes ces raisons que sa main s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. Qu'elle le tira vers lui. Et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il sentit la main de Sasuke lâcher son bras, comme pour lui donner la possibilité de partir s'il le voulait. Pourtant, c'était bien ses lèvres qui bougèrent en premières tandis que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent quelques instants avant que Sasuke n'ouvre la bouche pour l'inviter à approfondir l'échange. Leur souffle s'accéléra lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent. Mue par sa propre volonté, la main gauche de Naruto vint se perdre dans la chevelure brune de son ami. Celles de Sasuke se refermèrent sur le T-shirt orange. Ses dents vinrent gentiment mordiller la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune. Naruto resserra sa main à ce geste et gémit doucement. Il sentit son ventre s'échauffer et son cœur s'emballer.

Puis, comme d'un accord commun, ils se séparèrent lentement. Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba directement dans les deux orbes noires de son ami. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses lèvres légèrement humides et ses joues quelque peu rougies. À cette vue, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore. Il desserra ses doigts lentement et sa main glissa dans le cou pâle, caressa la peau sur son passage avant de finalement se décoller de ce corps contre le sien.

Et la magie se brisa.

Son corps se figea alors qu'il réalisa lentement ce qui venait de se produire. Sasuke le vit déglutir bruyamment puis reculer d'un pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto se retourna et repartit dans la salle. Il resta contre le plan de travail, figé, à écouter son camarade ranger ses affaires précipitamment et prendre sa veste. Sans un mot, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Enfin, il reprit son souffle et sa main se porta à ses lèvres. Son corps glissa vers le sol et lentement, il ferma les yeux, tentant de revivre le moment.

.

 **« The love that saves me, kills me,**

 **Just like a weapon**

 **Hold me, know me, show me,**

 **You're my blessing**

 **Free this hostage heart in your possession,**

 **Say you, when you say you, when you say you love me**

 **Sounds like heaven**

 **Sounds like heaven »** _  
_

 _« C_ _et amour qui me sauve, me tue,_

 _Comme le ferait une arme._

 _Enlace-moi, apprends tout de moi, montre-moi,_

 _Toi qui es ma bénédiction._

 _Libère cet otage, ce cœur en ta possession,_

 _Tu me dis... Quand tu me dis que tu... Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes..._

 _Je me sens comme au Paradis._

 _Je me sens comme au Paradis._ _»_

 _._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : le 15/10/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	10. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8. Je vous remercie tous pour les retours sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec celui-ci. Bizarrement, il n'a pas été simple à écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite... J'ai comme un goût d'inachevé. Enfin bon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si des fautes m'ont échappé.

Merci à Guest pour son commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous. Et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews.

A dans quinze jours !

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

8\. CHAPITRE VIII :

.

 **Maudite attraction**

.

Une semaine. La plus longue de sa vie probablement. Encore et encore, il revivait ce baiser échangé. Ces quelques secondes qui lui avaient semblé une éternité. À cet instant il avait eu l'impression d'être libre, de flotter. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes, cette main dans ses cheveux, ce parfum dans sa cuisine.

Dire qu'il y avait beaucoup songé était un euphémisme. En réalité, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela, littéralement. Et une part de lui espérait que Naruto aussi ait été enivré au point d'en être obnubilé. Toute la semaine, il avait espéré avoir un message, un signe, n'importe quoi. Son camarade ne lui avait pas envoyé ne serait-ce que le moindre email. Ils s'étaient bien évidemment croisés en cours ou dans les couloirs, mais Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi doué pour prétendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune relation, ou tout autre chose. Il avait évité son regard, n'avait pas bronché quand Kiba était venu l'insulter. Il était resté parfaitement stoïque. Si bien que Sasuke en venait à se demander si ce baiser avait réellement eu lieu. Pourtant, il le ressentait encore. C'était bel et bien réel. Ce lien entre eux. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pouvaient pas passer au dessus.

Ainsi, il en était venu à attendre samedi avec impatience. Ce serait enfin l'occasion de s'expliquer, de mettre les choses à plat et de savoir ce que Naruto pensait de tout cela. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement du plus jeune. Ce vendredi matin, Sasuke avait reçu le premier SMS de la semaine. Un simple message, qui annonçait clairement la couleur :

« Je ne pourrais pas venir demain. Autre chose de prévue. Désolé. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Il était clair que Naruto n'était pas prêt à le confronter. Et qu'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Pouvait-il le blâmer pour cela ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce que tout cela signifiait, ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Avait-il l'intention de recommencer ?

L'idée, au départ, était de faire fuir Naruto. Et le résultat avait été qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ne savait même plus comment il devait agir. Sa plus grande peur reprenait le dessus. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto ait des problèmes. Si Kiba apprenait qu'ils se voyaient en secret, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le pardonnerait pas à son ami. Alors s'il entendait parler de ce baiser…

Sasuke soupira et se frotta les yeux. Toute cette histoire allait le rendre fou. Et savoir que la confrontation tant attendue n'allait finalement pas avoir lieu n'arrangeait pas les choses. Est-ce que tout cela était une manière pour Naruto de se venger ? Non… Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Naruto était une personne droite et honnête. Pas du tout du style à jouer avec les gens. Bien qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

Son regard se perdit sur l'écran de son ordinateur, toujours en veille. Depuis qu'il était rentré de cours, il n'avait strictement rien fait. Il avait pourtant un tas de devoirs sur lesquels il devait se pencher. Mais son esprit était totalement ailleurs. Peu importe ses tentatives, rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer ce film qui se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit. Même lors de sa visite à la prison mercredi, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ce que lui disait son frère. Frère qui avait d'ailleurs très vite remarqué que quelque chose le perturbait. Pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait respecté son silence et n'avait posé aucune question. Une raison de plus d'être reconnaissant envers Itachi. Sa dette devenait importante. Trop sans doute.

Avant de se perdre dans toutes ces interrogations, il attrapa son téléphone et décida de répondre à son camarade. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait laissé le choix. Et Naruto avait décidé de l'embrasser en retour. Il pouvait tenter de le nier. C'était un fait.

« Ok, pas de problème. Dis-moi quand tu seras disponible pour une prochaine séance. »

Message envoyé.

* * *

Le regard de Kakashi lui donna envie de disparaître. En portant ses yeux sur la feuille devant lui, il comprit très vite le regard réprobateur de son professeur. Le huit écrit en rouge en haut de la copie était plus que parlant. Il s'était complètement planté à l'interrogation surprise qu'ils avaient eue en début de semaine. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était coupable. S'il n'avait pas annulé son cours avec Sasuke la semaine passée, il aurait sûrement pu avoir la moyenne.

Il soupira sans répondre quand son professeur lui ajouta un petit « Pas très brillant » en marmonnant. Évidemment. Le regard déçu qui accompagna ce commentaire finit de l'achever.

Kakashi continua à distribuer les copies. De son côté, sans pouvoir décrocher les yeux de cette note, il commença à se sentir mal. Il ressentait le regard de Sasuke sur lui, assis quelques rangs derrière. Il se doutait que son ami désirait savoir cette fichue note. Mais pour la première fois, il se sentait tellement honteux qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer. Il se rendait compte que malgré toute cette situation entre eux, il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Sasuke. Jamais.

Il laissa sa tête tomber dans un bruit sourd sur la table et sentit Kiba sursauter légèrement à ses côtés.

\- Ça va mon pote ?

Sans rien répondre, il haussa les épaules et se releva, lui montrant d'un signe de la main le huit en rouge.

\- Ah… Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois !

Naruto sourit doucement en regardant son ami qui tentait de le réconforter. C'est vrai, il pourrait rattraper cette note. Mais il aurait tout de même préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Mais c'est bizarre non ? Ces derniers temps tes résultats étaient plutôt bons !

Le temps sembla se figer dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait un sous-entendu derrière les paroles de son meilleur ami ? Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il devenait parano. Kiba ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi il avait échoué à ce test. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir ! Parce qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la situation qui existait entre Sasuke et lui. Ces cours, cette amitié, ce baiser… Personne n'était au courant. Mais son ami était loin d'être stupide. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Mieux que lui-même. Et ce pressentiment, là, en lui, persistait. Bientôt, tout cela serait terminé. Qui lui resterait-il à la fin ? Qui allait-il perdre ? Kiba… Ou Sasuke. À moins qu'il ne se perde lui-même.

Cette situation allait le rendre fou. Il n'en pouvait plus de mentir à la première personne qui l'avait accepté et aimé. Il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond avec Sasuke, la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait connecté et qu'il voulait, à son tour, sauver. Il allait perdre l'esprit. Et en voyant le regard plein de doutes et de questions de Kiba posait sur lui, il se dit qu'il allait chuter bien plus tôt que prévu…

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas prévu ce test et j'avoue que je me suis concentré sur d'autres cours, répondit-il en espérant que cela suffise à satisfaire son ami.

\- Hum…

Kiba n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de regarder sa propre copie. Il avait eu tout juste la moyenne. Mais c'était Kiba. Il ne visait pas plus haut que cela et cette note lui convenait parfaitement.

\- On pourrait aller se poser au parc après les cours… Si tu veux bien ? chuchota son meilleur ami alors que le professeur retournait vers son bureau.

Malgré son ton hésitant, la phrase sonnait plus comme un avertissement que comme une question. Une sentence. Naruto déglutit. S'il disait non, cela allait vraiment paraître étrange. Il n'avait jamais refusé d'aller au parc avec Kiba. C'était leur lieu sacré. Un lieu de confidences. Mais s'il disait oui, il ne savait pas jusqu'où tout cela allait le mener. Voulait-il se confier ? Ou attendait-il que Naruto le fasse ? Là-bas, les mensonges n'étaient pas acceptés. S'il le questionnait à propos de ses week-ends, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité. Ce serait trahir la confiance de Kiba, trahir leur amitié et leur promesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Ce serait trahir Sasuke, leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, et sa parole.

Naruto jeta un regard un peu perdu vers la fenêtre. Est-ce que c'était le jour ? Celui où il allait devoir faire un choix ? Celui où il allait peut-être perdre quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui ?

Kiba attendait toujours sa réponse. Un petit « Oui » filtra d'entre ses lèvres. Son regard resta fixé sur l'extérieur. Le vent, les oiseaux, l'air… La liberté. Celle qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir toucher. Quel que soit le choix qu'il ferait, il le libérerait d'un poids. Parce qu'il serait comme une révélation de ce qui comptait vraiment. Il serait un peu plus libre qu'en cet instant. La liberté. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

La pause de midi était une véritable bénédiction. Kiba était parti manger avec Hinata. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'entre deux : plus que des amis, mais moins des amants. Naruto sourit en se souvenant l'excitation de son meilleur ami quand la jeune fille lui avait proposé qu'ils aillent déjeuner ensemble. Il n'avait bien sûr pas songé une seconde à refuser. Naruto se retrouvait donc assis tranquillement dans l'herbe, quelque part dans l'immense jardin ombragé du lycée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la confrontation qui l'attendait le soir même. La boule qui logeait dans son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Tout paraissait compliqué ces derniers temps. Sa relation avec Kiba... Sa relation avec Sasuke…

Il prit son téléphone et fixa l'écran. Cela allait faire dix jours qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à son camarade, mis à part pour annuler le cours de samedi dernier. En déverrouillant l'écran, il pensa qu'il pouvait très bien commencer à régler l'un de ses problèmes maintenant. Il avait une heure à tuer. Et les non-dits commençaient à le perturber.

Il sourit nerveusement en voyant que Sasuke était « actif » sur la discussion instantanée de leur boîte de messagerie. Cela ressemblait à un signe. Avant de trop réfléchir, il tapa son message et l'envoya.

Kyuu « Est-ce qu'on se voit samedi ? J'ai eu 8 en maths… »

Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse de son ami.

S.U. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. Le deal tient toujours après tout. »

Ravissante façon de lui reprocher son manque de nouvelles… De toute évidence, Sasuke n'avait pas apprécié son silence radio après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il renvoya un message.

Kyuu « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

En parler par messages n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eue. Mais il ne parvenait pas pour le moment à lui faire face. Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas troublé, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, il se sentait plutôt calme. Alors quoi… ? Dès qu'il le voyait, il se sentait gêné. Il n'arrivait même plus à lever la tête quand ils se croisaient. Il ne savait pas si Sasuke ressentait la même chose. Après tout, il était celui qui avait initié ce baiser.

S.U. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? »

Son regard parcourut le message plusieurs fois, tentant de le comprendre. De toute évidence, Sasuke ne comptait pas s'expliquer au téléphone. Il n'était pas étonné. Son ami n'était pas le genre de personne à fuir les problèmes ou à se chercher des prétextes. S'il avait des choses à lui dire, il les lui dirait en face. Mais Naruto n'y comprenait rien. Un jour il le repoussait, l'insultait et le rejetait. Et le lendemain, il se confiait à lui et l'embrassait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à se mordiller la lèvre. Il n'avait aucune réponse à la question de Sasuke. Même pas une vague idée. Il ne savait pas ce que son camarade désirait avoir comme réponse. Ni celle que lui-même voulait donner.

Kyuu « Kiba veut me parler après les cours… »

Ils étaient aussi désespérés l'un que l'autre apparemment. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait répondre à une simple question.

S.U. « Et tu me le dis parce que… ? »

Kyuu « Parce que je flippe. Il voit bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec toutes les excuses que je lui ai sorties pour ne pas le voir les samedis. »

Sa lèvre ne suffisant plus, il commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Est-ce que Sasuke allait flipper autant que lui ? Est-ce qu'il allait tenter de s'éloigner de lui ? Encore.

S.U. « Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas te parler de ça. Tu devrais te calmer. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant. S'il se doute de quelque chose, on peut toujours tout arrêter. Tu le sais. Et moi aussi. Respire. Prends les choses comme elles viennent. »

Naruto expira longuement. Ses yeux devinrent humides. Tout arrêter ? Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Est-ce qu'ils le pouvaient vraiment ? Après toutes ces semaines à se battre l'un contre l'autre pour finalement s'accepter ? Après s'être entraidés et avoir été complices avec ce secret ? Après s'être embrassés… ?

La brise vint caresser ses cheveux et il se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis qu'il avait envoyé son dernier message. Malgré lui, son estomac était de plus en plus noué. Sa gorge était serrée. Tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait jusqu'à présent devenait bancal. Il n'était plus sûr de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attacher pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Il renifla bruyamment et secoua fortement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand il reçut un autre message de Sasuke.

S.U. « Appuie toi sur moi. »

Il se figea. C'était ses mots. Les siens. Ceux qu'il avait prononcés pour aider son ami et le soutenir. Ceux-là mêmes qu'il avait dits avant que Sasuke ne l'embrasse.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il sourit doucement, comme apaisé. Un petit rire résonna dans l'air alors qu'il tapait sa réponse.

Kyuu « A défaut de pouvoir t'embrasser… Merci. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut de voir Sasuke se déconnecter. Mais cela lui allait. C'était parfait.

* * *

Se trouver dans ce lieu si symbolique pour lui avec son meilleur ami, la mine totalement fermée, le blessa. Venir ici était synonyme de partage. Pourtant, Naruto savait très bien que c'était aujourd'hui une question de choix.

En voyant la mine renfrognée de Kiba, sa tension monta d'un cran. Ils étaient arrivés depuis un bon quart d'heure. Comme toujours, ils s'étaient installés tranquillement dans l'herbe. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant le trajet. Naruto ignorait si c'était à lui de rompre le silence. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Kiba était celui qui avait quémandé cette rencontre. Pourtant, il semblait peu enclin à la discussion.

Plutôt que de faciliter les choses, Naruto préféra détourner le regard. Il prit appui sur ses bras derrière lui et pencha la tête en arrière. Sans pouvoir résister, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était une journée étonnamment douce pour un mois de mars. L'une des rares à être ensoleillée.

Rapidement, ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke. Il repensa à leur discussion de cet après-midi et à la façon dont ce dernier était parvenu à l'apaiser. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mots. Comment avait-il fait pour prendre tant d'importance en si peu de temps ? Depuis des années, il n'était qu'un garçon que Naruto observait de loin. Il n'avait jamais osé faire un pas vers lui, sa loyauté envers Kiba l'emportant. Pourtant, il n'avait pu cesser d'y penser. Jour après jour, il s'était demandé si dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis.

Il s'était vu tenir tête à Kiba, lui dire que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correct et montrer à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'était imaginé aller vers lui, afin de l'épauler et de le réconforter, sans jamais songer que quelques mois plus tard, il en serait là. Ils étaient devenus amis. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Et il était là. Tiraillé entre deux personnes à qui il tenait, sur le point de perdre l'une des deux. Laquelle ? Il n'avait pas encore choisi. Comment aurait-il pu ? Kiba était son meilleur ami, son frère, sa famille. Il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui il y a encore quelques semaines. Celui qui l'avait sauvé de la solitude et avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé. Ils s'étaient soutenus, disputés puis réconciliés. Mais ils s'aimaient. Un amour fraternel et indestructible. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Et Sasuke ? Le jeune homme s'était fait une place dans sa vie et sous sa peau. Impossible de passer un jour sans penser à lui. Il l'avait toujours intrigué. Secrètement, il avait toujours admiré sa manière de rester fort et seul, d'endurer tout ce que les autres lui faisaient subir sans jamais flancher. Il avait toujours été spécial à ses yeux, même quand ils ne se parlaient pas encore. Et aujourd'hui ? Après ce baiser, il savait très bien qu'il lui serait difficile de le rayer de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant que le jeune homme lui faisait enfin confiance et s'était confié à lui.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque la voix de son ami s'éleva :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

Naruto tourna les yeux vers Kiba. Ce dernier se tenait toujours dans la même position, les jambes en tailleur et ses doigts jouant distraitement avec quelques brins d'herbe. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers le sol. Il semblait ailleurs. En retrait et blessé.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme, espérant que la boule qui logeait dans sa gorge ne fasse pas trembler sa voix.

Kiba leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le regarda froidement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto respira difficilement. Il se sentit pitoyable. Son ami le connaissait par cœur. Comment pouvait-il croire le duper ?

Kiba soupira doucement avant de s'expliquer :

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Ces derniers temps, tu es ailleurs. Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit le samedi. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une fille et que tu m'en parlerais après, déclara-t-il avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Mais depuis tout ce temps, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Alors je te le demande, dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

Naruto le fixa sans bouger. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Pendant une seconde, en voyant la mine blessée de son ami, il eut envie de tout lui révéler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait trahir la confiance de Sasuke.

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne put rien faire, à part se contenter de le regarder.

\- Parle-moi bon sang ! s'emporta le jeune homme en voyant son ami rester muet. On s'est toujours tout dit non ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe putain ! J'essaie de comprendre les raisons qui pourraient faire que tu me caches quelque chose. Mais rien ne vient ! Je pensais qu'on était amis et…

\- On l'est ! l'interrompit Naruto d'une voix éraillée.

Seigneur, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre au garçon pour le rassurer. Quoi qu'il réponde, il mentirait de toute manière. Ce serait le trahir encore plus. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il ressentait un dégoût envers lui-même. Il avait l'habitude de cela quand il était plus jeune et qu'il était rejeté par tout le monde. Il avait pris l'habitude de penser qu'il était une erreur, de croire ces paroles disant « Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister ! ». Mais grâce à Kiba, il avait surmonté tout cela. Grâce à la famille de son ami, qui l'avait accepté comme s'il en était un membre à part entière. Toute cette famille... Détruite il y a quelques années. Ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents, morts, dans un accident de voiture. Un accident pour lequel Sasuke se sentait coupable. Il avait détruit son meilleur ami. Combien de nuits s'était-il réveillé en hurlant les prénoms de ses parents décédés ?

Mais combien de lettres haineuses Sasuke avait-il reçues ? Les commentaires, les insultes, le rejet... Tout cela était tellement familier à Sasuke qui n'y prêtait même plus attention. Et c'était douloureux. Personne ne devait s'habituer à tout cela. Personne ne méritait de le vivre.

Alors il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir l'une de ces deux personnes. Il tenait à elles, différemment, à sa façon. Chacun à leur manière, Kiba et Sasuke faisaient face à la douleur. Malgré eux, ils étaient semblables dans leurs différences. Ils se détestaient mais seraient liés pour le reste de leur vie.

\- Je sais que tu doutes de moi. Mais crois-moi, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, rassura-t-il son ami, faisant fi de la nausée qu'il ressentait à dire ce mensonge. On est amis. Les meilleurs. Pour toujours. Kiba, je ne ferais jamais rien qui te fasse souffrir. Et tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi. J'ai confiance en toi. Et tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Son ami le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire. Il le voyait. Ce sourire qui sonnait faux. Celui-là même qui habitait le visage de Naruto depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Surtout quand il s'adressait à lui. Pourtant, il avait envie de le croire. Naruto ne l'avait jamais trahi. Et il aimait croire qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Parce qu'il était lui, tout simplement.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit le samedi ? Tu me sors des excuses bidon depuis des mois. Naruto, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le maintenant, asséna-t-il en affichant un air sérieux.

Dis-lui. Ne lui dis pas. Dis-lui.

Naruto avait la sensation d'être comme dédoublé. Les voix se battaient dans sa tête. Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer la nervosité qui traversait tout son corps, dans une onde de choc qui semblait infinie.

Un lieu sacré… Dénué de mensonges, de faux-semblants, de déni. Un lieu d'amour et de sincérité. D'amitié. Un endroit symbolique, pour lui comme pour Kiba. Oui, ce parc avait comme un goût de liberté, d'envol, de paix.

\- Kiba, je t'adore. Je te l'ai dit, je me concentre sur les cours pour le moment. Je ne te cache absolument rien mon pote. Vraiment, arrête de te prendre la tête et parle-moi plutôt de Hinata tiens !

Sur l'instant, il eut l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre. Un énorme trou noir qui semblait l'aspirer, pour ne plus jamais le relâcher.

Un lieu maudit.

* * *

\- Sur quoi tu veux travailler aujourd'hui ?

La voix de Sasuke le tira de ses pensées. Il porta son regard sur lui sans un mot. En voyant le regard interrogateur de son ami, il comprit que ce dernier venait de lui poser une question.

\- Euh… On pourrait revoir ce devoir ensemble ?

Il lui tendit son dernier contrôle alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt. Dire qu'il avait appréhendé la réaction de son tuteur était un euphémisme. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte. Mais fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke s'était contenté d'un vague « Salut » avant de le laisser entrer. Pourtant, nerveux au plus haut point, il s'était simplement assis autour de la table et s'était mis à fixer le bois, perdu dans ses pensées, sans rien dire.

Sasuke hocha la tête en se concentrant sur la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains. Il fronça les sourcils quelques fois, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Toujours perturbé et stressé, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter légèrement sur sa chaise en attendant. Il essaya de se calmer mais rapidement, ses doigts vinrent tapoter la table face à lui, dans un rythme fébrile.

Il profita du fait que Sasuke soit focalisé sur son devoir pour l'analyser. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas fait particulièrement d'effort vestimentaire, se contentant d'un T-shirt noir et d'un jean de la même couleur. Pourtant, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Pas excessivement plus que les fois précédentes. Sasuke était toujours beau. Il avait cette aura attirante, comme magnétique, qui attirait forcément les regards vers lui. Le pire était qu'il ne le faisait même pas volontairement.

Plus jeune, il se souvint que la plupart des filles fantasmaient sur le jeune homme, le rendant jaloux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait de si exceptionnelle. Et aujourd'hui encore, elles continuaient à se trémousser en le voyant. Juste avant de se souvenir de qui il était et de s'éloigner avec dépit.

Mais pourtant, à cet instant précis, Naruto comprit soudainement ces filles. Il le trouva plus beau encore. Presque irréel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à son physique. À ses bras, pas trop musclés, mais pas minces non plus. Sasuke avait la carrure d'un homme qui s'entretenait. Il n'avait plus un corps d'adolescent. Il était pratiquement sûr que ses abdominaux devaient être parfaitement dessinés. Ses cuisses musclées. Et ses mains… Douces et puissantes à la fois.

Surpris par la tournure de ses pensées, Naruto secoua vivement la tête. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il rougit. Était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il devenait si conscient de Sasuke ?

Désireux de se concentrer sur autre chose, il décida de faire la conversation, disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit :

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passée ma rencontre avec Kiba ?

Il avait parlé plus bas que ce qu'il voulait. C'était presque un murmure. Comme si, inconsciemment, il voulait faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne voulait pas de dispute. Juste une discussion simple, sur un sujet épineux.

Sasuke releva la tête vers lui et se contenta de le fixer. Intensément. Du moins, c'est de cette façon que Naruto le ressentit. Et sa respiration s'emballa légèrement.

\- J'ai simplement pensé que tu m'en parlerais si tu le voulais.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Sasuke prêt à écouter ses ressentis et ses doutes. Un exploit. Mais il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

\- Il doute de moi… Mais je suppose qu'il a toutes les raisons de le faire. Après tout, je suis ici, avec toi.

L'espace d'une seconde, il craignit que Sasuke ne le rejette et ne prenne peur. Qu'il lui demande de partir et lui dise vouloir tout arrêter. Alors que rien n'avait vraiment commencé.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer en se frottant les yeux d'une main.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais encore une fois, c'est ton choix. Et tu sais que tu peux tout arrêter dès que tu le désires.

\- Vraiment ?

Le ton brusque de sa question les surprit tous les deux. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne semblèrent plus vouloir se lâcher. Et avant de trop réfléchir, il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Je peux tout arrêter. C'est ce que tu penses ? Parce que j'en doute tu vois. Putain je…, il s'arrêta, pas sûr de la suite. On s'est embrassés ! Je sais qu'on est tous les deux doués pour éviter ce qui est important, mais il va falloir qu'on en parle. Parce que si tu penses que je peux tout arrêter quand je le veux, prétendre que ces derniers mois n'ont pas existé et que tous mes questionnements vont disparaître, alors on a un sérieux problème !

Les mots coulaient, comme un courant ascendant. Ils s'enchaînaient, les uns après les autres, et ne semblaient jamais prendre fin. Dès qu'une phrase se terminait, une autre prenait sa suite. Il paniquait. Ouais. Mais il devait faire comprendre à Sasuke que rien de tout cela n'était un choix. C'était le putain de destin. Un désir. Une malédiction. Une bénédiction. Ils étaient ensemble, comme deux parties d'un tout. Et ils auraient beau continuer à le nier, cela ne rendait pas la chose moins réelle pour autant.

Il était hanté par ce baiser. Il le revivait chaque satanée nuit depuis deux semaines. Et il ne voulait pas que Sasuke y prête si peu d'importance. Qu'il dénigre leur relation. Leur lien.

Lorsque le flot de parole se tarit, il resta là, à fixer bêtement son ami. Il semblait être devenu muet. Contrairement à ce que Naruto avait pensé, il ne s'était pas renfermé. Il semblait juste incertain, et un peu effrayé aussi.

Puis, dans un dernier soupir, il se leva de sa chaise, un air déterminé sur le visage. Une expression que Naruto lui avait rarement vue, mis à part lorsqu'il l'avait mis à la porte quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Viens.

Ce n'était même pas une proposition. C'était un peu comme « Marche ou crève ». Et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait.

Toutefois, il se leva assez rapidement et le suivit. Légèrement suspicieux, il vit Sasuke se diriger vers le salon et se stopper face au canapé. D'un geste de tête, il lui intima de s'asseoir dessus.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Un ordre. Encore.

Et il obéit. Encore.

Son camarade disparut rapidement dans la cuisine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposa en entendant des portes de placard s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait deux bouteilles de bières à la main. Et un décapsuleur. D'un geste, il les ouvrit et lui en tendit une.

Comme hors de son corps, Naruto tendit la main et s'en empara, sans pouvoir quitter du regard les deux onyx de son homologue. Il ne porta même pas la boisson à ses lèvres. Il se contenta de regarder Sasuke boire une gorgée, avant de poser sa bouteille sur la petite table basse. Puis, il s'accroupit face à lui. Il attrapa la boisson de l'autre et la posa sur le sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa ses mains sur les genoux de Naruto, comme s'il cherchait à se stabiliser. Ce dernier eut un accroc dans la respiration mais ne bougea pas, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils. Je ne vais pas te dire comment te comporter avec Kiba. Ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Semblant boire ses paroles, Naruto hocha vaguement la tête en réponse. Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant de parler :

\- Il y a deux semaines, on s'est embrassés. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Ensuite, tu as évité la confrontation. Et aujourd'hui, tu me fais ces reproches comme si j'étais celui qui avait fui.

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois en voyant Naruto déglutir. Le jeune homme semblait dans une sorte de transe, attendant de toute évidence la suite tout en la redoutant.

\- Je ne fuis pas. Je ne fuis jamais. Tu as fui. Pas moi. Et je ne vais pas te laisser fuir une nouvelle fois. Est-ce qu'on est clair ?

Pas certain de comprendre tout à fait ce que cela voulait dire, Naruto hocha simplement la tête. Comme si un million de questions ne tourbillonnaient pas dans son esprit en ce moment même. Comme si Sasuke ne lui semblait pas plus désirable en cet instant qu'à n'importe quel moment auparavant.

\- Bien.

Et alors, il vit Sasuke se mettre doucement à genoux sur le tapis devant lui, les mains toujours fermement agrippées à ses genoux. Et cefut d'ailleurs ces dernières qui lui permirent de se pencher en avant sans chuter. Puis de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et en même temps qu'un souffle tremblotant franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, son esprit dériva. C'était comme respirer à nouveau après être resté une durée interminable en apnée.

Ses mains semblèrent animées de leur propre volonté et s'agrippèrent aux cheveux noirs. Un point d'ancrage avec la réalité. Une réalité qui pour le moment ne se résumait qu'à Sasuke.

Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque la langue de son ami les sépara. Il inclina légèrement la tête et laissa sa langue effleurer timidement sa comparse. Quand Sasuke fit lentement glisser ses mains pour agripper ses hanches, il sut que tout venait de changer. Que plus jamais il ne pourrait reculer, prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ou se séparer du jeune homme.

Son monde tremblait. Les couleurs se mélangeaient et tout semblait instable. Tout cela avait une saveur douce-amère. Il se perdit dans ce baiser, ses mains caressant tendrement les cheveux foncés de son ami tandis que les pouces de celui-ci traçaient de petits cercles sur ses hanches, par-dessus son tee-shirt blanc.

Le baiser fut rompu brièvement, le temps pour les deux garçons de reprendre leur souffle. Mais comme s'il savait que cela allait lui donner l'occasion de réfléchir, Sasuke replongea sur la bouche face à lui. Désespérément, ils s'embrassèrent. Au bout du troisième – ou quatrième baiser – Naruto cessa de se poser des questions. Et lorsque les mains pâles passèrent timidement sous son tee-shirt, il ne réfléchit plus et noua son bras gauche autour de la nuque blanche. Puis, il le tira vers lui, tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Leurs lèvres toujours scellées, Sasuke se laissa entraîner, se soutenant d'un bras pour ne pas écraser le garçon.

Puis, ses lèvres descendirent embrasser la peau tannée et tellement tentante dans le creux de son cou. Naruto gémit doucement et lui caressa tendrement la nuque. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Juste lui et Sasuke. Pas de questions, de doutes, de peur. Juste eux. Une équation tellement naturelle qu'il sourit légèrement lorsque leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois.

Il ressentait. Ces lèvres, douces et sucrées sur les siennes. Cette main, chaude et forte sur sa hanche, qui semblait se battre avec elle-même pour ne pas explorer plus de peau. Plus de tout. Ces cheveux, si doux entre ses doigts. Et ce corps, pressé délicatement contre le sien. Lourd et rassurant.

Soudainement, tous ses problèmes lui semblèrent insignifiants. De vagues traînées noires dans un kaléidoscope de couleur. De faibles chuchotements dans une symphonie parfaite.

Et lorsque Sasuke arrêta de l'embrasser, qu'il le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, qu'il déposa un tendre baiser contre sa tempe, et qu'il posa doucement sa tête dans son cou, il se contenta uniquement de le serrer plus fort contre lui. De déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. De caresser sa joue. Et de fermer les yeux, apaisé.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : le 29/10/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	11. Digression

**Digression**

* * *

 _Parce qu'il est parfois nécessaire de faire face aux incohérences..._

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine, j'aimerais éclaircir un point pour tout le monde. L'une de mes lectrices, **sasunaru-doujins** , dont je lis les messages avec grand plaisir à chaque fois, a pointé une petite « incohérence » du doigt au chapitre précédent. Elle souligne le fait qu'il semble difficilement compréhensible que Naruto doute à ce point entre Sasuke, qu'il fréquente depuis très peu de temps, et Kiba, qui est son meilleur ami depuis des années et la personne qui l'a sauvé lorsqu'il était jeune. Il semblerait donc logique qu'il choisisse Kiba sans hésiter.

Bien que je lui aie déjà répondu, je me suis dit que si **sasunaru-doujins** avait cette impression « d'étrange », d'autres devaient l'avoir également :). Il me semble donc intéressant d'éclaircir cela pour tout le monde (bien sûr, chacun pourra par la suite avoir son propre avis et personne n'est obligé de se ranger à mon point de vue).

Je demande à **sasunaru-doujins** de me pardonner pour reprendre quelques passages de mon message à son intention :

Les sentiments de Naruto vis-à-vis de Sasuke peuvent être difficiles à comprendre, c'est vrai. La logique voudrait qu'il révèle tout à Kiba, en le voyant si mal et étant tellement redevable et honnête envers lui. Mais je pense qu'il faut voir cela sous plusieurs angles :

\- Il faut se souvenir que Naruto a souvent voulu aller voir Sasuke étant plus jeune (depuis l'accident surtout). Il s'est toujours senti attiré par lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Sûrement à cause de la solitude qu'ils ont chacun ressentie dans leur vie. Comme dans le manga, il a voulu sans jamais oser le faire. Mais ce sentiment était tout de même là, depuis quelques années donc. C'était un désir enfoui auquel il a enfin accès. Il est donc difficile pour lui de dire au revoir à tout cela. C'est un désir enfin assouvi.

\- Ensuite, ce qu'il faut bien intégrer, c'est que cela fait en réalité 3 mois qu'ils passent chaque samedi ensemble, même s'il n'y a que quelques scènes dans l'histoire. Forcément, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ces moments ont pris de l'importance pour les deux et c'est dur de s'imaginer ne plus les vivre. Si en plus la personne avec qui il passe son temps l'intriguait auparavatn et qu'il avait toujours voulu aller la voir sans jamais l'oser, cela prend une autre dimension, beaucoup plus précieuse et importante.

\- Enfin, il faut aussi se souvenir de qui est Naruto. Il n'a qu'une parole. Il savait, en faisant tout cela, ce qu'il risquait. Mais il sait aussi ce que Sasuke risque. Il a tellement insisté pour qu'ils soient amis, parce qu'il le voulait réellement, qu'il ne veut surtout pas tout abandonner maintenant. Et il voit bien que Sasuke commence à s'attacher à lui. Il veut l'aider et le sauver de la solitude et de la perte de ses amis et de son frère. Donc c'est encore plus difficile d'accepter de le laisser, parce que ce serait le faire souffrir. Et comme il s'est toujours senti lié à lui d'une certaine façon, et qu'il sait grâce à Kiba à quel point un ami peut être précieux et peut vous sauver. Il veut pouvoir être cette personne pour Sasuke.

\- Je rajouterai un dernier point, dont je n'ai pas parlé à **sasunaru-doujins**. Je comprends son point de vue. Mais je sais aussi d'expérience que parfois, une personne peut prendre une importance capitale en très peu de temps (parfois moins d'un mois). Et qu'on devient tellement obnubilé par elle, qu'on se sent parfois perdu et qu'on ne parvient plus à donner la priorité à des amis plus « anciens ». Pas parce qu'ils deviennent moins importants, mais simplement parce que l'attachement vers cette autre personne atteint le même niveau que pour les autres.

De plus, ce lien et les sentiments de Naruto me paraissent justifiés et très probables (mais encore une fois, ce n'est que mon avis !). Si on se souvient bien du Manga, dans les premiers épisodes lorsque Sasuke se « sacrifie » durant leur combat contre Haku, on voit bien à quel point leur relation est forte. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Ils se côtoyaient depuis très peu de temps (depuis que leur équipe avait été formée). Pourtant, Sasuke n'a pas hésité à le sauver une seule seconde. Cela pourrait paraître étrange et incompréhensible. Mais c'est comme ça. Cette connexion entre eux existe bien, et elle ne trouve pas son explication dans la raison.

Mon histoire reste basée sur le manga. Et sur leur relation que j'ai toujours trouvée très belle. Donc, cela me paraît logique cette « loyauté » que ressent Naruto vis-à-vis de Sasuke, malgré sa forte amitié avec Kiba.

Voilà :). Désolée pour le pavé…

Sinon **sasunaru-doujins** a soulevé un autre point important : il semble difficile de comprendre tout cela car vous n'avez pas le passé de Naruto. C'est vrai que je parle souvent du fait que Kiba l'ait sauvé de la solitude, qu'il se sent investi d'une mission pour aider Sasuke à cause de sa propre enfance, etc.

Mea Culpa ^^. Elle a totalement raison. Pour être franche, tout cela est tellement clair dans ma tête, et je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait si important de donner des précisions sur ce passé pour les lecteurs (erreur… j'apprends encore ^^). Donc, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre « bonus » à la moitié de l'histoire (après le chapitre 10) qui racontera le passé de Naruto. J'ai également décidé de faire un second « bonus » après l'épilogue, pour écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger. Je ne sais pas encore si ces bonus seront longs, mais je pense qu'ils sont nécessaires.

Je publie cette note comme une courte parenthèse à cette histoire. J'en referais si d'autres points demandent à être éclaircis.

N'hésitez pas à évoquer des zones d'ombre avec moi, comme le fait **sasunaru-doujins.** Je trouve cela hyper intéressant. Ça ouvre d'autres perspectives et cela me permet de voir les incohérences.

Sur ce, je vous dis au 29 octobre pour la suite !

À très bientôt.

* * *

 _Hatsukoi_


	12. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici comme promis le chapitre 9. Alors, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre transition. J'avais décidé, lorsque j'ai construit cette histoire, d'insérer ce genre de passage. Il s'agit en fait de chapitres plus courts, qui ne sont pas réellement indispensables à l'histoire. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et ils servent en quelque sorte de « passerelle ». À chaque fois que la relation de Sasuke et Naruto évolue, il y aura ce type de chapitre. En réalité, il n'y a en a que deux : celui-ci et le chapitre 16.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dixième, ce qui signifie que nous serons à la moitié de l'histoire. Je mettrai le chapitre bonus n° 1 sur le passé de Naruto juste après le dix (si je parviens à l'écrire à temps, je posterai peut-être les deux en même temps – rien d'impossible avec les vacances).

Sinon, je travaille en ce moment sur une histoire assez courte (six chapitres) s'appelant Correspondance 2.0. Je pense commencer la publication dans les prochaines semaines. C'est simplement une courte histoire écrite pour me changer les idées et me permettre de souffler un peu dans l'écriture de Blessing. Elle n'a pas réellement de but, mis à part être mignonne (mais bon... elle devient un peu plus sombre que prévu lorsque je l'écris) et faire passer un bon moment (elle est un peu guimauve... J'ai honte ^^).

Voilà, je pense reprendre un mois tranquille après le chapitre bonus de Blessing, histoire de reprendre de l'avance dans l'écriture. Je posterai probablement Correspondance 2.0 durant cette période.

Sur ce, très bonne lecture. Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui commentent, notamment les anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Merci beaucoup à tous.

À dans deux semaines.

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

9\. CHAPITRE IX :

.

 **Transition**

.

\- Arrête, souffla Naruto en tentant de repousser son assaillant.

Sasuke grogna doucement mais accepta de se redresser sur sa chaise, s'éloignant par la même occasion du garçon. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto respira plus calmement, rassuré de voir son camarade raisonnable. Il n'aurait jamais cru, un mois plus tôt, qu'il serait dans cette situation.

Mars avait bien évidemment laissé place à avril et les températures se réchauffaient lentement. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que leur relation avait évolué de façon très naturelle. Vingt et un jours plus tôt, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Suite à cela, prétendre que cela n'avait aucune importance avait été impossible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Tous deux avaient parfaitement ressenti les conséquences de ce baiser. Peu désireux de jouer aux imbéciles, Sasuke avait décidé de faire face et lui avait demandé de rester. Et Naruto avait dit oui.

Comme en parfaite synchronisation, dans un silence qui en disait long, ils étaient retournés étudier. Quelques caresses se perdaient parfois sur la main de l'autre, un souffle effleurait une nuque. Dix-huit heures étaient vite arrivées, mais Naruto n'était pas rentré chez lui. Face à face, ils avaient dîné sans vraiment parler. Pas un mot sur ces caresses, sur ces papillons qui virevoltaient en eux. Juste le calme apaisant et libérateur.

Plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, ils en étaient revenus à s'embrasser sur le canapé comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, enlacés sur le divan.

Trois semaines déjà… Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Une demande implicite entre eux, chacun ignorant bien ce qu'il pouvait dire ou ce que tout cela signifiait. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Au lycée, ils s'ignoraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sasuke ne répondait pas plus aux messages qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, les messages eux-mêmes n'étaient pas très différents. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait pénétré à nouveau dans la maison de son ami, une bulle invisible s'était reformée autour d'eux. Rien n'avait été dit, mais tout avait été compris. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, après s'être regardés comme deux idiots pendant une minute, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Chaque samedi se passait dorénavant de la même façon. Ils étudiaient, se concentrant sur les exercices et leçons que Naruto avait du mal à assimiler, n'oubliant pas la raison de ces entrevues. Il n'y avait plus de coups de colère, d'insultes ou de retour en arrière. Ils s'agissaient simplement de deux amis, s'entraidant et courtois l'un avec l'autre. Mais ces regards dérobés, ces gestes qui ne trompaient pas, ces sous-entendus… Tout cela n'existait pas avant. L'ambiance entre eux était apaisée. Affectueuse.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui s'était replongé dans la lecture de son livre. Il lui avait demandé d'accomplir les deux exercices et en profitait donc pour lire en attendant qu'il s'exécute. Ce que Naruto faisait quelques minutes plus tôt, avant que Sasuke ne se décide à venir embrasser, puis mordiller, la peau de son cou. Qui aurai cru que son ami rechercherait autant de contacts physiques ? Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, étrangement il adorait cela. Mais il comptait tout de même améliorer ses notes. Il passait donc la moitié de son temps à repousser l'autre – quand il en avait la force – et à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait travailler. Mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Sasuke le frôlait ou venait l'embrasser l'air de rien. Dans le meilleur des cas, il se satisfaisait de cela et retournait à ces occupations par la suite. Dans le pire des cas, il parvenait à le tirer vers le canapé et ne le lâchait plus.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Sasuke releva les yeux de son livre et tomba directement dans les deux perles azur de son ami. Il vit ce dernier en pleine réflexion et ne fit aucun commentaire, en profitant pour l'observer tranquillement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à se retenir. Il n'avait jamais été de nature câline ou tactile. Quand il était plus jeune et qu'il trouvait des partenaires dans les boîtes où il sortait, jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de les embrasser, de les toucher autrement que pour combler un plaisir purement sexuel. Même cette fois-là, quand il avait couché avec cette fille dont il ne se souvenait plus le prénom, il ne l'avait pas touchée plus que nécessaire. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Et aujourd'hui encore, quand il sortait dans des endroits peu fréquentables pour satisfaire un besoin purement physique, il n'allait pas plus loin que la jouissance mutuelle. Pas de câlins, de baisers, de caresses… Juste deux corps essayant d'atteindre le même objectif.

Mais avec Naruto, c'était différent. Il n'était pas pressé de coucher avec lui. Il en avait envie, mais ce n'était pas un objectif. Il avait juste envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser. Tout le temps. Mais ses pensées restaient assez innocentes. C'était comme s'il voulait sans cesse se souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa peau hâlée et de la fermeté de son corps. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi il était comme ça. Après des mois à se battre contre Naruto et contre lui-même, son esprit semblait totalement lâcher prise.

\- Sasuke, arrête de me regarder comme ça…, souffla Naruto les joues légèrement rougies.

Il revint à l'instant présent en entendant la voix de son camarade. Et en avisant de sa mine gênée, il comprit que son regard s'était sûrement fait un peu trop profond.

Loin de se sentir coupable, il haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

L'autre grommela quelques mots tout en reportant son attention sur sa feuille. Il était troublé. Sasuke sourit à ce constat et se reconcentra sur son livre, laissant Naruto terminer ses exercices.

Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener. Dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé serait mentir. Mais pourtant, il se sentait confiant. Naruto ne le trahirait pas, il le savait. Et il le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour affirmer qu'il était au moins aussi effrayé que lui. Qui ne le serait pas, vu les circonstances ?

\- Terminé.

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme qui avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait. Son regard la parcourut rapidement et il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, lorsque les réponses étaient justes. Il sentait l'autre analyser chacune de ses réactions, cherchant à savoir s'il avait réussi ou échoué à l'épreuve.

Sans rien dire, Sasuke le contempla une nouvelle fois et lui attrapa doucement le poignet droit, jusqu'alors posé sur la table. D'abord sceptique, Naruto comprit le message et se leva, le laissant le rapprocher de lui. Sasuke recula alors sa chaise et le tira encore plus près, le forçant à se pencher sur lui et captura ses lèvres. Seigneur, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'y avait pas goûté alors qu'il s'en était emparé deux heures plus tôt, juste après qu'il a passé la porte d'entrée.

Sans se faire prier, Naruto répondit avec empressement au baiser, ses mains venant automatiquement agripper les cheveux noirs. Sasuke soupira doucement de contentement à ce geste. Encore une chose dont il ne pourrait plus se passer. Cette bestialité dont son ami faisait preuve quand ils entraient en contact, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Il était lui-même de nature passionnée et il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir avec un amant passif ou trop doux.

Leurs attouchements n'avaient rien de vraiment sexuels, aucun d'eux n'était prêt pour cela. Ils venaient seulement de se trouver. Pour le moment, il s'agissait surtout de beaucoup de salive et de frottements. Mais comment faire si peu pouvait lui faire ressentir autant de sensations ? Il devenait dingue dès que leurs peaux se frôlaient.

Il agrippa le tee-shirt bleu du jeune homme et le tira plus près encore, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Rapidement Naruto ouvrit quelque peu la bouche et laissa la langue pénétrer doucement à l'intérieur, impatiente de trouver sa jumelle. Dans le même temps, il laissa Sasuke le guider vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux, les jambes de part et d'autre du jeune homme.

Les mains de Sasuke passèrent directement sous le vêtement et se posèrent sur ses hanches. Sensuellement, sa langue continua à cajoler celle de l'autre garçon, ses doigts s'enfonçant parfois un peu plus fort dans la peau tendre du jeune homme.

Naruto gémit doucement. Il fit descendre lentement sa main gauche et caressa la nuque pâle. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais été avec un autre garçon. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il était plus intéressé par les femmes ou par les hommes. Ses yeux s'étaient toujours tournés vers les deux sexes. Il n'avait aucun de mal à dire qu'une femme était attirante et séduisante, ni qu'un homme était beau et captivant. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il était pour la proximité et les sentiments, quel que soit le sexe de la personne. Il n'aimait pas les étiquettes. Il aimait simplement les personnes pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Iruka, son tuteur, avait tendance à le qualifier de bisexuel. Mais il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Il se laissait simplement porter. Il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, sans avoir à se justifier. Il ne voulait aucun regret. Et en sentant les mains pâles se resserrer encore sur lui et le rapprocher jusqu'à comprimer leurs débuts d'érections entre leur corps, il savait qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il n'était pas encore temps de se demander ce que cela signifiait, de chercher des justifications et des raisons à ces gestes et à cette attraction. Pour le moment, il était simplement temps de vivre. La réalité les rattraperait bien assez tôt.

Sa main glissa le long du tee-shirt noir de Sasuke, dévalant lentement jusqu'à arriver à la limite de sa ceinture. Il n'avait jamais touché un autre garçon aussi intimement, jamais. Mais il en était un lui-même et savait donc en théorie ce qu'il fallait faire. Bien sûr, il doutait. Mais les soupirs de son camarade étaient plutôt encourageants et lui donnaient le courage nécessaire pour affronter ses envies.

Ses doigts pressèrent le pénis à travers la braguette de Sasuke, lui soutirant un gémissement plutôt bruyant. Sasuke se détacha de ses lèvres et le regarda quelques instants, les yeux brillants d'une lueur inhabituelle. D'aussi près, il pouvait percevoir ses pupilles, plus sombre que ses iris. Elles étaient dilatées et accompagnaient à merveille le souffle rapide du garçon, révélant sans aucun doute possible son état d'excitation.

Sasuke baissa la tête, posant pendant quelques secondes son front contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il sentit ce dernier le caresser un peu plus vite à travers son jean, le soutirant un autre souffle tremblant. Tout en perdant pied, il embrassa la peau tendre du cou qui s'offrait à lui, en même temps que ses mains se posaient sur les fesses de son ami. S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le pressa contre lui, l'incitant à bouger les hanches dans une gestuelle qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses envies.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout cela semblait tellement naturel entre eux. Cette alchimie qui les habitait. Ils l'avaient tous les deux ignorée au début. Lui en laissant sa colère et sa peur passer au dessus. Et Naruto en se persuadant qu'il ne devait rien faire, par fidélité envers Kiba. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus la combattre. Ils n'y parvenaient plus. Et il aimait cela. L'avoir là, contre lui. L'embrasser, mordiller sa main, toucher son corps. Il aimait tellement cela qu'il attendait chaque satané samedi pour replonger. Se perdre avec lui. Il comptait les jours avant de pouvoir le voir. C'était effrayant. Et tellement libérateur en même temps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Naruto agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, fondant en une seconde sur ses lèvres. Et à nouveau, il se noya.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le tira de sa contemplation. Il porta son regard, jusqu'alors fixé sur la peinture blanche du plafond, sur l'appareil posé en évidence sur la table de salle à manger. Il se sentait exténué. Après quelques minutes interminables de plaisir partagées avec Sasuke, il était venu s'échouer sur ce canapé gris qui le tentait bien trop. Il devait simplement reprendre son souffle un instant. Mais très vite, ses pensées s'étaient mises en mouvement et il n'avait plus réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose.

En entendant la sonnerie qui persistait, il poussa un soupir. Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Les battements de son cœur, déjà bien plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumée, accélérèrent encore en voyant le nom de l'appelant : Kiba. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et regarda rapidement vers le couloir pour voir si Sasuke ne revenait pas. Le jeune homme était parti dans la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tôt.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il décrocha rapidement.

\- Allô ?

\- Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu es mec, je viens de passer chez toi !

Naruto pâlit soudainement en entendant les paroles de son ami. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, mais ne trouva rien. Tel un automate, les mots coulèrent entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les comprenne réellement.

\- Je suis sorti acheter deux ou trois trucs, chuchota-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'habituellement.

\- Ok... Bref, il y a une soirée ce soir chez une amie de Hinata. Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

Il soupira de soulagement et s'apprêta à accepter quand le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans le salon le coupa. Il fixa quelques secondes Sasuke, le priant silencieusement de ne faire aucun bruit. Ce dernier le regarda, légèrement sceptique, mais ne bougea pas.

\- Ouais carrément, répondit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. Où est-ce que je dois aller et à quelle heure ?

\- Disons que je passe chez toi vers vingt heures ok ?

\- Ça marche. À tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il raccrocha. La main tremblante, il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et se racla la gorge. Son regard capta immédiatement celui de Sasuke, qui semblait interrogateur.

\- Hum... C'était Kiba. Il veut aller à une soirée donc...

Ses mots se perdirent en route. Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent vitreux, comme s'il était parti bien loin de lui et de leur conversation. À quel point cela prouvait que la situation était catastrophique ? Ils étaient là, à dix mètres l'un de l'autre, caché dans la demeure de son ami. Ils venaient de partager une étreinte passionnée, de jouir chacun grâce à la main de l'autre, à ses baisers et ses soupirs. Pourtant, en une seconde, le brouillard s'était dissipé et la réalité les avait ramenés sur terre.

Naruto serra les poings de frustration. Il ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation. Il adorait ces moments avec Sasuke. Et il adorait le temps passé avec Kiba. Désormais, il était impossible de prétendre que Sasuke n'avait pas autant d'importance que son meilleur ami et qu'il pouvait tout arrêter dès qu'il le désirerait. Non, désormais, il était pris au piège. Par ses propres sentiments.

\- Ok alors… Je vais y aller, déclara Naruto doucement tout en prenant sa veste.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Sasuke une seule seconde. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours figé à l'entrée de la pièce. Il épiait chacun de ses gestes, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il regarda Naruto fermer son sac, le mettre sr son dos et se diriger vers lui.

\- Tu ne dis rien… ? lui demanda calmement Naruto tout en venant frôler sa main droite de ses doigts.

Cette caresse le fit tressaillir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les deux perles qui leur faisaient face. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, leur souffle se perdant dans l'air ambiant. Sasuke était conscient de chaque petit détail qui faisait de Naruto ce qu'il était. Les effluves de son parfum qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines, la douceur de sa peau qu'il sentait contre ses doigts, la chaleur de son souffle qui venait frôler son visage. Il était tellement conscient du garçon en face de lui que cela en devenait parfois effrayant.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise…, répondit-il dans un vague soupir, incapable d'en dire plus.

De toute évidence, Naruto ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il attendait car il se contenta de hocher rapidement les épaules, le souffle légèrement tremblant et ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres en face de lui. Sans rien dire de plus, il se pencha et frôla la bouche de Sasuke. Une manière de se faire pardonner de partir si vite après le moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. De s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité à son ami, de n'avoir pu refuser d'aller à cette soirée où il n'était pas convié.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent une seconde, peut-être deux, avant de séparer. Sans parvenir à le regarder une fois de plus, Naruto fit demi-tour et rejoignit l'entrée. En passant la porte, il sentit l'air moite s'engouffrer sous sa veste, qu'il resserra sur lui dans un geste machinal. Désabusé par sa lâcheté, il prit la direction de sa maison, pas plus pressé que cela d'aller à cette soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière le jeune homme, Sasuke reprit son souffle. Un soupir tremblant passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il passa une main fébrile dans sa chevelure. Sans aucune grâce, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé gris, là où se reposait il y a quelques minutes encore Naruto. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il tourna légèrement la tête vers le coussin bleu nuit et inspira doucement, sentant encore quelques traces du parfum entêtant de son ami. Il se trouvait pathétique à réagir comme cela.

Trois semaines. Cela faisait seulement trois semaines qu'ils entretenaient ce secret. Bien sûr, ils se voyaient depuis des mois maintenant mais pourtant, tout cela avait pris une tournure bien plus importante et grave que prévu. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À s'embrasser comme des adolescents en chaleur dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en empêcher. Bien qu'il fût souvent celui qui faisait le premier pas, incapable de résister à l'attraction que Naruto exerçait sur lui, ce dernier répondait toujours avec entrain à tous ses contacts. Et ils les prolongeaient, les poussaient sans cesse plus loin.

Il leva son bras au-dessus de son visage, le pointant vers le plafond, comme s'il désirait attraper quelque chose qui n'existait pas. La paix, le pardon, l'avenir. De doux rêves dont il n'arrivait plus à se défaire. Des yeux incroyablement bleus dont l'image ne se ternissait plus.

Soudain, la solitude se fit tellement forte qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Naruto était parti à cette soirée. Le genre de fête qu'il fréquentait régulièrement quelques années auparavant. Avant de tuer des gens. Naruto était tout ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant désormais. Plus de fêtes, plus d'amis. Juste lui, seul dans un monde monochrome et entouré de fumée qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

Il gémit de frustration. Il avait tellement eu envie de demander à Naruto de rester là, avec lui. D'oublier cette soirée, d'oublier Kiba, d'oublier le monde entier. Il était entré dans sa vie par la force, il avait refusé de le laisser en paix, revenant sans cesse quémander son amitié et sa confiance. Pourtant, en une seconde, il était parti. Après l'avoir embrassé pendant des heures.

Cela faisait des années qu'il était seul. Il s'en était toujours accommodé, prétendant qu'il le méritait amplement. Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait insurmontable désormais ? Jusqu'alors, il ignorait totalement qu'une personne pouvait prendre tant d'importance, en si peu de temps. Qu'elle pouvait chambouler toute une vie, remettre en question le fonctionnement de l'univers et lui faire ressentir tant de choses.

Et si Itachi l'apprenait ? Serait-il heureux ou inquiet ? Sasuke ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère, jamais. Naruto était une personne bien, quelqu'un qui se serait à coup sûr entendu avec son aîné. Comme lui, il était droit et honnête, prêt à beaucoup de choses pour les gens qu'il aimait. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis. Mais après tout cela… Et Kiba ? Il savait parfaitement à quel point son amitié avec Naruto était précieuse et forte. Serait-il capable de rejeter son meilleur ami s'il l'apprenait ?

Et lui ?

Sa main retomba lourdement sur son front. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces secrets, de ces mensonges. Et si Naruto savait ? Les parents de son meilleur ami n'avaient pas été tués par son frère. Mais par lui. Lui pardonnerait-il ? Retournerait-il vers Kiba sans douter une seule seconde, tout comme il venait de le faire aujourd'hui ?

Itachi était un innocent qui était en prison.

Kiba était un innocent qui n'avait pas pu échapper aux malheurs d'une vie.

Et lui ? Qui était-il ?

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : le 12/11/2017_

 _Hatsukoi_


	13. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir reculé la date de publication de ce chapitre. Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un avis, ça motive vraiment, sachez-le.

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisse un avis

 _ **Précision :**_ Les extraits de chanson cités sont les paroles et traduction de la chanson **« Demons** **»** de Imagine Dragons. Sans vous mentir, à chaque fois que je l'entends, je pense à cette histoire. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est elle qui m'a inspiré à la base. Je précise aussi que les passages sont dans le désordre, afin de coller avec l'avancé du chapitre et à l'ambiance.

PS : On se retrouve exceptionnellement à la fin du chapitre pour un petit mot !

 **Informations concernant les publications :**

 **Alors, comme j'ai plusieurs projets en ce moment, je me suis un peu organisée. Du coup, je vous informe des prochaines publications, pour cette histoire, mais aussi pour d'autres, si certains sont intéressés :**

 **- Blessing : le chapitre bonus 1 sera publié la semaine prochaine. Suite à cela, il y aura un mois de pause pour que je puisse reprendre de l'avance car avec l'été que j'ai eu, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. La publication reprendra le 24 décembre (cadeau de noël ^^). Par la suite, si j'arrive à suivre mon calendrier, je passerai à un chapitre par semaine, chaque dimanche. Au final, l'histoire devrait être entièrement publiée le 4 mars 2018.**

 **- Correspondance 2.0 : Pour vous faire patienter pendant cette pause d'un mois, je vais publier cette histoire à partir du 3 décembre. Il y aura un chapitre le mercredi et le dimanche, jusqu'au 20 décembre (elle ne fait que 6 chapitres).**

 **- Criminels : J'ai cette histoire en cours (disponible sur mon profil) depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me suis décidée à la finir dans le mois de décembre et de janvier. Donc elle devrait être publiée (enfin !) aux environs de février.**

 **Par la suite, d'autres histoires arriveront (dont une sur Naruto étant un acteur porno – je pense que ce sera ma prochaine longue fic). Pour plus d'infos, tout est expliqué sur mon profil. Je précise aussi que j'ai commencé à travailler sur une histoire originale (mais je n'abandonne pas les fanfictions) depuis peu. Je vous en dirai un mot dès que je commencerai à la publier sur Fictionpress.**

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

10\. CHAPITRE X :

.

 **Remarquable trahison**

.

Sasuke soupira en franchissant les grilles du lycée ce matin-là. Un énième lundi, une énième épreuve. Si sa conscience de bon élève et sa promesse envers son frère ne s'étaient pas rappelées à lui, il serait resté bien tranquillement sous sa couette. Il détestait le lundi. Et encore plus celui-ci. C'était l'un de ces jours où rien ne lui faisait envie. Où affronter l'air extérieur lui semblait être une torture et où voir ces regards sur lui lui donnait la nausée. Juste un jour où vivre lui paraissait insurmontable.

Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se laissait plus contrôler par toutes ces émotions. Il affrontait la vie à chaque instant, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. En y songeant, il remarqua que cette difficulté à respirer ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Quelques mois. Une date qui coïncidait étrangement avec la naissance d'une amitié indésirable.

.

 ** **« When the days are cold****

 ** **And the cards all fold****

 ** **And the saints we see****

 ** **Are all made of gold »****

 _«_ _ _Lorsque les jours sont froids__

 _ _Et que les cartes sont pliées__

 _ _Et que les saints que l'on voit__

 _ _Sont tous faits d'or »__

 _._

 ** **« When your dreams all fail****

 ** **And the ones we hail****

 ** **Are the worst of all****

 ** **And the blood's run stale »****

 _ _« Lorsque tes rêves échouent tous__

 _ _Et que ceux qu'on acclame__

 _ _Sont les pires de tous__

 _ _Et que le sang se fige... »__

 _._

En traversant la cour, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une chevelure dorée. Naruto. Juste à côté d'un garçon brun qui le détestait. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de lui envoyer un message, un signe, une parole. Cela le frustra de voir que Naruto ne s'apercevait même pas de sa présence.

Il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir pour lui, rien que quelques secondes. Une envie de le toucher qui faisait fourmiller ses doigts. Un désir puissant de lui parler. Rien qu'eux, pour un battement de cœur.

Après son départ – plus tôt que d'habitude – l'avant-veille, Naruto ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y songer. Tout le week-end, ses pensées avaient tourné en boucle : Naruto avait préféré aller passer une soirée avec Kiba plutôt que de rester avec lui. Rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Kiba était son meilleur ami, le garçon avec qui il avait grandi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait résister à cette fourbe jalousie qui s'insinuait en lui. Ils ne se voyaient qu'une seule et unique fois par semaine. Quelques minutes, bien trop courtes selon lui, qui avaient toujours une fin. Pas d'éternité pour eux. Malgré cela, Naruto avait choisi d'écourter leur entrevue, au profit de Kiba.

La solitude l'avait rattrapée ce samedi soir, et elle s'était poursuivie durant la journée de dimanche.

Il aurait voulu avoir de ses nouvelles. Son ami était toujours celui qui le harcelait habituellement. Avait-il pensé à lui durant cette soirée ? Aurait-il préféré la passer avec lui ? Naruto parlait beaucoup. Mais pour la première fois, Sasuke s'était rendu compte qu'il ne disait rien. Et cela l'avait frustré. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il se sentait impuissant.

Posté devant son casier, il posa son front contre la porte métallique quelques secondes. Profondément, il inspira. Expira. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de plus penser à sa relation chaotique avec ce garçon un peu trop beau, trop attachant. Une bénédiction qui lui était tombée dessus quand bien même il ne la méritait pas.

Un bruit sourd le fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête à droite et remarqua quelques garçons de sa classe, postés à deux casiers du sien. En tête, Kiba le regardait en souriant sarcastiquement.

.

 **« When the curtains calls**

 ** **Is the last of all****

 ** **When the lights fade out****

 ** **All the sinners crawl »****

 _«_ _ _Quand le rideau tombe__

 _ _Et qu'on en est au tout dernier rappel__

 _ _Quand les lumières s'éteignent peu à peu__

 _ _Tous les pêcheurs avancent lentement »__

 _._

 ** **« So they dug your grave****

 ** **And the masquerade****

 ** **Will come calling out****

 ** **At the mess you made »****

 _ _« Alors ils creusent ta tombe__

 _ _Et cette mascarade__

 _ _Sera couronnée de cris__

 _ _Scandant la pagaille que tu as faite »__

 _._

\- Eh bien princesse, tu as mal à la tête ?

La moquerie fit rire quelques lycéens derrière lui. Il préféra ne pas relever et se redressa afin d'ouvrir la porte de son casier. Il avait parfaitement vu Naruto, à deux pas derrière son ami. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son aura l'entourait de toute part et semblait le réchauffer sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre. Il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur lui de peur de se trahir.

\- Eh, je t'ai posé une question !

Kiba avait haussé le ton. Espérait-il lui faire peur ? Il n'avait jamais craint qui que ce soit. La seule chose qui le retenait de lui fracasser la tête contre un mur était sa culpabilité. Intérieurement, il rit de cette illusion dans laquelle se berçait le jeune homme. Il se croyait fort, puissant. Il pensait avoir l'ascendant sur Sasuke parce qu'il était apprécié, attirant et sportif. Un total cliché sans saveur. En réalité il n'était rien.

.

 ** **« No matter what we breed****

 ** **We still are made of greed****

 ** **This is my kingdom come****

 ** **This is my kingdom come »****

 _«_ _ _Peu importe ce que l'on engendre__

 _ _Nous ne sommes qu'avarice__

 _ _C'est la chute de mon royaume__

 _ _C'est la chute de mon royaume »__

.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en entendant les quelques rires des jeunes garçons se frayer un chemin à travers ses pensées. Soudainement, il en eut marre. Cette sensation arriva sans prévenir. Il comprit qu'il était fatigué de ne pas répliquer, de se laisser marcher dessus. De se soumettre. Alors qu'il pouvait tous les faire taire avec de la volonté. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être leur victime consentante, même s'il le méritait. Qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Il était coupable, c'était vrai. Il continuerait à s'en vouloir, jusqu'à la dernière minute de sa vie. À s'insulter, à se demander pourquoi il était en vie et pas ses amis. À penser chaque jour à Suigetsu, à Juugo, à cette famille qu'il avait détruite. Chaque satané jour, il se considérait comme un meurtrier, une erreur. C'était sa punition. Il se l'infligerait jusqu'à la fin. Mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Il claqua la porte de son casier et se redressa en mettant son sac sur son dos. Il ne voulait plus être faible. Était-ce parce que Naruto était présent ? Il ne voulait pas être victimisé devant lui. En réalité, il voulait être quelqu'un qui pourrait le protéger quand il en aurait besoin. Il désirait devenir son tout.

\- Une question aussi stupide que ta répartie Kiba. Ou que tes sbires. Rien qu'user un peu de salive pour te répondre me donne la nausée, répliqua-t-il dans ton neutre.

Il avait réussi à sortir cette réponse en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la mine ennuyée, et à sourire ironiquement à la fin. Lorsque les premiers mots étaient sortis, chacun l'avait regardé avec surprise. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il les laissait jouer avec lui sans jamais rien dire. Il était certain qu'en ce moment précis, bon nombre d'entre eux se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu changer. Et aucun ne songerait au fait que la cause de ce changement était parmi eux.

En tête, il regarda l'expression de Kiba changer. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses poings se serrèrent. Il analysa chacune de ses mimiques jusqu'à se dire que le garçon était furieux. Et cela l'exalta.

\- Tu te prends pour qui, putain, pour me répondre comme ça !

En faisant deux pas dans sa direction, Sasuke continua de sourire.

\- Pour un mec qui pourrait t'éclater en deux secondes. Alors arrête de me faire chier et tout ira bien pour toi. Et ça vaut pour tous tes petits copains.

Il les lorgna tous, un par un. Pour la première fois, il eut pitié de chacun d'entre eux – excepté Naruto. Ils étaient là, à suivre ce petit caïd qu'ils appelaient « ami ». Ils ne connaissaient probablement rien les uns des autres. Ils ignoraient la souffrance de Kiba, ses doutes, ses peurs. Ils ignoraient la bienveillance de Naruto, son honnêteté, sa gentillesse. Ils n'étaient que des personnes, tentant de former quelque chose d'uni. Des ombres tentant de ne pas disparaître à la lumière. Tout cela, ce n'était comme du paraître.

Il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole et de lancer avec un dégoût visible dans la voix :

\- Le spectacle vous plaît ? Chaque jour, vous venez dans ce lycée en espérant qu'une chose comme celle-ci arrive non ? C'est pathétique.

Tous les lycéens présents parurent choqués et aucun ne réagit. Sasuke songea qu'ils comptaient sur Kiba pour les défendre. Il était le seul à oser lui tenir tête, en vue de leur passé « commun ».

En parcourant le groupe des yeux, son regard se posa finalement sur Naruto. Il était à cinq mètres de lui. Si près et pourtant totalement inaccessible. Il serra les poings de frustration. Cette situation le rendait malade. Ses deux orbes bleus le fixaient, légèrement troubles. Naruto semblait en plein doute. La situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. S'ils en venaient aux mains, qu'allait-il choisir ? Sa loyauté pour Kiba ? Ou bien ses sentiments envers Sasuke ?

Hypnotisé par son regard, son visage, ses lèvres, Sasuke se demanda comment personne ne pouvait remarquer le trouble du garçon. Il semblait tellement évident que Naruto était déchiré entre deux êtres qu'il aimait. Sasuke le voyait comme un phare dans la nuit. Ou peut-être cela était-il dû à leur attraction commune.

Kiba s'avança d'un pas vers lui, hargneux et clairement décidé à le remettre à sa place. Sasuke ramena son regard sur lui et, fier, il le lorgna de toute sa hauteur. Il n'allait pas s'écraser, plus jamais.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Kiba fut arrêté par son meilleur ami. Naruto s'était avancé si vite que personne ne l'avait remarqué, et l'avait attrapé par le bras.

\- Kiba, laisse tomber d'accord ? On doit aller en cours.

\- La ferme Naruto. Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers son mi. Je vais lui rappeler où est sa place.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Il serra un peu plus fort ses doigts sur la peau de son ami et, durant une fraction de seconde, regarda Sasuke.

\- Sa place ? Kiba, tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui es venu l'ennuyer. Alors maintenant, ça suffit, calme-toi.

Pour toute réponse, Kiba se dégagea d'un brusque coup d'épaule et serra la mâchoire, des flammes dansant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? s'énerva-t-il en faisant face à cette personne si chère à son cœur. Tu sais qui il est n'est ce pas ?

Quelques élèves tentèrent de calmer les choses, mais Naruto n'apprécia pas le ton accusateur de Kiba sur lui. Et sur Sasuke.

\- Oui, je le sais. Il est un élève, comme toi ou moi. Rien d'autre. Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre contre quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Parce que ça ne t'apportera rien. Je suis fatigué de tous ces petits jeux. Pense un peu à ta sœur. Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de ça en ce moment ? Si tu te bats, tu vas te faire expulser ok ? Sois plus intelligent que ça. Tu te fais souffrir tout seul !

Naruto reprit son souffle après sa tirade. Kiba le regardait, une lueur blessée dans les yeux. Il tenta de ne pas prêter attention à toutes les autres personnes présentes autour d'eux, qui les fixaient comme s'ils étaient anormaux. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire tout cela en présence d'un public. Mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son meilleur ami, son frère, un morceau de lui, se faire du mal comme cela. Kiba vivait ancré dans le passé et il se refusait le droit d'être heureux. Il avait passé ces dernières années à le soutenir, à tenter de le comprendre, à l'aider. Mais aujourd'hui, il souffrait avec lui. Kiba devenait agressif, violent. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était simplement toutes ces pensées qui le hantaient et le manipulaient. Il devait s'en libérer. Il devait pardonner. Sasuke n'était qu'une victime lui aussi. Il était temps qu'il l'accepte.

\- Putain, je ne peux pas croire que tu me fasses ça…, articula Kiba d'une voix rendue rauque.

Il avait l'impression que sa blessure venait d'être rouverte et que quelqu'un y jetait du sel sans jamais s'arrêter. Il regarda Naruto, en espérant rêver. Son meilleur ami venait de le mettre au pied du mur, devant une dizaine de personnes, avec parmi elles, celle qu'il détestait le plus. Naruto prétendait que tout était de sa faute alors qu'il ne faisait que subir. Cela fait des mois qu'il lui demandait de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il attendait ce moment précis pour le faire ?

Avec un rire sans joie, il se retourna et traversa le couloir. Il voulait sortir de cet enfer, rien d'autre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux et il les fourragea avec rage. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. La haine. La rage. La trahison.

 _._

 ** **« Your eyes, they shine so bright****

 ** **I want to save their light****

 ** **I can't escape this now****

 ** **Unless you show me how »****

 _«_ _ _Tes yeux resplendissent__

 _ _Je veux préserver leur éclat__

 _ _Je ne peux pas me sortir de ce pétrin pour le moment__

 _ _Sauf si tu me montres comment »__

.

Toujours debout dans le couloir, Sasuke regarda Kiba s'éloigner de lui, avant de reporter son regard sur Naruto. Ce dernier le regarda à son tour. Sasuke apprécia l'idée qu'il avait sûrement senti son regard comme lui, comme souvent. Qu'ils étaient comme connectés. Mais toute joie s'envola en voyant la blessure dans les yeux azur de son ami. Il ressentit en une seconde toute la peine de Naruto. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux, d'habitude si joyeux, étaient désormais éteints. Et humides. Une partie de lui venait de s'enfuir dans ce couloir. Et il en était le seul responsable.

Avant de s'en être rendu compte, un souffle sorti de sa bouche :

\- Désolé…

Une demande, un plaidoyer. Juste un mot pour effacer tout cela, la souffrance de cet être qui avait illuminé sa vie. Effacer son égoïsme.

Kiba, qui arrivait à l'intersection du couloir, se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir. Il avait entendu son pardon. Tout le monde l'avait entendu. Chacun l'avait compris. Pourtant, la seule personne à qui il était destiné et qui en avait saisi le réel sens était Naruto. Un pardon pour lui, pour eux, pour ce qui était plus fort que la raison. L'amour.

* * *

La paix. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en pensant à ces trois derniers jours. En reportant les yeux sur l'horloge au-dessus du tableau noir, Sasuke se demanda vaguement s'il aimait tant être en paix que cela.

Depuis le début de la semaine, après la scène dans le couloir qui s'était vite ébruitée, plus personne n'était venu le prendre plus cible. La plupart des élèves baissaient les yeux sur son passage et ne chuchotaient plus dans son dos. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté. Pourtant, il n'en retirait aucune satisfaction. Même si ne plus avoir Kiba et ses copains sur le dos était un soulagement, le silence du côté de Naruto l'enchantait moins. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle du garçon depuis cette confrontation. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment interpréter cela. Sa plus grande peur était que Naruto ne décide de briser tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire, par loyauté envers Kiba. Mais pour le connaître un peu désormais, il savait que son camarade lui aurait dit en face si cela avait été le cas.

Malgré lui, son regard se perdit sur la chevelure blonde, à quelques rangées devant lui. Il savait qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Kiba le lendemain. Il l'avait deviné en les voyant ensemble dans la cour entre deux cours. Puis en remarquant leurs sourires et leurs chuchotements pendant l'heure d'histoire. Il avait été soulagé de cette constatation. Toutefois, cette part égoïste de lui restait déçue de cette réconciliation. C'était la part sombre de son être. Celle qui désirait devenir la priorité de quelqu'un, avoir de l'importance pour une personne et ne plus jamais être seule. Il voulait compter autant pour Naruto que Kiba, sinon plus.

La sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées et c'est d'un geste habituel qu'il rangea ses affaires. Il prit son temps, laissant l'occasion à tout le monde de sortir de la classe. Une fois seul, il traversa la salle et passa la porte, saluant mécaniquement son professeur. Il devait passer chercher son manuel d'anglais dans son casier avant de se rendre à son prochain cours. Il avait une demi-heure de battement.

Sans se presser, il s'y dirigea, traversant les couloirs vides avec un soulagement bien trop rare. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas profiter de cette accalmie pour aller se chercher un café à la cafétéria quand il discerna une tête bien connue au bout du couloir.

Naruto, en compagnie de Kiba, semblait se diriger vers les casiers également. Ironiquement, il se demanda s'ils allaient reproduire la scène de lundi. Mais, à la différence du début de semaine, Kiba alla à l'opposé, laissant son ami se rendre seul dans le hall. Y voyant là une chance bien rare, Sasuke s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

.

 ** **« I want to hide the truth****

 ** **I want to shelter you****

 ** **But with the beast inside****

 ** **There's nowhere we can hide »****

« __Je veux cacher la vérité__

 _ _Je veux te protéger__

 _ _Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur__

 _ _Il n'y a nulle part où se cacher »__

.

En arrivant devant les centaines de placards métalliques, il remarqua avec satisfaction que personne n'était présent, mis à part Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans son casier et semblait se débattre avec ses manuels. Sans perdre de temps, et ayant peur de Kiba ne réapparaisse, il se posta à ses côtés.

\- Salut.

Naruto sursauta et releva la tête, plongeant sans attendre son regard dans le sien. Il ne sembla trouver aucun mot pour lui répondre et se contenta de le regarder. Amusé, quoique légèrement angoissé, Sasuke pût distinguer la multitude de questions dansant sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Est-ce que Kiba a deviné quelque chose ? Tu veux rompre l'accord pour les cours ?

Se rendant compte que les interrogations se succédaient sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter – et que cela lui donnait l'air d'un gars désespéré – il préféra clore les lèvres. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et tellement peu de temps pour le faire. Et la mine perdue de Naruto ne l'aidait clairement pas.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant. Si on exclut lundi, rajouta Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres, empêchant une réplique bien sentie d'être prononcée. Il n'était pas là pour se disputer avec son camarade. C'était même tout le contraire.

\- Et pour te répondre, non, je ne t'évite pas. Et l'accord tient toujours.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres et il sourit doucement en regardant ce garçon blond, bien trop pour lui. Naruto rougit légèrement et toussota pour se redonner contenance.

\- D'accord, donc les cours tiennent toujours. Et pour le reste ? Est-ce que c'est toujours d'actualité ?

Décontenancé, Naruto bafouilla. C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient ouvertement cette « chose » entre eux. Ce désir, ces sentiments, cette envie qui les saisissaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le fait que cela se produise au lycée, dans un lieu loin d'être neutre, le troubla. Mais en voyant l'espoir sur le visage de Sasuke, ainsi que ses doutes, il s'obligea à répondre :

\- Hum… Ouais.

Très vite, il replongea la tête dans son casier pour masquer sa gêne. Sasuke le surprendrait toujours.

\- Alors embrasse-moi.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il en lui faisant face à nouveau.

\- Si ça tient toujours, embrasse-moi. C'est juste pour qu'on en soit certains.

Sasuke sourit devant la mine paniquée de son ami. Mais il croisa les bras et attendit, bien droit.

\- On en est certains ! Pas besoin de ça pour prouver quoi que ce soit !

\- Ok, répondit Sasuke en haussant un sourcil. Alors disons juste que j'en ai envie.

Ne sachant pas si son ami était sérieux ou pas, Naruto regarda lentement autour de lui. Le hall était vide, certes, mais cela restait bien trop risqué. Si quelqu'un arrivait et les voyait ? Ou pire, si Kiba, qui savait où il était, venait le voir pour lui dire quelque chose ?

En proie à ses questionnements intérieurs, Naruto ne remarqua pas l'approche tactique de Sasuke. Et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme si son corps reconnaissait là un signal, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la nuque pâle et ses lèvres se mirent à danser en rythme avec son homologue. C'était lent et doux. Il sentit une main caresser sa hanche droite sous sa veste et un léger soupir de bien être lui échappa.

Mais bien vite, Sasuke mit fin à la magie du moment et se redressa.

\- Merci.

Vexé de s'être fait avoir, Naruto se retourna vers son casier en grommelant. Il prit son dernier livre et ferma la porte rapidement afin de se rendre à son prochain cours.

.

 ** **« They say it's what you make****

 ** **I say it's up to fate****

 ** **It's woven in my soul****

 ** **I need to let you go »****

 _«_ _ _On dit que la vie est ce que nous en faisons__

 _ _Je dis que c'est une question de destin__

 _ _C'était gravé dans mon être__

 _ _Je dois te laisser partir »__

.

\- Viens chez moi ce soir.

Il regarda Sasuke, perplexe face à la demande. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en semaine. Et jamais pour autre chose que les cours. À ce moment-là, il remarqua que la main de son ami était toujours sur sa hanche et que son pouce traçait de légers cercles par-dessus son tee-shirt. Résistant à la tentation, il chassa la main doucement, lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

\- On pourrait nous voir.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse mais mit sa main dans sa poche.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Oui Sasuke, j'ai entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ce soir ?

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Naruto la vit. Cette fraction d'hésitation, de peur, de doute qui habitait le regard de son ami. Mais aussi ce morceau d'espérance et d'envie.

\- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important. Est-ce que tu seras là ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu me laissais le choix, si ?

En soupirant, Sasuke se redressa. Il était vrai que sa question n'en avait pas été réellement une. Mais si Naruto le désirait, alors il pouvait faire un effort. Il le méritait bien. En lui caressant la joue d'un geste aérien, il reprit d'un ton doux :

\- S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux passer chez moi ce soir, à n'importe quelle heure ?

C'était mieux.

* * *

Les rues étaient bondées à cette heure de l'après-midi. Naruto regarda avec émerveillement les enfants courir sur les trottoirs comme si rien d'autre n'importait. Leurs parents, en arrière, souriaient en les surveillant. Il aimait bien se promener à l'heure de la sortie des classes pour pouvoir voir cette insouciance partout autour de lui. Bientôt, chacun d'entre eux allait grandir et serait rattrapé par la réalité. Les problèmes, les coups durs, les questionnements. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient simplement à profiter.

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Kiba le ramena sur terre. Il arrêta de regarder à travers la vitre du café où ils s'étaient installés pour se concentrer sur son ami, assis face à lui, devant un verre de soda.

\- Désolé… J'étais ailleurs, répondit-il légèrement gêné.

La mine dubitative de Kiba ne le consola pas, mais au moins, il échappait aux questions.

\- Donc, j'étais en train de te dire que Hinata m'a envoyé un message bizarre hier.

\- Quel genre de message ? s'enquit-il, les lèvres collées à la paille de sa tasse de chocolat

Kiba prit le temps de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de le déverrouiller pour lui lire le message.

\- Pardon de te déranger, mais j'aimerais qu'on se voie pour discuter. Peut-être en fin de semaine ? Shino m'a recontacté hier et je suis un peu perdue. Je suppose que je ne m'avance pas si je dis que toi et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés dernièrement.

Il releva les yeux pour sonder la réaction de Naruto. Ne voyant rien de spécial, il reprit :

\- Je suis perdue entre toi et lui. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Tu es la première personne à qui je me confie autant. Enfin, dis-moi juste si on peut se voir. Bisous.

D'un geste, il éteint l'écran et attendit le verdict de Naruto. Ce dernier était toujours dans la même position et semblait réfléchir intensément. Après quelques secondes, il oublia finalement sa paille et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de bizarre ? Elle veut juste que vous éclaircissiez les choses entre vous, non ?

\- Je sais ! Mais imagine si elle veut me voir pour me dire qu'elle retourne avec Shino… Peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire par message. Elle est tellement gentille.

Naruto sourit en voyant les yeux de son ami briller. Hinata parvenait à rendre Kiba heureux, et rien que pour cette raison, il l'adorait. Mais Kiba restant Kiba, il avait toujours tendance à s'imaginer le pire. Et son rôle, à lui, c'était de le ramener sur terre.

\- Oh s'il te plaît… Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien. Elle veut juste te voir pour que tu lui dises clairement que tu veux être avec elle. Ensuite vous vous embrasserez. Et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu seras marié et tu auras des gosses.

Kiba le regarda étrangement avant de rire doucement. De toute évidence, la perspective d'être heureux un jour semblait être à ses yeux une simple blague. Ce constat le fit souffrir. Il se sentait impuissant. Un sentiment qui durait depuis l'accident deux ans et demi plus tôt. Il voulait simplement que Kiba retrouve un peu de son insouciance. Rien qu'une miette.

\- Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu. Je comptais sur ton aide…

Naruto sourit et hocha la tête. Les minutes qui suivirent furent dédiées à la rédaction d'une réponse. Kiba voulait voir Hinata, autant qu'il le redoutait. Il n'était donc pas simple de le convaincre d'accepter. Mais après quelques chamailleries, il proposa à Hinata de la voir le lendemain soir, autour d'un verre. Lorsqu'il appuya sur « envoyer », un long soupir traversa ses lèvres.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a fait le plus difficile, ça te dit une petite soirée jeux vidéo chez moi ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à accepter avec joie, il se souvint que Sasuke l'attendait dans la soirée. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression d'être maudit. Kiba lui proposait quelque chose pile le jour où il ne pouvait pas, ce qui l'obligeait à mentir. Encore.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir. J'ai ce truc tu sais, pour l'anglais…

Kiba haussa les sourcils et ne répondit rien durant un instant. Naruto vit clairement ses doigts se resserrer légèrement sur son verre.

\- On n'a rien à faire en anglais Naruto.

Un duel silencieux s'installa entre eux. Le mensonge plana dans l'air. Une fois de plus, tout dérailla.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris le dernier cours et j'ai demandé au prof si je pouvais rendre un devoir supplémentaire. C'est juste un entraînement pour…

\- Arrête de me mentir putain ! s'impatienta Kiba, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme : Dis-moi ce que tu fais ce soir.

Un long silence lui répondit. Deux secondes devinrent trois, puis quatre. Puis il devint une éternité. D'un coup, Naruto eut l'impression d'entendre chaque bruit produit par les occupants du café. Tout sembla amplifier. De même que sa culpabilité.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en peux plus. Je rentre. Si jamais tu as enfin envie d'être honnête, tu sais où me trouver.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot – il était trop tard de toute manière – il prit sa veste et se leva. Avant même qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, Kiba avait disparu. Il entendit la porte du café se refermer comme s'il était dans un mauvais feuilleton. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était la douleur qui prit place en lui. Fourbe et vive, elle s'incrusta dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans chaque veine, dans chaque cellule. Et, même s'il l'ignorait encore, elle n'allait disparaître de sitôt.

* * *

En arrivant chez Sasuke, il ne douta pas une seule seconde que son ami l'ait attendu. Le jeune homme avait ouvert la porte si rapidement que Naruto pensa qu'il était resté derrière depuis la fin des cours.

Sans perdre une minute, il laissa Naruto entrer, puis referma la porte avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser. Avec habitude, Naruto répondit à l'attention. Néanmoins, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient tendrement contre celle de son ami, Sasuke remarqua que ce dernier y mettait moins d'entrain qu'ordinairement. Il se recula et l'analysa avant de finalement demander :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Naruto se contenta d'un soupir. Maladroitement, il s'éloigna de Sasuke en reculant d'un pas. Puis, il se dirigea vers le salon et déposa sa veste sur le divan avant de s'y affaler.

\- Kiba et moi, on s'est encore disputés. Il est parti et depuis, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer un message mais il n'a pas répondu.

\- Il est peut-être occupé.

Naruto le regarda étrangement, lui faisant comprendre que cette théorie était peu probable. Kiba avait la rancune facile. Il allait probablement devoir ramer pour se faire pardonner. Encore.

\- Bon, je suis là ! Viens donc t'asseoir et parle !

Sasuke sourit devant cet optimisme – curiosité serait plus adapté – et rejoint le jeune garçon sur le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'embrassa de nouveau. Contrairement au baiser de tout à l'heure, Naruto y répondit avec entrain. Il ouvrit rapidement la bouche, permettant à Sasuke de s'y engouffrer. La main pâle posée sur sa cuisse lui sembla soudainement brûlante. Lorsqu'elle remonta légèrement, un petit gémissement d'envie lui échappa.

Sa propre main se mit à picoter. Il devait le toucher. Il avait envie de peau, de chaleur, de Sasuke. C'était un besoin, qui sur le moment, lui semblait vital. La main curieuse s'engouffra sous le tee-shirt blanc de Sasuke et caressa doucement la peau de son ventre finement musclé.

\- Attends…, soupira Sasuke en retirant la main du jeune homme.

Naruto fut surpris que son ami le repousse mais ne dit rien. Il se redressa et rougit doucement en avisant les pupilles dilatées d'envie du garçon.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il doucement. Mais c'est toi qui cherches aussi.

Sasuke rit doucement et se renfonça dans le siège tout en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Bon allez, ne me dis pas que tu m'as demandé de venir pour pouvoir m'embrasser quand même !

Pour toute réponse, une lourdeur emplit l'air de la pièce. Le visage de Sasuke devint grave. Cela rappela à Naruto leur début, quand le jeune s'évertuait à le repousser sans cesse. Cet air sérieux, qui lui allait tellement bien, mais qui était souvent signe de mauvais présage. Tellement mauvais qu'il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il en riant nerveusement. Tu me fais peur avec cette tête…

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? le coupa Sasuke, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

La question figea Naruto. Ce dernier regarda son camarade, ne comprenant pas le réel sens de la demande. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke de poser ce genre de question. En réalité, Sasuke en posait rarement. Et si jusqu'à maintenant cela l'avait frustré, Naruto se dit que finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

En voyant le regard de son ami vriller légèrement, il sut qu'il devait être honnête.

\- Oui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'atmosphère s'alourdit un peu plus.

\- S'il te plaît, explique-toi. Comment est-ce que tu tiens à moi ?

Naruto déglutit une fois de plus et chercha un instant de l'aide du regard. En étaient-ils réellement là ? Après des semaines à jouer aux parfaits idiots, ils allaient finalement mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et Sasuke avait apparemment décidé que c'était à lui de s'exprimer le premier.

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration pour se donner du courage, Naruto se lança. Il n'avait jamais été lâche. Affronter ses peurs, c'était son truc.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Sasuke. C'est tellement étrange que je ne peux pas le nommer. Et avec toute cette situation, disons que j'évite de trop m'emballer. Même si au final, tu es déjà ancré dans ma vie.

Sasuke lui caressa la joue en souriant doucement. Un geste qui commençait à devenir habituel et que Naruto aimait bien trop. De toute évidence, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Est-ce que ces sentiments se rapprochent de l'amour ?

Naruto rougit et s'agrippa à la main pâle, la maintenant contre la peau de son visage. Doucement, il acquiesça sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

.

 ** **« Don't want to let you down****

 ** **But I am hellbound****

 ** **Though this is all for you****

 ** **Don't want to hide the truth »****

« __Je ne veux pas t'abandonner__

 _ _Mais je suis destiné à aller en enfer__

 _ _Même si c'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi__

 _ _Je ne veux plus mentir »__

.

 ** **« When you feel my heat****

 ** **Look into my eyes****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **Don't get too close****

 ** **It's dark inside****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **It's where my demons hide »****

« __Lorsque tu sens ma chaleur__

 _ _Regarde dans mes yeux__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _Ne t'approche pas trop__

 _ _C'est sombre à l'intérieur__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons »__

 _._

\- Naruto...

Ils en étaient aux déclarations d'amour là. Alors pourquoi l'atmosphère ne cessait pas de s'alourdir ? Cela était censé être un moment tendre. Sasuke devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, puis l'embrasser comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Et enfin, le caresser, peut-être, le câliner, et s'endormir contre lui. Pourtant, le jeune homme paraissait de plus en plus incertain. Et avant même qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, comme un mauvais présage. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- C'était moi qui conduisais. C'est moi qui aie causé l'accident ce soir-là.

Tout l'air de ses poumons disparut. Son visage devint livide et son corps sembla devenir gelé. Il regardait sans le voir ce garçon face à lui, cette personne qui s'était fait une place dans sa vie, qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Ce lycéen pour lequel il était tombé. Celui dont il avait besoin. Celui qu'il _aimait_.

Tout sembla flou. Et pourtant, sa main continua de s'agripper à l'autre, comme pour tenter de se raccrocher à un rêve. De se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas bien compris, que tout cela était un cauchemar. Mais Sasuke ouvrit de nouveau la bouche – celle-là même qu'il avait passée des heures à embrasser. Et il continua :

\- Écoute-moi s'il te plaît. J'étais un sale gosse. Je m'en veux chaque jour de ma vie pour ça. J'ai tué des gens innocents et jamais je ne serai assez puni. J'ai tué mes deux meilleurs amis.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase, mais il poursuivit :

\- J'ai tué les parents de Kiba… Je suis désolé.

.

 ** **« No matter what we breed****

 ** **We still are made of greed****

 ** **This is my kingdom come****

 ** **This is my kingdom come »****

 _«_ _ _Peu importe ce que l'on engendre__

 _ _Nous ne sommes qu'avarice__

 _ _C'est la chute de mon royaume__

 _ _C'est la chute de mon royaume »__

 _._

Un cauchemar. Il allait probablement se réveiller. Il entendait tous ces mots. Ils formaient des phrases et l'enfonçaient chaque seconde un peu plus en enfer.

C'était trop pour lui. Les larmes humidifièrent ses yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Comme brûlé, il relâcha la main du garçon dont il était amoureux et se redressa.

\- Tu mens ! Itachi est en prison ! Il y a des preuves. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? s'insurgea-t-il en le suppliant du regard d'arrêter cette comédie et de l'épargner.

\- Itachi était dans un bar avec un ami. Il avait bu et s'était battu ce soir-là. Il était blessé et les flics avaient été appelés à ce moment-là. J'étais en pleine crise. Je faisais connerie sur connerie. Je voulais exister. J'en voulais au monde entier, j'étais en colère. J'ai pris la voiture de mon frère à la maison et je suis sorti dans une boîte avec mes amis. J'ai bu, beaucoup.

Il fit une pause pour être certain que son ami suivait toujours. En voyant la blessure dans ses magnifiques yeux, il fut certain que oui.

\- J'ai voulu conduire pour rentrer et je n'ai pas laissé le choix à Suigetsu et Juugo. J'ai grillé le feu rouge et on a eu cet accident. Miraculeusement, ou malheureusement, j'ai survécu, avec de légères blessures seulement. J'ai appelé mon frère en panique et il est venu me rejoindre à pied. Avant que la police n'arrive, il m'a dit qu'il se ferait passer pour le coupable. Parce que j'étais mineur, que je n'avais pas de permis et que j'avais bu.

\- Comment tu as pu laisser ton frère payer pour tes crimes putain ! s'emporta Naruto en se levant soudainement. Comment tu peux mentir chaque jour !

\- Tu penses que je ne culpabilise pas chaque jour, que j'étais heureux quand Itachi a proposé cette solution, répliqua Sasuke en se levant à son tour et en faisant face à l'autre garçon. Putain, je me maudis chaque satané jour. Je me demande pourquoi je suis en vie et pas tous ces innocents ! J'ai voulu mourir d'accord !

Naruto le regarda sans répliquer. La larme qui coula sur sa joue acheva Sasuke, qui reprit d'un ton plus calme et tremblant :

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve. Itachi s'est dénoncé, un point c'est tout. Il avait de l'alcool dans le sang et était blessé, donc c'est passé. Rien d'autre. Et pour répondre à ta question, je te dis tout cela parce que je t'aime.

Un coup de poing n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Sous la puissance du choc, Naruto recula d'un pas. Les larmes sortirent accompagner la première et ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

\- Je te faisais confiance… Je t'ai défendu, soutenu. J'ai tenté de te comprendre et de t'aider. J'ai menti à mon meilleur ami pour toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi putain !

La rage s'empara de lui à ce constat. Sans pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, il haussa le ton et bouscula le jeune homme :

\- Tu as tué les parents de mon meilleur ami ! Comment je suis censé réagir au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Génial, on s'aime ! Mais ça ne change rien. Tu m'as tendu un piège. Tu m'as fait venir, en me demandant si je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, pour ensuite pouvoir me lâcher ta bombe. Depuis combien de temps tu réfléchis à ce plan ? demanda-t-il sournoisement, les mots s'écoulant de sa bouche comme du venin. Tu as joué avec moi.

\- Non ! s'exclama Sasuke, blessé. Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est simplement la réalité.

\- Peu importe. Tu m'as trahi. Si tu penses que mes sentiments pour toi vont me pousser à te pardonner, tu te trompes. Tu te trompes vraiment.

Sa voix se cassa légèrement sur la fin de la phrase. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes en reniflant. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux que son ami continue de lui mentir. À ce moment précis, la blessure était tellement profonde que Naruto songea qu'elle ne cicatriserait jamais.

Il attrapa sa veste et repoussa la main de Sasuke lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, dans le but de l'attraper.

\- Ne me touche plus. Jamais. C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus aucun deal entre nous.

En avisant la souffrance sur le visage de son camarade, il se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. Même le diable n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de sortir de cette maison. Et lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il respira. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, puis s'effondra contre un mur, pleurant tout ce qu'il avait. Sa main s'agrippa à la brique et sa respiration se fit saccadée.

Tout venait d'être gâché. Toutes ces semaines à s'attacher l'un à l'autre, ruinées. L'enfer, voilà où il se trouvait à présent.

.

 ** **« When you feel my heat****

 ** **Look into my eyes****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **Don't get too close****

 ** **It's dark inside****

 ** **It's where my demons hide****

 ** **It's where my demons hide »****

« __Lorsque tu sens ma chaleur__

 _ _Regarde dans mes yeux__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _Ne t'approche pas trop__

 _ _C'est sombre à l'intérieur__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons__

 _ _C'est là que se cachent mes démons »__

 _._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre Bonus 1 : le 26/11/17_

 _ _Hatsukoi__

* * *

 _ **Je lance une petite boîte à idées !**_

 _ **Je voulais vous écrire un one-shot pour noël (ça fera deux publications rien que pour vous avec Blessing). Donc voilà, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions tant qu'il s'agit de Sasuke et de Naruto. Pas de trucs gores ^^. Le thème n'est pas obligé d'être en rapport avec noël. Juste un thème qui peut être traité en un chapitre (bon, je peux faire un chapitre trèèèès long s'il faut).**_

 _ **J'espère que j'aurais des retours pour m'aider, car je n'ai jamais fait cela. Sinon… Je me débrouillerai ah ah ! Et si plusieurs idées me plaisent, je ferai peut-être un autre one-shot pour le nouvel an… À voir ! N'hésitez pas à exiger certains critères (par exemple, une longueur précise, un lemon détaillé ou non, une réplique particulière à intégrer etc. J'aime relever les défis donc je suis partante pour à peu près tout).**_

 _ **En réalité, j'ai l'intention de créer un « recueil festif » et de publier des one-shot à plusieurs occasions (noël, SasunaruDay, Halloween, pâques, aux anniversaires des personnages etc.). Donc vos idées seront peut-être publiées plus tard à l'intérieur !**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui vont participer ! Et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	14. Bonus 1

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei No Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos messages. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire plaise.

Je m'excuse pour le post tardif. Sincèrement, j'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais je me sentais mal de vous faire attendre. La moitié était écrite depuis longtemps mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec la seconde partie. Du coup, je suis parvenue à terminer l'écriture il y a environ une heure. Donc désolée pour la relecture plus que douteuse (et les fautes qu'il reste sûrement). J'y reviendrai probablement dans les prochains et je modifierai les phrases bancales. Mais n'hésitez à me signaler fautes et tournure étrange.

En ce moment, ma tête est totalement sur une autre histoire. Celle avec Naruto étant acteur porno. J'ai commencé à l'écrire et j'espère bien l'avancer d'ici environ deux mois pour commencer à la poster. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est sur cette histoire que mon esprit se concentre en ce moment. Enfin, depuis le temps, j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre !

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture. J'espère que ce bonus vous permettra de mieux saisir certaines choses (sincèrement, je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite mais bon...). À dans un mois pour la suite et à la semaine prochaine pour Correspondance 2.0.

* * *

 **Mise à jour (21/12/2017) :**

 **Un grand merci à Yasei No Aijin qui a accepté de corriger la majorité de mes histoires, dont celle-ci. Elle a généreusement repris chaque chapitre déjà publié pour y chasser la moindre petite faute, répétition et incohérence !**

* * *

BONUS 1 :

.

 **Troublante connexion**

.

A l'âge de six ans :

C'était donc ça, la vie ? Naruto n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. Se faire frapper, insulter et bousculer tous les jours. Entendre des enfants qui faisaient deux fois sa taille se moquer de lui et se faire tirer les cheveux par des filles sournoises et désagréables, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait vivre. Il préférait nommer cela cauchemar, ou bien punition. Malgré ses six ans, il connaissait déjà des tas de mots. Iruka, son tuteur, lui en apprenait chaque jour depuis son adoption. Elle avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt. Ses parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps maintenant : sa mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement et son père était mort à moto alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Un militaire exceptionnel et passionné, d'après les photos qu'il avait.

En réalité, il ne les avait pour ainsi dire jamais connus. Il savait qu'il avait dû aimer sa mère très fort lorsqu'il avait passé neuf mois dans son ventre. Et que son père avait dû être son héros pendant les trois premières années de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse suite à leur disparition. Il était bien trop jeune.

Peu de temps après ses trois ans, une femme de l'orphelinat était venue lui dire qu'il allait être adopté. Iruka avait fait irruption dans sa vie quelques mois plus tôt et, après des tonnes de paperasse, tout était devenu officiel. Il avait enfin une famille. Le sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres ne l'avait pas quitté pendant près de six mois. Il découvrait enfin la vie, la vraie. Être choyé par une personne chère, recevoir des cadeaux, manger de bons repas faits avec amour, avoir une chambre douillette. Toutes ces petites choses qui pour la plupart des gens n'étaient que des banalités. Pour lui, c'était simplement la vie. Le bonheur.

S'il avait cru ne plus jamais se sentir seul, il s'était trompé. La solitude s'était rappelée à lui lors de ses cinq ans. Il avait commencé l'école et, tout excité, il avait pris la nouvelle avec un plaisir non feint. À l'orphelinat, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. La plupart des enfants étaient traumatisés, tristes ou en colère. Chacun restait dans son coin en espérant avoir la chance de sortir de là. Et si Iruka était important pour lui à présent, il avait réellement besoin de se faire des amis. Des enfants, comme lui, avec qui il pourrait discuter et jouer. Il voulait être entouré, compter pour quelqu'un d'autre que son tuteur.

Mais il avait vite déchanté.

Dès le premier jour d'école, il avait compris que rien ne serait comme il l'avait espéré. Les enfants le regardaient étrangement, riaient quand il passait près d'eux. Aucun ne lui rendait ses sourires. Certains le bousculaient dans les couloirs. Et lorsqu'il s'était assis à une table à côté d'un garçon de son âge, ce dernier s'était levé et avait changé de place.

Très vite, au fil des semaines, Naruto avait découvert une chose pire que la solitude : le rejet. Pendant des jours, il s'était demandé pourquoi les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Il s'était demandé s'il était anormal, s'il avait un problème. Il avait pleuré, beaucoup. Après maintes crises de larmes, Iruka avait finalement réussi à lui faire comprendre les choses : les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux et partout, ils cherchent un bouc émissaire. Ainsi, Naruto était devenu la cible numéro un. Sa mère, très appréciée des habitants, était morte à l'hôpital alors qu'elle avait toujours été pleine de vie. Kushina était une femme qui ne tombait jamais malade, vigoureuse et caractérielle. Comment un petit bébé avait-il pu causer sa mort ?

Et Minato ? Il était l'ami de tous, un homme courageux et bienveillant, militaire depuis déjà longtemps. Soudain, il était mort, lui aussi.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus que des superstitions apparaissent. Il y avait aussi ces marques, sur son visage. C'est trois traits sur chacune de ses joues qui lui donnait un air démoniaque selon certaines personnes. Un être sauvage qui avait d'étranges capacités.

Finalement, il était simplement différent. Il était lui et les gens ne voulaient pas l'accepter.

Une fois qu'il eut compris cela, il cessa de se battre contre l'évidence. Les enfants le rejetteraient longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de se faire leur propre opinion. En quelques jours, cette école avait réussi à briser chacun de ses rêves, comme de simples verres balancés contre un mur.

Ainsi, il subissait les rires et les coups depuis près d'un an maintenant.

En s'asseyant par terre, Naruto releva la tête, essuyant au passage la terre qui s'était collée à ses lèvres, et regarda piteusement les deux garçons face à lui. Ces deux-là étaient les pires du lot. Ils passaient leur temps à le bousculer, le frapper et l'insulter. Souvent plusieurs fois par semaine, ils venaient le voir pendant les récréations. Parfois à plusieurs, et parfois juste tous les deux. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien, tu vas aller demander de l'aide à ta maman ? cracha l'un d'entre eux.

Les deux enfants étaient plus âgés que lui, de deux ans. Ils aimaient particulièrement s'en prendre aux personnes plus faibles. Comme lui.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien qu'il n'en a pas ! ricana sournoisement l'autre.

Naruto serra les poings et renifla bruyamment. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il le savait, il ne devait pas. Pourtant, il sentait déjà les larmes se faire une place sous ses paupières.

\- Haru, Dan ! La récréation est finie, dépêchez-vous de retourner en classe !

La voix de l'instituteur les fit marmonner et sans un regard pour le jeune garçon, ils s'empressèrent de se rendre en cours. L'un d'eux prit le temps de jeter un peu de terre poussiéreuse vers le visage du garçon à terre avec son pied. Naruto se frotta vivement les yeux, qu'il savait rougis.

Silencieusement, il resta là. Plus aucun bruit n'était présent dans la cour. Les deux garçons l'avaient entraîné un peu vers l'arrière de celle-ci, dans un coin arboré. Un lieu parfait pour ne pas être vu.

Alors qu'il laissait enfin les larmes dévaler ses joues, il songea que sa professeure ne s'inquiétait même pas de son absence. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Il était seul, comme toujours.

Après quelques minutes assis sur le sol, Naruto se releva. Il épousseta ses vêtements rapidement, pinçant les lèvres en voyant que son tee-shirt était troué. Iruka allait encore lui poser des questions. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que son tuteur venait se plaindre à la directrice de l'école. Pourtant, rien ne changeait. Iruka constatait chaque jour furieusement que son fils était toujours sujet à du harcèlement. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Konoha était une petite ville, avec une seule école primaire, un seul collège et un seul lycée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déménager ou de mettre Naruto en école privé. Il devait donc assister, impuissant, au calvaire de son enfant.

En traversant la cour de récréation, Naruto ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. Il adorait ce calme, cet air si pur. Il adorait le silence et la paix. Mais il espérait plus que cela. Bien plus.

En quelques enjambées, il se trouva devant la porte de la classe à laquelle il frappa quelques coups, timidement. Son institutrice ne tarda pas à lui dire d'entrer, assise à son bureau.

\- Eh bien, je peux savoir à quoi est dû ce retard ?

Naruto la regarda une seconde puis baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. La terre qui le jonchait, le trou sur son tee-shirt et ses yeux rouges semblaient suffisamment parlants. Mais la professeure continua à le regarder sévèrement, le défiant d'accuser ses camarades.

\- Désolé.

Avec un soupir, la femme lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir et de ne plus se faire remarquer. Ce que le jeune garçon s'empressa de faire. En passant dans les rangs, il entendit nettement les rires des autres enfants. Et en prenant place derrière sa table, il sentit clairement la petite boule de papier qui vint frapper son crâne. Oui, la vie, c'était décevant.

* * *

Il était l'attraction du moment. Kiba venait de l'école privée de la ville. C'était assez rare qu'un élève arrive en cours d'années dans leur classe. De manière générale, il était souvent occasionnel qu'il y ait de nouveaux élèves tout court, d'une année à l'autre. Les classes restaient souvent inchangées de la maternelle à l'entrée au collège. À ce moment-là uniquement, d'autres élèves en provenance des villes et villages aux alentours se joignaient à eux. Alors quand Kiba avait fait son entrée dans la classe ce matin-là, une excitation générale avait envahi les élèves.

La première pensée de Naruto fut : Va-t-il me détester, lui aussi ? La professeur avait brièvement expliqué que Kiba arrivait de l'école privée à l'autre bout de la ville et leur avait demandé de bien l'accueillir. Elle lui avait ensuite suggéré de se choisir une place dans la salle, qui lui serait attitrée jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Avec un air sûr de lui, Kiba avait parcouru la salle des yeux. Puis, il s'était avancé dans les rangs, zigzagant avec fierté entre les tables. Le bruit de son sac entrant en contact avec la table arrêta le temps. Toute la classe s'était figée. Naruto regarda timidement le jeune garçon qui venait de se placer debout à côté de lui.

\- Pas là, il va te porter la poisse ! s'exclama une voix provenant du fond de la classe.

Très vite, d'autres enfants surenchérirent. Les rires se mêlèrent au brouhaha ambiant et Naruto commença à voir flou. Dans une tentative de cacher sa douleur, il s'étendit un peu plus sur sa table, la tête baissée. Pourquoi l'institutrice ne disait-elle rien ? Elle avait obligatoirement entendu toutes les horreurs que les enfants venaient de dire sur lui.

Elle le détestait, elle aussi…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise où m'asseoir, alors tais-toi.

La voix calme de Kiba coupa court aux discussions. Son ton tranchant laissait parfaitement sous-entendre qu'il ne changerait pas de place. Il l'accompagna d'un regard envers la professeure, la jugeant en silence avant de s'asseoir.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge avant d'ordonner fermement aux élèves de se calmer. Puis, comme si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu, elle reprit son cours sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Tu peux changer de place à la récréation si tu veux…

Son chuchotement n'avait peut-être pas été entendu. Mais en voyant Kiba tourner la tête vers lui, Naruto sut que le garçon avait une ouïe très fine.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, sourit doucement le petit brun. Au fait, je suis Kiba, mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Et toi ?

\- Naruto.

Il douta. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il ne savait pas s'il devait discuter avec le jeune garçon, lui sourire ou le laisser en paix. Il avait eu l'habitude d'être un garçon plein de vie étant plus jeune. Mais tout ce harcèlement dont il était victime avait eu raison de ses quelques espoirs. Il ne voulait pas poser de problèmes à Kiba. Il avait l'air d'être un garçon très sympa.

\- Cool ! Je peux suivre avec toi sur ton livre ?

D'abord surpris, Naruto acquiesça. Il eut droit à un sourire comme réponse et cela le rassura. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto ressenti quelque chose. Un optimisme naissant qui l'avait quitté lors de la première rentrée des classes.

\- J'adore ta trousse au fait ! Moi aussi, je suis fan de ce super-héros !

Son regard alterna entre ladite trousse et son camarade. Analysant son visage, Naruto sentit soudainement ses yeux briller, non pas de larmes, mais d'un millier d'étoiles. À cet instant, il sut. Kiba allait marquer sa vie.

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le garçon l'avait pris par surprise au détour d'un couloir. Il avait eu peur d'être en retard et n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui était autour lui. À l'intersection, l'un des élèves de CM1 avait tendu la jambe, le faisant trébucher devant les quelques-uns encore présents.

Les rires avaient vite résonné entre les murs de l'école, sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il préféra garder les yeux fixés sur le sol sale, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux bleus. Avec courage, il se releva et regarda le garçon qui l'avait fait tomber par terre. Ce dernier, toujours souriant, tendit le bras et le bouscula, le faisant tanguer un instant.

\- Eh !

L'exclamation surprit les curieux, de même que le geste qui suivit. Kiba, à l'autre bout du couloir au moment où Naruto était tombé par terre, avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer ce geste. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il avait rejoint le jeune garçon et s'était placé devant lui, prêt à le défendre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose gamin ? demanda celui avait agressé Naruto.

Kiba ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours eu un fort tempérament et n'avait jamais craint personne, même les élèves plus grands que lui. Il était connu dans son école pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et pour toujours défendre les plus faibles que lui. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

\- Ne le touche plus. Sérieux. Sinon moi aussi je vais te faire tomber à terre.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Comment un gosse pourrait me mettre à terre ?

Les poings serrés, prêt à passer à l'attaque s'il le fallait, il s'apprêta à répliquer quand une petite main tira son tee-shirt dans son dos. En tournant la tête, il avisa Naruto, légèrement en retrait et un peu effrayé. À son air, il comprit que le garçon ne désirait pas être témoin d'une quelconque violence. Frustré malgré lui, il fit face une seconde à l'agresseur et le bouscula rapidement, avant d'attraper la main de Naruto et de le tirer plus loin dans le couloir.

Son regard déterminé persuada tout le monde de ne pas s'interposer et de les laisser en paix. Il conduisit Naruto jusqu'à un coin tranquille, loin des regards indiscrets et lui fit face.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? Ça arrive souvent ?

Surpris de l'intérêt de Kiba pour lui, Naruto hocha vaguement la tête. Le garçon l'intimidait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais intéressé personne. D'habitude, on ne lui posait pas de questions. On le poussait, l'insultait, riait à ses dépens. Rien d'autre.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi il t'embête ?

\- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Kiba fronça les sourcils, semblant en chercher la raison sur son visage. Naruto avait un air angélique. Ses cheveux blonds, son regard bleu était doux. Ses marques de moustaches donnaient envie de le serrer contre soi. Il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer.

\- Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Mais ses yeux brillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, comme une fatalité.

\- Moi je t'aime bien. Soyons amis Naruto, d'accord ? Je vais te protéger. Personne ne mérite d'être rejeté. Et surtout pas toi.

Naruto le regarda sans y croire. Les paroles firent leur chemin et tout lui parut irréel. Kiba ne le connaissait même pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer bien. Il ne savait pas qui il était, son histoire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait rien. Naruto était connu pour être l'enfant « maudit ». Les autres élèves allaient finir par le convaincre que des malheurs lui arriveraient s'il devenait ami avec lui. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui en sachant qu'il l'abandonnerait dans quelques semaines. Il n'allait pas parvenir à se remettre de cela. Avoir goûté au bonheur juste avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché.

Pourtant, face au sourire du garçon, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de le lui rendre. Enfin, il avait quelqu'un. Un ami, qui deviendrait par la suite un frère. Enfin, il n'était plus seul.

* * *

A l'âge de huit ans :

Les rires emplissaient la pièce. Naruto ne savait plus dire à qui appartenait chaque son. Les parents de Kiba n'en finissaient plus de sourire, à leur fils ou à leurs amis. Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba, avait profité de l'occasion pour inviter quelques-unes de ses copines. Comme tous les garçons de leur âge, Kiba et Naruto s'étaient faits curieux et avaient tenté plus d'une fois d'aller espionner leurs discussions. Cela s'était évidemment soldé par un échec.

Cela allait faire la deuxième année que Naruto était invité à l'anniversaire de son ami. Son meilleur ami. Le premier et l'éternité. Kiba s'était fait une place dans sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé dans son école. Assez rapidement, les autres élèves l'avaient laissé en paix, préférant ne pas se frotter à son ami. Kiba était un garçon gentil, mais qui pouvait devenir féroce si on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait. Et sa sœur était aussi connue dans le village. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et n'hésitait pas à venir défendre son frère s'il le fallait.

Quelques mois après le début de leur amitié, un élève avait tenté d'embêter Naruto, une fois de plus. Après plusieurs semaines de paix, ce dernier s'était senti sauvé et n'était plus systématiquement sur ses gardes. Il avait eu tort. Le garçon l'avait attrapé dans un coin de l'école et avait commencé à le bousculer en riant. Les insultes avaient fusé et il l'avait menacé de rien dire à personne. Pourtant, c'était en pleurs que Kiba l'avait retrouvé. Intelligent, son ami avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le reste était flou. Il se souvenait que Kiba était parti, énervé. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, la directrice de l'école était passée en le tenant par le bras. À quelques mètres, le garçon qui l'avait bousculé pleurait. À son bras ensanglanté et aux paroles saccadées, il avait compris que Kiba l'avait mordu férocement. La plupart des enfants furent effrayés. Mais lui, il était soulagé. Et reconnaissant.

Après cet épisode, ils étaient réellement devenus inséparables. Kiba était devenu son ombre, jamais bien loin, toujours prêt à le protéger de tout.

Les parents de Kiba le sortirent de ses pensées en lui tendant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Son préféré. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient acheté spécialement pour lui. La famille de son ami l'avait accepté dès le départ, se fichant bien des rumeurs et mythes à son sujet. Comme s'il était leur enfant, ils l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Il y avait une ou deux photos de lui dans la maison de famille, ses mets préférés dans les placards de la cuisine et quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans la chambre de leur fils.

Iruka s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'il se fasse enfin un ami. Un jeune garçon fidèle envers lui et dont les parents étaient un soutien incomparable.

\- Naruto, tu peux aller chercher l'appareil photo sur la terrasse s'il te plaît ?

Relevant la tête de son assiette, il acquiesça à la question de la mère de son ami. Il était un membre de cette famille à part entière. Comme leurs deux enfants, il rendait service et aidait lorsqu'il venait. Il vivait pratiquement la moitié de son temps ici de toute manière.

En avisant le grand soleil qui rayonnait dehors, il sourit. Il vit l'appareil photo resté sur la table de jardin. Il se leva et sortit, riant en voyant Kiba faire le beau près des amies de sa sœur. En le voyant passer près de lui, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil très peu discret, récoltant un coup sur le crâne de la part de Hana.

Devant la scène, le rire de Naruto se fit plus fort et il s'empressa d'aller à l'extérieur, ne désirant pas engendrer la vengeance de Hana. Lorsque les rayons du soleil le frappèrent, un immense sourire se refléta sur son visage. Il adorait la chaleur. Il entendit les discussions et rires se faire moins forts maintenant qu'il était sorti de la demeure. C'était une grande maison de famille, assez ancienne, mais très bien rénovée. Il savait que les parents de Kiba avaient toujours rêvé d'une telle bâtisse. Le jardin était immense et était séparé de la rue par un petit muret. Il passait des heures à jouer ici avec son ami. L'immense arbre au fond du jardin devenait leur bateau pirate quand ils en venaient à se rêver autrement.

Un rire discret le fit tourner la tête vers la gauche, là où la rue longeait la demeure. Il vit un jeune garçon, brun, sourire. Il était porté sur le dos de ce qui semblait être son frère au vu de la ressemblance. Son sourire était lumineux et rien qu'à les voir, Naruto pouvait dire qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Il aurait donné n'importe pour avoir un frère. C'était un peu comme une partie de soi-même. Jamais il n'aurait été seul. Avec le temps, Kiba était en quelque sorte devenu ce frère qu'il avait tant espéré avoir.

Le rire de l'enfant devint plus fort et Naruto songea qu'il était mélodieux. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon, qui semblait pourtant avoir le même âge qu'eux. Sa peau claire semblait être faite de porcelaine. Il avait l'air d'un ange, pensa-t-il.

\- Sasuke, tu fais très mal semblant d'être blessé, rit celui qui portait l'enfant.

Le dit Sasuke se renfrogna et mit sa tête dans le cou du plus âgé, un sourire prenant immédiatement place sur ses lèvres. Naruto se figea une seconde lorsque son regard bleu croisa les yeux sombres de son acolyte. Un infime fragment de temps se figea. C'était comme si son être s'était chargé d'électricité avant de retomber totalement à plat.

Sasuke se détourna bien vite et les deux garçons disparurent à l'intersection de la rue. Naruto resta ainsi quelques secondes, debout dans le jardin de son ami, l'appareil photo à la main. Il n'avait pas eu envie de parler à quelqu'un avec cette puissance depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, cette connexion éphémère, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Il le savait. Quelque chose s'était produit. Et il espérait que l'avenir lui en apporterait la preuve.

\- Naruto, dépêche ! Je veux tester le jeu que mes parents m'ont acheté !

La voix de Kiba le fit se retourner vers la porte-fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant son ami lui faire de grand signe de mains pour qu'il rentre et joue avec lui. En avisant les parents du garçon en retrait, le regardant en souriant tendrement, comme deux parents couvant leur enfant, il rit de bonheur et trottina vers l'intérieur. Ils étaient devenus sa famille. Et il adorait cela.

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas ! Kiba n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir quand il était sorti précipitamment de sa chambre. Est-ce que ces deux années d'amitié n'avaient pas compté à ses yeux ? Il pouvait toujours entendre ses mots résonner dans sa tête.

« Je te déteste. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ami avec toi. »

Il avait dit cela comme si chaque minute de ces deux dernières années n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Tout était faux. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Comme les autres, Kiba le jugeait et le détestait. Tout cela parce qu'il avait cassé son satané jeu. C'était un accident, mais Kiba ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus, à l'insulter de crétin et à le bousculer. Il avait fait la même chose que ces brutes qu'il avait mordues, lors de leur rencontre. Il ne valait pas mieux.

Les larmes glissant toujours sur ses joues, Naruto s'arrêta de courir, essoufflé. Il faisait déjà nuit. L'hiver s'était installé un mois plus tôt et le soleil se faisait timide ces derniers jours. Énervé par Kiba, et blessé par ses paroles, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de fuir loin de la maison de son ami. Il s'était mis à pleurer, la peur de perdre son seul ami se faisant omniprésente. Kiba était tout ce qu'il avait.

Las, ses larmes se tarirent, mais pas sa peine. Il continua à avancer, tel un automate, grelottant sous son petit pull. Sa veste était restée chez son ami, avec ses affaires pour l'école le lendemain. Il était stupide. Kiba avait raison, il ne réfléchissait jamais à ses actes.

Ses pas le menèrent vers un petit parc. C'était bien plus loin que les endroits où il pouvait habituellement aller seul. Iruka allait s'inquiéter. Dans sa douleur, il n'avait même pas prêté attention au chemin qu'il avait pris. Il était perdu. Et effrayé. Les ombres de la nuit semblaient habitées d'une vie qui leur était propre et chaque bruit ressemblait à un grondement. Il détestait sa vie. Il détestait sa lâcheté, sa peur, sa solitude. Il détestait le monde entier.

Pas vraiment rassuré et pleurant à nouveau, bien que beaucoup moins, il se dirigea vers un petit coin d'herbe sur sa gauche. Il s'assit, frissonnant violemment quand la froideur traversa son jean, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il commença à se bercer. C'était quelque chose que la psychologue lui avait appris à l'orphelinat, quand il faisait des cauchemars la nuit ou qu'il se retrouvait terrifié par une quelconque situation. C'était le cas à cet instant. Il se rassurait lui-même.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait quitté la maison de son meilleur ami. Ex-meilleur ami. Kiba s'était mis tellement en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, surtout pas contre lui. Il était toujours souriant, à tenter de le faire rire et à le protéger. Toutefois, au moment où il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus, Naruto avait eu peur une seconde. Qu'un coup parte. C'était toujours ainsi que les choses se passaient.

Parfois, pendant les jours comme celui-ci, il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il voulait avoir des parents, une famille. Il ne voulait pas de ces cicatrices horribles sur ses joues. Il désirait pouvoir jouer avec les autres enfants, être insouciant. Être heureux. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Juste une miette de bonheur. Juste une vie.

\- Naruto !

Il releva brusquement la tête et hoqueta en apercevant Kiba à l'entrée du parc qui semblait le chercher des yeux. Son mouvement dut lui permettre de le voir car Kiba soupira de soulagement et vint vers lui en trottinant, criant un « Je l'ai trouvé ! » derrière lui.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Naruto resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Un réflexe pour se protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Il attendit la suite, pas certain d'être soulagé. Pourtant, Kiba s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa sa main froide sur son bras.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça alors qu'il fait nuit ? Iruka a appelé mes parents en panique en voyant que tu n'étais pas rentré !

Naruto déglutit difficilement et avisa les parents de son ami, en retrait. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir inquiété autant de monde. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le savon qu'allait lui passer Iruka quand il rentrerait. Juste après l'avoir étouffé dans ses bras.

\- Pardon…

Il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage en cet instant. Kiba soupira une seconde fois et laissa sa main aller sur les cheveux blonds de son ami. Il les caressa doucement et reprit, d'une voix plus douce :

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé et de t'avoir crié dessus. Ce n'est pas grave que mon jeu soit cassé. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Ça fait presque une heure que tu as disparu.

Au plus mal, Naruto sanglota doucement, frottant chaque larme qui débordait à l'aide des paumes de sa main.

\- Je suis stupide. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je vais te racheter un jeu, je te le promets.

\- Oublie ce jeu. C'est lui qui est stupide. Toi et moi, on est amis pour la vie d'accord ? Tu es mon meilleur ami. C'est normal de se disputer. Maman dit toujours qu'une vraie amitié a forcément des disputes. C'est la façon dont on les traverse qui prouve à quel point elle est forte.

Naruto regarda son ami, buvant chacune des paroles qui sortait de sa bouche. Kiba lui fit un sourire éblouissant et crocheta son petit doigt au sien, avant d'essuyer sa dernière larme de son autre main.

\- On se disputera encore, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'enfuis plus. N'hésite pas à m'affronter. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Et tu le resteras, jusqu'à la fin.

Incapable de dire un mot, Naruto serra plus fortement ce doigt entrelacé au sien. Kiba était venu le chercher. Il tenait à lui.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever. Lentement, il lui attrapa la main et le tira en douceur vers ses parents.

\- Ce parc sera notre endroit d'accord ? Si tu vas mal, amène-moi ici et parle-moi. Je ferai la même chose. Mais surtout, ne me laisse pas.

Mécaniquement, Naruto hocha la tête. Un sourire timide prit place sur ses lèvres et il leva la tête vers la mère de Kiba. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Parce qu'il avait une famille désormais.

* * *

A l'âge de douze ans :

Naruto souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter depuis son réveil. C'était le grand jour. Iruka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser mais lui était simplement excité. Enfin, il entrait au collège. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Le collège, c'était la première étape pour ne plus être vu comme un enfant. Il allait connaître d'autres professeurs, d'autres matières scolaires. Il devenait libre.

Il s'était mis d'accord avec Kiba pour se rejoindre devant l'entrée du bâtiment. De l'extérieur, il paraissait immense. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'y retrouver entre ces murs de briques.

\- Bon surtout, tu m'attends ici ce soir d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher à seize heures pile.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Iruka paniquait beaucoup trop. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter mille fois chacune de ces recommandations. Cela en devenait étouffant.

\- Iruka ! Arrête, tu me fous la honte, sérieux ! C'est bon, je suis plus un enfant ! Et Kiba sera avec moi. Alors au revoir.

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée en bois. Son sourire avait repris sa place habituelle et ce fut d'un regard suspicieux qu'il regarda la voiture de son tuteur s'éloigner. Le connaissant, il serait capable de faire demi-tour.

Rassuré de voir la voiture disparaître au bout de la rue sans réapparaître dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, il souffla. La liberté commençait maintenant.

Il se posta à côté de la porte en bois, de façon à ce que Kiba puisse le voir en arrivant. Ils s'étaient promis d'aller voir les tableaux des classes ensemble. Il savait que la mère de Kiba avait écrit au directeur, demandant qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Elle avait inventé une histoire de praticité d'horaires, disant qu'elle gardait Naruto après les cours quand son tuteur était absent. Un mensonge que Kiba l'avait supplié d'écrire. Malgré tout, il ne serait pas rassuré tant qu'il n'aura pas vu la réponse noir sur blanc.

Les minutes passèrent et furent les plus longues de sa vie. Il analysa chaque visage qui l'entourait. Tous les élèves avaient l'air aussi excités que lui. Il connaissait la plupart d'entre eux, les côtoyant depuis la primaire. Mais certains visages lui étaient inconnus. Probablement de nouveaux arrivants en ville ou d'anciens élèves venant du privé ou des villages alentour. De nouvelles rencontres en perspectives qui le réjouissaient.

Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant l'entrée et un jeune garçon brun en sortit immédiatement. Naruto le reconnut immédiatement. Il l'avait croisé quelques fois, en ville ou dans le parc où il se rendait avec Kiba. Sasuke se souvint-il Il l'avait vu pour la première alors qu'il était avec son frère et il avait tout de suite retenu son prénom. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il se sentait comme aimanté par ce garçon. Il avait envie d'être ami avec lui. Il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille. Dès la première rencontre, il avait été fasciné. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Naruto avait la sensation que Sasuke peuplait ses journées, le croisant régulièrement de loin. Il était comme une partie de sa vie bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé. Il se demandait si l'autre garçon l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Si c'était le cas, il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître. Comme à cet instant précis. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait regardé, il tourna la tête à l'opposé et entra dans l'établissement, sans un mot envers lui.

\- Eh, Naruto !

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit à Kiba. Il semblait qu'ils partageaient le même enthousiasme.

\- Kiba, j'ai failli t'attendre ! Dépêche, je veux voir la liste !

Sans plus attendre, ils foncèrent tous les deux dans la cour intérieure où un attroupement les attendait. Naruto grogna. Il était impossible d'accéder au tableau d'affichage avec tous les élèves devant. C'était sans compter sur Kiba. L'adolescent joua des coudes et se rapprocha de son but, se fichant de bousculer les autres sur son passage. Toujours en arrière, Naruto attendait le verdict, trépignant sur place.

\- On est dans la même classe !

Le cri de Kiba résonna dans toute la cour, entraînant le rire de Naruto. Il aimait déjà le collège.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours était vraiment une libération. Avec une joie non dissimulée, Naruto couru vers la sortie du collège. Il avait horreur des mathématiques. Le lundi était le jour qu'il détestait le plus. Personne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de leur coller deux heures en fin de journée. C'était interminable. Iruka lui disait toujours qu'il allait peut-être aimer cela en grandissant, si un professeur rendait cela passionnant. Mais Naruto savait qu'il se trompait. Jamais il ne trouverait les maths intéressantes. Peu importe le professeur qui les lui enseignerait.

Ce soir, c'était Iruka qui venait le chercher. Pour s'excuser de ses absences répétées, il lui avait promis de l'emmener manger des ramens. Naruto avait toujours adoré les ramens. Autant dire que les mathématiques lui avaient semblé encore plus longues que d'habitude.

Au loin, il vit Sasuke se diriger lui aussi vers le parking pour attendre son frère. C'était toujours Itachi qui venait le chercher. Après quatre mois à partager le même collège, à déambuler dans les mêmes couloirs, à respirer l'air de la même cour de récréation, Naruto avait appris à focaliser son attention sur le garçon sans se faire repérer. Il connaissait désormais quelques détails sur lui, des choses qu'il avait pu remarquer de loin ou entendu de certaines filles. La plupart étaient amoureuses de lui. Naruto ne comprenait pas cette passion démesurée qui semblait les habiter. Il était sûrement beau garçon. Mais de là à lui courir sans cesse après et à l'épier.

Pris d'un doute, Naruto se demanda si son attitude était identique à celles des groupies de Sasuke. En regardant le garçon attendre de l'autre côté de la route, il secoua fortement la tête. Ce n'était pas pareil. Rien à voir. Lui voulait simplement être ami avec Sasuke, apprendre à le connaître. Rien de plus.

Convaincu, il sourit. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se décrocher du jeune homme. Sasuke était souvent seul. Il avait l'air solitaire. Quelques courageux osaient amorcer une approche mais le jeune garçon restait bien souvent fermé à toute tentative. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait se dégonfler. Il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Pourtant, une part de lui n'abandonnait pas l'idée de devenir ami avec lui. Un jour, il était certain qu'ils seraient proches. Sasuke ferait partie de sa vie.

Il se demandait parfois pourquoi le jeune garçon avait l'air si triste. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Encore moins rire. Parfois, il semblait dans un autre monde, comme fermé à cette dimension. Son esprit paraissait partir très loin, dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Naruto aurait adoré pouvoir le rejoindre. Il lui rappelait son ancien lui. Ces fameuses soirées passées à l'orphelinat, enfermé dans sa chambre à prétendre être ailleurs. Ces moments où il se sentait différent et insensible à tout. Où la souffrance était tellement présente qu'elle en devenait indolore. Sasuke avait sûrement plus de points communs avec lui qu'il ne le pensait. Comme il avait été sauvé autrefois, il aurait aimé pouvoir sauver à son tour. Mais Sasuke le désirait-il seulement ?

Un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter et il vit Iruka arrêté à quelques mètres de là. En voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Iruka avait le don de le mettre dans l'embarras.

Rapidement, il rejoignit la voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur, n'omettant pas de râler au passage :

\- Iruka ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus discret !

Seul le rire de son tuteur lui répondit. De toute évidence, le rendre honteux était sa seconde passion. Naruto ronchonna pour la forme avant de finalement sourire, impatient d'être le soir pour aller manger les ramens promises.

\- Je suis certain que tu es affamé.

Le sous-entendu de son tuteur le fit rire doucement alors qu'il attachait sa ceinture. Il avait pensé à ce repas toute la journée, évidemment qu'il l'était.

En relevant la tête une fois sa ceinture bouclée, son regard se fit happer par deux billes sombres. Encore une fois. Sasuke le regardait, à quelques mètres de là. Malgré eux, ils semblaient toujours créer une connexion entre eux. Éphémère, mais bel et bien présente. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était créée, elle disparut.

Déçu, Naruto se concentra sur la route devant lui alors que la voiture démarrait. Demain, il lui parlerait. Il le ferait vraiment. Et même s'il s'était dit ces mots la semaine précédente, puis celle d'avant, cette fois-ci, il respecterait ses paroles. Ce fut ce qu'il se répéta tout au long de la soirée. De la journée du lendemain. Puis des semaines qui suivirent.

* * *

\- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

Naruto haussa les sourcils face à la mine grave de son meilleur ami. Kiba était rarement aussi sérieux.

\- Non, quoi ?

Kiba s'assit calmement à ses côtés, sur le petit muret qui longeait la cour. En suivant son regard, Naruto le vit regarder Sasuke, assis de l'autre côté de la cour, la mine bien plus sombre d'habituellement.

\- Sa mère est morte la semaine dernière. Un cancer. C'est une fille de la classe qui me l'a dit.

Sous le choc, Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent sur son camarade et ne le quittèrent plus jusqu'à la sonnerie. Sasuke avait perdu sa mère. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant précis. C'était probablement indescriptible. Et lui, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de souffrir aussi ? Ils ne s'étaient même jamais parlés. Néanmoins, la douleur de Sasuke sembla traverser chacune de ses veines. Il aurait tellement aimé aller le voir, tout de suite, le serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il pouvait pleurer s'il le désirait. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que le consoler. Être là pour lui. Personne ne méritait d'être seul.

Son regard se baissa de lui-même, comme incapable de supporter la tristesse du garçon. Son corps ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, quand bien même son esprit lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Une nouvelle fois, sa lâcheté prenait le dessus. Cette peur d'être rejeté.

La main de Kiba s'abattit sur son épaule, comprenant son combat intérieur.

\- Allez viens, ou Anko va nous faire payer notre retard. Laissons-le pour le moment. Être observé comme un animal n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il désire.

Se rendant soudainement compte que la majorité des regards étaient dirigés vers Sasuke, de même que les messes basses, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait envie de hurler aux autres de le laisser en paix. Il le fit. Intérieurement. Puis il suivit Kiba, après un dernier regard compatissant envers ce jeune garçon brun, si seul qui lui était tellement semblable.

* * *

A l'âge de quatorze ans :

\- Vous affirmez donc que vous aviez bu ce soir-là ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous en étiez parfaitement conscient lorsque vous avez décidé de prendre le volant pour rentrer chez vous ?

\- Oui.

Naruto entendait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Itachi Uchiwa. Chaque accusation acceptée était comme un poignard en plus dans le cœur. Sa main serra plus fortement celle de Kiba, à ses côtés. Son meilleur ami tremblait. Il pleurait silencieusement. Des larmes qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis des jours. À chaque minute, il était resté avec lui, tentant de soulager sa peine comme il le pouvait. Une partie de lui était morte avec les parents de son ami. Tout comme une partie de Kiba. Ensemble, ils avaient perdu leur famille.

\- Selon nos preuves, vous avez grillé le feu rouge cette nuit-là.

-…

\- Allez-vous contester cela ?

\- Non.

Un nouveau poignard le transperça. Pourtant, en voyant la mine torturée du coupable, Naruto ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Itachi n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Les meilleures personnes sont toujours celles qui tombent les premières. Comme son père. Comme les parents de Kiba.

\- Vous n'avez également rien fait pour empêcher votre petit frère et vos amis de monter dans votre voiture ce soir-là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Ou comme Sasuke. Depuis l'accident, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à lui. Ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu. Sasuke s'était mis à sécher les cours, peu de temps après la mort de sa mère. Lorsque son père était parti, le laissant aux mains de son frère, d'après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu.

Depuis deux ans, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Mais sa fascination pour le garçon ne faiblissait pas. Où était-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il aurait tellement aimé être là pour lui, de la même façon qu'il l'était pour Kiba.

Le reste du procès fut flou. Naruto ne cessa de serrer la main de son meilleur ami, le tenant fermement contre lui quand l'émotion était trop vive. Il priait chaque jour pour lui. Pour qu'un jour, peut-être, il retrouve son insouciance. Qu'il soit heureux, qu'il trouve l'amour. Jusqu'à ce jour, il serait son pilier.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa, plaidez-vous coupable pour avoir tué quatre personnes innocentes et en avoir blessé une autre la nuit du 12 juin 2012 ?

\- Oui, je plaide coupable.

Le brouhaha de la salle le fit grimacer. De même que le sourire de l'avocat, de toute évidence fier de lui. Comment pouvait-il sourire ? Une famille était morte. Son meilleur ami souffrait. Itachi allait aller en prison. Et Sasuke était seul. Il venait de perdre sa seule famille.

Sa poitrine se serra. À cet instant, Kiba, Sasuke et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi semblables. La solitude les habitait. Et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

 **J** **e remets mon petit message ici, car je n'ai eu pratiquement aucun retour dessus. Bon, dans le pire des cas, j'ai deux idées actuellement en cours. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous faire plaisir. Donc n'hésitez pas.**

 **Je lance une petite boîte à idées !**

 **Je voulais vous écrire un one-shot pour noël (ça fera deux publications rien que pour vous avec Blessing). Donc voilà, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions tant qu'il s'agit de Sasuke et de Naruto. Pas de trucs gores ^^. Le thème n'est pas obligé d'être en rapport avec noël. Juste un thème qui peut être traité en un chapitre (bon, je peux faire un chapitre trèèèès long s'il faut).**

 **J'espère que j'aurais des retours pour m'aider, car je n'ai jamais fait cela. Sinon… Je me débrouillerai ah ah ! Et si plusieurs idées me plaisent, je ferai peut-être un autre one-shot pour le nouvel an… À voir ! N'hésitez pas à exiger certains critères (par exemple, une longueur précise, un lemon détaillé ou non, une réplique particulière à intégrer etc. J'aime relever les défis donc je suis partante pour à peu près tout).**

 **En réalité, j'ai l'intention de créer un « recueil festif » et de publier des one-shot à plusieurs occasions (noël, SasunaruDay, Halloween, pâques, aux anniversaires des personnages etc.). Donc vos idées seront peut-être publiées plus tard à l'intérieur !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui vont participer !**

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : le 24/12/17_

 _ _Hatsukoi__


	15. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre (c'est rare !). J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira. Ce n'est pas mon préféré personnellement. Il a été assez facile à écrire. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire entre dans sa deuxième "partie". Ça va s'accélérer un peu. Encore neuf chapitres avec celui-ci, et ce sera la fin de _Blessing_. Le prochain est déjà écrit et le 13 est en cours :). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et n'oubliez pas qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est un chapitre par semaine !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Merci aux deux Guest pour leurs commentaires. Pour la personne qui a suggéré l'idée de faire un Naruto ou Sasuke SDF pour l' **OS de Noel,** saches que ton idée est celle que j'ai choisi :). J'y ai incorporé les mots de **Topaze xp** et la "bonne humeur" et le "lemon" demandé par **Tassm32**. Si vous voulez le lire, il sera publié dans le Recueil Festif :). D'ailleurs, je me suis un peu emballée avec cette histoire de publication le 24 décembre x). Il est bien entamé mais définitivement pas prêt. Avec les fêtes, impossible que je le termine avant ce soir. Donc vous l'aurez entre le 25 et le 31 ! Pardon pour ce retard.

* * *

 **Un très grand merci à Yasei no Aijin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta. Elle fait du super boulot pour vous éviter de subir toutes mes erreurs. Elle a d'ailleurs corrigé tous les anciens chapitres. Un vrai plaisir de travailler ensemble !**

* * *

11\. CHAPITRE XI :

.

 **Amère douleur**

.

Il avait la sensation que ses larmes l'accompagnaient depuis trois jours. Ses joues tiraillaient, ses yeux étaient irrités. Même quand il pensait ne plus avoir assez de force pour ressentir la douleur, il suffisait qu'il songe aux mots de Sasuke pour s'effondrer à nouveau.

Il était là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il flottait. Il n'avait même pas eu la force d'aller en cours vendredi. En voyant son état, Iruka n'avait pas posé de questions. Il l'avait laissé s'enfermer avec lui-même, inquiet mais respectueux de ses tourments. Il se contentait de lui déposer un plateau-repas devant sa porte, chaque midi et chaque soir. Plateaux que Naruto n'avait pas touchés une seule fois.

Il était ailleurs. Il naviguait, dans un état de somnolence cruelle, entre la réalité et ses songes. Il était dans un monde où les parents de Kiba étaient toujours en vie. Où Sasuke et lui pouvaient avoir une relation qui ne nécessitait pas de secret. Où Kiba rirait de les voir tellement dépendants l'un de l'autre et accompagnerait le tout de blagues graveleuses. Dans ce monde, les mots de Sasuke ne résonnaient pas dans sa tête sans cesse. Ils n'avaient jamais été prononcés. Cette voix qui ne faisait que se répéter n'existait pas. Il n'avait pas à supplier pour pouvoir rester dans l'ignorance. Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais savoir la vérité. La vérité, c'était qu'il haïssait cette partie de lui qui était heureuse que Sasuke ait eu confiance en lui. Suffisamment pour lui confier ce secret. Ce cauchemar.

Il entendit Iruka frapper un coup à la porte, signal lui indiquant que son repas était devant.

\- Naruto, mange un peu s'il te plaît. Essaie de te forcer.

Cette phrase, il l'entendait deux fois par jour, chaque jour.

Il aurait bien voulu combler les attentes de son tuteur, mais son corps était comme paralysé. Il ne ressentait absolument plus rien. Même la douleur lancinante qui l'avait inondée n'existait plus. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Mais pour le moment, il était en paix.

\- Naruto, si tu ne manges pas, je vais devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Répéta doucement la voix de Iruka, espérant ainsi provoquer un déclic chez son fils.

Naruto tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte en bois. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, allongé sur son lit ? Sûrement depuis le moment où tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés devant ses yeux. Il n'avait rien pu prédire. Sasuke lui avait menti. Lui-même avait menti à Kiba. Itachi avait menti à la justice. Tout le monde mentait. Il ne parvenait même plus à différencier le vrai du faux. Le temps semblait figé. Il n'avait plus aucun repère.

Difficilement, il s'assit, ayant la sensation que son corps pesait une tonne. C'était comme se réveiller après un long coma. Ses membres se remirent en fonction doucement, difficilement. Se servant de son lit comme appui, il se leva. Iruka n'insistait pas d'habitude. Son dernier souhait était de l'inquiéter et d'être emmené à l'hôpital. Il voulait être seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Incertain, un pas après l'autre, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvrit. Derrière, Iruka le regardait, la mine inquiète et prêt à l'aider au moindre au problème.

\- Merci…

Sans rien ajouter, il prit le plateau et se retourna, refermant la porte dans un léger grincement.

Iruka resta sur place, le regard fixé sur ce panneau de bois, incapable de bouger. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Naruto n'avait jamais été dans cet état et il n'en connaissait absolument pas la cause. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder son fils se détruire lentement.

La mine grave, il poussa un soupir désespéré. Il lui laissait jusqu'au lendemain. Après cela, il agirait. Il ferait appel à un médecin, un psychologue, n'importe quoi. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Après de longues minutes immobile, il quitta finalement le couloir, non sans un dernier regard vers la chambre de son fils.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Naruto déposa le plateau sur son lit et s'assit sur le matelas. En regardant dans le miroir posé sur le mur face à lui, il se rendit compte de son état. Depuis trois jours, il ne s'était pas douché. Ses cheveux étaient sales, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi cerné et tiré, ses vêtements étaient froissés et sentaient mauvais. Il ne se sentait même pas mal dans sa peau. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il se fichait bien d'être dans un état lamentable. Ses cheveux gras, la peau brillante, la transpiration de son corps… Tout cela lui sembla sans importance. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se dédier en cet instant, c'était ses souvenirs. Ils l'obnubilaient depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Toute sa vie lui revenait comme un boomerang. Son amitié pour Kiba, sa fascination pour Sasuke, son enfance difficile, ces satanés cours à domicile. Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit s'il n'était pas allé chez Sasuke jeudi soir. Il serait encore en train de sourire à l'heure actuelle.

Toute cette situation ressemblait à une vengeance. Le karma l'avait puni parce qu'il mentait à Kiba depuis des mois ? Jeudi encore, il lui avait menti sans sourciller, privilégiant sa rencontre avec Sasuke car le garçon avait pris une place monumentale dans sa vie. Dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour qu'au final, la solitude le rattrape ?

Il sombrait. Il en était conscient mais ne savait pas comment l'empêcher.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal à l'heure actuelle. Le fait qu'il venait de perdre Sasuke définitivement ou celui de découvrir que les parents de Kiba, qu'il considérait comme s'ils étaient les siens, avaient été tués par la personne qu'il aimait ? Sasuke avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que la première proposition était juste. La seconde aussi. Néanmoins, pour le moment, seul la trahison le faisait souffrir. Celle venant de ce garçon qui s'était glissé sous sa peau, qui avait laissé son empreinte sur son cœur. Ce garçon qui l'hypnotisait depuis sa jeunesse.

Un bip caractéristique le força à focaliser son attention sur son téléphone portable, posé à côté de son lit. L'appareil était en charge depuis son retour, jeudi soir. Il ignorait d'où lui était venue l'idée de le brancher. Dans le tourment, certains gestes n'avaient aucun sens. Il se souvint vaguement avoir déjà entendu ce son à plusieurs reprises, ces trois derniers jours. Tout était flou.

Au ralenti, chaque geste lui demandant un effort considérable, il l'attrapa. Il avait plusieurs messages non lus : certains de Kiba, d'autres de Sasuke. Les lire lui demandait trop d'efforts. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face aux excuses de Sasuke ou aux questions de Kiba. Il était certain que son meilleur ami s'inquiétait. Naruto ne l'avait même pas prévenu de son absence vendredi. Il était bien trop occupé à se lamenter.

Il préféra éteindre son téléphone et le reposer, reportant son regard sur le plateau-repas. En temps normal, le bol de ramen l'aurait fait sourire. Iruka avait tenté de lui faire plaisir. Mais à cette minute, rien ne pouvait le rendre heureux, si ce n'était dormir et oublier. Même cela, son esprit ne semblait pas disposé à lui offrir. Pourtant, il était épuisé.

Avec un soupir, il réfléchit. S'il mangeait le morceau de pain, Iruka serait content. Il l'avait déjà bien assez inquiété. Alors ce fut ce qu'il fit. Juste avant de redéposer le plateau dans le couloir, le bol toujours entièrement plein et le dessert intact.

* * *

Le lundi, il fut obligé de retourner au lycée. Il avait déjà séché un jour et le bac approchait rapidement. C'était soit cela, soit Iruka allait appeler tout le corps médical de la ville. Son tuteur l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin, lui exposant ses choix. Il lui avait certifié que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il devait retourner au monde civilisé.

Ce fut amorphe qu'il se rendit en cours. L'esprit toujours absent, il effectua le trajet mécaniquement, sans se poser de questions. Peu importe les regards que lui jetteraient ses camarades en voyant son état, il n'était pas en mesure de s'en soucier.

Très vite, il se retrouva assis à sa place, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Kiba n'était pas encore là. Sasuke non plus. Il avait vérifié en entrant. Il entendait quelques élèves murmurer en le regardant. Il avait fini par se doucher et par changer de vêtements mais il savait pertinemment que son visage faisait peur. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne s'étaient pas atténués. Il avait déjà commencé à perdre un peu de poids. Ses cheveux n'étaient mêmes pas coiffés et ses yeux étaient enflés d'avoir tant pleuré pendant trois jours. Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'en avait puisque tout n'était que mensonge.

\- Hey…

La voix de Kiba le sortit de ses pensées et le regard flou, il fixa son ami d'enfance. Sa mine inquiète ne le choqua pas et il ne répondit rien. Le moindre mot aurait pu le faire sombrer.

Derrière Kiba, il vit Sasuke entrer dans la salle, avant de se figer en le voyant. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et Naruto sut que les larmes n'étaient plus très loin. Brusquement, il rompit le contact et se focalisa sur sa table.

Sasuke avait l'air en pleine forme. Il était impeccablement bien coiffé, ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés et son air était toujours impassible. Cette constatation le blessa. Le garçon ne semblait pas souffrir de la situation, alors que lui n'était strictement plus rien. Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'était effondré en dix minutes. C'était pathétique.

\- Naruto, écoute, je suis désolé pour jeudi, dit gentiment Kiba en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ces mots, il aurait voulu les entendre de la bouche de Sasuke. Il en rêvait. Pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami qui les lui disait. Et pourquoi déjà ?

\- Jeudi ?

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix. Kiba paraissait aussi choqué que lui. Elle était cassée et rauque. La voix d'un homme brisé. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et se racla la gorge sans rien dire. Après un léger silence, Kiba sembla reprendre ses esprits et éclaircit ses propos :

\- Tu sais, quand je suis parti précipitamment et que je t'ai planté. Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages après ça et je me suis inquiété. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup moins forte sur la fin de la phrase. Kiba était craintif. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui le coupable.

À cet instant Naruto comprit. Kiba se pensait responsable de son état. Il culpabilisait car il croyait que leur dispute avait provoqué cet effondrement.

\- Non. Désolé. J'ai eu quelques soucis.

Naruto n'avait pas la force de le rassurer, de lui affirmer qu'il n'y était pour rien. Un pas après l'autre, c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Kiba le regarda étrangement, semblant analyser son état physique et mental. Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi malade. Les traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer depuis leur enfance. Jamais.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi si… ?

Kiba ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. L'angoisse que son ami réponde « oui » le bloquait. Pourtant, il s'était senti obligé de poser la question, la culpabilité le rongeant déjà. Mais à sa grande surprise, Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Au parc, après les cours ?

Naruto sourit douloureusement. Le parc ? Avait-il encore une utilité ? Ces derniers temps, c'était surtout devenu un lieu de mensonges en ce qui le concernait. Il commençait à haïr cet endroit qui avait toujours tellement signifié pour lui.

\- Non.

Avec ce mot, il clôtura la conversation. Son regard se perdit à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il prétendit ne pas sentir le regard de son ami de toujours sur lui, inquiet, viscéral. Ni celui de son amour, fixé sur son dos, faisant frissonner sa peau. Ainsi, il s'envola loin et oublia tout.

* * *

Le temps ne lui avait jamais semblé s'écouler aussi lentement.

Sasuke referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et retira sa veste en soupirant. Il n'avait pas réussi à capter le regard de Naruto une seule fois, mis à part lorsqu'il était arrivé en cours le matin même. Leur échange avait duré quelques secondes, le jeune homme ayant préféré tourner la tête et l'ignorer.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires de cours, il se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration. Lorsqu'il avait vu la mine de Naruto, il avait réalisé à quel point il était blessé. Il avait fait une erreur. À la fois quand il avait commis cet accident, mais aussi quand il lui avait dit la vérité. Et surtout, lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Naruto ne méritait pas de souffrir. C'était un être de lumière. Contrairement aux autres, il avait toujours été bienveillant avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de travers, insulté ou harcelé. Il s'était contenté d'être un témoin silencieux de l'amusement malsain de ses amis. Sasuke n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher cela.

Las, il s'assit face au bureau et attendit. Il ignorait quoi, mais rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Naruto n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il n'était pas venu à leur séance samedi, et ne viendrait probablement pas aux suivantes. Son camarade semblait envisager sa vie sans lui désormais. Il avait raison. Sasuke avait la capacité de toujours causer le mal autour de lui, surtout pour les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Il alluma son ordinateur, décidé à penser à autre chose. Il culpabilisait d'avoir mis son camarade dans cet état. Lui-même souffrait beaucoup mais l'habitude lui permettait d'ignorer la douleur. Il avait vécu ces deux dernières années seul et rejeté. Il avait supporté chaque coup bas, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus loin dans son mensonge. Malgré les conséquences, en parler à quelqu'un, à Naruto, l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Il était égoïste.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait ouvert sa boîte mail, espérant inconsciemment avoir un message de Naruto. La déception fut rude. Il voulut vérifier son téléphone mais résista, l'ayant déjà regardé chaque foutue minute depuis la fin des cours, trente minutes plus tôt.

Comment Naruto avait-il pu devenir indispensable à son bien-être ? C'était incroyable de songer à ce qu'était sa vie, quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'avait besoin de personne, étant seul de toute manière. Aujourd'hui, respirer n'était devenu possible que grâce à ce garçon blond, un peu trop parfait pour lui. Il s'était fait une place dans son cœur, creusant sans relâche pour s'y enterrer.

Son corps décidant pour lui, sa main droite cliqua sur la discussion instantanée et ouvrit la fenêtre de son seul contact : Naruto. Si ses SMS étaient restés sans réponse, il aurait peut-être plus de chance ici

S. U. « S'il te plaît, parle-moi. J'ai besoin qu'on se voie, pour s'expliquer, se dire où en est notre relation. Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir éternellement ? Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur. Je le savais bien avant de t'en parler. »

Il cliqua sur « envoyer ». En relisant ses quelques lignes, il grimaça devant le ton désespéré du message. Mais il n'était plus temps pour les faux-semblants. Il ne comptait plus cacher qui il était devant cette personne qu'il aimait puissamment. Prétendre était dépassé.

Kyuu « Arrête de me contacter Sasuke, s'il te plaît. »

Recevoir une réponse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas celle qu'il espérait, le surprit. Cela le réjouit et le blessa. Cette phrase sonnait comme une sentence. Un adieu. Il comprenait la colère et la peine de son ami.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à lui.

S.U. « Jusqu'à quand ? »

Il avait toujours l'espoir. Celui d'être pardonné un jour, d'être soutenu et aimé. Même s'il ne le méritait pas. Il ne le mériterait jamais.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de son bureau. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran devant eux. Tout son corps et son cœur étaient en attente d'une réponse.

Kyuu « Laisse-moi. »

Encore une fois, pas la réponse qu'il voulait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, un second message arriva.

Kyuu « Si tu continues je vais te bloquer. Tu en as assez fait, arrête-toi là. Je suis sérieux. »

Sa gorge se noua et son souffle se coupa. Il était intimement convaincu que le garçon ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux devenus indispensables à l'autre, peu importe avec quelle force ils avaient tenté de le nier. Si lui ne pouvait vivre sans Naruto à l'heure actuelle, la réciproque était forcément vraie.

S.U. « Si tu veux la paix, alors parle-moi. Est-ce que tu vas le révéler à Kiba ? »

Ce n'était pas brillant d'évoquer son secret à ce moment précis, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une partie de lui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il avait pris un énorme risque. Naruto était parti si précipitamment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évoquer ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Et il n'en aurait pas l'occasion, de toute évidence. Avec une profonde meurtrissure, Sasuke réalisa. Son message avait été lu. Aucune réponse n'y avait fait suite. Désespéré, il avait tenté une dernière supplication.

S.U. « Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. »

Elle ne fut jamais reçue. Le message d'erreur le lui prouvait bien. Parce que Naruto l'avait bloqué. D'un clic, il venait de le rayer de sa vie. Et de son cœur.

* * *

Naruto ignorait pourquoi il était là. La pluie l'avait surpris en route, et ce fut trempé qu'il arriva devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Il tremblait tellement qu'il était incapable de viser correctement la sonnette. Il ne pouvait pas dire si cela était dû à l'eau qui noyait ses vêtements, ou à son état mental et émotionnel lamentable.

Reniflant légèrement, il se décida à frapper trois coups contre la grande porte en bois. Il ne savait même pas si Kiba était chez lui. Et si c'était le cas, peut-être dormait-il déjà vu l'heure tardive. Pourtant, à peine quelques secondes après son geste, la porte s'ouvrit et la mine surprise de Kiba l'accueillit.

\- Naruto ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En prononçant ces mots, il le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer et le mettre au chaud. Son meilleur ami était glacé, ses lèvres commençaient à devenir bleues et son teint bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

\- Non… Je regardais un film. Hana dort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait précisé cela. Sûrement parce qu'il pressentait que Naruto avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et qu'il serait bien plus à l'aise en les sachant seuls tous les deux.

\- On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Sans un mot, Kiba acquiesça et lui prit doucement la main pour le tirer à sa suite. En cinq minutes, Naruto se retrouva assis sur le lit de son ami, ce dernier lui séchant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. Une fois ceci fait, il alla remonter le chauffage et sortit une grosse couverture de son placard.

\- Enlève tes fringues et enroule-toi là-dedans, indiqua-t-il en lui mettant le plaid dans les mains.

Docile, Naruto s'exécuta. Il retira son tee-shirt avant de reproduire la même chose avec son jean. Puis, il s'emmitoufla dans l'épaisse couverture grise et se rassit, suppliant muettement son meilleur ami de prendre place à ses côtés. Kiba n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez Naruto. Pas même alors qu'il était enfant et qu'il se faisait harceler. Ni quand ils s'étaient violemment disputés. C'était un regard éteint. Brisé.

Rongé par l'inquiétude, il s'installa à ses côtés et lui caressa affectueusement le dos par-dessus la couverture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, espérant pousser Naruto à se confier.

Ce dernier hésita. Longtemps, il se contenta de le fixer en silence, cherchant ses mots, remettant en ordre ses pensées.

\- J'ai tellement peur que tu ne me le pardonnes jamais…

Kiba ne répondit rien, ne saisissant pas de quoi Naruto parlait. Néanmoins, les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues le poussèrent à le rassurer.

\- Eh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Arrête de pleurer… Tu sais très bien que je te pardonnerai n'importe quoi. Tu es mon frère, Naruto.

Pensant que ses mots rassureraient son ami de toujours, il se trouve décontenancé quand ce dernier pleura de plus belle. Aux sanglots se lièrent les gémissements d'agonie. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Naruto allait mal, et il était impuissant.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix hachée par les pleurs. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais, je te le jure. Mais c'est trop tard. Trop tard…

Ses mots se perdirent dans un souffle et il ancra son regard empli de doutes, de douleur, de souffrance, sur Kiba. Ce dernier tenta d'accepter tous ces maux qui l'envahissaient soudainement, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Naruto souffrait et il devait accepter les moitiés de ses peines. Parce qu'il était une moitié de lui. Son meilleur ami, son frère.

\- Je t'ai menti…

Kiba garda le silence devant cet aveu. Il le savait déjà. Cela faisait des mois qu'il pressentait ce fait. Il n'était pas surpris. Ni déçu. Il voulait simplement savoir la vérité, l'accepter, en discuter, et le consoler. Lui prouver que rien ne les séparerait, qu'ils s'aimeraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il l'aimerait.

Naruto ne sembla pas vouloir continuer. Ses sanglots se calmaient un peu mais il savait qu'au moindre mot, il replongerait. Tout cela était douloureux, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici. Kiba lui manquait. Depuis la révélation de Sasuke, sa culpabilité s'était faite encore plus puissante. Il était amoureux du garçon qui avait tué sa famille. Et même en le sachant, il l'aimait toujours. Il se détestait.

\- Parle-moi. Vas-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Kiba le regardait avec bienveillance. Comme lors de leur rencontre, dans cette classe où chaque élève le haïssait. Dans ce couloir, où il lui avait prouvé son honnêteté et avait voulu devenir ami avec lui. Ce fameux soir, lors de leurs huit ans, dans ce parc si précieux à leurs yeux.

Kiba l'avait toujours soutenu, épaulé, aimé. Et il était temps qu'il fasse la même chose, qu'il lui rende la pareille. S'il y avait une fois dans sa vie où il pouvait lui prouver la force de son amitié pour lui, c'était maintenant. Et il le fit.

\- Il y a quatre mois, j'ai commencé à voir un tuteur pour m'aider en maths. Le professeur me l'a conseillé et j'ai accepté. J'ai demandé que ce soit Sasuke. Et il a dit oui.

Kiba se figea à ses côtés mais il continua avant de se dégonfler :

\- J'ai toujours eu de la peine pour lui. J'ai été harcelé petit et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on fasse subir ce traitement à d'autres. À une époque, tu m'as sauvé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai à mon tour voulu sauver quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta une seconde. Son regard jusqu'alors fixé sur le sol se déporta jusqu'à Kiba. Immobile, ce dernier déglutit, l'air d'attendre la suite qu'il savait d'avance déplaisante. Habituellement, il se serait déjà levé pour hurler les pires horreurs face à cette trahison. Seulement, il savait que cette fois était différente. Qu'il devait rester calme et accepter. Pour Naruto.

\- J'ai toujours été fasciné par Sasuke, depuis tout petit. J'ignore pourquoi. C'est simplement ainsi. Quand il a accepté le tutorat, j'étais vraiment heureux. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne parce qu'il ne voulait pas de problèmes. Je lui ai donné ma parole. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Kiba.

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme brun retira sa main du dos de son ami. Fébrile, il la passa dans ses cheveux et répondit, tentant de retenir sa colère qu'il savait inutile pour le moment :

\- Tu as passé quatre mois à me mentir ? Tu as pris des cours avec mon pire ennemi ? Le frère de l'assassin de mes parents ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Il se sentait trahi. Incompris. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Naruto, pas alors qu'il était dans cet état. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège.

Les yeux braqués sur lui, il vit Naruto retenir une nouvelle fois les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Le temps se figea. À l'expression de son meilleur ami, il sut que tout allait changer. Cette annonce n'avait été que la préface.

\- On est devenu amis… Reprit Naruto dans un sanglot. Il a commencé à se confier à moi et j'étais heureux. Kiba, je... Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

La sentence venait d'être dite. Avant même qu'il ne puisse la digérer, les sons continuèrent de sortir de la bouche de son ami. Ils l'achevèrent.

\- On a commencé à être ensemble, en cachette. Pendant plusieurs semaines. Je suis désolé.

Les pleurs s'intensifièrent et plus aucuns sons mis à part ceux-là ne vinrent perturber le silence dans la pièce. La rage au ventre, Kiba tenta de maîtriser sa voix. Mais une menace sourde grondait.

\- Vous êtes… Ensemble ? Comme un couple ?

Une réponse positive risquait de le faire couler. Il le savait. Mais il devait en être certain. Comment allait-il pouvoir l'accepter ? Le problème n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Sasuke était un garçon. Il se fichait bien de savoir avec qui Naruto avait des relations amoureuses ou sexuelles. Hommes, femmes, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tant qu'il recevait l'amour qu'il méritait.

Ce n'était pas un simple garçon. C'était Sasuke. Et ce prénom signifiait tout.

\- On l'était… C'est terminé maintenant. Parce que…

Le suspens le rendit fou. Il combattait. Contre lui-même, contre ses démons, contre sa peur, sa haine. Sans relâche, il mena le combat, en attente, suspendu au-dessus du vide.

\- C'est lui qui conduisait la voiture. Il me l'a avoué jeudi. Il lui qui les a tué Kiba.

Il chuta. Avec désespoir, sans pouvoir se rattraper à rien. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, d'avoir mal. Il voulait souffrir et faire souffrir. Il voulait tout et rien à la fois.

Naruto ne cessait de répéter des « pardon » sans même ne penser qu'à respirer. Mais Kiba était amorphe, bien loin de la réalité. Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Sasuke Uchiwa avait tué ses parents. Comment ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient morts. Et Sasuke était libre.

Un sentiment d'injustice s'empara de lui et s'ajouta à la haine.

Il regarda Naruto, effondré devant lui. Son meilleur ami, frère de cœur, pleurait à cause de Sasuke. Il aimait Sasuke. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ? Aucun mot ou geste ne pourrait traduire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Naruto était tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait – voulait – pas le perdre. Il l'avait aidé et supporté lors du décès de ses parents. Ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans et avaient tout partagé ensemble. Il refusait de tout foutre en l'air pour un garçon qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Un garçon qui lui avait déjà arraché des gens qu'il aimait.

Il ne supporterait pas la douleur de son ami sans rien faire.

Sa fidélité prit automatiquement le dessus et dans un geste qu'il espérait doux, il le serra contre lui. Naruto sembla respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures et ses sanglots redoublèrent. La tête nichée dans le cou de son ami, il lâcha toute sa tristesse, son pardon, sa culpabilité. Il s'effondra comme un château de cartes et s'appuya totalement sur lui. Deux ans auparavant, il avait été celui serrant Kiba contre lui, sur ce lit, dans cette chambre. Celui qui avait enduré la douleur, accepté les larmes et la souffrance de l'autre. Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés. Mais la situation n'en était pas meilleure.

Épuisé, il commença à sombrer alors que les larmes s'espacèrent. Kiba ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant, continuant à le bercer. Lequel des deux se raccrochait à l'autre ? Aucun n'aurait su le dire. En ce moment, ils étaient deux morceaux d'un même tout. C'était douloureux. Mais nécessaire.

Sans lâcher Naruto, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, s'installant plus confortablement. Son meilleur ami somnolant contre lui, il fixa le plafond, incapable de fermer les yeux. Demain, il demanderait des précisions à Naruto sur l'accident. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi le meurtrier de ses parents était toujours en liberté. Il vivait librement alors que ses parents étaient sous terre. Que sa sœur, Hana, se tuait au travail pour les faire vivre.

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Si les autorités n'avaient pas fait leur travail, alors ce serait à lui de faire justice. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 : le 31/12/17_

 _Hatsukoi_


	16. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto, Kiba/Hinata

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une fois, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre ^^. Je l'aime beaucoup personnellement (oui, c'est rare). Il a été très facile à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également. Je réponds aux commentaires dès demain (avec les fêtes... J'ai tellement de retard) ! Mais merci à vous tous, ça motive tellement d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs. Même de simples mots, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

12\. CHAPITRE XII :

.

 **Charmante agonie**

.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer du regard. C'était différent de d'habitude. Évidemment, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il le regardait avec rage, simplement pour lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il lui aspirait. Toutes les pensées noires qui l'habitaient.

Cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose. De la haine, à l'état brut. Elle avait pris possession de lui avec une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Il ne supportait plus de voir son visage pâle, son air impassible, ses yeux sombres. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. De voir ses membres bouger avec grâce, au rythme de sa respiration.

Kiba tenta de rediriger son attention sur le devant de la salle, où son professeur d'anglais continuait son cours, l'esprit bien loin des pensées qui assaillaient son élève. Mais irrémédiablement, ses yeux noisette retournaient vers Sasuke, assis au fond de la salle. Son camarade avait remarqué son manège mais ne réagissait pas, sans doute bien trop habitué. Néanmoins, Kiba avait remarqué les quelques coups d'œil jetés à la dérobée vers la chaise vide à ses côtés. Naruto était absent. Encore. Désormais, il savait à qui revenait la faute.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Les paroles de son meilleur ami avaient tourné en boucle durant des heures. Il avait imaginé cette tragique nuit où il n'était pas. Il avait vu Sasuke, au volant de la voiture, griller le feu rouge et foncer sur celle de ses parents. Il avait imaginé la carrosserie plier, les cris de douleurs, le sang couler. Puis, quand tout cela était devenu insoutenable, il avait vu les corps sans vie, les yeux éteints. Juste avant de visualiser Sasuke, assis en classe, l'air nonchalant et le regard perdu au loin.

Ce long-métrage qui semblait infini se rejouait dans son esprit. Il avait la nausée. Quand son réveil avait sonné plus tôt dans la matinée, Naruto avait vaguement ouvert les yeux, l'air hagard. Il avait eu du mal à se resituer, à se souvenir. Kiba l'avait simplement regardé. Dans la nuit, son meilleur ami s'était déplacé. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés allongés, face à face, à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Dès que ces magnifiques yeux azur s'étaient posés sur lui, Kiba y avait vu la douleur. Il n'y avait que cela. Plus aucune joie, ni vitalité. Refusant de blâmer la faiblesse et la naïveté de son meilleur ami, il s'était contenté de lui dire bonjour. Il n'avait pas voulu rouvrir sa plaie en lui posant des questions sur l'accident. Il lui avait suggéré de rester dormir et lui avait promis de lui prendre les cours. Puis, il s'était préparé, comme toujours. Et il était parti en direction du lycée, laissant derrière lui cet être brisé.

La vérité était qu'il avait mal, lui aussi. Sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était douloureux de savoir que la personne responsable de la mort de sa famille était libre. De savoir que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de ce meurtrier. Il avait envie de s'effondrer lui aussi. De trouver une solution à tous ses maux et de se laisser aller. Mais pour le moment, il devait être fort. Pour lui. Pour Naruto. Pour sa famille.

Le visage tourné vers le tableau en ardoise noir, il prétendit ne pas sentir une fois encore le regard de son pire ennemi, qui naviguait entre la chaise vide et lui. Il prétendit ne pas savoir. Sa main se crispa sur son stylo et le brisa en deux. Au fond, il savait parfaitement. Et Sasuke aussi l'apprendrait bientôt.

Justice serait faite.

* * *

Kakashi lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Le professeur l'avait retenu près d'une demi-heure après les cours pour lui soutirer des informations sur les absences de Naruto. Sa dernière note de mathématiques avait été catastrophique. Puis, le garçon s'était absenté sans excuses. Lorsqu'il était revenu la veille, son état était lamentable. Tellement que même les professeurs l'avaient remarqué. Kakashi voulait des explications. Sasuke n'avait pas été disposé à les lui donner.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfoiré, qu'il avait laissé le garçon l'approcher, qu'ils étaient tombés l'un pour l'autre, qu'il était un meurtrier ? Rien de ce qu'il n'aurait pu avancer n'aurait suffi. Il s'était donc contenté d'écouter les plaintes de son professeur, prétendant qu'il ne savait rien jusqu'à ce que l'homme le laisse partir.

Après cela, il avait dû passer faire quelques achats sur le chemin. Ses placards étaient désespérément vides. Au final, la nuit était déjà tombée et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Pour un mois d'avril, les températures étaient extrêmement basses.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, Sasuke songea un instant à son frère. Il irait le voir demain, comme chaque semaine. Il ignorait encore de quelle façon annoncer tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Comment lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux, qu'il avait rompu sa promesse, qu'il avait perdu ce garçon si cher pour lui. Que Naruto souffrait à cause de lui, qu'il ne le méritait pas. Qu'il était tout. Que sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait vivre désormais. Naruto avait fait naître des espoirs en lui, ceux qu'il pensait morts depuis longtemps. Puis, tout s'était brisé. Le tutorat était bel et bien terminé. Mais Itachi ne se soucierait certainement pas de cela.

Un sifflement le sortit de ses pensées et instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. À cet endroit, une ruelle étroite rejoignait l'allée centrale qu'il traversait.

\- Je savais qu'en te sifflant, tu répondrais. C'est tout ce que tu mérites, être traité comme un animal. Quoique, j'ai sûrement plus de respect pour eux.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue n'importe tout. Ce regard noisette également. Inconsciemment, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce coin était à l'opposé de chez Kiba. Pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait-il ici ? Il n'était pas sadique au point de suivre Sasuke pour lui pourrir la vie jusqu'entre les quatre murs de sa maison.

En faisant un pas vers lui, Sasuke comprit. Il saisit l'évidence même. Kiba venait régler ses comptes.

\- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il plus par réflexe que pour en avoir la certitude.

\- Dis quoi ? Répliqua rageusement Kiba. Que tu as joué avec ses sentiments ? Que tu l'as manipulé, profité de sa gentillesse et de sa naïveté ? Que tu as tenté de le détourner de moi ? Ou bien que tu as tué mes parents, espèce de connard ?

Le ton était monté crescendo au fur et à mesure que la rage l'avait consumée. Sasuke se trouvait à cinq mètres de lui. Il était entré dans la ruelle sans s'en rendre compte, pour mieux le voir et l'entendre. C'était tout ce que Kiba avait souhaité.

Sasuke ressentait comme le besoin de se justifier, face à cet adolescent qui éprouvait une haine immense envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sa volonté de rébellion était bien loin à présent. Kiba savait la vérité. Tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait n'avait jamais été autant justifié. Sasuke en était conscient. Chaque jour, il se blâmait pour ses actes. C'était encore pire désormais. Ces cinq dernières journées lui avaient paru interminables. Il était retourné à sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il savait méritée. Il s'en était accoutumé. Pourtant, après plusieurs semaines de bonheur, la chute avait été rude. Mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Naruto. Et surtout pas pour Kiba.

L'idée que Naruto puisse penser qu'il avait joué avec lui, lui fit mal. Bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Naruto était tellement pur. Il avait cette capacité à rendre tout le monde heureux, à faire passer son propre bonheur après celui des autres. Il l'avait soutenu, accompagné, compris. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras, quand bien même Sasuke l'avait repoussé. Doucement, il l'avait apprivoisé. Comme un débutant, Sasuke était tombé. Pour ces yeux un peu trop bleus, ce rire un peu trop heureux, cette attitude un peu trop bienveillante.

Naruto l'avait déjà accusé de s'être joué de lui, jeudi dernier. Il lui avait hurlé ces mots au visage et Sasuke avait à peine eu le temps de s'expliquer. Entendre ces mêmes phrases sortir de la bouche de Kiba lui prouvait bel et bien que Naruto n'avait pas cru en la sincérité de ses sentiments. Cela faisait mal. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se faire pardonner et récupérer ce jeune garçon bruyant qui le ressentait comme personne d'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas joué avec lui. Il le sait parfaitement. Écoute...

\- Peu importe, le coupa Kiba. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Sasuke se tut, troublé par les mots du garçon qui avaient été dits avec nonchalance. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander des précisions, il sentit deux bras le pousser puissamment en avant, lui coupant un instant le souffle et le faisant trébucher. Il tenta de se redresser, mais un coup sur la tête l'assomma et le fit geindre de douleur. L'humidité du sol entra en contact avec ses joues.

Hagard, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Il ne put faire le moindre geste, qu'une main agrippa sa veste, lui arrachant quelques cheveux au passage et le releva. En une seconde, il se retrouva dos au mur de brique sur lequel son crâne craqua. Son regard se fit vague. Le sourire mesquin de Kiba fut la première chose qu'il réussit à percevoir. À ses côtés, un autre garçon le maintenait droit, son bras à travers de la gorge de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer. Il ne tenta pas de se débattre, sachant que cela aggraverait sa situation. Ils étaient trois. Tous étaient au lycée avec lui. Un par un, il les reconnut pour les avoir déjà-vu traîner avec Kiba. Des visages sans noms qui étaient simplement venus aider leur ami à prendre sa revanche.

\- Alors, tu nous trouves toujours pathétiques en ce moment ? Souffla perfidement le garçon qui l'étranglait.

Sasuke ne le regarda pas. Il savait très bien qu'il faisait référence à sa petite répartie au lycée, quelques jours plus tôt. À ce moment où il s'était senti si fort, où il avait cessé d'avoir peur. Ce moment où Naruto était avec lui, l'aimait et lui donnait envie de vivre à nouveau.

Kiba s'approcha, leurs regards toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le visage fermé, insensible, il leva la main et le frappa durement au visage, deux fois d'affilée. Sasuke ne put retenir son cri de surprise, mêlé à son gémissement de douleur. En ricanant, celui qui le tenait le lâcha et Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol glacé. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Kiba l'attrapa par les cheveux et le traîna sur quelques centimètres. Le coup de pied qu'il reçut par la suite dans son flanc le fit se tordre de douleur. Son souffle se coupa et il ne parvint plus à réagir, percutant le sol avec fracas. Pendant de longues minutes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui. Son dos, sa tête, ses épaules… Aucun endroit de son corps ne fut épargné. Les amis de Kiba s'amusèrent à lui marcher dessus, écrasant ses mains et ses bras au passage.

Il sentit distinctement l'une de ses côtes se briser en réponse à l'un des coups de Kiba. Sasuke se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait le sang s'écouler le long de sa joue et comprit que son arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte.

La respiration hachée et le corps douloureux, il glapit lorsque Kiba l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les cheveux pour le plier en deux et lui parler, les yeux dans yeux :

\- Je suis déçu Sasuke. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu pouvais m'éclater en deux secondes ? Pourtant, tu n'as strictement rien fait, là.

Sasuke gémit, incapable de dire un mot. À quoi bon se défendre ? Il ne parvenait qu'à faire du mal autour de lui. Kiba souffrait par sa faute, Itachi était en prison à cause de lui et Naruto… Naruto était tout ce qui l'avait rendu heureux et il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait détruit. Son amour était néfaste. Il avait simplement pensé pouvoir être heureux, rien qu'une seconde. Mais il ne le méritait pas. Plus maintenant.

\- Dans le passé, tu as fait du mal à des gens que j'aimais, reprit Kiba lentement, le regard froid. Je ne vais pas te laisser recommencer ça.

Comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée, Kiba laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en béton. Vaguement, Sasuke l'entendit dire à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient partir. Dans le silence de la ruelle, il n'y eut plus que son souffle presque en éteint et celui saccadé de son bourreau. Après toutes ces années, cela arrivait enfin. Kiba venait régler ses comptes. Pour ses parents, pour sa sœur, pour son meilleur ami.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme à terre et lui écrasa la main, souriant face au hurlement de douleur de Sasuke. Fini les faux-semblants. D'un geste du pied, il le fit rouler sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Le sang recouvrait une partie du visage de Sasuke. Sa lèvre était fendue, son œil gonflé. Des traces violettes commençaient à apparaître sur la peau de son cou. C'était tout ce que Kiba désirait. Qu'il souffre enfin. Il voulait l'entendre gémir de douleur, hurler, supplier, prier. Il voulait tout cela et bien plus encore.

Et il l'obtint. Absolument tout. Alors que ses poings s'abattirent, sans jamais s'arrêter, sur le visage habituellement si parfait de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il eut enfin ce qu'il désirait. Il déversa sa rage sur le garçon allongé au sol, le soulagement le possédant à chaque coup qu'il donnait.

Sa grâce fut les larmes qu'il vit couler des yeux ombres, se mêlant au liquide rouge sur ses joues. Le tableau lui parut merveilleux. Bien plus beau que dans ses rêves.

Pourtant, ce fut aussi ce qui le fit revenir à la raison. Sasuke était inerte, immobile et le regard éteint. Gagné par la lucidité, Kiba se redressa, regardant ses mains pleines de sang. Les yeux fuyants il recula de quelques pas, cherchant une solution qui ne vint pas. Mais la peur apparut. Elle s'imposa à lui au moment exact où il entendit une voix féminine s'approcher de l'entrée de la ruelle.

Avant même d'y réfléchir, il se mit à courir. Il parcourut chaque ruelle, une par une, jusqu'à retrouver le chemin de son foyer. Cette maison où les rires avaient été remplacés par des larmes. Il l'atteint en quelques minutes, ouvrant la porte à la volée et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ce fut à ce moment précis que seul, face à son reflet, il eut une pensée pour le garçon inerte qu'il venait d'abandonner. Il revit ce corps froid, ce visage livide, ces yeux effrayés. Et inlassablement, il entendit les « désolé » que Sasuke n'avait cessé de répéter alors qu'il s'acharnait contre son visage.

La grâce fut remplacée par la culpabilité.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte, surpris d'avoir un invité. Il était pratiquement vingt et une heures et Iruka s'était absenté pour aller manger au restaurant avec des amis. Naruto avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec soulagement, ayant besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Sasuke lui manquait atrocement. La douleur ne disparaissait pas. C'était étrange de ne plus croiser son regard en secret, de ne plus sentir son contact. Cela semblait improbable de l'avoir perdu, quand en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais réellement eu.

Révéler la vérité à Kiba l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Pourtant, la culpabilité s'était vite montrée. Il sentait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il n'arrivait pas à le regretter totalement. Vivre dans le mensonge, c'était comme courir après sa vie. Une torture.

Il s'était installé devant la télévision quand la sonnette avait retenti. En ouvrant la porte, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Kiba. L'idée que son ami vienne voir son état lui traversa l'esprit. Néanmoins, en avisant la mine torturée du garçon, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Entre, viens.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et la différence de température le soulagea un instant. Le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, il ne parvenait pas à quitter son meilleur ami des yeux. Il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kiba fut incapable de répondre, parce qu'il en ignorait la raison lui-même. Son instinct lui avait seulement dicté de venir se réfugier chez Naruto, dans ses bras. De se laisser envelopper par sa chaleur, sa voix. Pourtant, il aurait pu se tourner vers Hinata. Après tout, il sortait officiellement avec elle depuis quelques semaines. Mais Naruto était tout. C'était de lui qu'il avait besoin en cet instant.

Sans rien dire, il enleva son écharpe et la tendit à son meilleur ami. Naruto l'attrapa sans vraiment comprendre, regardant les yeux vides de Kiba posés sur lui, semblant à la recherche de réponses. Une nécessité.

Avant de trop réfléchir, il posa l'écharpe sur le meuble de l'entrée et attrapa son ami par la main, le tirant gentiment vers le salon. Lentement, à la manière dont on s'occupe d'un enfant, il l'installa sur le canapé, s'assit à ses côtés et couvrit leurs jambes avec la couverture qui était posée là.

\- Eh… Parle-moi, chuchota-t-il en tentant de capter le regard de son ami. Kiba, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Puis, eut lieu la brisure. Kiba le regarda enfin, de longues secondes d'agonie. Et il pleura. Pas de larmes futiles et habituelles. Non, il pleura comme un homme. Un homme fatigué, cassé, torturé. Des cris silencieux provenant du cœur et que Naruto reçut un poignard dans l'âme.

\- Kiba…

Sa voix se brisa, incapable d'en dire plus. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il l'avait vu pleurer ? Naruto le savait parfaitement. Après la mort de ses parents. Des jours durant, il l'avait abreuvé de pleurs, de douleur. Par la suite, plus aucune larme n'avait débordé de ces magnifiques yeux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Dis-moi Naruto… Dis-moi… Est-ce que j'ai une bonne raison de vivre ?

Entrecoupée par les sanglots, la phrase arriva parfaitement aux oreilles de Naruto. Ce fut un coup en plus à endurer. Mais il était prêt à le faire. Pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça bon sang ? Kiba, des gens tiennent à toi. Je tiens à toi. Tu es tellement. Ne dis pas ça, d'accord. Pense à Hana, à Hinata.

\- Pourquoi mes parents sont morts, Naruto ? Pourquoi ils ne sont plus là ?

Incapable de répondre, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il l'enlaça, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Des images d'une vie sans Kiba l'assaillirent et devinrent difficiles à supporter.

\- Tu m'as sauvé moi, précisa-t-il d'une voix tremblante, le visage enfoncé dans le cou de son ami. Tu m'as sauvé Kiba. Tu es mon héros, d'accord. Tu es exceptionnel.

Les sanglots de son ami redoublèrent et Naruto ne put rien faire d'autre que d'être là pour lui. Il était sa bouée, son ancre. Il le serait jusqu'à la fin. Tant que Kiba le voudrait, il serait présent.

\- Je suis un monstre. Je suis désolé.

Cela lui avait toujours semblé insupportable de voir Kiba triste. La vie ne lui avait pas souri. Pourtant, il le méritait. Plus jeune, il avait été le seul à l'accepter. Il avait toujours aidé les plus faibles, ne jugeant personne et apprenant à connaître chaque être comme s'il était exceptionnel. Le voir s'insulter blessa Naruto plus que de raison. Il se sentait impuissant.

\- Viens, on va aller se coucher d'accord ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as besoin de dormir.

Kiba hocha la tête en reniflant. Comme un pantin désarticulé, il suivit son ami, la main fermement ancrée dans la sienne. Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre de Naruto, plongée dans le noir. Ce dernier lâcha son ami une seconde, le temps d'aller allumer la lampe de chevet. Puis doucement, il lui retira son tee-shirt et son jean, le poussant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne entre eux. Aucune ambiguïté, ni désir. Simplement une tendresse naïve.

Rapidement, il retira ses propres vêtements, ne gardant que son tee-shirt et son boxeur, puis s'installa sur le matelas, de façon à se retrouver face à Kiba. Un instant, il se retourna et éteignit la lumière, avant de reprendre sa position initiale. L'obscurité fut là, les berçant lentement tandis qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rompait le silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, ils s'habituèrent aux ténèbres et parvinrent à distinguer l'autre. Leurs mains se rejoignirent au centre du lit et se serrèrent puissamment.

\- Tu te souviens, quand on était petits et qu'on jouait à être des super-héros ?

Kiba ne répondit pas. Naruto savait qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Son pouce caressait doucement sa main, comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- On avait beau créer des scénarios merveilleux, au final c'était toujours moi qui finissais par être dans une situation délicate. Et c'était toi qui venais me sauver, à chaque fois. Quand on terminait le jeu, je m'en rendais compte. Ça m'énervait.

Kiba rit doucement. Le premier rire depuis un long moment. Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ce son lui avait manqué.

\- Et puis, j'ai compris. Tu voulais me sauver. C'était ta façon de me montrer que tu tenais à moi, que tu seras toujours là en cas de besoin. Tu me prouvais que j'étais important. Alors ça m'a soulagé. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi, avant.

Kiba bougea sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, les serrant fermement. Un simple geste pour approuver ce qui venait d'être dit. Il était tout. Son ami, son frère, son tout. Le seul qui avait vu ses forces, comme ses faiblesses. Le seul qui le connaissait par cœur, au point qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Le seul. Pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Maintenant, c'est mon tour d'accord ? Et tu vas me laisser faire. Je vais être le plus fort de nous deux, te sauver et de prouver que tu es important. Que tu es essentiel Kiba. Pour moi. Pour d'autres aussi.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, silencieuses cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait plus le goût de la douleur pour Kiba. Elle était synonyme d'apaisement. Il avait juste eu le besoin d'entendre ces mots, de savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un. Et que quelqu'un comptait pour lui. C'était du soulagement, sous forme de tristesse. Quelques-unes néanmoins avaient une autre saveur. Celle du péché.

* * *

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Kiba hocha la tête, content de voir son ami si plein d'entrain. Hier soir, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se préoccuper de son état. Naruto était souriant et avait l'air d'aller bien. Ce constat le rassura, malgré la certitude que cela n'allait pas durer.

\- Tu veux des céréales ?

Naruto était installé à table, face à un bol de céréales. Face à lui, des tartines, de la confiture, du lait et du jus d'orange étaient éparpillés. En voyant une tasse vide, Kiba comprit que Iruka était déjà parti travailler. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi les deux garçons n'allaient pas en cours, une fois encore.

Kiba s'installa face à son ami et accepta inconsciemment le bol et la cuillère qui lui était tendue. Naruto retourna ensuite à son propre petit-déjeuner, le laissant se débrouiller.

\- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle.

Les céréales ramollies retombèrent dans le bol alors que Naruto suspendait son geste, le regard interrogateur. Avant même de laisser le temps à Kiba de s'expliquer, il prit la parole, d'un air désinvolte :

\- Si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux pas parler d'hier soir, je le respecte. Je suis là si tu veux en discuter, mais je ne t'y obligerai pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Le ton grave de son ami le poussa à rester immobile. Il abandonna son couvert et patienta, dans l'attente d'une sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

\- C'est à propos de Sasuke…

L'évocation du prénom réveilla une douleur en Naruto qu'il était parvenu à mettre de côté depuis la veille. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, ayant décidé de recommencer à vivre et d'ignorer ce garçon bien trop important. Rien qu'en regardant les yeux de son meilleur ami, Naruto sut qu'il voulait reparler de son mensonge, de sa relation avec le garçon et de sa révélation. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire. C'était trop récent. Kiba n'était pas assez fort en ce moment pour tout encaisser, et lui, pas assez fort pour tout expliquer.

\- J'ai fait une connerie.

La surprise lui fit avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Loin d'imaginer les démons qui habitaient en ce moment son ami et la gravité de ses actes, Naruto rit nerveusement en se tirant légèrement les cheveux.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as encore bousculé dans les couloirs ?

Son ton s'était fait plus perfide qu'il ne l'espérait. Malgré toutes ses bonnes volontés, il ne parvenait pas à supporter qu'on s'acharne sur Sasuke. C'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

Puis, comme pris d'un doute, il demanda, la voix légèrement suppliante :

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas été lui parler… Qu'il ne sait toujours pas que tu es au courant…

Kiba le regarda étrangement, sans rien répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois. Puis la referma. Il reproduisit ce schéma plusieurs fois avant de finalement prendre une petite inspiration et de se lancer :

\- Ce serait grave ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies tant de ça ? Demanda-t-il, le ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Devant le silence de son ami, il poursuivit :

\- Est-ce que malgré la vérité, tu l'aimes toujours ?

Il avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots. Savoir que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux de Sasuke le rendait malade. Il savait parfaitement que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas. Pourtant, jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter.

Naruto détourna le regard, les yeux légèrement brillants, comme pris en faute. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour Sasuke étaient forts, et même sa révélation n'y avait rien changé. Peut-être parce qu'il savait à quel point le garçon souffrait de son passé, à quel point il allait mal. Ou peut-être parce qu'il savait qui il était réellement, à quel point son toucher et ses mots pouvaient être doux.

Il avait bloqué tout contact par culpabilité. Par respect envers Kiba et ses défunts parents. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y songer à chaque minute de chaque heure. Ni d'éprouver l'envie irrépressible de retourner lui parler. Rien qu'une fois. Une dernière fois.

\- Non je… Je voudrais lui dire moi-même. Lui dire que je t'ai tout raconté.

Kiba resta silencieux, saisissant parfaitement le sens caché derrière les mots de Naruto. Lui dire, aller le voir, entendre sa voix, une fois encore. Tous les deux le savaient parfaitement : Naruto aimait Sasuke. Et cela resterait un long moment encore.

\- Kiba, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est incompréhensible pour toi. Sincèrement, ça l'est pour moi aussi. Je ne pourrais même pas t'expliquer la manière dont ça a commencé ni la raison pour laquelle j'ai encore du respect pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Mais je t'assure que ce sera la dernière fois. Je suis de ton côté d'accord ? Sasuke n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Un mensonge de plus, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Après tous ces mois passés à se mentir, la sincérité pouvait attendre encore un jour ou deux.

Kiba le fixa, voyant très bien derrière le masque. Derrière le sourire que son meilleur ami espérait doux et illusoire. Derrière les mots qu'il espérait convaincants. Il voyait tout. Même la déchéance qui allait suivre.

\- Je suis allé voir Sasuke, hier soir. Dehors, dans une ruelle. Naruto…

Son meilleur ami attendit, le souffle coupé. Il la sentait venir, la chute qui allait suivre. Ce suspens le tuait. La voix tremblotante de Kiba, ses larmes de la veille, son air coupable. Tout le lui indiquait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il va. Hier, j'ai pété les plombs. On s'est mis à trois contre lui et… Il y avait du sang partout. Je l'ai abandonné, par terre, seul.

Le monde s'ouvrit soudainement sous lui. S'il avait admis que Sasuke avait de l'importance pour lui, la révélation ne rendit la chose que plus réelle. Il n'avait pas soupçonné à quel point il avait de l'importance. Pas jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, incapable de parler plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin. J'étais tellement en colère, il t'avait fait du mal, il avait fait du mal à ma famille. Je suis désolé.

Toutes ces excuses n'avaient aucune importance pour Naruto. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en cet instant, c'était que Sasuke était quelque part, blessé. Qu'il était peut-être seul… Ou mort.

La nausée l'envahit soudain et il se leva précipitamment, plié en deux de douleur. La tête au-dessus de l'évier, il refoula tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Depuis quand son meilleur ami s'était-il transformé un bourreau sans cœur ? Depuis quand faisait-il du mal aux gens, au lieu de les aider ?

Kiba vint rapidement à ses côtés, inquiet. Il posa une main sur son dos, prêt à le soutenir.

\- Non !

Le garçon sursauta, reculant d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur Naruto, toujours penché au-dessus de l'évier. Ce dernier s'essuya sommairement la bouche avec de l'eau et de s'agripper au bord du plan de travail. Trois fois, il inspira profondément, les yeux fermés. Puis, il fit face à l'autre garçon, celui-là même qui signifiait tout et dont l'allure blessée ne le toucha aucunement.

\- Ne me touche pas Kiba. Pas maintenant.

Il fit un pas faire lui, voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ça. Pourquoi tu as fait ça bon sang ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de la phrase. Tu as tout gâché. Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne mérite la violence. Sasuke est un être humain. Il a fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Il était jeune et stupide. Et je comprends ta colère, je la ressentirais sûrement à ta place. Mais il a déjà payé. Chaque jour, depuis plus de deux ans, il paye pour son crime. Sa famille a aussi été détruite, ses amis sont morts. Bon sang ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il souffre de la même façon que toi !

Kiba s'apprêta à répliquer, son air légèrement vacillant. Mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant, déçu :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Kiba… Je ne dis pas que son acte est pardonnable. Je ne te demande rien. Juste de comprendre qu'il y a deux victimes dans cette histoire. Vous souffrez, tous les deux. Sasuke accepte ta haine. Il pense la mériter. Peut-être que c'est vrai… Peut-être pas. Tu es venu hier soir après avoir tabassé le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux malgré moi. Tu m'as laissé te consoler sans rien dire. Pendant qu'il était inerte je ne sais où… Seigneur, je…

Les mots se mélangèrent, et plus rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue lorsque l'image de Sasuke, couché sur un sol dur, le froid le recouvrant, envahit son esprit. Il devait le trouver. Le voir, savoir s'il allait bien. Après tous ces mois à tenter de l'aider, à lui répéter qu'il méritait d'être heureux aussi, à lui affirmer qu'il était toujours présent pour ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard à son ami. En deux minutes, il avait mis sa veste par-dessus son tee-shirt de pyjama, toujours habillé de son pantalon à carreaux rouge et blanc en tissu lui servant uniquement à dormir. Il entoura son cou de son écharpe orange, enfila ses chaussures et sortit, abandonnant Kiba dans sa cuisine. Son ami devait comprendre : l'amour n'avait pas de règle, aucune logique. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Il connaissait ces murs. Ce blanc et cette odeur chimique l'avaient bercé pendant des heures, deux années plus tôt. Il avait laissé chacune de ses larmes se perdre entre des draps identiques à ceux qui l'enveloppaient.

Chaque son, chaque pas, chaque murmure. Tout le ramenait à cette nuit de cauchemar. Cette fameuse journée d'adolescence où il n'était pas mort. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Cette fois-ci aussi. Mais il était toujours en vie. Peu importe à quel point il tentait d'en trouver la raison, rien ne lui traversait l'esprit. Pourquoi Dieu s'évertuait-il à le garder en vie ? S'il y croyait vraiment, il pourrait presque penser que cet être suprême s'amusait de ces malheurs.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sasuke reporta son regard sur l'infirmière sans rien répondre. Il se sentait vide. Voilà ce qu'il désirait lui dire. Il en avait marre de cette vie vide de sens, où il passait son temps à perdre les personnes qu'il aimait les unes après les autres. Il voulait simplement la paix. Rien que cela, juste une seconde.

\- Vous avez deux côtes cassées, de nombreux hématomes sur le corps et le visage, le poignet droit foulé. Vous allez devoir porter une attelle pendant quinze jours. Vous avez plusieurs points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière. On va vous prescrire des médicaments pour la douleur mais le médecin préfère vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain soir.

Sasuke songea immédiatement à son frère. Comme tous les mercredis, il était censé lui rendre visite. S'il devait rester ici jusqu'au jeudi soir, alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se rende à la prison.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas qui vous a agressé ?

Ancré dans son silence, le garçon ne répondit pas. C'était la troisième fois que le corps médical lui posait la question. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dénoncer Kiba et ses amis. Mais quel intérêt ? Le garçon ne méritait pas d'avoir des problèmes, pas après tout ce que Sasuke lui avait fait. Ces coups, ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il méritait. Ce n'était même pas assez. Un instant, il songea que si cette femme ne l'avait pas trouvé, il serait peut-être mort finalement.

.

 _\- Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?_

 _Sasuke cligna difficilement des yeux, la vue floue et un goût de sang emplissant sa bouche. Il lui était impossible de parler, encore moins de bouger. Perdu dans un brouillard, il vit une chevelure châtain se balancer au-dessus de son visage._

 _\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, tenez bon, elle sera bientôt là._

 _Un gémissement plaintif passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il tenta de se redresser, désorienté et assoiffé. La jeune femme l'arrêta, paniquée, et le somma de ne pas bouger. D'attendre les secours, de rester éveillé. Bouger les doigts, un par un, le fit souffrir. Ses jambes ne répondirent même pas. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Kiba l'avait laissé là. Le froid avait engourdi ses membres. Sa tête bourdonnait et une douleur générale habitait son corps. Néanmoins, il n'était pas mort, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour survivre._

 _\- Eh, ne fermez pas les yeux !_

 _La jeune femme semblait hystérique. Sasuke songea un instant qu'habituellement sa voix stridente lui aurait tapé sur le système. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? Il était si las de se battre._

 _\- Seigneur, je vais vous frapper si vous fermez les yeux ! Une chance que j'ai entendu votre plainte et que je vous ai trouvé !_

 _Chance ? Une plaie plutôt, songea le garçon. Malgré les paroles de plus en plus fortes de sa sauveuse, Sasuke ne parvenait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps était si douloureux que l'inconscience lui semblait tellement agréable. Il voulait juste partir. Oublier, ne plus penser. Voler, une fois, et se sentir libre._

 _Avant de sombrer, il eut une dernière pensée pour un garçon aux cheveux d'or, dont le regard hantait chacune de ses journées et de ses nuits._

.

\- Bon, le médecin passera vous voir dans une petite heure.

Sasuke acquiesça vaguement, peu concerné. L'infirmière attrapa son bloc-notes, vérifia une dernière fois la perfusion et fit demi-tour pour quitter la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba dans un regard à la couleur du ciel. Elle sursauta légèrement face à la surprise de trouver quelqu'un derrière la porte.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer...

Elle lui sourit sans rien dire et le laissa entrer avant de sortir de la chambre, après un dernier regard pour son patient récalcitrant. Ce dernier s'était figé, les yeux fixés sur ce garçon blond en pyjama.

\- Naruto ?

Avec un air ravi, elle referma la porte, la sensation de détenir un secret précieux profondément ancré en elle.

* * *

Après le départ précipité de Naruto, il était resté pendant dix longues minutes planté à la cuisine. Le regard vague, les souvenirs avaient afflué. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les arrêter. Il s'était revu enfant, prêt à se battre contre le monde entier tant il était injuste. Prêt à défendre les plus faibles, à briser les injustices. Il s'était revu en pleurs, après que les policiers sont venus chez lui annoncer le décès de ses parents. Il s'était revu effondré, face à l'air impassible d'Itachi Uchiwa au tribunal. Enfin, il s'était revu le tee-shirt taché de sang, le même que sur ses mains, le visage livide de Sasuke face à lui.

Tout cela l'avait brusquement saisi et il n'avait pas pu rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Naruto lui en voulait. Il s'en voulait. Il était faible, habité par sa colère et sa rage. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation. Il ignorait comment se libérer de ces chaînes. Mais peut-être qu'elle, elle saurait.

\- Tu veux un thé ?

La voix douce de Hinata l'obligea à relever la tête vers elle. Sa petite amie le regardait, soucieuse de le voir si troublé. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait débarqué chez elle sans prévenir, dix minutes plus tôt. Elle l'avait simplement embrassé, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Très vite, elle s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'avait pas réagi. Elle laissait le temps à Kiba de s'épancher avec lui-même, avant de le faire avec elle.

\- Non, ça va. Et si tu venais t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

Hinata rougit doucement, toujours mal à l'aise devant la tendresse du garçon. Sagement, elle s'exécuta, et lui prit la main lorsqu'il la posa sur son genou. Kiba avait les mains douces. Elle adorait cela.

\- Désolé d'être venu comme ça… Tu aurais pu être occupée.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Kiba. Tu peux venir quand tu le veux, tu le sais.

Kiba sourit, timide face à tant de gentillesse. Hinata avait toujours été une jeune femme douce. Inconsciemment, elle lui rappelait sa propre mère. Il aimait sa candeur, son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux. Il avait toujours peur de la brusquer, d'en faire trop. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas la mériter. Il ne méritait rien de tout cela. Ni elle, ni Naruto.

\- Hinata, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Sa petite amie le regarda, l'air interloqué.

\- Comment ça ?

Il avait besoin de courage. Une inspiration. Puis deux. Dès qu'elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait, qui il était vraiment, elle le quitterait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle était un ange. Il était un monstre. Il avait eu tellement de chance qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, qu'importe si ce ne fut que pour une courte période. Il la bénirait jusqu'à la fin.

\- Naruto m'a révélé des choses au sujet de Sasuke.

Hinata se redressa légèrement, soudain très attentive. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de rentrer dans le jeu de toutes ces personnes qui s'acharnaient contre le jeune homme. Elle prétendait ne pas savoir que Kiba en faisait partie. Sasuke ne méritait rien de tout cela. C'était un garçon brisé)par la vie. Tout comme son amoureux.

\- Il fréquente Sasuke depuis des mois derrière mon dos. J'ignore comment, mais ils en sont venus à être… Ensemble, déclara-t-il sans pouvoir retenir une grimace. Jeudi dernier, Naruto est arrivé en pleurs chez moi et m'a avoué que Sasuke était le responsable de l'accident. C'est lui qui était derrière le volant.

Hinata eut un mouvement de recul, choquée par cette révélation. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts resserrèrent ceux de Kiba, tentative silencieuse de soutien. Elle savait que c'était inutile, que le mal était fait. Elle souffrait de ne pas pouvoir aider le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

\- Naruto souffrait tellement. Et moi aussi. J'ai fait le fort, pour lui. Il est tout pour moi, jamais je ne pourrais le rayer de ma vie.

\- Je sais ça, sourit la jeune fille en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il prit la main de Hinata pour la presser contre sa joue et ressentir la chaleur de sa paume, lui insufflant de la tendresse. Il soupira à ce contact en fermant les yeux. C'était la dernière fois qu'il les sentait sur lui. Qu'il voyait ce doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce sourire… Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer autant une fille un jour. Tomber amoureux de Hinata au point de ne plus pouvoir imaginer sa vie sans elle. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il rêvait de cette relation. Il avait parfois du mal à se dire que tout était bien réel.

\- J'ai tabassé Sasuke, hier soir.

Le temps se suspendit. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Dans une ruelle, avec deux amis. Hinata, je… Il y avait du sang partout. Je l'ai abandonné là, noyé dans son propre sang. Il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser. J'entends encore ses murmures…

Hinata garda le silence. Kiba ne réalisait pas à quel point ses actes le faisaient souffrir. Bien plus que l'accident de ses parents.

Contrairement au rejet qu'il attendait, Hinata leva son autre main et le força à lui faire face. La mine sérieuse, elle l'obligea à maintenir son regard. D'un ton sans appel, elle prit la parole, avec l'espoir de rendre Kiba meilleur. De le rendre lui, enfin.

\- Kiba. Tu dois arrêter ça. La haine, ça n'apporte que la haine. Ce n'est pas la réponse. Tu as besoin de réfléchir, de te rendre compte que le monde est fait de personnes qui font des erreurs. Stupides, mais des erreurs quand même.

Les doigts du garçon se resserrèrent sur les siens, une vague tentative de la faire taire. De ne pas entendre ces mots. La vérité.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Sasuke non plus. Vous êtes deux garçons brisés. Il a besoin d'un pardon. Tout comme tu as besoin de te retrouver.

Lentement, elle lâcha son visage, ses mains descendant se poser sur la peau du cou du garçon. Pour la première fois sûre d'elle, elle s'approcha sans crainte de cet être fissuré. Mais pas brisé. Son visage à deux centimètres, elle reprit dans un murmure :

\- Tu dois redevenir toi-même. Ce garçon si lumineux, prêt à aider les gens. Tu ne peux pas t'enfoncer dans la colère et t'y complaire. Hier, tu t'es laissé aller à tes bas instincts. Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté ? Ni soulagement ni bonheur. Rien que des regrets et de la culpabilité. Parce que ce n'est pas toi.

Kiba ne répondit rien, les mains légèrement tremblantes serrant le tissu de son pantalon. Inconsciemment, il approuva d'un signe de tête, trop honteux pour l'avouer à voix haute.

\- Je ne te mérite pas…

\- Tu me mérites, trancha Hinata d'une voix plus forte. Moi et bien plus encore. Tu dois seulement t'en rendre compte. Je vais t'y aider. Je t'aime Kiba, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Ce fut les mots de trop. Ces mots, il ne les avait pas entendus depuis la mort de ses parents. La barrière se brisa et les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Leurs yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, Hinata se contenta d'essuyer doucement chacune des larmes qui coulaient. Le sourire doux, elle le regarda renifler et tenter de reprendre contenance. Le garçon eut un rire nerveux, frottant son nez dans un geste incertain.

\- J'ai l'air stupide.

\- Non, c'est faux. N'aie jamais peur d'être toi-même. Pas devant moi. Parce que c'est ainsi que je te préfère.

Jugeant les mots superflus, la jeune fille se décida à faire le premier pas. Kiba avait accepté de se laisser aller devant elle aujourd'hui. De se livrer, entièrement. Elle devait en faire autant. Oubliant d'être gênée par son audace, elle prit son visage en coupe. Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce fut doux, tendre, beau. Une paix inattendue et pourtant si bien accueillie. Kiba n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment comme celui-ci. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. C'était un goût auquel il allait devenir indépendant. Il en était certain.

Alors que les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent doucement ses cheveux châtains, que leurs lèvres se mirent à danser ensemble sur une mélodie qu'elles seules connaissaient, Kiba songea que c'était le plus beau des pardons.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : le 07/01/18_

 _Hatsukoi_


	17. Chapitre 13

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, pour au final, ne pas être satisfaite. Comme je n'étais pas chez moi, je n'étais pas dans de bonnes conditions d'écriture mais bon... Sur les conseils de ma bêtas (très justes d'ailleurs), j'ai développé l'une des scènes qui était un peu étrange de base.

Le chapitre est un ensemble de plusieurs scènes très importantes pour la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent. Merci à **Guest** et à **Akane**. Je suis sincèrement heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise.

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

J'en profite pour informer les personnes qui m'avaient donné des idées pour mon OS de noël - si jamais elles passent par là - qu'il est enfin en ligne :).

* * *

13\. CHAPITRE XIII :

 **.**

 **Infranchissable mur**

 **.**

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Naruto se figea. Il ne s'était pas imaginé trouver Sasuke dans cet état. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était soulagé de voir l'autre garçon toujours en vie, au vu des blessures qui le recouvraient.

Rongé par l'inquiétude, son corps se mit en mouvement, sous le regard étonné de son ami. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se précipita vers le lit, s'assit sur le matelas et attrapa la main pâle du jeune homme. Elle était bien plus froide que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle parcourait sa peau, déposait une multitude de caresses sur ses flancs, se perdait dans ses cheveux… Elle irradiait de chaleur.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment, la voix un peu rauque. Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Le médecin a dit quoi ?

Sa gorge était nouée et laissait difficilement passer les sons. Sa main caressait celle du garçon dans des gestes frénétiques. Toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie depuis le matin même s'échappait enfin. Elle l'avait étouffé, paralysé. Doucement, au contact de Sasuke, il se ranimait.

Sasuke le regarda un instant, sans comprendre, puis répondit d'une voix douce.

\- Rien de grave. Les médecins ont simplement dit que j'avais quelques hématomes et deux côtes cassées.

Il s'arrêta, en profitant pour observer l'autre garçon face à lui. Il avait pensé ne jamais le revoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Naruto faisait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, assis sur son lit, à s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Après les révélations qu'il avait faites, il croyait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, il était bien là, ses deux perles bleues fixées sur l'attelle qui entourait son poignet droit.

Il avait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis des jours. Le voir, sentir son odeur, ressentir sa chaleur. Quelques détails qui le faisaient vivre. Ce n'était pas cette femme, dans cette ruelle sombre, qui l'avait sauvé. C'était Naruto, ici, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il avait cette force que Sasuke admirait. Cette loyauté, qu'il lui enviait. Cette bonté, qu'il lui transmettait depuis des semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu su où me trouver ? s'enquit Sasuke, en serrant ses doigts pâles autour de ceux de son acolyte.

Naruto se rapprocha légèrement de lui. Il avait besoin d'être près, bien plus près que cela. Il voulait se fondre en lui, se glisser sous sa peau. Le protéger, le mettre en sécurité, ne jamais le lâcher. Il savait pertinemment que ses désirs étaient irréalisables. Aussi, il se contenta de coller son front contre l'arête de sa mâchoire, et de chuchoter :

\- Kiba m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, ce matin. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi… confia-t-il d'une voix tremblante en attrapant le poignet pâle qui n'était pas meurtri, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il n'allait pas s'échapper. J'ai marché longtemps sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, j'ai téléphoné aux deux hôpitaux de la ville, pour savoir si tu avais été transféré dans l'un d'entre eux. On m'a dit que tu étais ici.

Le souffle du garçon se coupa. La douleur se propagea dans le moindre de ses membres. Aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour exprimer sa souffrance, sa terreur face à la situation. Il ignorait la façon dont il aurait agi s'il avait appris que Sasuke était mort ou gravement blessé. Il aurait pu avoir des séquelles irréversibles. En voyant son état, il réalisa à quel point Kiba s'était acharné contre lui. Il comprit toute la profondeur de la haine de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-il en relevant doucement la tête, faisant face à Sasuke.

Lentement, il fit se frotter son nez contre le sien, dans un geste tendre qui coupa le souffle au garçon blessé. Peut-être y avait-il encore l'espoir…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sasuke… J'ai eu tellement peur, répéta-t-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il se gorgea de sa présence, de son être, de son cœur. C'était tellement apaisant de l'avoir là, avec lui. Enfin. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que cela. Que Naruto reste à ses côtés, éternellement. Qu'ils affrontent les épreuves, ensemble.

\- Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Je t'arrive plus à savoir si je dois être en colère contre toi…

Sasuke déglutit, incapable d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, il tenta de saisir l'occasion, en espérant obtenir le pardon de ce jeune garçon dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- Alors ne m'en veux plus… Pardonne-moi Naruto. Pardonne-moi car je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner moi-même.

Sa voix s'était faite presque inaudible. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il lui accorde ce pardon. Que quelqu'un le fasse, enfin, avant qu'il ne meure de culpabilité.

Il espéra fort, croyant que ses péchés allaient être pardonnés. Les mains hâlées vinrent caresser doucement ses joues, frôlant la peau pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Les doigts, agiles, esquivaient les bleus, craignant de commettre une faute.

\- C'est dur de t'en vouloir… Mais, j'ignore si je peux te pardonner.

Malgré les mots prononcés, sans colère, Naruto franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant du garçon. Dans un souffle, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Elles bougèrent ensemble, dans une synchronisation parfaite, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient oublié la danse. Ce rythme qui leur était propre. Elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, pour être réunies. Ce n'était rien d'autre que cela. Il n'y eut ni salive, ni langue qui se rencontrent. Juste bouche contre bouche. Des gestes tendres qui les firent tous deux frissonner.

C'était plus fort que lui. Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de Sasuke, à vivre sans lui, à ne pas le toucher, à ne pas l'embrasser. En quelques semaines, il était devenu un besoin vital. Trop, et pas assez à la fois. Peu importe les conséquences qui allaient en résulter. En ce moment précis, il avait besoin de lui. Il refusait de lutter contre cela, de lutter contre Sasuke et contre eux.

Bien trop vite pourtant, ils durent se séparer. Le visage de Naruto s'éloigna, son corps suivant le mouvement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, et ne se lâchèrent plus. L'émotion était visible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Aucun mot ne semblait assez fort. Il était l'un de ces moments, où les silences expriment bien plus que n'importe quelle parole. Aucune larme, aucun rire, aucun geste.

Rien n'aurait pu régler cette situation.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara Naruto, en collant son front contre celui de Sasuke. Il faut que tu te reposes. Et moi, je dois rentrer.

Incapables de lutter, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à nouveau, sans pour autant se sceller. Elles se caressèrent tendrement, dans un battement d'ailes. Juste pour être ensemble. Se sentir un tout en étant deux.

Les mains pâles se levèrent, venant entourer le cou de son ami. D'une voix presque suppliante, Sasuke demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu seras là quand je sortirai ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Naruto ferma fortement les yeux, tentant de ne pas craquer face à toutes ces questions. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il ignorait ce qu'il allait faire. Il ignorait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. Sa présence entre ces murs, il ne la devait qu'à son instinct. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne comptait pas nier ses sentiments, ni l'importance que Sasuke avait prise dans sa vie. Quand il avait appris que Kiba s'était battu avec lui, il avait régi par réflexe. Il s'était empressé de sortir de chez lui, de chercher le garçon. Le voir, l'entendre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait été capable de penser.

Maintenant, il était là, face à lui. Enfin, il était rassuré. Mais la suite, il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Je n'en sais rien Sasuke. Pour l'instant, je vais juste rentrer. Quand sors-tu ?

\- D'après les médecins, je sors demain soir.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il se redressa, avec difficultés, fuyant son regard. S'il le croisait maintenant, il n'aurait pas la force de partir. Lentement, il le releva, sentant la main de Sasuke glisser entre la sienne, pour finir par se détacher l'une de l'autre. Comme mus de leur volonté propre, ses doigts restèrent accrocher à leurs homologues un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. L'important, c'était eux et cette douce passion qui planait dans l'air malgré les épreuves. Celle contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas lutter. La force de ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant.

Naruto se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il s'apprêtait à attraper la poignée de la porte, s'accrochant à cette volonté qui lui avait rarement servi, lorsque la voix de Sasuke l'interrompit :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

Au ton plein d'espoir, il se retourna et observa l'autre garçon. Il avait été si rassuré de le voir respirer en arrivant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser son état. Désormais, le plus difficile étant derrière lui, la gravité de ses blessures lui sauta aux yeux. Son visage était tuméfié. Sa peau pâle, si magnifique habituellement, était couverte d'hématomes. Des cernes entouraient son regard, sa lèvre était fendue, son teint était grisâtre. Il avait l'allure d'une personne venant d'échapper à la mort, l'allure d'une personne qui venait d'affronter ses peurs, ses démons. Une personne qui venait d'être la victime d'un bourreau. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé un autre garçon séduisant. Sasuke l'était. Il était même plus. Il était trop.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sasuke ne dit rien une seconde et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait réfléchir à ses mots, incertain. Pourtant, il soutenait son regard, sans jamais faillir.

\- J'ai besoin que tu te rendes à la prison, pour voir mon frère. On est mercredi, et je ne peux pas sortir pour aller le voir. Il va s'inquiéter. J'ai besoin que tu lui expliques ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-lui que je vais bien, que j'irais le voir la semaine prochaine. S'il te plaît.

Naruto se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande. Au fond de lui, il se sentit soulagé et reconnaissant. Il savait à quel point Sasuke tenait à son frère. À quel point il était important pour lui de le voir, de lui parler. En quelques mots, il venait de lui prouver combien il avait confiance en lui. Il démontrait toute l'importance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il aimait tout cela.

Ce constat le fit se sentir merveilleusement bien.

\- Je te promets que j'irai. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir entrer ?

Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils. Inconsciemment, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, comme peu certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ça devrait aller, oui. Tu vas rencontrer Anna, à l'accueil. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, que je suis à l'hôpital. Elle devrait te laisser entrer sans trop de problème.

Naruto acquiesça sans rien dire. Il ne s'était jamais rendu dans une prison. Il ignorait la manière dont cela se déroulait. Un instant, il se demanda si c'était aussi simple que dans les films.

Il ne connaissait même pas Itachi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire, de quelle manière il allait le rassurer. Pourtant, l'idée de refuser cette demande ne lui traversa même l'esprit. Il allait le faire. Pour Sasuke. Pour son frère, un innocent qui se trouvait derrière des barreaux depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais aussi pour lui, pour ne pas avoir de regret, pour rassurer la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Repose-toi bien Sasuke.

Puis, il franchit la porte et la renferma sans un bruit, ignorant volontairement les iris noirs qui l'avaient fixé jusqu'au dernier moment. Ce fut la fin de quelque chose. Mais il ignorait de quoi.

* * *

Lorsque Kiba rentra chez lui, il trouva sa sœur dans la cuisine. Elle passait d'un placard à l'autre, semblant préparer le repas du soir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas assisté à ce genre de spectacle.

Deux semaines plus tôt, la jeune femme s'était finalement décidée à demander quelques jours de congé. Une première depuis l'accident de leurs parents. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Après une visite chez le médecin, un mois plus tôt, Kiba l'avait obligé à se reposer. La fatigue s'était accumulée et sa tension avait chuté en flèche. Il s'était inquiété durant des jours avant de finalement la confronter pour exiger qu'elle prenne quelques jours de vacances. Hana avait répliqué, scandant qu'elle n'en avait pas l'utilité et qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des heures supplémentaires. Elle partait le matin, bien trop tôt, et rentrait tard le soir. Kiba ne la voyait pratiquement jamais. Ils avaient besoin de vivre, de payer les factures, d'acheter la nourriture. Mais il refusait qu'ils en viennent à survivre.

Il la regarda évoluer dans cette cuisine, où sa mère passait à l'époque la moitié de son temps. Il la regarda siffloter, en touillant une mixture étrange qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Hana n'avait jamais été douée en cuisine. Malgré lui, il sourit. Enfin, il redécouvrait Hana telle qu'elle aurait dû être. Insouciante, jeune, belle.

\- Hey, tu es déjà là ? S'étonna sa sœur, en remarquant enfin sa présence.

Kiba haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise. Tout. La bêtise qu'il avait faite, la douleur qu'il avait infligée à son meilleur ami, la souffrance qu'il avait partagé avec sa petite amie, la haine qu'il avait déversée sur son ennemi. Il devait tout dire maintenant. Plus de masque, plus de colère. Plus d'espoir.

\- J'étais chez Hinata. Hana… J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi.

Sa sœur le regarda étrangement. Elle le toisa, semblant comprendre que quelque chose s'était produit. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme il n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant. Ce fut comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience du mal qui habitait son petit frère. Toute cette haine qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Des détails auxquels elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, elle avait toujours pensé que Kiba finirait par s'en remettre, par avancer. Et non pas par reculer.

\- De quoi veux-tu discuter ?

D'un geste, Kiba l'invita à s'installer autour de la table, sur deux des quatre chaises vides. Elles étaient souvent vides depuis que leurs parents n'étaient plus là. Depuis que Hana travaillait sans cesse. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être chez Naruto, la plupart du temps. C'était plus simple, plus vivant.

Sans attendre, ils s'installèrent autour du meuble en bois, dans un silence qui n'avait rien de gênant, sans toutefois être agréable.

\- Hana, est-ce que toi aussi, tu les détestes ?

Hana ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris. Cette colère qui semblait habitait son frère, depuis plus de deux ans. Elle ne la ressentait pas. Jamais. Elle s'était toujours contentée de l'observer de loin, de le laisser évoluer avec. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'accepte, qu'il parvienne à la rendre moindre.

En voyant sa mine perplexe, Kiba s'expliqua :

\- Est-ce que tu détestes Itachi et Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu détestes les Uchiwa ? Est-ce que tu leur en veux pour ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Hana eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la véhémence du ton de son frère. Un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé devant elle. Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je les détesterais ? Ce serait stupide… Je n'ai aucune raison de détester Itachi et son frère.

\- Ils ont tué nos parents ! s'emporta Kiba, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce sujet. Si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'eux. Si tu es obligé de te tuer au travail, si tu as dû arrêter tes études, si tu as perdu tes amis… C'est entièrement leur faute !

Hana prit le temps d'observer son frère. Il semblait croire à ses paroles, se convaincre qu'il avait raison. Il ne lui donnait pas d'excuses, il ne lui donnait pas de bonnes raisons de détester cette famille. Il se les donnait à lui-même. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne raison. Il le savait autant qu'elle.

\- Kiba, c'était un accident, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant capricieux. C'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver à n'importe qui, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Être en colère contre eux… Être en colère contre qui que ce soit, ça ne change rien. Ça ne ramène pas les personnes qu'on a perdues. Ça ne nous aide pas à avancer dans la vie. La colère et la haine nous bloquent, nous freinent.

Kiba resta silencieux. Évidemment, il savait que sa sœur avait raison. Tout comme Hinata. Il savait que son comportement ne pouvait pas être expliqué, peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu ou ce qu'il pensait. Il avait mal agi. Il agissait mal depuis deux ans. Il faisait souffrir une personne volontairement. Peu importe que cette personne ait tué sa famille. Il n'était pas comme ça, ce n'était pas lui. Ses parents auraient été tellement déçus de ses actes. Déçus de voir leur fils plonger et se noyer dans cette mer de sentiments néfastes. Ils l'avaient toujours élevé en insistant sur l'importance d'aider son prochain, d'accepter les gens et les différences, de laisser sa chance à chacun. Il n'en avait pas été capable. La seule personne qu'il avait su aider, c'était Naruto. Et aujourd'hui, il le faisait souffrir à son tour.

\- J'ai appris que tout ce qu'on pensait savoir était faux… Itachi ne conduisait pas la voiture. C'était Sasuke. Il conduisait, alors qu'il n'avait même pas quinze ans. C'est lui qui a causé l'accident.

Hana écarquilla les yeux face à cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cela. Elle ne connaissait ni Itachi, ni Sasuke. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Lorsque l'aîné avait admis sa faute, cela lui avait fait mal. Elle aussi, elle avait ressenti une immense colère. Seulement, elle avait rapidement compris que ce sentiment n'aidait en rien. Ce qu'il fallait c'était avancer, penser à l'avenir, aimer à nouveau. Elle s'était concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait encore : Kiba.

Aujourd'hui son petit frère semblait avoir besoin d'elle. Il mettait tellement de rage dans ses mots qu'elle en fut touchée. Il semblait convaincu que l'identité du conducteur changeait tout. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Est-ce que cela donnait réellement une dimension différente à la mort de ses parents ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Elle aurait pu faire la même chose pour son petit frère. Se désigner à sa place, se laisser accuser. Kiba était tout pour elle. Elle n'aurait même pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle comprenait ce qu'avait dû ressentir Itachi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Naruto me l'a dit. Il est devenu plus ou moins ami avec Sasuke. C'est une longue histoire… Compliquée. Très compliquée.

Doucement, comme sa mère avait l'habitude de le faire aux moments des confidences, Hana posa sa main sur celle de son frère. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, elle demanda doucement :

\- Raconte-moi.

Et il le fit. Il raconta tout. Ces deux années passées à maltraiter Sasuke, à le haïr, à faire en sorte que les autres le haïssent également. Le bousculer, l'insulter. Ces derniers mois à se disputer avec Naruto, à le soupçonner de mentir, de lui cacher quelque chose. Puis enfin, Ces derniers jours et la révélation. Les pleurs de son meilleur ami, sa détresse, la vérité qui avait éclaté au grand jour. Finalement, la violence. Cette ruelle sombre où il avait laissé son ennemi, gisant à terre, après s'être acharné dessus avec deux de ses amis. Sa cavale jusque chez lui, en état de choc. Puis, ses larmes, le réconfort qu'il avait trouvé dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Juste avant la bombe qu'il avait laissée exploser. Ses actes, révélés au grand jour, devant cette personne si chère pour lui. La souffrance qu'il avait causée. Les mots de Hinata, les doutes de son esprit. Des questionnements sans fin qui l'habitaient jour et nuit.

Il raconta tout cela, durant de longues minutes. Pas une seule seconde, Hana n'avait lâché sa main. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de sourire tendrement, ne l'avait jamais lâché du regard. Jamais, elle ne l'avait interrompu. Elle s'était contentée de rester là, comme sa mère le faisait à l'époque, prête à entendre ses maux, à les subir, pour ensuite le consoler.

\- Tu sais, la haine n'a jamais été la solution. Sasuke est une victime, autant que tu en es une. C'est vrai, peut-être que j'aurais pu avoir une autre vie. J'aurais pu faire les études que je voulais, j'aurais pu sortir m'amuser avec mes amis. Profiter de ma jeunesse. Mais quelle importance ? Des tas de jeunes doivent travailler pour vivre. Si je n'avais pas eu à le faire maintenant, j'aurais dû le faire plus tard.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à ses propres paroles. Les mots prenaient toute leur importance, à présent.

\- Mes amis m'ont tous tourné le dos, peu de temps après l'accident, lorsque j'ai dû devenir responsable. Si tu penses que j'en suis triste, saches que tu as tort. Ce n'était tout simplement pas des amis. Les vrais amis, eux, restent malgré les épreuves. Comme Naruto est resté, sans jamais faillir.

Elle fit une pause, éloigna sa main de la sienne, puis souffla, comme pour se donner le courage.

\- Tu dois vaincre ça. La haine engendre la haine. Tu souffres de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est normal. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que des personnes t'aiment. Naruto, Hinata et moi. Tout ce que tu fais, en agissant ainsi, c'est faire souffrir ces personnes, qui elles ne veulent que ton bonheur. Tu dois pardonner. Tu dois avancer. Laisse Naruto être heureux, comme il veut que tu sois heureux. Et si son bonheur est près de Sasuke, alors tu dois l'accepter et le soutenir. Est-ce que tu imagines dans quel état il doit être, tiraillé entre vous deux ? Il faut que tu sois digne de cette amitié entre vous. Être digne de ce que nos parents t'ont enseigné.

Kiba la regarda, imprimant lentement chacun de ses mots. Le sourire de sa sœur se fit timide et du rouge apparu sur ses deux joues pâles.

\- Tu sais, je fréquente quelqu'un depuis peu. C'est un garçon étonnant. Je suis heureuse, Kiba. Je voudrais que tu le sois, toi aussi. Mais c'est impossible si tu restes dans cet état d'esprit.

Le garçon arrêta de respirer, comprenant soudainement que Hana avait continué à vivre durant ces deux années. Elle avait rencontré d'autres personnes, s'était fait d'autres amis. Elle était tombée amoureuse, plusieurs fois peut-être. Empêtré dans sa haine, il n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Les quelques excuses encore valables pour justifier son comportement auprès de Sasuke étaient en train de disparaître.

Hana se leva lentement, cessant de le regarder, puis retourna près de l'évier, où son plat l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. D'un geste, elle reprit sa spatule, puis tourna un instant le regard vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux observèrent le paysage printanier tandis qu'elle songea à haute voix :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se trouver des excuses pour justifier la colère. Il n'existe aucune excuse pour cela. Mis à part la faiblesse.

Kiba l'observa. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

* * *

Les yeux perdus au loin, Naruto parcourait les rues de la ville tentant de ne pas penser à l'endroit où il se rendait. Il ignorait tout de la démarche à suivre. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait voir, ce qu'il allait entendre. Il ne parvenait pas à se créer une image mentale du lieu, ni même à savoir si la personne qu'il allait rencontrer allait apprécier sa venue.

Il était presque seize heures lorsqu'il arriva au pied du bâtiment. Il avait retardé le moment sans cesse depuis son départ de l'hôpital. La boule dans son ventre ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cet instant. Le lieu était immense, perdu au milieu de nulle part, entourés d'énormes murs en béton et de grillages. Il était fermé par une lourde grille noire.

Naruto releva la tête, tentant de voir par-dessus le mur, en vain, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nerveux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, souffla un grand coup et s'avança. Il passa le petit portillon, suivant l'allée en pavés, jusqu'à atteindre une porte vitrée. La main sur la poignée, il hésita, une fraction de seconde, avant de finalement pousser la porte. En pénétrant dans le hall, une sensation étouffement l'envahit. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû à la chaleur de la pièce ou à la nervosité qui l'habitait, mais elle lui donna le vertige un instant.

Néanmoins, il reprit ses esprits et s'avança, ses pas résonants sur le carrelage blanc. Il aperçut une femme dernière un comptoir en bois. Il s'adressa à elle, tentant de masquer la tension qui l'habitait.

\- Bonjour. Je voudrais voir Itachi Uchiwa s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme le regarda étrangement, haussa un sourcil et sembla l'analyser. Son regard parcourut son visage, avant de descendre sur ses épaules, puis sur ses mains, légèrement tremblantes. Il s'empressa de les cacher derrière le meuble qui les séparait.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes de la famille ? Les visites ne sont pas autorisées pour tout le monde.

Naruto hocha la tête, montrant par là qu'il comprenait.

\- Je viens de la part de Sasuke, son petit frère. Il a eu un problème et est en ce moment à l'hôpital. Il m'a demandé de venir voir Itachi à sa place, afin de le prévenir et de le rassurer. Il m'a dit de m'adresser à une certaine Anna.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de demander précipitamment :

\- Sasuke est à l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Naruto comprit très vite qu'il avait en face de lui cette jeune femme dont Sasuke lui avait parlé. Il lui sourit poliment, un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début. Cela le rassura de savoir que certaines personnes semblaient se soucier de son ami, tout comme lui.

\- Oui, il devrait être sorti demain soir. Il semblait aller plutôt bien quand je suis allé le voir ce matin.

Anna hocha la tête, rassurée. Rapidement, elle attrapa un petit bac sur sa gauche et le tendit au jeune homme.

\- Il faut que vous mettiez tout ce qu'il y a dans vos poches, ainsi que votre ceinture et vos bijoux, dans ce bac.

Naruto s'exécuta, avec des gestes mal habiles. Il vit un peu plus loin un gardien le regarder, sondant chacun de ses gestes. Cela le stressa un peu plus mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il suivit la procédure à la lettre, écoutant chaque mot que lui disait la jeune femme. Il vida ses poches, une par une. Puis, il passa au détecteur lorsqu'elle l'y invita d'un geste de la main. Lorsqu'il put récupérer toutes ses affaires, il se sentit soulagé. Il remit sa ceinture, récupéra son paquet de mouchoirs et son téléphone portable, avant de suivre l'agent qui allait le conduire à Itachi. Il adressa un dernier sourire à la jeune femme, qui le lui rendit.

Il traversa quelques couloirs, songeant que le lieu était lugubre lorsqu'il regarda tout autour de lui. Les murs étaient sales, délavés, pâles. Ce n'était pas si différent de l'hôpital où il avait retrouvé Sasuke, le matin même. L'ambiance était pesante, froide. Le carrelage laissait résonner chacun des pas du gardien, ainsi que les siens. Lorsque enfin il entra dans une pièce où les visiteurs et les prisonniers se rencontraient, plusieurs tables et chaises étaient visibles. La tension monta d'un cran. D'un geste de tête, le gardien l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de disparaître, précisant qu'il allait chercher Itachi.

Naruto s'installa sur la petite chaise et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du frère de celui qui avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous. Il ignorait comment il allait annoncer à Itachi que Sasuke était à l'hôpital. Il ignorait comment le jeune homme allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Des tas de questions qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, qui perdaient de leur sens, qui en trouvaient de nouveaux. Ses doigts s'entortillaient entre eux, incapables de rester immobiles. Sa jambe tressautait, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il voulait en finir. Voir Itachi, lui parler, lui dire la vérité. Puis partir. Il n'avait jamais dit un mot à cet homme, s'étant contenté de le voir de loin, parfois. Lorsqu'il venait chercher Sasuke à l'école quand il était plus jeune. Lors du procès qui avait fait suite à l'accident. Il ne savait rien de lui.

La porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit enfin. Un garçon brun ressemblant énormément à Sasuke apparu, poignets menottés. Il s'installa face à lui, semblant surpris de voir un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un visage si différent de celui qu'il voyait d'habitude.

\- Salut… Débuta doucement Naruto, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Itachi répondit simplement par un hochement de tête. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient. Machinalement, ils naviguaient vers l'entrée des visiteurs, semblant attendre de voir ce visage qui lui permettait de mieux respirer chaque semaine. Il avait l'infime espoir que son petit frère apparaisse soudainement. Où était-il ? Habituellement, il venait toujours à la même heure. L'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge actuellement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une sensation d'étouffement que la présence de ce garçon inconnu accentuait. Depuis le réveil, ce sentiment ne le quittait pas, l'empêchant de manger, de se concentrer, de respirer.

Comprenant qu'il espérait voir Sasuke et qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre la raison de sa visite, Naruto se lança, incapable d'entretenir plus longtemps le suspense :

\- Je suis là de la part de Sasuke. Je sais que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à me voir ici. Je suis un ami de Sasuke et je… Il m'a aidé pour les cours en acceptant de devenir mon tuteur -

\- Je sais, le coupa Itachi brusquement. Tu es Naruto c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir son identité révélée par cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Néanmoins, cela facilitait les choses d'une certaine façon. Il n'aurait pas à tout expliquer depuis le début. Le visage fermé de Itachi ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Sasuke m'a déjà parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu avais demandé qu'il soit ton tuteur. Petit à petit, il a commencé parlé de toi lors de ses visites.

Naruto sourit gentiment, sans rien dire. Cela le rassurait de savoir que Sasuke avait déjà parlé de lui à son frère, et que Itachi ne semblait ressentir aucune animosité envers lui, malgré son ton abrupt. Il paraissait être un garçon calme. Un garçon qui parlait de son petit frère avec des étoiles dans les yeux et une fierté dans la voix qu'il avait rarement entendu.

\- Sasuke… Est à l'hôpital. Il a été agressé et blessé.

Itachi se figea. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Ses épaules devinrent raides, son visage devint froid. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de la table, la serrant si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. L'envie de tout envoyer valser contre le mur blanc de la salle le traversa. Il voulait frapper quelque chose, laisser sa colère s'évacuer. Il en avait besoin. Un sentiment de haine qu'il avait rarement ressenti l'habitait désormais. Il savait qu'il aggraverait sa situation s'il agissait ainsi. Il avait toujours été un prisonnier modèle, s'attirant la sympathie de la plupart des gardiens. Mais son petit frère était blessé, quelque part, et il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal sans qu'il ne puisse le protéger. Pourtant, c'était son rôle, depuis toujours. Il aurait dû pouvoir empêcher cela. Il le devait. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- Qui… ? demanda-t-il difficile, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux meurtriers.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, victime des foudres de cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il comprenait la multitude de sentiments qui l'habitait. Il avait ressenti la même chose, plus tôt dans la journée. Cette envie pressante de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, peu importe le moyen. De hurler au monde sa peur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait. De saigner pour les injustices de la vie.

Cela devait être une torture pour Itachi. Naruto, lui, avait pu sortir, aller le voir, le sentir, s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Itachi était bloqué ici, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, n'ayant rien à quoi se raccrocher.

C'était exactement ainsi qu'il se sentait. Les mains toujours fermement accrochées à table, vague tentative pour ne pas se noyer, Itachi suffoquait. Sasuke était blessé. Il était dans un hôpital, si loin de lui. Et dans quel état ? Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Il était coincé. Il agonisait, meurtri avec son petit-frère. S'attaquer à Sasuke, c'était s'attaquer à lui en même temps. C'était douloureux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien, le rassura rapidement Naruto. Il a seulement quelques hématomes et quelques bleus. Le médecin le laisse sortir dès demain soir. C'est juste par mesure de précaution. Je suis passé le voir ce matin et il m'a demandé de venir ici pour vous informer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Il voulait que je vous rassure sur son état.

Peu importe les mots que Naruto prononçaient, plus rien n'avait de sens aux yeux de Itachi. S'il allait si bien, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas ici ? Il ne pouvait pas être bien. Quelqu'un, peu importe qui, l'avait frappé. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Son frère était tout ce qu'il avait. La chose la plus précieuse à son cœur. Comment pouvait-il être témoin de sa douleur sans rien faire ? Il était bloqué, frustré, furieux.

Devant son acolyte, toujours muet, Naruto poursuivit, ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il devait dire. Sa main vint fourrager dans ses mèches blondes, avant de descendre sur ses yeux puis de pincer l'arête de son nez. Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les retienne. Il avait besoin de parler, de s'exprimer sur tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Il faut que vous sachiez que tout ça… Tout ça est en partie ma faute. La personne qui l'a agressé est mon meilleur ami. Kiba… M'a révélé tout ça ce matin. Je me suis empressé d'aller voir comment Sasuke allait.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, son regard se perdant sur le bois abîmé de la table, les doigts de sa main jouant nerveusement avec une petite entaille visible à sa surface. Itachi serra un peu plus fort la table, se blessant le doigt lorsque son ongle se brisa. Il devait tenir, encore un peu. Il savait à quel point Sasuke aimait le garçon face à lui. Il l'avait deviné depuis un long moment. S'énerver contre lui ne changerait rien. Il n'était pas celui à avoir porté la main sur son frère.

Toujours sans regarder Itachi, Naruto continua, la voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Sasuke m'a tout révélé, au sujet de l'accident. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé mais… Durant ces semaines de cours particuliers, on est devenu un peu plus que des amis. Mais un peu moins que des amants.

Il ignorait pourquoi il venait de révéler ce fait. Il avait l'intime conviction que si Itachi l'ignorait jusqu'alors, apprendre que son frère avait eu une relation avec un garçon ne le dérangerait pas. Il avait tellement fait pour lui. Ils s'aiment tant tous les deux. Il ne pourrait être heureux que si son petit frère l'était, qu'importe que ce soit grâce à un garçon. Bien que Naruto ne l'ait pas rendu particulièrement euphorique ces derniers temps.

Le changement de sujet calma Itachi, toutefois toujours en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Il savait qui était Kiba. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il avait voulu de venger. Sasuke lui avait toujours assuré n'avoir aucun problème avec le garçon, malgré l'accident. Lui avait-il menti ? Kiba s'était-il brusquement attaqué à Sasuke car il avait appris la vérité ? Ou bien y avait-il eu d'autres coups bas, avant ? Sasuke aurait été capable de lui mentir, simplement pour le préserver de la vérité. Des souffrances qu'elle engendrait. Ses pensées étaient impossibles à démêler et la voix de Naruto fut la seule chose à l'en libérer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tout ça…, confia Naruto dans un souffle, se perdant en écho entre les quatre murs blancs de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

La voix de Itachi le sortit des pensées dans lesquelles il venait de s'engouffrer. Elle le fit revenir à la réalité, plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui coupa le souffle. Son ton n'avait rien d'agressif. Il était curieux, presque doux. Il ressemblait au ton de Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient justes tous les deux.

Itachi voulait savoir. Savoir que son frère avait une personne de confiance près de lui. Il voulait l'entendre de vive voix. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'aimer puissamment. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait le faire tenir. Voir la mine torturée de Naruto l'avait poussé à prendre sur lui, à se montrer attentif à la suite. La colère n'allait rien résoudre pour le moment. Mais l'amour, peut-être.

\- Je tiens à lui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus..., termina-t-il, sa voix se faisant de moins en moins forte.

Il était épuisé. Épuisé de tout cela. Il ignorait s'il pouvait continuer avec Sasuke. Il ignorait comment il allait pouvoir faire face à Kiba, après l'avoir abandonné le matin même dans sa cuisine, bien trop inquiet pour ce garçon aux yeux noirs. Ce même garçon avec qui il avait espéré construire quelque chose.

Itachi le regarda droit dans les yeux, le poussant à en faire de même, à assumer ses actes, ses paroles. À accepter ce qu'il allait entendre, sans fuir.

\- J'ai compris que Sasuke tenait à toi d'une certaine façon depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de votre relation. La plupart du temps, il laissait échapper quelques informations sur vos cours. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il me parlait de toi. Ni qu'il souriait quand il le faisait. Ou que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Ça m'a permis de respirer à nouveau. De savoir que quelqu'un dehors, commençait à rendre mon frère heureux. Que cette personne avait l'air d'être tout à fait honorable et de tenir à lui.

Naruto arrêta de respirer, buvant chaque mot prononcé. Le soulagement qui commençait à le posséder le rendait extatique. Il parvenait enfin à comprendre. Que Sasuke n'avait jamais fait semblant. Qu'il avait souffert de lui mentir. Qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il l'avait caché à son frère, incertain de sa réaction. Il était le meilleur ami de Kiba. Itachi aurait pu être inquiet, peut-être même contre l'idée qu'ils se fréquentent. Ne pas lui en parler, cela avait été un choix. Sasuke avait fait ce choix pour le préserver. Et surtout, parce qu'il tenait à lui et ne voulait pas le perdre.

C'était si bon de comprendre cela maintenant. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas été un jeu, un passage éphémère dans la vie de ce garçon solitaire.

\- Je suis certain que tu sais que Sasuke tient à toi, tout comme je le sais, reprit Itachi face au silence de l'autre garçon. Par contre, j'ignorais que ses sentiments sont assez forts pour qu'il te dise la vérité concernant l'accident.

Naruto déglutit à ce souvenir. Cela restait toujours douloureux d'y songer. Une fois de plus, cela le renvoya à cet entre-deux. Perdu entre Kiba et Sasuke, ces deux personnes importantes pour lui.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'il ne faut pas en parler. Je comprends que tu aies tout dit à Kiba. Mais si la nouvelle se répand, Sasuke risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne dirai rien ! s'emporta Naruto devant le ton moralisateur de son homologue.

Itachi l'observa sans rien dire. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le gardien revenir, l'incitant à se lever. La visite était terminée. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore tout dit.

\- Sasuke t'aime. Tellement qu'il t'a révélé cette partie sombre de sa vie. Désormais, c'est à toi de savoir si tu l'aimes assez pour affronter ton meilleur ami et chaque personne qui s'opposera à vous. Car les gens ne l'accepteront pas comme ça. Si tu choisis d'assumer tes sentiments et de l'épauler, tu devras sans doute te confronter à Kiba. Est-ce que tu aimes assez mon petit frère pour ça ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Aucun mot n'en sortit. Il resta muet, sonné par ces mots qu'il avait refusé d'entendre et d'admettre. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait faire un choix. Kiba ou Sasuke. Son meilleur ami ou le garçon qu'il aimait ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours contourné le problème, utilisant des sentiers battus pour s'en sortir. Il avait aidé Sasuke, réconforté Kiba, embrassé Sasuke. Puis, il avait tout révélé à Kiba, sans cesser d'aimer Sasuke. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de son ami, tout en s'inquiétant pour le garçon avec qui il voulait être. Il voyageait, d'un être à l'autre, sans savoir auquel il devait s'accrocher.

Il ne put rien répondre. Le gardien était arrivé près de la table et avait mis fin à la discussion. Itachi le regarda étrangement, inquiet quant à la suite. Naruto préféra fuir son regard, de la même manière qu'il fuyait ses propres émotions.

Lorsque la porte se referma et emporta avec elle les vestiges de ce secret, Naruto resta immobile, assis sur la petite chaise de bois. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, sur le mur blanc et vide. Aussi vide que son cœur, lorsqu'il était séparé de Sasuke. Aussi vide que son âme, lorsqu'elle était détachée de Kiba. Un gouffre immense qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, tentant de le faire chuter. Et cette petite voix, dans sa tête, qui chuchotait d'un ton perfide _« choisis… »_ continua de s'amplifier.

Il allait le faire. Il allait choisir.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : le 14/01/2018_

 _Hatsukoi_


	18. Chapitre 14

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Salut tout le monde !

Déjà, un grand merci pour vos commentaires, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou sur l'OS que j'ai posté pour noël. Si la personne **Guest** qui m'avait donné l'idée passe par là, désolée d'avoir parlé de toi au féminin x) ! Je vais corriger ça rapidement, c'est promis ! Mais je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plu.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire. Je pense qu'il y a un moment que tout le monde attendait dedans. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions. Et désolée par avance pour la fin... Frustrante.

Il ne reste que quatre chapitres après celui-ci (et l'épilogue). L'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin. C'est assez étrange de le constater mais réconfortant dans un sens. Lors de l'épilogue, je vous mettrai un petit "teaser" de ma prochaine histoire. J'en ai deux en préparation et l'une d'entre elles prendra immédiatement la suite de Blessing :).

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;) Ça motive grandement et ça fait sourire.

Et merci à ma bêta, encore et toujours !

* * *

14\. CHAPITRE XIV :

 **.**

 **Sincère pardon**

 **.**

Sasuke déposa les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, ne parvenant pas à retenir une grimace lorsque ses côtes le lancèrent. Le médecin l'avait enfin laissé sortir, rassuré de le voir manger correctement et reprendre des couleurs. Malgré son insistance, il n'était pas parvenu à lui soutirer le nom de son agresseur. Cela n'aurait mené à rien de le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon ait des problèmes. Il ne le méritait pas. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte. Il était à seul à le pouvoir. Tous les deux, ils étaient en quelque sorte semblables, quand bien même cela leur déplaisait.

Il grogna lorsqu'il dut se baisser pour retirer ses chaussures. Le moindre geste le faisait souffrir. Il avait pris le temps, avant de quitter l'hôpital, de s'observer dans le miroir de sa chambre blanche. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses en tout genre. Il n'était pratiquement pas parvenu à voir la couleur de sa peau, habituellement si pâle.

De son poignet toujours bandé, il toucha machinalement sa lèvre, qu'il savait dans un état déplorable. Il se demandait comment Naruto avait bien pu avoir envie de l'embrasser. Il ne s'était pas douté que son visage faisait si peur à voir. Pourtant, le garçon n'avait pas eu l'air gêné. Sasuke se souvenait encore de son regard sur lui. Il l'avait observé de la même façon que quelqu'un observait quelque chose de précieux. Il s'était senti important, magnifique. Naruto avait toujours la faculté de le faire se sentir séduisant. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il s'amusait à flirter avec n'importe qui pour se sentir désiré.

D'un pas incertain, il avança un peu plus dans la demeure, allant se poser un peu brusquement sur le divan. Lorsque tout son corps entra en contact avec le moelleux du canapé, il soupira de bonheur. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Pas un seul de ses gestes ne le faisait pas souffrir. Une migraine avait pris place dans sa tête et ne semblait pas vouloir en déloger. Les médicaments que les infirmières l'avaient obligé à prendre le rendaient vaseux. Faire un pas était un effort démesuré. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Se complaire dans la souffrance et la douleur. Il devait bouger, pour reprendre le dessus. Il l'avait promis à Shuisui, quand il était venu le voir à l'hôpital la veille. Peu de temps après que Naruto est parti. Le corps médical avait fait quelques recherches et s'était empressé de contacter l'ami de son frère, légalement en charge de lui. Sasuke avait été étonné de le voir débarquer dans sa chambre, mais reconnaissant de constater son inquiétude. Le garçon l'avait assommé de questions, tentant de comprendre la raison de ses blessures. Mais comme avec les autres, il était resté muet.

Shuisui lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, le temps qu'il aille mieux. Mais Sasuke refusait de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Il avait bien assez de remords comme cela. Il était parvenu à se débarrasser du jeune homme en lui promettant de ne pas s'enfermer dans le silence, de manger comme il le fallait et de prendre soin de lui. Et de l'appeler tous les soirs.

Après un énième soupir, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé, songeant un instant à son frère. Il ignorait si Naruto avait réellement été le voir. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce soit le cas. Itachi devait être tellement inquiet. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite. Pas ainsi. Cela ne ferait qu'attrister son frère davantage. Il se demandait même s'il pourrait allait le voir la semaine d'après. Avec le visage dans cet état, son frère culpabiliserait.

Songer à cela le ramena à Naruto. De façon perpétuelle, le garçon intégrait ses pensées sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Depuis hier, il revivait sans cesse leur baiser. Cela avait une saveur douce. La saveur de l'espoir. Il ignorait ce que Naruto comptait faire de ce lien entre eux. Il osait penser à un futur. Parfois. Puis il se ravisait. Souvent. Son passé était un fantôme qui planait toujours au-dessus d'eux. Il les empêchait d'avancer, d'y croire, de s'aimer. Pourtant, Sasuke ne désirait rien d'autre. L'aimer. Puissamment et librement. Sans détour, sans peur, sans colère. Juste eux deux, dans un monde où tout serait parfait. Comme une danse éternelle. Il le ferait tournoyer sans jamais se fatiguer. Il reverrait cet éclat dans ses perles bleues, ce sourire sur ses douces lèvres, ce bonheur sur son visage. Tout cela et bien plus encore. Ce sera sans fin. Eux, à tout jamais.

Dans un monde imaginaire.

Il revint à lui et avisa l'heure. Dix-neuf heures. La journée paraissait être interminable. Comme sa vie. Comme son malheur.

* * *

Flâner entre les rayons de la librairie lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois. Pratiquement depuis le jour où il avait commencé à donner des cours à Naruto. Sans doute car le samedi après-midi avait été jusque-là, le moment où il s'autorisait un peu de paix et de plaisir.

Il n'était pas vraiment fan de littérature. Il lisait bien quelques livres parfois. Cela l'aidait à passer le temps. Mais l'atmosphère des librairies l'avait toujours apaisé, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Caresser les couvertures de ces ouvrages, observer leurs imperfections, sentir leur odeur. Des détails qui l'amenaient loin.

S'il était là aujourd'hui, ce n'était pourtant pas pour cette raison. Il avait commencé à lire quelques mangas depuis peu et cherchait le dernier tome d'une série qu'il aimait bien. Après la soirée horriblement frustrante de la veille, il s'était décidé à prendre l'air. Le vendredi, en pleine journée, il avait peu de chances de croiser des personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Pas qu'il pensait devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Mais il se sentait si fatigué qu'il préférait se passer des regards noirs et des messes basses, au moins le temps d'une journée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas échappé aux yeux interrogateurs des passants ou à la mine étonnée du libraire. Il les avait ignorés.

Néanmoins, la sensation d'être épié le força à relever la tête du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cette impression était plus forte que jamais. Elle était différente de d'habitude. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage surpris de Kiba, il comprit pourquoi. Le jeune se tenait à deux mètres de lui, figé. Leurs pupilles ne se lâchèrent plus. Sasuke serra un peu plus fort le livre, victime de son hésitation. Il n'avait jamais croisé le jeune homme dans ce lieu. En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais vu où que ce soit, mis à part au lycée. L'ironie du destin le fit sourire amèrement.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de reposer l'ouvrage sur son étagère pour partir, qu'il aperçut une autre personne arriver derrière son camarade, l'air tout aussi surprise. Elle ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire à son égard, restant un retrait, quelques magazines dans les mains.

\- Kiba, je vais continuer à chercher quelques trucs. Tu peux partir si tu veux. C'est peut-être le moment de me prouver que tu as compris ce qu'on s'est dit hier.

Kiba tourna la tête vers sa sœur, remarquant son visage calme, même lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Sasuke. Elle était tellement différente de lui. Il se demandait parfois s'ils étaient bien du même sang. Elle avait une force que Kiba ne parvenait pas à trouver. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle lui transmettait la sienne, à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire. Comme maintenant.

Comprenant le message implicite dans les mots de Hana, Kiba hocha simplement la tête. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke, toujours immobile au milieu de l'allée. Avec une allure qu'il espérait décontractée, il s'approcha du jeune homme, les mains dans les poches, tentant de contenir cette fureur qui le possédait toujours en sa présence. Sasuke le regarda venir à lui, l'air incertain. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, prêt à subir la colère de Kiba, une fois encore. Il le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Est-ce que tu as le temps d'aller quelque part pour discuter ?

La question de Kiba le surprit, tout autant que le ton calme employé. Il attendit une minute, certain que la blague allait arriver. Avec elle, il rencontrerait sûrement la douleur et l'amertume. Il serait confronté à son passé, une fois encore. À ses souvenirs, qu'il avait en commun avec le garçon. Il sentirait le poids de la culpabilité sur son corps, anéantissant jusqu'au moindre de ses tourments.

Mais rien ne vint. Mis à part la mine perplexe de Kiba et sa voix, bien plus basse qu'habituellement :

\- Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Ce constat le déconcerta. Il n'y avait pas de coulée de haine. Juste le calme. Et l'espoir. Enfin.

\- Si. J'ai le temps. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il devait en être certain. Savoir que Kiba voulait réellement discuter avec lui. Allait-il lui parler de Naruto ? De ses coups ? De l'accident ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir les réponses. Pourtant, l'étincelle d'espoir continua de grandir. Et avec elle, l'idée que peut-être, l'amour qu'il avait pour Naruto n'était pas vain.

\- On peut aller au café du coin. C'est peut-être mieux de rester dans un lieu public, déclara Kiba dans une tentative d'humour qui échoua lamentablement.

Sasuke regarda le garçon devenir gêné sans rien dire. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider. Il le vit faire signe à sa sœur qu'il s'en allait et le suivit, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

* * *

Kiba se racla la gorge pour la sixième fois. Sasuke comptait, incapable de faire autre chose. Ils s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de la table depuis une dizaine de minutes, et aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un mot. Voir ce garçon, habituellement si féroce être indécis le troublait. Il ignorait s'il devait engager la conversation, ne sachant pas réellement de quoi Kiba voulait lui parler. Il y avait tant de sujets qui pouvaient être abordés.

\- Salut toi, lança la serveuse en s'adressant à Kiba. La même chose que d'habitude ?

Elle flirtait ouvertement avec le jeune homme, rappelant à Sasuke un autre temps. Une époque où il était insouciant, peu conscient des conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes. La mort, par exemple.

\- Salut Mei. Oui, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme nota quelque chose sur son carnet après avoir envoyé un sourire et un clin d'œil au garçon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait boire.

\- Un thé vert, ça ira.

Elle lui sourit, semblant le trouver à son goût. Elle ne repartit qu'après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil appréciateur. Elle se dandina exagérément en regagnant les cuisines, faisant grimacer intérieurement le jeune homme. Perplexe, il reporta son attention vers Kiba, qui le regardait étrangement. Comprenant sa question silencieuse, ce dernier haussa les épaules :

\- Je viens souvent ici avec…, il stoppa sa phrase, soudainement incertain. Naruto, finit-il tout de même après quelques secondes.

Sasuke se figea à l'évocation du garçon blond, mais ne dit rien. Aucun mot n'était suffisant. Naruto le faisait à la fois se sentir euphorique, mais aussi incroyablement sinistre. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Il ne savait pas où en était leur relation, ni ce que désirait le jeune homme. Lui avait-il pardonné ?

Il laissa le silence reprendre sa place, le regard perdu sur la table face à lui. Machinalement, ses doigts s'étaient mis à tapoter sur le meuble le rythme de la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs. L'envie frénétique d'appeler Naruto le posséda. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire. Si son camarade ne répondait pas, alors il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. S'il décrochait, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient avancer. Ensemble.

\- Écoute Sasuke…

La voix de Kiba le fit revenir à lui. Ils étaient ici pour discuter. Ils allaient le faire. Il le fallait. Pour avancer.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour… Tu sais. Tout ça, continua Kiba en le montrant d'un geste de la main. Peu importe la rancune que j'ai envers toi, la violence, c'est trop pour -

\- Arrête Kiba, le coupa Sasuke d'un ton calme. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Soudainement, Kiba se rendit compte de la mine torturée du garçon qui était en face de lui. Entendre ses excuses semblait être un autre coup qu'il recevait. Les mots de sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire. Ceux de Hinata aussi. Puis ceux de Naruto. Toutes ces personnes lui répétant sans cesse que Sasuke souffrait autant que lui, qu'il avait été une victime dans cet accident. Ces mots qu'il avait ignorés du mieux qu'il avait pu. Quand il regardait Sasuke auparavant, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un homme fait de sang meurtrier. Une âme froide, sans cœur. Aujourd'hui, il voyait tellement plus. Ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poignard. Ce fut déchirant, réjouissant, affligeant, réconfortant. Une contradiction d'émotions qui le prit aux tripes.

\- C'est moi, je…, reprit Sasuke d'une voix devenue plus faible, légèrement tremblante. Je sais que mes excuses ne valent rien. Mais je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai aussi perdu deux personnes chères ce soir-là. Pourtant, j'imagine que c'est pire pour toi. Parce que tu n'avais rien demandé. Moi, je suis coupable.

Ces phrases furent tellement libératrices. Il rêvait de les prononcer depuis des mois, des années. Il voulait regarder Kiba dans les yeux et s'excuser d'être ce qu'il était. D'avoir tout mis sens dessus dessous. D'avoir fissuré son univers et d'être incapable de le recoller. D'être son enfer, chaque jour.

\- J'ai moi aussi perdu mes parents. Ma mère, d'un cancer, mon père, de sa lâcheté. J'ai vécu sans eux, enfermé dans ma colère et j'ai fait des choses regrettables. Je sortais, je m'amusais, je draguais, je buvais. Je conduisais. J'ai tenté de me trouver une raison de vivre après avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais jamais connu.

Kiba buvait ses paroles, sans ne serait-ce que songer à les arrêter. Il avait besoin de savoir tout ça. D'avoir une raison, une explication. De savoir pourquoi ses parents n'étaient plus là. De savoir pourquoi son ami l'avait trahi pour ce garçon tourmenté.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que je ne devais pas faire, rien que pour me sentir en vie. Pour pousser mon frère à s'occuper de moi, à me prouver que j'étais important pour quelqu'un. J'étais ingérable. À l'époque, jamais je n'avais pensé que je serais celui à me priver de ma propre vie. À priver des autres de leur vie.

Sa voix était devenue un souffle, à peine perceptible. Mais Kiba l'entendait nettement. Plus nettement que la musique entêtante du lieu.

La serveuse revint déposer leurs commandes, souriant aux deux garçons qui ne tournèrent même pas les yeux vers elle. Frustrée, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sasuke attendit qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision et continua son déferlement :

\- Je pense chaque jour à tes parents. À toi. À Suigetsu et à Juugo. À toutes ces personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé. À mon frère, enfermé par ma faute. Chaque heure, chaque minute, je me maudis. Je me blâme et je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Peut-être que c'est ma punition… Peut-être que l'enfer, c'est ça.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Kiba l'avait invité dans l'espoir de discuter avec lui. Pour autant, il se retrouvait incapable de dire un mot, à écouter les maux de ce garçon qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Le détestait-il ? Était-il capable de l'insulter ? La réponse apparut comme une évidence. Non. Comment pourrait-il ressentir cela pour cette personne torturée ?

Il comprit, le temps d'une seconde, la raison pour laquelle Naruto s'était attaché à Sasuke. Contrairement à lui, il avait compris toutes ces vérités très tôt. Il avait vu la souffrance de Sasuke derrière la façade impassible. Il avait les blessures de son âme, la douleur de son regard, l'affliction dans sa voix.

\- J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière. J'aimerais pouvoir me le pardonner. Je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Chaque nuit, je ne rêve que de cela. Du bruit, du sang, des corps. Chaque jour, je vois la haine dans ton regard, que je sais mériter.

Sasuke s'arrêta, doutant de pouvoir continuer à se révéler. Il n'avait fait cela avec personne. Naruto ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Itachi avait été emprisonné avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui montrer toute sa culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais évoqué le vide que ses parents lui avaient laissé, pas même avec ses deux défunts amis. Il perdait toujours tout le monde avant de pouvoir se confier. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa seule chance de le faire soit avec une personne qui le détestait. Une dimension ironique de l'univers.

\- Je ne te demande rien, assura-t-il tout de même. Je n'espère même pas obtenir ton pardon. Je veux simplement que tu saches tout cela. Et aussi que me rapprocher de Naruto n'a pas été une quelconque stratégie pour te blesser.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Cette question, il l'avait déjà posée à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre honnêtement. Il s'était contenté de détourner le regard, apeuré, et de se trouver ses excuses. De lui mentir, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis des semaines.

\- Oui.

La réponse franche de Sasuke ne le surprit pas. Le contraste lui sauta aux yeux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, acquiesçant en silence.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Il ne savait rien de la vérité. Il a pensé à moi comme à une personne ayant besoin d'être sauvée de la solitude.

\- C'est ce que tu es ? Tu as besoin d'être sauvé ? intervint Kiba, les mots dépassant sa pensée.

Sasuke le regarda, le temps d'un souffle, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Naruto était presque parvenu à le lui faire croire. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé. C'était les autres. Ils étaient tous en danger lorsqu'ils gravitaient autour de lui.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas une victime. Je suis coupable. Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé.

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'une victime, indiqua Kiba sans aucune méchanceté, ses doigts jouant involontairement avec son verre. Tu en es une Sasuke. Hinata et Hana ont raison. Tu es une victime. Comme moi.

Sasuke se figea, éberlué. Il ignorait si le garçon répétait cette idée pour le convaincre lui, ou pour se convaincre lui-même. Il sembla parvenir à y croire, à un moment, lorsque ses yeux le regardèrent enfin. Sasuke y percevait toujours cette pointe de rancœur. Mais quelque chose l'accompagnait. L'abandon, la fatigue, la rédemption. Des sentiments que Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé voir chez le jeune homme.

\- Écoute, je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami. Je ne le veux pas, précisa Kiba. Mais toi et moi, on a des choses en commun : on est deux victimes en souffrance et on aime Naruto. Alors, pour lui, parce qu'il est tout pour moi, je suis prêt à faire un effort.

Cette tentative de paix réjouit Sasuke bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin vivre quelque chose avec Naruto, sans mensonges, sans secrets, était en train de se répandre dans ses veines. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il apercevait un futur limpide se dérouler devant ses yeux. Un océan de bonheur dans lequel il désirait se noyer. Avec Naruto. Pour toujours.

\- Naruto ne sait pas que je suis en train de discuter avec toi. Il ne m'a rien demandé. Je le fais pour moi. Pour guérir. Pour me relever.

Sasuke hocha la tête, le regard doux. C'était la première fois que lui et Kiba se comprenaient si bien. Il en venait même à se dire que les mots étaient inutiles. Mais ils étaient tellement bénéfiques.

\- Naruto ne sait pas s'il veut être avec moi. Il a la sensation de te trahir, de te faire du mal, tenta d'expliquer Sasuke, toujours un peu mal à l'aise de s'ouvrir à ce garçon qui l'avait haï pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, j'ignore ce qu'il veut. Je l'aime. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais la réalité est différente.

Kiba ne répondit rien, ses yeux noisette toujours posés sur lui. Il imaginait parfaitement le combat que Naruto devait mener avec lui-même en ce moment. Et parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, il savait très bien qu'une part de lui était toujours furieuse envers Sasuke, pour lui avoir menti si longtemps.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Impossible de dire lequel des deux fut le plus étonné par cette phrase. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, Kiba rougit doucement, se raclant la gorge pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

\- Ce sera la première et la dernière fois. Vois ça comme un pardon pour l'agression. Parce que je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin. Mais je fais surtout ça pour Naruto. Je sais qu'il est malheureux. Il le sera tant que cette situation perdurera. Il a toujours tellement fait pour moi. Il est temps que je l'aide à mon tour.

Le souffle légèrement tremblant, signe de son impatience, Sasuke acquiesça. Ils étaient deux à être malheureux.

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé ce dernier mois dans cette position. Allongé, sur un matelas qui commençait à s'atrophier, les mains derrière sa tête, sur son oreiller moelleux. Le regard perdu dans le vague, face au plafond de sa chambre dont il connaissait tous les défauts. C'était devenu le rituel de sa vie. Cela prouvait bien à quel point elle était devenue compliquée. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'était pratiquement jamais dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours été un homme d'extérieur. Respirer l'air pur, s'abreuver des rires des passants, voler au gré du vent. Il passait des heures à courir dans les rues bondées de Konoha, toujours en retard à ses rendez-vous avec Kiba. Il ne rentrait jamais directement chez lui après les cours, préférant aller gaspiller son argent dans un café ou dans des boutiques.

Pourtant, il était là.

Encore et toujours.

Cette fois-ci, comme les précédentes, il était assailli par des pensées pleines d'images de Sasuke. Ses blessures, sa voix douce mais bien trop basse, sa mine meurtrie. Des vagues de sensations qui ne le quittaient pas. Elles s'étaient même accentuées après son entrevue avec Itachi. Combien de temps était-il resté sur cette chaise, juste après que le gardien a ramené le prisonnier dans sa cellule ? Combien de temps à fixer le vide, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il avait espéré que sa rencontre avec Itachi allait l'aider. Qu'elle le pousserait à y voir plus clair, à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle ne lui avait apporté qu'un peu plus de culpabilité.

Encore et toujours.

Les mots du garçon résonnaient dans sa tête, sans fin, s'entremêlant à ceux de Sasuke. Itachi avait eu raison. Sasuke l'aimait. Vraiment. Bien trop. Et lui, il était bien trop lâche pour l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'aimer un garçon. Encore moins d'aimer Sasuke. Il avait sûrement été le premier à admettre ses sentiments. Mais tout était différent maintenant. Depuis qu'il savait ce que le garçon avait fait.

Bien plus que sa loyauté envers Kiba, c'était une certaine rancœur qui l'empêchait de pardonner. Peu importe à quel point il avait voulu le nier jusqu'à maintenant. La famille de Kiba avait été la sienne. Ce soir, une petite part de lui était morte aussi. Et une autre avait suivi en voyant la détresse de son frère de cœur.

Son téléphone sonna, et d'une main lasse, il l'attrapa. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il était fatigué et sa tête menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. C'était insupportable.

« Viens au parc de soir, à vingt heures. Il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plaît. »

Instantanément, il se redressa sur son lit, prenant une position assise. Ses yeux relisaient le message infiniment, cherchant la raison de cette demande. Il n'avait pas revu Kiba depuis la veille. Il ne lui avait envoyé aucun message, ne l'avait pas appelé. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui dire qu'il se rendait à la prison, pour voir la personne accusée du meurtre de ses parents. Ce n'était pas pour lui mentir, encore. Simplement car ce n'était pas nécessaire. À quoi bon ? Il n'était pas en état de gérer une autre crise, ayant l'impression de n'avoir fait que cela depuis des jours.

Par le passé, il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, contre Kiba, pour Kiba. Hurler que la haine ne menait à rien, que la colère ne l'aiderait pas, que Itachi n'était qu'un innocent. C'était un accident. C'en était un, quand Itachi était le coupable. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il était en prison et ils ne se rencontrerait sûrement jamais par la suite. Mais tout était différent maintenant. C'était Sasuke qui avait causé l'accident. Sasuke et pas Itachi. Il connaissait Sasuke, aimait Sasuke, fréquentait Sasuke. Il l'embrassait, parfois, le touchait, d'autres fois. Il le respirait, l'adorait, le sentait. Ce garçon, si exceptionnel et unique. Celui qui avait tué la famille de Kiba. La sienne aussi. Cela changeait tout. L'histoire prenait une autre dimension. Sa rancœur, quoique minime, était bel et bien là. Et prendre Kiba pour excuse ne servait à rien. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Avec Sasuke aussi. Il devait prendre une décision, se relever, aimer ou détester. Il lui fallait faire un choix. Il n'était plus question de se décider entre Sasuke et Kiba. Il ne s'agissait que de lui et lui désormais. Il devait écouter Itachi, accepter ses mots. Assumer ses choix. Le faire en connaissance de cause. Aimer Sasuke.

« D'accord. »

Encore et toujours.

* * *

Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer son ami malgré la nuit qui était déjà tombée. Kiba l'attendait, fidèle à lui-même, assis sur l'herbe, le visage relevé vers le ciel sombre. Il était bien trop couvert pour qu'il puisse apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une étoile. Toutefois, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Regarder les nuages flotter, les deviner dans l'obscurité de la voûte. Cela donnait une sensation de liberté.

\- Salut.

Kiba ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, pas plus qu'il ne lui rendit sa salutation. Il attendit que Naruto s'asseye à côté de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il laissa le silence planer, profitant d'être là avec son meilleur ami. Le briser ne vint pas à l'esprit de Naruto. Il préférait se concentrer sur le visage de son ami, qu'il sentait très différent par rapport à d'habitude.

\- J'ai vu Sasuke.

Surpris, Naruto attendit. Il se mordit la langue pour retenir la multitude de questions qui l'assaillaient. Où ? À l'hôpital ? Ailleurs ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elles inondèrent son esprit mais il inspira profondément, refusant de se laisser submerger.

\- Je l'ai croisé, par hasard, expliqua Kiba d'un ton neutre. À la librairie. Il était aussi surpris que moi.

Naruto voulait bien le croire. Il se demandait si Sasuke avait souffert à la vue du jeune homme qui l'avait frappé. Avait-il voulu fuir, vite, loin ? Il était toujours tellement impassible. Au tout début, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à étudier ensemble, il se souvenait de la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke le rejetait. Il scandait n'accorder aucune importance aux autres, à leurs avis, à la solitude. Pourtant, Naruto était certain que tout était différent maintenant. Il était même certain que tout était différent à l'époque. Sasuke n'avait fait que mentir, chaque jour, chaque minute. Il avait souffert, sans rien dire, se protégeant avec son masque d'indifférence.

\- J'ai parlé avec ma sœur, Naruto. Et avec Hinata aussi, reprit Kiba en tournant pour la première le regard vers lui. Longtemps, elles m'ont mis face à mes péchés. Elles m'ont réappris ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Elles m'ont enseigné les valeurs de la vie, que j'avais choisi d'oublier. Tout ce que tu avais tenté de me dire depuis ces deux dernières années.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il voyait tant de soulagement dans le regard noisette. Il était mélangé à une immense reconnaissance qui lui coupait le souffle. L'envie irrépressible de le tenir, de le toucher, le prit. Il refusait de lutter contre cela. Il aurait pu le perdre. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient sur un fil, en équilibre au-dessus du vide. Ils se pardonnaient, faisaient face à des démons qui n'attendaient que de les mettre à genoux. Il refusait de se laisser avoir.

Naturellement, il vint poser sa main sur celle de Kiba, la gorge nouée, incapable de lui répondre.

\- J'ai ignoré tous tes messages. Tous ces mots que tu tentais de me faire comprendre. Face à la douleur, c'était tellement plus simple de choisir la colère plutôt que le pardon. J'ai été lâche. Je savais que j'avais tort. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'ai jamais eu la force de parler de l'accident avec ma sœur car je savais qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord avec mon point de vue. Qu'elle m'obligerait à assumer mes torts. C'était effrayant.

Naruto aussi le savait. Longtemps, il avait espéré que la jeune femme ouvre les yeux sur le comportement de son frère, le confronte et l'aide. Mais Hana était bien trop occupé avec son boulot. Elle avait dû se faire à sa nouvelle vie, difficilement. Faire le deuil de sa famille, de ses amis, de sa jeunesse. Sans l'avoir demandé.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. La violence n'aide en rien. Pas plus que la haine. Si j'avais été comme ça, depuis toujours, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'être ami avec toi. J'aurais été comme tous ces nazes qui te faisaient du mal, pour des raisons stupides. Quand on est comme ça, toutes les raisons paraissent justes. On se convainc nous-même. Et je l'ai été. Naze et stupide. Avec Sasuke.

La brise vint faire virevolter les mèches de leurs cheveux, emportant avec elle les dernières miettes d'une époque obscure. Comme un signe, un petit morceau de lune perça à travers les nuages, révélant un rayon lumineux, présage pour un avenir plus juste, plus heureux.

\- Tu ne dois pas être comme moi, Naruto, confia Kiba en serrant la main de son ami à son tour. Tu ne dois pas te trouver des excuses parce que tu as peur. Ne sois pas lâche. Reste toi-même, celui que tu as toujours été. Tu sais que tu ne me perdras pas, jamais.

Frissonnant sous le froid qui commençait à l'envelopper, Naruto hocha faiblement la tête, comprenant parfaitement où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Depuis qu'il savait la vérité, il avait peur. Peur de ne jamais l'oublier, de ne pas pouvoir pardonner à Sasuke. Peur que, malgré lui, Kiba n'accepte jamais sa relation. Que, quelque part, les parents de Kiba lui en veuillent.

\- J'ai décidé de pardonner. Pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. Sasuke n'est pas si mauvais que ça, et je l'ai toujours su. Même quand je pensais que Itachi était le responsable, je m'en prenais à lui. C'était tellement simple et libérateur. Je me suis voilé la face. Je me suis emprisonné moi-même. Ca fait des mois que je ne suis pas heureux parce que je pense trop à ma rancœur. Je me refusais ce droit, mais c'était idiot.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kiba se releva, séparant doucement sa main de la sienne. Il se tint droit, immobile, et inspira profondément. Il était temps qu'un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire s'ouvre. Celui qui conterait leurs joies, bien plus que leurs peines. Le sang n'aurait plus sa place. Seulement les rires.

\- Tout ça, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Sasuke. Naruto, j'ai décidé de changer. D'assumer mes erreurs, de grandir. D'aimer. Et toi aussi, tu as le droit d'aimer. Peu importe avec qui est ton bonheur, tu sais que je l'accepterais et que ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je te le promets.

Cet endroit, ce parc, il prenait enfin toute sa signification. Naruto resta fixé sur son ami, une boule de bonheur explosant en lui face à sa mine si apaisée. Plus jeune, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami une fois, à cet endroit. Leur amitié était devenue plus sacrée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et aujourd'hui, ce schéma se reproduisait pour la seconde fois.

Kiba baissa légèrement la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Naruto, éprouvant une certaine tendresse face à ce garçon qui n'avait jamais quitté son côté. Une partie de lui qu'il était enfin prête à partager.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir pardonner à Sasuke ?

Sans rien dire, Naruto se leva à son tour, incertain. Il épousseta ses vêtements, tentant de gagner quelques secondes. Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il essaya, pour Kiba :

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile. Je ne le déteste pas. Je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Il m'a toujours fait de la peine, et il m'a fasciné depuis qu'on est jeunes. Je me suis senti attiré vers lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, il était jeune et c'était une bêtise. Grave. Il m'a menti, pendant des semaines, et même si j'arrive à le comprendre, c'est difficile de pardonner. C'est comme si tout avait été basé sur un mensonge. Dans un sens, c'est le cas.

Kiba acquiesça, comprenant ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas si simple d'accepter d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait fait souffrir ses proches. Qui avait menti. Néanmoins, il l'aimait. C'était là. Kiba le savait. Il connaissait assez Naruto pour le comprendre. Il le voyait dans son regard, le devinait dans le tremblement de ses mains. Il bataillait contre lui-même. La raison contre le cœur.

\- Naruto, commença Kiba en posant une main sur son épaule, la seconde le forçant à relever le visage vers lui. Tu dois pardonner. Si je l'ai fait, tu dois le faire aussi. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Peu importe les mensonges, tu sais que Sasuke t'aime vraiment. Il me l'a dit. Et à toi aussi, j'en suis sûr. Tu as beau te battre contre ça, tes sentiments ne vont pas disparaître si facilement. Tu préfères souffrir ?

Naruto hocha la tête de droite à gauche, un soupir tremblant s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Alors sois un homme, bats-toi pour ce que tu veux, et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ton bonheur.

Sur ces mots, Kiba, se détacha de lui et se retourna, visiblement prêt à partir.

\- Reste ici.

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto, étonné.

\- Reste ici. C'est un lieu où le mensonge n'est pas accepté et où l'amour l'emporte souvent. Alors ne bouge pas.

Stupéfait, Naruto ne réagit pas, observant son ami s'éloigner. Il vit son dos disparaître à l'entrée du parc, toujours immobile. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas, oubliant le froid ambiant et ignorant la raison de son inactivité. Kiba était parti, sans un regard, en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Cela n'avait aucun sens et pourtant, l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de cet ordre ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Il le sentit arriver avec même de le voir apparaître. Un frisson le traversa, son souffle s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites. Il ne bougeait pas mais tout son corps se tendait vers quelque chose qu'il savait venir. Cela se rapprochait. La tension augmentait. Il attendait. C'était presque trop et son cœur menaçait de s'arrêter face à la pression.

Puis, tout se calma. Puisqu'il le vit. Là, à l'entrée du parc. Dans cet endroit sacré, témoin de toutes ces émotions depuis l'enfance. Ce parc, si cher à ses yeux. Désormais, il allait prendre une tout autre signification.

Avec Sasuke.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : le 21/01/2018_

 _Hatsukoi_


	19. Chapitre 15

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/20 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour !

Je vous remercie tout d'abord de tous vos messages et commentaires. Merci à **Guest** et à toutes les personnes identifiées.

Ce chapitre marque la fin de la réconciliation entre Sasuke et Naruto. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le prochaine sera, comme le 9, un chapitre transition. Il sera long et est déjà à moitié écrit. Ensuite, plus que deux chapitres et ce sera terminé.

 **Vote : Je voulais votre avis concernant ma prochaine fiction. Je travaille en ce moment sur deux histoires et j'avance bien sur les deux. La première est une histoire d'amour professeur/élève (Sasuke/Naruto) qui sera en deux parties (deux fictions séparées) et qui sera assez longue. C'est un autre style d'écriture mais j'adore l'écrire. La seconde est une histoire où Naruto est acteur porno. Je vous laisse visiter mon profil pour avoir des renseignements sur les histoires. Celle-ci devrait faire 21 chapitres. C'est aussi différent de Blessing mais déjà deux personnes l'ont aimé. **

**Je voulais savoir laquelle vous préféreriez voir prendre la suite de Blessing ? Cela fait plus d'un mois que j'y pense et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse. Donc, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez lire.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

* * *

15\. CHAPITRE XV :

 **.**

 **Incommensurable amour**

 **.**

Naruto ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. Un poids avait enfermé son cœur dès qu'il avait quitté l'endroit et il réalisait désormais pleinement le pouvoir qu'avait le garçon sur lui. Cette manière de l'apaiser rien qu'avec sa présence, de faire s'accélérer les battements de son cœur rien qu'avec son regard. Des iris sombres, profonds. Ils donnaient envie à Naruto de plonger à l'intérieur et de ne plus en sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Naruto savait parfaitement pourquoi le jeune homme était là et savoir que Kiba avait été l'organisateur de tout cela le rendait étrangement extatique. Sans aucun doute possible, il découvrait que tout cela était vrai. Kiba avait réellement parlé à Sasuke. Les deux garçons avaient enfin réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Peut-être était-il celui qui les avait finalement rapprochés. Peut-être était-ce Hana ou Hinata. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était que Kiba lui faisait confiance, qu'il avait décidé d'être heureux et qu'il acceptait son amour pour Sasuke. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Sasuke était là, face à lui, à quelques centimètres de distance.

Ses doigts picotèrent sous l'envie pressante de le toucher. Comme dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il avait besoin de le sentir, de le respirer, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Qu'il était en vie, devant lui. Mais il s'abstint. Il savait pertinemment que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. La situation entre eux était bien assez compliquée. Ils s'aimaient, se repoussaient, mais se retrouvaient sans cesse. Les mots de Itachi le hantaient, résonnant plus forts que jamais dans son esprit parce qu'il savait que cela allait être l'instant fatidique. Celui où il allait devoir choisir, définitivement. C'était le moment de découvrir si son amour pour Sasuke était assez fort pour traverser les toutes les épreuves : celles qui étaient déjà passées et celles qui ne manqueraient pas de se produire.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit Sasuke avec douceur. Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, ou que tu n'as pas envie d'avoir cette discussion mais… Moi j'en ai envie. Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as supplié de t'écouter à la sortie de cette bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te le demande : écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

Naruto soupira doucement et se frotta le visage à l'aide de ses mains. Il sentait la fatigue accumulée retomber tout à coup. Il savait que cette discussion était indispensable. S'ils l'avaient maintenant, peut-être pourraient-ils tous les deux avancer.

\- Je… Je suis content que tu sois là, que tu ailles bien. Que tu aies discuté avec Kiba et -

\- Arrête, le coupa Sasuke, sans pour autant se montrer brusque. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Il ne voulait pas écouter les mots fades et sans saveur de Naruto. Il n'était pas là pour cela. Il voulait une discussion du cœur, sans fausses notes.

Il se retourna et marcha avec assurance en direction d'un banc un peu loin. Naruto le regarda avancer, ayant l'étrange impression de revenir quatre mois en arrière, à cette époque où il arrivait chez Sasuke, les mains tremblantes et la respiration saccadée, nerveux de se retrouver seul avec lui. Une époque où le garçon lui paraissait plein d'assurance, fier, séduisant, sans réellement le vouloir. En observant cette silhouette faire quelques pas vers le banc, il retrouvait ce Sasuke, si lointain et pourtant si proche de lui.

Sans savoir quoi faire de plus, il finit par le suivre et s'assit à ses côtés. Il serra les dents lorsque le froid du bois traversa le tissu de son jean. C'était désagréable, mais sûrement beaucoup moins que ce qui allait suivre. La discussion pouvait prendre n'importe quelle direction. Tout dépendait d'eux et de l'histoire qu'ils voulaient écrire.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

La question de Sasuke ne le surprit pas vraiment. En revanche, le ton calme qui l'accompagnait, et sa mine apaisée, le perturba. Comme Kiba, le jeune homme semblait différent. Il redevenait à la fois celui qui intriguait Naruto, tout en ayant l'air plus heureux. Il semblait en paix, avec lui-même et avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire à ce constat. Voir Sasuke détendu le rendait incontestablement heureux lui aussi. C'était comme si les émotions du jeune homme avaient le pouvoir d'influencer les siennes. Comme s'ils étaient liés, malgré eux.

\- Non, je ne le suis plus, répondit calmement Naruto en regardant droit devant lui. Je ne crois pas l'être en tout cas.

\- Alors pourquoi je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent, tentant de pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'autre. Aucun n'y parvint. Une barrière invisible était là. Elle ne disparaîtrait que s'ils le désiraient.

\- Je ne le sais pas non plus.

Sasuke soupira, la tête pleine de questions. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son ami était enclin à discuter ou non. Il ne voulait pas le forcer ou lui faire dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il voulait simplement qu'ils avancent un peu. Maintenant que Kiba et lui étaient une affaire réglée, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'ils soient séparés. Pas s'ils s'aimaient.

\- Je suis soulagé que la situation avec Kiba se soit arrangée, reprit Naruto d'une voix douce. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais l'espoir que ça se produise. Kiba est tout pour moi et toi… Toi, tu es important. Presque nécessaire maintenant.

Ces mots redonnèrent à Sasuke une certaine assurance. Il quitta la contemplation de ses mains pour se concentrer sur le jeune garçon blond à ses côtés. Il observa son profil, sa peau caramel qu'il avait envie de mordiller, sa bouche rose qu'il voulait embrasser. Il regarda ses yeux, toujours si brillants. Ils l'avaient toujours fasciné et ces derniers jours, il savait que l'éclat qu'ils refermaient s'était terni. Cela lui avait donné envie de le préserver, par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Sasuke, avoua Naruto en le regardant enfin, la voix enrouée. Ce que tu as fait, je peux te le pardonner. Tu étais jeune, tu étais stupide. Mais ça restera toujours là, autour de nous, comme un fantôme. Et j'ai peur que ça nous empêche d'avancer.

La main fine bougea toute seule et s'approcha du visage peiné de Naruto, caressant doucement sa joue. Rien que le contact de sa peau contre la sienne permit à Sasuke de souffler un peu plus facilement. Il comprenait ce que Naruto voulait dire. Cette peur qu'il avait, il la ressentait lui aussi. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Si on le veut, tu sais qu'on pourra aller de l'avant. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je sais que tu le veux aussi.

Naruto pencha un peu la tête, profitant de cette main contre sa joue. Malgré l'air frais de la nuit, elle était brûlante. Elle avait une aura rassurante.

\- Naruto, j'ai vécu ces deux dernières années en m'enterrant dans mes peurs. La peur de perdre les dernières personnes que j'aimais, la peur de faire du mal autour de moi une nouvelle fois, la peur de décevoir mon frère. La peur de te laisser approcher, de m'attacher.

Les mots de Kiba résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Naruto, s'alliant à ceux de Itachi. Comme le vent, ils virevoltèrent dans son âme, tourbillonnant et envahissant ses sens. Il voulait être avec Sasuke. Il le voulait vraiment. Si Itachi avait été devant lui, à cet instant, pour lui demander une fois encore s'il aimait assez son frère, sa réponse aurait été un immense « oui », sans aucune frayeur. Il se flagella de ne pas avoir été capable d'agir ainsi lors de leur rencontre. Il avait été faible.

\- Je refuse de laisser ces peurs dicter ma vie, encore. Je sais que je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai fait. Toi non plus. Mais je suis prêt à vivre avec.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Nous deux, je veux dire, insista Naruto pour être certain de la volonté de son camarade à être avec lui.

\- Alors on aura essayé. On n'aura aucun regret et c'est le plus important. Naruto, l'apostropha Sasuke en prenant son visage en coupe, il y a plusieurs mois, je t'ai hurlé dessus. Je t'ai dit de partir, d'arrêter de vouloir être ami avec moi. Tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Tu es têtu et bien trop honnête. Tu as tes propres convictions et c'est ce que j'aime. Où est cette personne-là ? Ce garçon, si sûr de lui et de ses choix, qui se fiche du reste ?

« Il est mort avec tes mensonges. » Cette réponse résonna dans l'esprit de Naruto et l'envie de la dire se fit oppressante. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait menti à son tour. C'était faux. Cette personne que Sasuke décrivait, c'était bel et bien lui. Il n'était pas mort, loin de là. Il était juste tapi dans l'ombre, recroquevillé dans un coin de son esprit, enseveli sous une montagne de peurs. S'il avait prononcé ces mots, cela n'aurait été que pour blesser Sasuke. Le blesser comme il s'était senti blessé. De la méchanceté gratuite, rien de moins.

\- Je suis toujours le même. Toutes ces crises, ces dernières semaines, ça m'a fatigué et fragilisé. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai changé ou que mes opinions ont changé. Je n'accepte toujours pas le comportement de Kiba envers toi, même en sachant la vérité. Je respecte Itachi pour son courage. Et toi aussi. Je sais à quel point ça a dû être difficile de cacher quelque chose comme ça, de voir le visage de Kiba chaque jour, de m'écouter répéter que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Imperceptiblement, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, collant sa cuisse contre la sienne, laissant sa main quitter la joue hâlée pour se poser sur la jambe recouverte d'un jean brut. Il ignorait si le jeune homme voulait autant que lui son contact, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il en avait besoin.

\- Mais je suis humain. J'ai été blessé par tes mensonges malgré tout. J'ai souffert de voir mon meilleur ami comme ça. Et oui, j'ai peur. Que tu mentes à nouveau, que Kiba ne l'accepte pas réellement, d'être jugé. Ça ne m'empêche pas de tenir à toi et c'est ce qui rend la chose compliquée.

\- Je vais t'embrasser.

Naruto sursauta et constata d'un regard à quel point Sasuke était sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire si l'autre garçon se souciait de ses paroles ou non, mais en cet instant, il paraissait prêt à le dévorer. Il le regardait avec tant d'amour que Naruto déglutit bruyamment. Il y avait une passion chez lui qui l'embrasa, une envie qui le fit frissonner.

Au ralenti, il vit le visage opalin du jeune homme s'approcher du sien. L'idée de se reculer ne traversa même pas son esprit. Il ne désirait qu'une chose lui aussi : goûter ses lèvres. Les capturer et ne jamais les relâcher. Il avait l'impression que six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ressentait un manque qu'il avait rarement éprouvé. La pensée que quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre le traversa. Et avec elle, il obtint toutes ses réponses. Il se fichait bien qu'on les voie, qu'on les juge, qu'on les insulte. Il se fichait d'être jugé et rejeté parce qu'il aimait ce garçon que tout le monde fuyait. Rien ne pourrait l'éloigner de Sasuke ou changer ce qu'il ressentait.

Tout cela quitta son esprit à l'instant précis où les lèvres rosées se posèrent sur les siennes. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et répondit à la douce pression, ses bras venant entourer la nuque de Sasuke. Ce dernier lécha sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur dès que l'accès lui fut accordé. Sa langue cajola sa comparse, tendrement, s'excusant presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Naruto le serra un peu plus contre lui, l'incitant à l'embrasser plus profondément. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, refusant de le laisser s'échapper. Leurs langues se séparèrent, se retrouvèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées, de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'éloigne de l'autre. Impossible de dire lequel avait fait le mouvement.

Ils rouvrirent tous les deux les yeux, s'observant avec émotion. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier ces sentiments. C'était bien trop pour être ignorés.

\- Je veux essayer, moi aussi. Je suis prêt, confia Naruto, sûr de lui malgré sa voix faible. Je ne veux plus me battre. Tu as raison. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me laisses t'approcher et tu sais quoi ? C'était la meilleure décision de ma vie. Tout ce qu'on vient de traverser, ça m'aura fait grandir. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert. Kiba et toi, vous êtes parvenus à vous relever. C'est ce que je veux moi aussi. Je refuse de me laisser abattre.

\- Tu en es certain ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Sa main attrapa celle de Sasuke, jouant machinalement avec ses doigts, ne sachant plus quoi dire désormais. Il se sentait toujours très calme quand il était avec le garçon, comme si ce dernier avait la capacité de canaliser son énergie. C'était reposant.

\- Viens chez moi ce soir.

Sasuke se maudit d'avoir prononcé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Il n'était pas doué pour parler et avait la sensation qu'une phrase pouvait tout changer entre eux. Il ne voulait plus que Naruto le fuie ou le repousse. Avec cette invitation, peut-être allait-il trop vite ou risquait-il de le brusquer. Mais il ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus loin de lui, pas après le cauchemar qu'avaient été ces derniers jours.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit, d'une voix un peu plus douce :

\- Sauf si tu ne le veux pas. Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'est juste pour passer la nuit ensemble, maintenant qu'on le peut.

Naruto rit doucement face à son ami. Il avait rarement vu Sasuke si incertain et c'était rafraîchissant de connaître d'autres facettes de sa personnalité. C'était comme un secret entre eux qu'il avait envie de chérir.

\- D'accord.

Satisfait, Sasuke sourit. Il le fit timidement mais Naruto resta figé face à ce spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Il le trouvait plus beau que jamais. Des papillons se mirent à voler dans son estomac et une envie incroyable de l'embrasser lui vint. Il ne résista pas. Il le voulait, plus que tout. Il y était autorisé désormais.

En une seconde, il prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant fi de la surprise du garçon. Il prenait rarement les initiatives. Cela allait changer.

Une nouvelle fois, ils furent connectés grâce à leurs lèvres et à leurs mains. Ils refusaient de se séparer, rapprochant leurs corps sans cesse, sur le banc glacé. Sans le savoir, ils venaient aussi de se lier par la pensée. Ils venaient enfin de comprendre ensemble, une vérité qui leur avait échappé jusque-là. Enfin, ils savaient. Ils devaient être libres, s'aimer, s'adorer, s'appartenir. Car aucun amour n'était possible sans liberté. Et aucune liberté n'existait sans amour*.

* * *

La maison était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Sasuke déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, ne lâchant pas la main qu'il tenait. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Naruto lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le parc et n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à les lâcher. Son camarade ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par ce contact et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Ils avançaient.

\- Ne fais pas attention au désordre. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé et mes blessures, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni le courage de ranger.

Naruto hocha la tête et entra, regardant autour de lui dès que la lumière s'alluma. Il rit en se rendant compte de la maniaquerie de Sasuke. Rien n'était différent des fois précédentes, mis à part qu'une paire de chaussures traînait le long du mur et qu'une veste pendait sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- Tu appelles ça « désordre » ? Tu devrais venir voir ma chambre pour t'instruire.

Sasuke fit la grimace, imaginant parfaitement dans quel environnement devait vivre son ami.

\- Je pourrais même t'apprendre deux ou trois astuces, ajouta Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke secoua la tête de dépit face à la bêtise de son désormais petit ami et l'invita à entrer un peu plus. Comme s'il était chez lui, Naruto retira ses chaussures et se défit de sa veste, prenant soin de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait envoyé un message à Iruka sur le chemin – il avait d'ailleurs compris à quel point il était difficile de faire cela à une main – et préférait garder l'appareil avec lui au cas où. Sasuke rangea leurs vestes, grimaçant un instant lorsque sa côte se rappela à ses bons souvenirs.

\- Ça va ?

La voix inquiète de Naruto le poussa à se tourner vers lui et à forcer un sourire. Ses blessures étaient encore assez douloureuses et, malgré les médicaments, les mouvements brusques provoquaient des pics de douleur qui résonnaient dans tout son corps.

\- C'est juste mes côtes. Rien de grave.

Naruto prit un air plus sérieux, soudainement muet. Il tentait de ne pas y penser mais il savait parfaitement que de nombreuses choses continueraient à lui rappeler les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé. Le plus dur était derrière eux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que d'autres épreuves allaient sûrement suivre.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? s'enquit-il en caressant doucement le bras de Sasuke.

Ce dernier émit un refus en bougeant la tête, incapable de parler. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'ils en étaient là. Ils étaient chez lui, tous les deux, s'apprêtant à passer la nuit ensemble. Ils blaguaient, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, se caressaient. Tout cela semblait irréel.

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de son camarade et préféra répondre par une autre question :

\- Tu es fatigué ? On peut aller dans la chambre.

Naruto acquiesça et se laissa guider, observant le garçon qu'il aimait éteindre les lumières et monter à l'étage. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de la demeure. Le couloir était lumineux, d'un blanc immaculé. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles et il supposa qu'il s'agissait des anciennes chambres de la famille. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, réalisant à quel point Sasuke était seul.

Il le conduisit vers le fond et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte. Il l'ouvrit sans rien dire, allumant la pièce et laissa Naruto l'analyser. Un peu hésitant au début, son ami fit néanmoins quelques pas à l'intérieur, perplexe face au vide de la chambre. Aucune photo n'habillait les murs, aucun poster. Pas une poussière ne traînait sur les meubles. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire et un bureau où l'ordinateur du garçon était posé. Un minimum vital dans lequel Sasuke semblait se complaire.

\- Tu veux que je te prête un truc pour dormir ?

Sasuke fit un geste de tête pour désigner ses vêtements et Naruto hocha la tête en souriant. Il dormait habituellement en boxer – ou nu – mais le moment n'était pas encore propice à cela.

Il accepta sans rechigner le tee-shirt noir qui lui fut prêté et le pantalon en tissu. Il les tint en main, de longues secondes, fixé sur son camarade qui attendait. Gêné, il comprit que Sasuke attendait qu'il se change. Là, au beau milieu de la pièce, devant lui.

\- Tu… Peux te tourner ?

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre. Cela lui paraissait tellement stupide de demander à aller se changer dans une autre pièce, ou de le supplier de sortir de la chambre. Il s'insulta copieusement pour agir comme une vierge effarouchée. Sasuke accentua son malaise en souriant sournoisement, haussant un sourcil et lançant d'un ton ironique :

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Naruto grogna et se renfrogna, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Vexé, il retira son tee-shirt et déboutonna son jean, prétendant qu'il se fichait bien que Sasuke reste planté devant lui. Ce dernier l'observa, fatigué de prétendre. Il voulait redevenir lui-même, rien qu'une soirée. Être avec Naruto comme il l'avait été pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé sa grande révélation. Le taquiner, l'embrasser, le toucher, l'aimer. Tout cela et bien plus encore. Être heureux, juste une seconde, bien qu'il sache qu'elle était éphémère.

\- Tu sais qu'on est deux garçons n'est-ce pas ? Et que, malgré tout ça, j'ai déjà vu ta queue ? Je t'ai même déjà masturbé !

Le jeune homme rougit fortement à ce souvenir, l'insulta bruyamment et se retourna pour finir de se déshabiller. Il avait totalement oublié ce côté sadique et obsédé de Sasuke. Il entendit l'autre rire doucement dans son dos et s'activer à son tour alors qu'il enfilait le bas en tissu. En passant sa tête dans l'encolure du tee-shirt, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comprenant que Sasuke tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère et de supprimer la moindre miette de gêne entre eux.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il fit de nouveau face à son ami et constata que, bien loin d'être incommodé par sa présence, Sasuke avait simplement décidé de dormir en caleçon. Il s'empourpra légèrement, ses yeux parcourant malgré lui le corps diaphane avant de se détourner. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune envie de se comparer à lui. C'était généralement ce que les gens faisaient lorsqu'ils trouvaient une personne belle. Lui se sentait simplement chanceux que cet homme soit le sien - ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

Juste avant de défaire le lit, Sasuke perçut son regard sur lui. Ses yeux noirs le fixèrent à leur tour et se firent plus profonds, anticipant une suite qui lui semblait illusoire. Il y avait toujours eu cette alchimie entre eux. Dès le moment où ils avaient commencé à être ensemble, où Sasuke avait fait confiance et s'était laissé aller, la passion les avait englobé. Il avait assuré à Naruto qu'il ne l'invitait pas pour cela et, dans son état, il doutait d'être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les baisers, il pouvait. Il avait l'intention de le faire d'ailleurs.

\- Tu viens ?

Naruto déglutit et s'approcha, imitant son amant en s'engouffrant sous les draps. La froideur du lit le fit frissonner un instant.

Sasuke éteignit immédiatement la lumière, faisant résonner son cœur un peu plus fort sous la fébrilité qui prenait possession de lui. Il attendit durant de longues minutes, mais rien ne vint. Sasuke ne bougea pas, ne vint pas se coller à lui. Ils restèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, dans un silence perturbant qui ne rassura pas Naruto. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tout ça ?

Naruto sursauta lorsque la voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Inconsciemment, son visage se tourna sur le côté. Avec l'obscurité, il ne distinguait pas Sasuke. Il sentait sa présence, sa chaleur, mais ne le voyait pas. Cela le troubla. Moins que la question cependant. Cette question, elle révélait toute l'incertitude de son ami. Sasuke avait été seul pendant si longtemps, qu'il peinait à croire que ce n'était plus le cas. Il lui faudrait du temps. Naruto le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsque, quelques années plus tôt, il avait enfin eu Kiba comme ami. Il avait mis des mois à y croire. Il s'était posé des questions, souvent, pour se persuader que c'était réel. Cela l'était. Comme eux, en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? chuchota-t-il, soucieux.

\- J'ai juste besoin de te l'entendre le dire, encore une fois. Être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. Naruto, je n'ai fait confiance à personne depuis plus de deux ans. Je ne me suis attaché à personne non plus. C'est juste... Je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis.

Le jeune homme blond avala sa salive, une fois, ayant l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche. Il savait que c'était dû à la nervosité. Ces mots que Sasuke avaient besoin d'entendre, ils représentaient tellement. Pour le moment, il savait qu'il était incapable de rassurer pleinement son ami. Il savait ce qu'il voulait : être avec lui. Il était effrayé lui aussi, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas le rassurer. Pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas rassuré lui-même. Ce que Sasuke voulait entendre, c'était ses sentiments. Ces trois mots qui signifiaient tellement. Naruto les pensait, au plus profond de lui-même. Il se les répétait sans cesse, mais les prononcer, cela rendait la chose tellement plus réelle. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière. Pas qu'il en avait envie. Il voulait juste laisser une brèche ouverte, pour pouvoir s'y réfugier en cas de coup dur. Peu importe qu'il le fasse ou pas.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait satisfaire Sasuke, il décida de le combler avec des actes. Sans se démonter, il rapprocha son corps du sien, soupirant doucement quand son pied rencontra la chaleur d'un mollet, et laissa sa main naviguer sur le torse du jeune homme. Il sentit distinctement le léger soubresaut dans la respiration de Sasuke et sourit, prenant confiance. Toute sa peau fut bientôt en contact avec lui et il tâtonna avec sa main, à la recherche de sa bouche.

\- Arrête, je -

\- Je veux juste t'embrasser, le coupa Naruto. Rien d'autre.

Malgré les mots, la respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra légèrement et il se crispa un instant en sentant des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Les doigts de Naruto traçaient les contours de son visage et, tout naturellement, les siens vinrent se poser sur la peau de ses hanches, profitant du fait que son tee-shirt était négligemment remonté. Naruto se colla un peu plus à lui et approfondit le baiser. Ils étaient perdus.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu te sens soulagé ?

Kiba baissa la tête pour observer sa petite amie, allongée dans ses bras. Il l'avait appelée en quittant le parc, ayant besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de lui. Hinata lui avait proposé de venir passer la nuit chez elle, juste après lui avoir soufflé que toute sa famille dormait déjà et qu'il devrait être silencieux. Légèrement effrayé de se faire attraper par le père de la jeune fille, il avait néanmoins accepté, l'envie d'être elle étant trop puissante.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle lui avait ouvert la porte, lui mimant de ne pas faire de bruit. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils avaient rejoint sa chambre, riant doucement une fois cloisonnés à l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait à une mauvaise série télévisée.

\- Oui. Je me sens bien. J'espère que Naruto va penser un peu à lui maintenant, sans craindre de me perdre.

Hinata hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et la laissa retomber sur le torse du garçon. Kiba s'était confié sur sa discussion avec sa sœur, puis avec Sasuke. Il lui avait révélé la moindre de ses paroles, comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Hinata s'était empressée de le rassurer, souriante et sincèrement heureuse de la maturité de son petit ami avait acquis, avant de s'allonger avec lui sur le lit. Si son père le trouvait là demain matin, elle aurait sûrement des problèmes. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait bien.

Elle se rendait compte à quel point Kiba était un garçon merveilleux. Si elle avait cru être amoureuse de Shino par le passé, elle comprenait désormais que l'amour était bien plus profond. Un lien beaucoup plus fort qui liés pour l'éternité deux âmes. Il existait toutes sortes d'amours. Celui qui connectait Kiba et Naruto par exemple. Ou bien, celui qui les unissait eux. Elle était consciente qu'elle aimait Kiba bien plus fort qu'auparavant et que jamais plus elle ne tomberait amoureuse ainsi.

\- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? chuchota-t-elle avec l'espoir que le garçon accepte.

Elle sentit le garçon bouger sous elle, signe qu'il la regardait. Elle ne réagit pas, le laissant réfléchir, refusant de le lâcher.

\- Ton père…

\- Tu sortiras par la fenêtre, proposa-t-elle en souriant. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

\- Moi pas, rit doucement Kiba en resserrant néanmoins ses bras autour d'elle, signe qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

Hinata frotta sa tête contre lui, satisfaite, comme un chat réclamant des caresses. Le pouce de Kiba se mit machinalement à tracer des cercles sur son bras, détendu.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il sentit une main toucher sa peau, remontant sous son tee-shirt. Perturbé, il regarda la jeune fille sur lui, ignorant s'il devait réagir. Hinata resta immobile, attendant qu'il se détende, avant de continuer son manège, caressant doucement la peau tendre de son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, ayant la sensation que le père de la jeune fille pouvait débarquer à tout moment.

Hinata rit sans rien dire, et releva la tête, le regard pétillant de malice. Elle remonta le long de son corps et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, réclamant un baiser qu'elle obtint rapidement. Kiba la serra contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna quand il passa dans le creux de ses reins et l'embrassa un peu plus fort, une main sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme laissa glisser ses doigts le long d'une fesse, par-dessus le legging qui ne cachait pratiquement rien et qu'il désirait lui retirer depuis qu'il était arrivé. Hinata gémit doucement et se dandina contre lui, faisant gonfler son érection. Il soupira de plaisir quand elle appuya un peu plus fort de bas de son corps contre le sien.

D'un geste, il échangea leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, avalant son rire. Ses mains, impatientes, retirèrent le débardeur bleu avant de s'attaquer à son propre tee-shirt. Hinata se trouva face à lui, la poitrine enveloppée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire qui le fit grogner d'impatience. Il se pencha dessus et lécha la bordure. Hinata crispa ses mains dans ses cheveux, gigotant sous la frustration.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux -

\- Oui !

Kiba rit face au ton empressé de sa petite amie mais continua, défaisant chaque sein des bonnets qui les entouraient. Il suçota les tétons rosés et se gorgea des petits soupirs qui traversaient les lèvres de Hinata. Cette dernière parcourait la peau de son dos, sans se lasser, lui tirant les cheveux lorsque des vagues de plaisir la traversaient.

Il descendit le long du ventre fin, embrassant la peau parfaite, et s'attarda quelques instants sur le nombril, l'aspirant et le léchant. Ses mains attrapèrent la ceinture élastique du pantalon de tissu et le baissèrent sans attendre. Hinata leva légèrement les hanches pour faciliter la manœuvre, l'excitant un peu plus. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et la regarda, choqué.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas pratique avec ce genre de truc…

\- Seigneur…

Incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, il se pencha et embrassa la cuisse dans la jeune femme, laissant sa bouche dériver vers une zone bien plus sensible. Hinata se mordit la lèvre lorsque la bouche de Kiba toucha son sexe, se retenant de gémir. Ils n'avaient jamais été si loin dans leurs attouchements. Kiba avait été d'une retenue sans faille, ne la pressant jamais pour accélérer les choses. Mais tout allait changer ce soir. Elle voulait que le garçon lâche prise, qu'il la possède, qu'il l'aime pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin prête à être sienne.

* * *

\- Salut.

La voix rauque de Naruto sortit Sasuke de ses pensées et il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le garçon venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, l'air ensommeillé, le regard brillant. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour le saluer, surprenant Sasuke qui resta figé.

\- Salut…, répondit-il tout de même d'une voix lointaine.

Naruto lui sourit et entoura sa taille de ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Il frotta son nez contre son cou, satisfait d'être là. Sasuke se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et ignorant la manière dont il devait se comporter. Il ne se doutait pas que Naruto était si câlin au réveil. Ou peut-être l'était-il tout le temps ? Il songea qu'il saurait la réponse un peu plus tard et reprit contenance. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés, sentant une chair de poule recouvrir la peau caramel quand il frôlait sa nuque.

\- Tu veux déjeuner quoi ?

Naruto marmonna quelque chose contre sa clavicule, le faisant rire un instant.

\- Eh, je ne comprends rien !

\- Juste un café. Ou un thé. Ce que tu as, répéta-t-il en reculant son visage.

Sasuke hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de mettre la cafetière en route. Il sortit tout de même quelques tartines et de la confiture et les posa sur la table. Naruto se servit immédiatement et, dans un silence tranquille, ils évoluèrent ensemble, avec un naturel qui les surprenait eux-mêmes. Ils n'arrivaient plus à savoir s'il avait toujours été si simple d'être à deux.

\- Ton frère avait l'air très inquiet pour toi au fait, déclara Naruto dès que Sasuke s'installa face à lui.

Il avait tenté d'amener le sujet la veille sans jamais y parvenir. Ils avaient parlé de tant de choses qu'il avait douté que qu'il soit judicieux de parler à Sasuke de son aîné. Seulement, il devinait que son camarade désirait savoir si la rencontre avait bel et bien eu lieu, ainsi que la manière dont elle s'était déroulée. Ce n'était pas simple de discuter de cela et Naruto n'avait trouvé aucun moyen plus efficace d'y parvenir. Il croisa le regard sceptique de Sasuke, qui se retenait visiblement de l'accabler de questions, et avala une gorgée de café avant de développer :

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'assassiner sur place à un moment. Il semblait vraiment en colère, pas contre moi bien sûr. Je crois qu'il s'est senti impuissant. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui. C'est un garçon très franc je trouve.

\- Vous avez discuté de quoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu retenir celle-ci. Durant ses visites à la prison, il avait toujours fait attention de ne pas trop parler de Naruto, sans forcément y parvenir. Il avait vu son frère s'adoucir au fur et à mesure des semaines, comprenant visiblement que Sasuke s'attachait à quelqu'un. Cela l'avait effrayé. Il voyait sur le visage de son frère le reflet de ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Naruto se faisait une place, doucement, lentement, et lui le laissait s'accrocher à lui. Pire, il n'avait même plus envie de le repousser.

Il s'en était voulu plusieurs fois de laisser échapper le prénom de son ami durant la discussion. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Naruto revenait sans arrêter dans les conversations et tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà devenu le centre de son bonheur à ce moment-là.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que les deux êtres qui lui étaient chers avaient bien pu se dire. Il était certain que dans une autre vie, Itachi et Naruto seraient devenus amis. Ils étaient tellement semblables. Si honnêtes, gentils, reconnaissants. Ils étaient purs, tous les deux. Malheureusement, les circonstances de leur rencontre n'avaient pas été les meilleures et l'idée que son frère n'ait peut-être pas apprécié son petit ami le troubla. Il n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité auparavant.

\- C'est secret, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire taquin.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse, pas décidé à abandonner la partie. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que son ami reprenait déjà la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

\- Il n'empêche que tu devrais aller le voir dès que possible. Il était vraiment mal. J'ai essayé de le rassurer mais bon… Ça aura sûrement plus d'impact si tu y vas toi-même.

Sasuke hocha la tête, imaginant parfaitement l'état dans lequel devait être Itachi. Il culpabilisait déjà de l'avoir rendu si soucieux.

\- Merci Naruto. Je sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, surtout vu la situation entre nous à ce moment-là.

\- Dis pas de conneries.

Le ton bourru de son ami le fit sourire et, naturellement, sa main vint caresser la mine boudeuse du garçon. Il savait que Naruto n'était pas vraiment en colère mais cela l'amusait de le voir si détendu avec lui, au point d'en devenir enfantin. Il ne pesait plus ses mots et s'adressait à lui comme s'il n'avait plus aucune crainte de le perdre. Sasuke se souvenait qu'au début de leur tutorat, il se pétrifiait à chaque prise de parole, craignant de le faire fuir alors qu'il voulait s'en approcher plus que tout. Cette appréhension semblait bien loin à présent.

\- Naruto, dis-moi où on en est exactement ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, étonné, une tartine de confiture à deux centimètres de sa bouche. Il s'était figé à la question et avait du mal à en comprendre le sens.

\- On n'a pas discuté de ça hier ? demanda-t-il pour toute réponse, dubitatif.

\- Si, bien sûr. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est ensemble maintenant, expliqua maladroitement Sasuke, attendant que son camarade acquiesce avant de continuer. Mais au lycée, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce que tu veux que ça reste secret ou… ?

Naruto s'arrêta de mâchouiller sa tranche de pain qu'il avait finalement croqué et regarda l'adolescent face à lui, sans qu'aucun mot ne lui vienne. Il n'avait même pas songé à cela. Il était tellement heureux que les choses se soient finalement arrangées pour eux et pour Kiba que le reste lui paraissait sans importance. Pourtant, c'était loin de l'être. Il voyait bien que Sasuke avait besoin d'être rassuré, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils allaient être. Sur ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur que les gens le sachent si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à m'exhiber.

\- Moi non plus, le coupa Sasuke une seconde pour lui prouver qu'ils se comprenaient.

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait laisser les choses se faire tranquillement. Être en ensemble, sans pour autant changer ce qu'on était. Je veux dire… S'embrasser, parfois, au détour d'un couloir ou dans un recoin, ça me va. Mais il faut que tu saches que je vais continuer à passer du temps avec Kiba, à être à côté de lui en cours. Je vais essayer de faire la part des choses et de t'inclure dans tout cela, conclut-il en souriant timidement à son camarade.

Sasuke le regardait sans rien dire, enregistrant tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il n'aurait rien espéré de plus. Naruto allait l'intégrer dans sa vie, sans pour autant en changer. Et cela lui convenait. Lui-même avait besoin de rester seul, parfois, de continuer à vivre, à supporter le regard des autres sans que son amant n'ait à le subir aussi. Ils avaient deux mondes différents, depuis toujours, et il n'était pas question qu'ils entrent en collision. Ils allaient simplement cohabiter, de la meilleure manière qui soit, en espérant être heureux.

* * *

*Inspiré de la chanson No Freedom de Dido.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : le 28/01/2018_

 _Hatsukoi_


	20. Chapitre 16

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/19 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre 16. Je préfère prévenir mais ce chapitre contient un **LEMON**. Il fait à peu près 70% du chapitre donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, je vous conseille de ne plus lire après la scène avec Naruto et Kiba. Pour ceux qui liront, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est mon premier lemon aussi détaillé et développé.

Sinon, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser lire :

\- déjà, ce chapitre est une "transition" (comme le chapitre 9 ou 10). C'est-à-dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire. Ce sont un peu des tranches de vie. Il est plus léger que les autres. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

\- ensuite, après discussion avec ma bêta, sachez que je change la composition de cette histoire. Elle fera **19 chapitres** (avec le prologue et l'épilogue), et non pas 20. Je me suis rendue compte, en l'écrivant, que les chapitres 17 et 18 ne pouvaient être dissociés. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Donc, **le prochain chapitre sera le dernier** ^^. Il est déjà écrit et corrigé. Dites moi à quoi vous vous attendez dans les commentaires tiens, ça peut être marrant !

\- aussi, j'avais dit que je ferai un **Bonus 2** , après avoir écrit le bonus sur l'enfance de Naruto. Je vous avoue que je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de le vouloir. Je me demande si c'est nécessaire et aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi pourrait parler ce bonus (j'ai quelques idées mais bon). Donc, je mets cette idée en pause pour l'instant.

\- enfin, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour ma prochaine histoire (merci de vos avis d'ailleurs). Voilà comment ça va se passer. Dans deux semaines, l'épilogue de Blessing sera publié. Après cela, je garde deux semaines pour moi. Le premier dimanche de mars (4/03), je vais commencer à publier **Les méandres des âmes** , qui est l'histoire professeur/élève. Elle sera publiée tous les dimanches, comme cette histoire-ci. Vers le 15 mars, je commencerai à publier **mon autre histoire** , sur Naruto étant acteur porno. Celle-ci sera publiée le lundi, mais une semaine sur deux, ou une semaine sur trois en fonction de mon avancement et du temps libre de ma bêta.

Voilà pour les informations. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos retours, par commentaires ou par MP. C'est vraiment touchant et gentil. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise comme cela :). Merci à **Guest** aussi.

Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Donnez moi votre avis. A bientôt !

* * *

16\. CHAPITRE XVI :

 **.**

 **Transition**

 **.**

\- Sasuke…

Un grognement lui répondit et Naruto comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de l'homme qui grignotait la peau de son cou. Il ne put rien ajouter que sa bouche se fit agresser par sa consœur, lui tirant un souffle tremblant. Ses mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes entourer le cou de son amant et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Le corps de Sasuke se plaqua un peu plus contre le sien, lui faisant sentir le début d'excitation du jeune homme, et son dos s'aplatit un peu plus contre le casier derrière lui.

\- Sasuke, répéta Naruto après avoir réussi à détacher ses lèvres des siennes, il faut arrêter…

Il avait conscience du peu de crédibilité qu'il laissait paraître. Son corps hurlait à l'autre de continuer. Son bassin se pressait contre le sien, ses mains attrapaient les cheveux bruns par poignets, ses lèvres restaient entre-ouvertes dans une invitation explicite. En avisant le regard trouble de Sasuke, il sut que ce dernier était bien plus attentif à son expression qu'à ses paroles.

\- Il n'y a personne, soupira Sasuke dans une tentative de le convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle quand les lèvres de son camarade reprirent les siennes, plus tendrement que la fois précédente. Il les cajola doucement, léchant par moments. Naruto desserra ses doigts, toujours agrippés à ses cheveux, et fit descendre ses mains dans la nuque de Sasuke pour la caresser sans rien dire. À un moment, il réussit néanmoins à éloigner le garçon suffisamment longtemps pour lui exposer ce qui n'allait pas.

\- La serrure du casier me rentre dans le dos. C'est hyper douloureux tu sais ?

Sasuke se figea et le fixa, la mine hagarde. Son air dépravé fit sourire Naruto et il eut envie de ravaler ses paroles pour qu'il l'embrasse encore. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, semblant finalement comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son petit ami, et s'éloigna doucement pour le laisser se redresser. Naruto s'empressa de le faire et grimaça à la douleur qui avait pris place à côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un réflexe, il se retourna pour fusiller la serrure du regard.

Une main se posa sur sa hanche, avant qu'une voix douce ne s'élève dans le couloir désert :

\- Ça va ?

Naruto hocha la tête sans répondre et s'approcha du garçon qui lui faisait face. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et laissa sa tête se poser dans le cou pâle. Une seconde, il inspira profondément cette odeur si caractéristique à Sasuke. Ce dernier entoura immédiatement ses épaules de son bras et profita de ce câlin inattendu. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le temps était passé extrêmement vite, songea Naruto alors qu'il sentait un baiser être déposé contre sa tempe.

Si au début ils avaient été excessivement vigilants au lycée, les contacts s'étaient finalement faits plus fréquents. Sasuke avait la capacité de toujours savoir où il se trouvait et de le rejoindre en douce pour lui voler un ou deux baisers. Ou une dizaine. Ils avaient toujours beaucoup de mal à se séparer.

Aucun d'eux n'avait changé leur façon de fonctionner. Naruto passait la plupart de son temps avec Kiba, même s'il ne se cachait plus d'aimer Sasuke. En cours, il n'avait pas peur de se retourner pour le regarder, de lui écrire des messages sur son téléphone même si ses amis étaient autour de lui, ou de leur dire qu'il les rejoignait plus tard pour pouvoir passer cinq minutes avec son petit ami, contre le mur d'un couloir. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il était en couple avec le jeune homme. Seul Kiba le savait. Il ne comptait pas faire d'annonce officielle. La situation lui convenait. Sasuke semblait satisfait lui aussi. C'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Tu veux venir réviser à la maison ce soir ?

Naruto se renfrogna en se collant un peu plus au garçon. Le bac arrivait bien plus vite que prévu et malgré ses sessions de révisions avec Sasuke, il n'était pas serein. Ses notes avaient remonté miraculeusement au cours du dernier mois, preuve qu'il était enfin apaisé, mais passer un examen qui lui demandait d'apprendre tous les cours de l'année le faisait paniquer. Il détestait le lycée. Vraiment.

\- On va réviser quoi ? baragouina-t-il contre le tee-shirt de Sasuke, vaincu.

\- Hum… L'anglais peut-être ? T'as vraiment besoin de t'améliorer dans ce cours.

À l'entente de la voix moqueuse, Naruto mordit la peau diaphane en représailles. Sasuke rit doucement et saisit son visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. C'était le genre de choses dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Il ignorait combien de fois par jour il embrassait Naruto. Il le faisait souvent, dès qu'il le pouvait. Trop, sans doute. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas et répondait à chacun de ses contacts. Il n'avait aucune raison de lutter.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours les fit sursauter. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris de voir que leur pause de dix minutes était déjà terminée. Il était juste venu déposer des livres dans son casier et avait dit à Kiba qu'il le rejoignait après. Sasuke lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps.

Comprenant le cheminement de ses pensées, Sasuke s'excusa doucement. D'un sourire, Naruto le rassura :

\- T'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas si important.

Après un dernier regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de mathématiques. Sur le chemin, Naruto se rendit soudainement compte qu'il allait à ce cours sans traîner des pieds. Cette matière avait toujours été celle qu'il appréciait le moins, et ce depuis l'enfance. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait engueuler par Iruka pour ses notes catastrophiques ou parce qu'il n'avait pas rendu un devoir. Désormais, il s'y rendait presque avec plaisir. Il jeta un regard en biais à Sasuke, se demandant si cela était grâce à lui. Leurs sessions de tutorat avaient peut-être changé sa vision des choses. Ou bien, peut-être ressentait-il une certaine reconnaissance envers Kakashi pour les avoir mis sur le même chemin. Il avait toujours apprécié cet homme plutôt atypique. Le professeur avait pensé aider Naruto en lui permettant d'avoir des heures de soutien. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il allait en réalité aider Sasuke à vivre. Il leur avait permis à tous les deux d'aimer. Il avait même fait plus que cela. Il avait aussi sauvé Kiba.

\- Du coup, ce soir ?

La voix de Sasuke le fit revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient devant la porte de la salle et ce dernier le regardait, attendant sa réponse. Dépité à la perspective de faire de l'anglais, Naruto fit la moue. Toutefois, il savait que c'était le plus judicieux des choix à faire.

\- Ok… Mais je ne pourrais venir qu'en soirée parce que je sors avec Kiba avant. Est-ce que ce sera bon ?

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de cours où la moitié des élèves étaient déjà présents. Naruto le suivit et aperçut Kiba, déjà installé à leur table.

\- Niquel, répondit Sasuke sans se retourner vers lui.

Il adressa un signe de tête à Kiba en passant à ses côtés. Ce dernier le lui rendit, toujours mal à l'aise de faire ce geste si inhabituel. Naruto sourit avec douceur face à ce spectacle qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré depuis des mois. C'était paisible.

* * *

\- Je crois que son père commence à s'y faire !

Naruto avala une gorgée de sa boisson tout en avisant la mine perplexe de son meilleur ami. Kiba semblait douter de ses propres paroles. Depuis un mois, sa relation avec Hinata avait beaucoup évolué. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, peu importe le jour ou l'heure. Le père de la jeune fille avait finalement dû se faire à l'idée que Kiba allait passer beaucoup de temps chez eux. Si au début, il lui lançait des regards noirs et les surveillait de près, petit à petit, sa vigilance s'était faite plus légère. Du moins, en apparence.

\- C'est vraiment le cas, ou c'est ce que tu espères ? le taquina Naruto.

Kiba grogna tout en prenant un morceau de son donut. Ces derniers temps, il avait passé trois nuits dans le lit de sa petite amie. Pas assez selon lui mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait avoir. Il entendait encore les pas de Hiashi la nuit, dans le couloir. L'homme passait plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer que les deux adolescents ne faisaient vraiment que dormir. Kiba déglutit en imaginant ce qu'il arriverait s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient déjà fait bien plus que ça. Évidemment, il tentait de se tenir à carreaux. Mais Hinata était parfois d'humeur taquine et, bien loin de ce qu'elle laissait paraître, elle pouvait se montrer très convaincante.

Une semaine plus tôt, elle était parvenue à le faire craquer, aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle l'avait excité, s'était allongée sur lui et n'avait jamais arrêté son petit jeu de séduction malgré les supplications de Kiba. Finalement, les hormones aidant, il avait fini par la satisfaire. Ils avaient fait l'amour, une nouvelle fois. La sensation de son cœur s'arrêtant de battre lui revenait sans cesse. Il les avait entendus. Les pas de Hiashi, la porte qui avait grincé, signe qu'il venait de jeter un œil dans le couloir. Kiba ressentait encore parfaitement la panique qui l'avait pris alors que Hinata avait ri doucement. Il l'avait bâillonné de sa main, angoissé, alors qu'il était déjà en elle. Cela avait été les plus longues secondes de sa vie.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'acceptera un jour ? demanda Kiba, dépité.

\- Hum... Non ! C'est sa fille après tout. Dans sa tête, elle sera éternellement vierge. Et si un jour, elle tombe enceinte, tu seras le petit con qui l'aura dépravée.

C'était exactement ce que Kiba pensait. L'entendre de la bouche de Naruto le confortait dans l'idée qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Fort heureusement, il s'y préparait déjà. Son amour pour Hinata valait le coup. Si pour être avec elle, il devait accepter de recevoir les foudres de son paternel, il le ferait.

\- Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Ça me donne des frissons tout ça.

Naruto rit face à la mine écœurée de son ami et reprit une gorgée de son jus de fruits. Il vit au loin la serveuse lui faire un clin d'œil et il lui sourit en réponse. La jeune femme avait toujours espéré qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il ne savait pas si elle jouait un rôle ou pas, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à lui faire du rentre-dedans. Si elle avait su qu'il était déjà en couple, avec un garçon qui plus est, il était fort probable qu'elle soit désabusée. Elle l'ignorait encore mais ses chances de l'avoir été en ce moment proches de zéro.

\- Tes révisions avancent pour le bac ? Hana n'arrête pas de m'en parler, se plaignit Kiba en gobant le reste de sa pâtisserie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir… J'ai oublié la moitié des cours du début d'année. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à retenir.

Naruto jeta un œil à son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, au moment où Kiba terminait sa phrase. Il aperçut le prénom de Sasuke sur l'écran et sourit en ouvrant le message. C'était le genre de choses qu'il ne faisait jamais avant. Naruto avait toujours été celui harcelant l'autre de SMS et mails en tout genre. Désormais, une certaine égalité régnait entre eux. Ce n'était que des mots qui montraient qu'ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Rien de plus.

« Est-ce que tu restes cette nuit ? »

Le jeune homme répondit très vite par la positive avant de reposer l'appareil et de se recentrer sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu devrais venir réviser avec Sasuke et moi. C'est un super prof !

Au moment où les mots passèrent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte du ridicule de son idée. Kiba le regardait sans un mot, légèrement interloqué. Malgré les efforts que Sasuke et lui faisaient pour accepter de se partager Naruto, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Ils avaient simplement une raison de se supporter, de vivre ensemble et de cesser la guerre. Kiba s'autorisait à demander parfois à son ami comment sa relation allait. Naruto lui répondait sans s'étendre sur le sujet, juste pour le rassurer et lui affirmer que tout allait bien. Sasuke comprenait que son petit ami passe du temps avec Kiba. Qu'ils discutent longuement, passent des après-midi entières ensemble. La situation était parfaite ainsi et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait qu'elle change.

\- Désolé, reprit Naruto en riant nerveusement. C'était une idée stupide.

\- Même si je ne doute pas des compétences scolaires de… Sasuke, accorda Kiba en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme avec difficulté, comme à chaque fois, je préfère m'en remettre à Hinata. Elle a proposé de m'aider.

Naruto acquiesça rapidement pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait proposé cela. La situation était bien assez étrange comme cela. Il était certain que même Sasuke aurait été mal à l'aise.

\- Tu me connais, parfois, les mots sortent plus vite qu'ils ne le devraient de ma bouche !

\- Je dirais même qu'il en sort trop.

Naruto s'offusqua et lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table, faisant ricaner son meilleur ami. Leur relation était redevenue exactement ce qu'elle était, tout en ayant évolué. Ils avaient tous les deux quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient désormais. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'adorer et d'être nécessaire à l'autre. C'était l'amour, sous toutes ses formes.

\- Kiba, merci d'accepter tout ça, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Naruto.

Kiba arrêta immédiatement de rire. Le silence qui s'installa fut bien plus parlant que n'importe quel discours. Aucune réponse ne pouvait montrer à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Il n'acceptait rien de particulier. Il voulait simplement voir son meilleur ami heureux, amoureux. Le voir devenir un avec une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, tout comme il l'était devenu avec Hinata. Ils grandissaient, tout simplement. La haine, la rancune, tout cela étaient des faiblesses auxquelles il avait dit au revoir. Il valait beaucoup plus.

\- La ferme.

Le garçon blond lui fit un grand sourire pour toute réponse avant de boire la dernière gorgée de son jus de fruit. Il y avait une autre personne qui l'attendait désormais, et il avait très envie de la voir.

* * *

\- Allez montre-moi ! quémanda Sasuke avec un léger sourire en coin.

Naruto se renfrogna et hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il entendit clairement l'autre soupirer mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et concentra son attention sur le mur à sa droite. Sasuke pouvait se montrer tellement enfantin quand il le voulait. Naruto avait du mal à l'imaginer tel qu'il était quelques mois auparavant : si refermé et impassible, insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait – du moins, en apparence. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées avaient permis à Sasuke de retrouver une sorte d'insouciance, qu'il ne laissait sortir que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il était tellement taquin et joueur. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- T'es nul…, soupira le garçon brun.

Naruto tiqua mais ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Il était hors de question qu'il lui montre ses lunettes ! En y repensant, il ne put retenir un soupir désabusé. Quand il était allé voir le médecin un mois plus tôt pour se plaindre de migraines récurrentes, il pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement du contrecoup de tous les problèmes qu'il avait vécus récemment. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir aller voir un ophtalmologiste et être obligé de porter une paire de lunettes de vue. Pourtant, il avait reçu sa monture noire ce matin et devait maintenant les porter pendant les cours ou pour lire. Il se trouvait totalement stupide avec ces lunettes.

\- De toute façon, je finirais bien par les voir, conclut rapidement son ami d'un air désinvolte.

Naruto le regarda à nouveau et ne trouva rien à dire face à cette évidence. Ils allaient en cours ensemble et avaient repris leurs sessions de tutorat depuis peu. Évidemment, Sasuke allait le voir les porter.

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il quitta ses cours d'anglais des yeux et se dirigea vers sa veste, posée sur le dossier du canapé, et en sortit l'étui noir. Il avait tenté de réviser sans mais une migraine se faisait déjà sentir et Sasuke l'avait remarqué rapidement. Il prit délicatement la monture dans ses mains et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, les mit sur son nez. Il avait pris la paire la plus basique qu'il avait trouvée. Elles étaient noires, un peu épaisses. Rien de transcendant.

Il attendit quelques secondes la réaction de son amant, s'arrêtant presque de respirer. Ce dernier le regarda, figé sur place, avant de brusquement… Émettre un petit rire sarcastique.

Naruto se figea et ne put retenir le cri de colère qui sortit de sa bouche tout en retirant précipitamment la monture de son nez :

\- Tu vois ! Je savais que tu allais te moquer !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, prenant quelques secondes pour se calmer. Rapidement, il reprit ses esprits, un léger rictus toujours au coin des lèvres, et déclara doucement :

\- Mais non, je ne me moque pas… Enfin un petit peu j'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas si mal en fait, ça te donne un petit air de secrétaire sexy…

Le blond haussa les sourcils et ne répliqua rien. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il avait envie de ressembler ! S'il avait appris une chose maintenant que Sasuke et lui étaient plus ou moins en couple, c'était que le garçon pouvait se montrer très attiré par le sexe. Il aimait cela. Vraiment beaucoup. Il saisissait chaque occasion pour tenter de le déshabiller, ou pour se faire déshabiller. Il aimait toucher Naruto, l'embrasser, le mettre mal à l'aise. Cela fonctionnait à merveille. Naruto avait failli faire une syncope quand Sasuke lui avait ouvert la porte en serviette, la semaine passée, et qu'il l'avait conduit dans sa chambre où ils seraient « mieux installés ». Naruto n'avait pas cru une seconde à cette excuse et il avait eu raison. À peine s'était-il assis sur le lit que Sasuke avait laissé tomber sa serviette pour enfiler un boxer. Évidemment, il avait détourné les yeux mais… Le garçon qu'il aimait était à deux mètres de lui, totalement nu. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas regarder, juste un peu. Il s'était flagellé mentalement lorsque son corps avait commencé à réagir et que Sasuke l'avait regardé d'un air satisfait.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il le vit s'approcher de lui et déglutit lentement à la démarche féline de ce dernier. Sasuke était plutôt renfermé mais il savait parfaitement se servir de son corps pour se faire comprendre quand il le voulait.

Très vite, il se retrouva bloqué contre le dossier du canapé, les deux bras musclés de chaque côté de son corps et le visage du garçon à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Ça me donne envie de t'embrasser…, soupira sensuellement Sasuke.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends… ?

Et en une demi-seconde, ses lèvres se trouvèrent scellées aux siennes. Il entoura la nuque pâle de ses bras et attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs dans sa main gauche, tirant fiévreusement dessus. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le brun grogner contre sa bouche, se rapprochant de lui et entourant ses hanches de son bras. Rapidement, le baiser prit une autre direction et la tendresse laissa place à l'ardeur. Leurs langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre et leurs mains tentaient de toucher le plus de peau possible.

Sasuke le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis à se coucher. Il suivit le mouvement et se retrouva au-dessus de son amant, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt blanc et orange, aspirant le soupir d'aise de Naruto dans sa bouche. Ses doigts parcoururent le ventre plat, les flancs et les hanches étroites avant de remonter doucement vers les tétons. Il les titilla un instant pendant que sa bouche se perdait dans le cou hâlé. Il sentit les mains de Naruto se crisper dans ses cheveux alors que ses hanches se mettaient en mouvement, recherchant plus contact.

Sasuke répondit positivement et commença à bouger contre lui, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Ses mains glissèrent vers le haut des cuisses de l'autre garçon, les caressant tendrement à travers ses vêtements. Naruto laissa l'une de ses mains descendre un peu et passer sous le col de Sasuke, touchant la peau lisse de son dos. De l'autre, il rapprocha la tête brune de son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau, fermant les yeux lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent.

La lumière tamisée de la lampe donnait à la scène une allure érotique. Naruto ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que le souffle de l'autre garçon sur sa peau, ses mains et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les bruits humides de leurs langues le rendaient dingue et il savait que Sasuke était dans le même état que lui au vu de ses coups de reins qui s'accéléraient. Le garçon semblait rechercher le plus de contact possible. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, le besoin de s'appartenir pleinement se faisait finalement sentir. Être à l'autre, entièrement, se perdre avec lui, jusqu'à la fin.

Naruto fit glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de son amant, embrassant d'abord la peau à sa portée avant de la lécher. Sasuke tourna doucement la tête, lui permettant de lui embrasser la gorge avec envie. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus fort ses cuisses de son bien-aimé à ce contact. Il frémit et souffla à l'oreille de Naruto :

\- Je te veux…

Pour toute réponse, Naruto mordilla la peau diaphane devenue humide. Sa main droite vint tirer le tee-shirt noir de Sasuke vers le haut et le lui retira, les forçant à se séparer un instant. Ce dernier en profita pour se redresser et tendre la main à l'autre.

\- Viens.

Aussitôt, Naruto l'attrapa et se laissa tirer sur ses deux jambes. Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre, sans jamais se lâcher. C'était le moment. C'était parfait. Il désirait tellement Sasuke que cela en devenait douloureux. Son cœur ne se calmait pas, répondant à celui de son ami comme s'il s'agissait un écho.

Fébrile, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'une main tremblante d'impatience. L'obscurité habitait totalement pièce, mais ni lui, ni Naruto n'y prêtèrent attention. L'absence de luminosité sembla lui donner confiance à Naruto qui attrapa le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Son baiser se fit pressant, presque bestial. Il désirait et prenait, sans jamais laisser Sasuke mener la danse. Si ce dernier avait toujours été celui initiant les contacts, cette fois-ci, rien ne semblait pouvoir le refréner.

Les sons d'excitations emplirent la pièce et les deux garçons s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme s'il n'y aurait jamais d'autre fois. Ils s'aimaient, s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ne comptaient plus se lâcher. Tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré jusqu'à maintenant paraissait enfin trouver une raison : les réunir.

Naruto poussa Sasuke vers le lit dont il distinguait la forme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur les draps sombres.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on ne voit rien, se plaignit Naruto en enlevant son tee-shirt.

En une seconde, Sasuke avait allumé la lampe de chevet et regarda le jeune homme prendre place sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. L'ambiance devint différente, presque lourde, et Sasuke ne parvenait plus à réfléchir tandis que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient pour se dévorer. L'air se réchauffa et une passion qu'il n'avait jamais connue l'engloba. Naruto envahissait ses sens et le rendait confus. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, c'était de laisser ses mains voyager sur son corps. Elles avaient parcouru le dos du garçon avant de finalement descendre sur son jean, caressant dans un geste infini les cuisses qu'il devinait musclées. Fesses, cuisses, fesses, cuisses. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Naruto gémit et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, se cambrant instinctivement pour être en contact avec cette main qui le touchait. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il se rapprocha un peu plus et plaqua ses hanches contre celle de son amant, soupirant de plaisir lorsque son érection rencontra sa semblable. Il sentit l'une des mains blanches se serrer sur sa fesse, le faisant frémir, tandis que sa bouche quittait finalement celle de Sasuke pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

\- Naruto…, soupira doucement Sasuke, est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ?

Naruto cessa tous mouvements et le regarda dans les yeux, le trouvant plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été si décoiffés, sa bouche était rougie, de la même façon que ses joues. Les yeux onyx étaient brillants, lui faisant penser à deux diamants. Sasuke était magnifique. Il l'avait toujours été, mais cette fois-ci, encore plus que d'habitude. Il se doutait que lui-même devait être dans le même état. Cela semblait plaire à son amant. Ce dernier profita de l'accalmie pour remonter ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les laissant là, et caressa tendrement la zone. Naruto ferma les yeux de bien-être avant de reprendre plus doucement, faisant naviguer ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du garçon.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec une fille si c'est ce que tu me demandes…

\- Non… Enfin si, je…, tenta d'expliquer Sasuke sans y parvenir.

\- Explique-moi, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant de déposer une pluie de baisers jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Sasuke laissa ses bras entourer les hanches étroites de Naruto, le serra contre lui, et embrassa l'épaule qui lui faisait face.

\- C'est très différent avec un garçon tu sais. C'est… Moins habituel. Un peu plus douloureux peut-être. Selon ton partenaire.

Il sentit Naruto hocher la tête dans son cou et le laissa profiter de l'étreinte. Comme mue par sa volonté propre, sa main commença à caresser le dos hâlé, dans un mouvement incessant qui fit soupirer Naruto de contentement.

\- Tu as couché avec beaucoup de garçons ? demanda le garçon d'une voix timide, sa bouche perdue contre la peau opaline.

\- Quelques-uns.

Naruto acquiesça une fois encore et se tut. Il profita des caresses quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour le regarder. Sasuke semblait sûr de lui. Sûr de ce qu'il voulait, de qui il voulait. Lui. Il le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se rétracte et quitte ses bras. Ce n'était pas ce que Naruto voulait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. C'était là, en lui. Cet incendie qui ravageait ses reins, cette envie furieuse de se frotter contre sa peau, de le goûter.

Il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, sans douceur, avec une fureur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ravagea sa bouche, soutirant un gémissement surpris à Sasuke. Sa langue retrouva la sienne, sa salive aussi. Ce n'était pas assez, toujours pas. Il tenta de pencher la tête, tout en tenant le visage pâle en coupe, pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément.

\- Alors apprends-moi, reprit Naruto, essoufflé, en se séparant de sa bouche.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, souriant face au visage rouge de Sasuke, devinant qu'il devait être dans le même état. Il devenait dingue. L'air de pièce semblait lui brûler la peau, son cœur menaçait d'imploser. Sasuke était tellement pour lui.

Il colla son front au sien en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ses pouces caressaient les joues du garçon dans un mouvement inconscient, appréciant leur douceur.

\- Je flippe… Un peu. Mais j'ai envie de toi. Donc…

\- Tu vas être au-dessus, coupa Sasuke d'un ton doux.

Naruto recula son visage et le regarda, étonné. Sasuke ne fit rien d'autre que lui sourire. Leurs hanches se remirent en mouvement, formant de petits cercles l'une contre l'autre. Naruto gémit lorsque Sasuke vint embrasser son téton et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme qui se couvrirent de chair de poule. Leurs érections, qui avaient un peu diminué durant leur discussion, avaient recouvré toute leur vigueur et très vite, ils se sentirent compressés dans leurs jeans.

Naruto était en train de perdre la tête. Il sentait cette bouche, sur son torse, qui laissait derrière elle un filet de salive brûlant. Tout son corps le démangeait. Ses hanches s'activèrent malgré lui, se frottant avec plus de fermeté contre Sasuke. Leurs sexes se frottaient délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir en chœur.

Ce n'était pas assez. Pas encore. Pris par une folie jusqu'alors inconnue, Naruto repoussa Sasuke, faisant fi de son grognement, et ouvrit son propre jean. Il laissa son sexe sortir à l'air libre, avant de réaliser la même chose avec le pantalon de Sasuke. Ce dernier se crispa lorsque la main de son amant frôla sa hampe en descendant légèrement son boxer. Naruto était sa perte.

D'un geste habile, Sasuke les retourna, surprenant Naruto qui s'agrippa à lui dans une tentative vaine de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva allongé sur les draps, Sasuke au-dessus de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que ce dernier les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements, les retirant presque avec hargne. Une fois fait, il descendit le long du torse de son amour et partit à la conquête d'un territoire qu'il désirait plus que tout. Ses mains retrouvèrent les hanches et les cuisses bronzées, à l'instant où sa bouche trouva le membre érigé et l'entoura sans plus de cérémonie. Il imposa un rythme lent, sa tête montant et descendant sans jamais s'arrêter.

Naruto serra fortement les draps, son corps se cambrant sous la chaleur de cette bouche, un cri de plaisir lui échappant. Sasuke fit de lents mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts, juste à côté de son aine, le faisant se tortiller un peu. Il laissa le sexe sortir de sa bouche et déposa quelques baisers à sa base, dans les poils blonds qui l'entouraient. À l'aide de sa main, il le masturba, encouragé par les paroles incompréhensibles de Naruto. Il vit une goutte de présperme sortir et s'approcha lentement pour la récupérer du bout de la langue, faisant frémir le garçon blond. Il suçota le gland rougi quelques secondes, continuant à le masturber de son autre main.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te...

Sasuke sourit un peu plus et accéléra la cadence, décidant de satisfaire les attentes de son amant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il reprit le sexe en bouche et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. L'odeur musquée de Naruto l'envahit et il l'inspira profondément, sans jamais cesser de le combler.

Il prit un rythme rapide, appréciant le goût du liquide qui envahissait sa bouche, le réclamant même. Sa langue venait parfois jouer sur le gland, avant de redescendre cajoler la base de la verge. Ses doigts bougèrent eux aussi, caressant parfois les cuisses, parfois les bourses du garçon. Naruto ne parvenait plus à savoir où il était. L'une de ses mains se cramponnait à l'épaule de Sasuke, l'incitant à la fois à arrêter et à continuer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. L'autre main serrait le drap si fort qu'il ne la sentait bientôt plus.

La douce torture dura pendant de longues minutes. À la fin, il avait oublié son nom, l'endroit où il était, la couleur de ses yeux. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la personne avec qui il était et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sasuke. Rien d'autre n'était assez important pour rester dans sa mémoire.

\- Stop, stop ! geignit Naruto, au bord de la jouissance.

Sasuke se figea et se retira, observant le garçon essoufflé face à lui. Naruto paraissait être ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle irrégulier.

Il prit cela pour une invitation à laquelle il se fit un plaisir de répondre. Il se redressa et, sans perdre une minute, sortit la langue pour la faire entrer dans la bouche du jeune homme. Elle rencontra sa jumelle et Naruto gémit bruyamment, enlaçant fortement le garçon. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, là, dans cette position, Naruto réalisa à quel point il l'avait voulu. Peut-être en avait-il rêvé. Il désirait Sasuke comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne et était certain qu'une fois ne serait pas suffisante. Il lui faudrait des mois, des années, une éternité, pour qu'il soit comblé.

Naruto laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de son amant, appréciant les muscles qui se mouvaient sous ses doigts. Il descendit jusqu'aux fesses pâles, qu'il avait entrevues avec plaisir la semaine précédente, et les caressa lentement, prenant tout le temps de découvrir tous leurs secrets.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Naruto dans un chuchotement.

Sasuke comprit qu'il parlait du fait de se faire prendre. Il reprit son souffle, le front posé contre la clavicule du garçon, avant de répondre :

\- Une fois, au tout début. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

Il préférait être honnête avec lui. Depuis le temps, il avait appris de la plus dure des manières que les secrets ne menaient à rien. Naruto avait accepté de lui laisser une seconde chance et il comptait bien en être digne.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller si… ?

\- Oui, répondit Sasuke avec franchise. J'en ai envie. Avec toi.

Naruto hocha la tête inconsciemment et les retourna doucement, reprenant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et commencèrent à se frotter contre Sasuke. Il soupira face à la friction et laissa sa bouche se coller contre le visage rougi. Sa langue lécha chaque centimètre de peau face à lui, se perdit sur le lobe de l'oreille et longea l'arête de la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Sasuke le laissa faire et fit simplement frotter son pied contre le mollet du garçon. D'un geste habile, il balança son bras vers le tiroir et sans regarder, parvint à attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il les déposa à côté d'eux et revint caresser la peau du dos de Naruto. Son bassin se mit à bouger lui aussi. Il voulait plus.

Naruto arrêta finalement de lécher la peau de son visage et descendit lentement le long de son cou, puis de son torse. Il embrassa une fois, très chastement, chaque téton, avant de suivre une ligne invisible vers son aine. Sasuke écarta les jambes, laissant ce garçon qu'il aimait prendre sa place. Naruto caressa doucement les cuisses fermes, avant de laisser ses mains se perdre sur ses fesses. Il les caressa une seconde, le souffle coupé devant la beauté du corps nu. Si à l'époque les filles avec qui il avait couché lui avaient semblé magnifiques, Sasuke était bien plus. Il venait d'un autre monde et aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier sa beauté.

Il embrassa une cuisse alors que ses doigts venaient se perdre près de l'intimité du garçon. Ils tâtonnèrent un peu, incertains. Il leva le regard vers le visage de Sasuke, dans une demande silencieuse que l'autre comprit. En une seconde, ses doigts étaient enduits de lubrifiant par les bons soins du jeune homme et il put reprendre son exploration, juste après avoir déposé un long baiser de remerciement sur la hanche.

Son index appuya un peu, testant l'élasticité de la peau qu'il touchait. Il sentait la main de Sasuke caresser ses cheveux sans s'arrêter, lui communicant toute sa confiance. Rassuré, il le fit. En même temps que son nez venait se frotter contre la toison noire qui entourait le sexe dressé, son doigt passa la barrière de sa peau, se retrouvant instantanément enveloppé d'une douce chaleur.

Il entendit Sasuke gémir de gêne et vint lécher lentement la peau sensible de sa verge. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa et sa main se crispa dans les cheveux blonds. Le sentant se relaxer, Naruto introduit un deuxième doigt dans son corps, appréciant pleinement la sensation d'être en lui. C'était comme si, soudainement, toutes ces dernières semaines prenaient finalement un sens. Elles n'avaient existé que pour les mener là où ils étaient. Droit vers l'amour, enfin.

Machinalement, Sasuke commença à bouger les hanches, à la recherche d'un plus qui ne venait pas. Les membres à l'intérieur de lui se mouvaient dans un va-et-vient incessant mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Lorsqu'il avait expérimenté cela, plus jeune, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : que son partenaire ressorte. Pourtant, en ce moment, il ne désirait qu'une chose : que Naruto se perde à jamais en lui.

Naruto prit sur lui pour ne pas craquer immédiatement et remonta le long du corps de son amant. Il retrouva ses lèvres, avalant les gémissements de Sasuke et ses cris d'impatience. Il laissa un troisième doigt rejoindre les autres, sentant distinctement la crispation du corps sous le sien.

\- Ça va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, appréciant la sensation d'être rempli. La légère douleur allait bientôt disparaître, il le savait. Il l'incita à reprendre les va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Son corps se détendait chaque minute un peu plus et, lorsqu'il n'en put plus, il se laissa aller à la supplication.

\- S'il te plaît…

Naruto comprit le message. Lui aussi atteignait sa limite et son sexe se frottant contre celui de son Sasuke était en train de le rendre fou. Sans rien dire, il retira ses doigts, les posant sur l'une des cuisses qui enserrait ses hanches, et ouvrit la bouche pour embrasser Sasuke plus profondément. Il se frotta un peu à lui, poussant Sasuke à émettre quelques petits bruits, ses mains serrant fortement les cheveux blonds et la nuque de Naruto.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Naruto se recula et attrapa le préservatif. Il l'enfila, s'enduisant par la suite de lubrifiant. Il en mit un peu sur ses doigts et l'étala sur l'entrée du corps de son amant, le faisant gémir doucement. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Sasuke le regarda avec une expression douloureuse d'attente qui coupa le souffle du garçon. Il prit cela comme un signal.

Avec précaution, il se rallongea contre lui, reprenant sa place entre ses cuisses, une main posée sur l'oreiller pour garder un équilibre, l'autre sur sa propre verge, la guidant dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sasuke arrêta de respirer une seconde, ressentant dans les moindres détails la pénétration. Il la savoura et laissa son corps se crisper en réponse. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Naruto. Il voyait son visage contracté sous le plaisir d'être enserré dans ses chairs. C'était beau. Il vit le garçon au-dessus de lui tenter de se contenir, de ne pas venir, trop vite, trop loin.

Lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il prit une seconde pour respirer, son regard plongé dans les yeux noirs face à lui. Ce n'était que le début et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela allait bientôt se terminer. Les sensations l'entouraient, trop nombreuses, et il luttait pour ne pas se noyer trop vite. Il était à sa limite.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira, puis les rouvrit alors que ses hanches commençaient à bouger d'avant en arrière. Sasuke gémit une fois, puis deux, tandis que sa main se tenait à l'épaule bronzée, seul ancrage dans la réalité. La deuxième vint se perdre dans le dos musclé tandis qu'il sentait celle de Naruto tenir sa cuisse contre lui. Leurs cœurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, forts, et leurs mouvements se fluidifièrent.

Naruto serra un peu plus ses doigts sur la peau blanche alors qu'il venait un peu plus vite dans le corps de son amant. Son dos était recouvert de chair de poule là où les doigts de Sasuke étaient posés et il n'était capable de rien d'autre que d'embrasser son amour. Chaque centimètre de son corps était contre lui et pourtant, il voulait encore plus. Il accéléra les va-et-vient, allant le plus loin possible, se gorgeant des cris étranglés de Sasuke. Sous un coup de reins bien placé, ce dernier griffa le dos de Naruto, le faisant grogner un instant.

Naruto sentait sa peau glisser parfaitement contre la sienne grâce à la sueur qui les recouvrait. Il entendait leurs corps claquer l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de la chambre, le bruit des draps qui suivaient leurs mouvements. Il visualisait mentalement son membre, aspiré dans le corps de Sasuke.

Il distinguait le pénis durci contre son ventre et se souvint soudainement qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, continuant de se mouvoir et attrapa le sexe de l'autre d'une main, tandis que la seconde caressait la cuisse à ses côtés dans un mouvement sans fin.

Sasuke s'arqua lorsque son membre fut enfermé dans la paume de son amant et gémit plus fort, le souffle court.

\- Aah... Naruto !

Il sentait la main de Naruto aller et venir sur lui avec facilité à l'aide du liquide préséminal qui s'était échappé de son urètre. Ses hanches répondaient à chaque mouvement de Naruto, allant à sa rencontre, ne se lassant pas de sentir ses bourses claquer contre la peau de ses fesses.

Ils sentirent le moment arriver. Les mouvements devinrent beaucoup plus rapides, des mots sans aucun sens sortirent de leurs bouches. Leurs souffles étaient bien trop hachés et Sasuke sentit son corps se crisper face à toutes les stimulations. Il s'arqua soudainement quand le sexe de Naruto toucha sa prostate, gémissant le nom de son amant alors qu'il jouissait douloureusement, recouvrant son torse de traînés blanches.

Naruto jura sous la soudaine crispation des parois internes et fit quelques mouvements rapides, les deux mains désormais posées sur les cuisses pâles, les maintenant largement écartées autour de lui. Ses hanches bougèrent sans s'arrêter, dans des mouvements désordonnés.

Le visage contracté, il sentit la délivrance approcher. Dans un dernier cri, il jouit fortement dans le préservatif, les mains marquant la peau qu'elles serraient. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se laissa tomber en avant sur Sasuke qui l'accepta volontiers contre lui. Il l'enlaça, reprenant son souffle avec lui.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi.

Naruto fut le premier à bouger, se relevant lentement, toujours essoufflé. Il ressortit du corps de son amant, l'observant se contracter sous le vide soudain, et retira la capote de son sexe désormais presque mou. Il le noua et bougea presque au ralenti, les muscles engourdis, pour aller le jeter dans la poubelle à côté du bureau.

Sasuke l'observa faire sans rien dire. Il ne bougea pas et resta nu, les jambes écartées, allongé sur les draps. Lorsque Naruto se retourna et le vit, son souffle s'accéléra une nouvelle fois et il ferma fortement les yeux pour résister à la tentation de ce corps qui lui faisait face. Il revint s'allonger à ses côtés, laissant leurs lèvres se retrouver une nouvelle fois. Elles se caressèrent plus calmement, simplement pour se sentir. La main de Naruto vient se perdre sur les côtes de l'autre garçon et celle de Sasuke s'accrocha à son biceps.

\- Et maintenant ?

La question de Naruto poussa Sasuke à le regarder. Il ne saisit pas clairement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais répondit tout de même, ses mains venant se perdre dans la chevelure dorée :

\- On dort.

Naruto sourit, laissant même échapper un petit rire, et vint poser sa tête dans le cou du garçon. Son cœur finit par s'apaiser, tout comme son souffle. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, alors que les doigts merveilleux de son petit ami le berçaient, il s'endormit, laissant son souffle frôler la peau qu'il avait goûtée quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : le 04/02/2018_

 _Hatsukoi_


	21. Chapitre 17

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir… Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/19 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour !

C'est avec une petite émotion que je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (en avance car je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper demain). Évidemment, il y aura un épilogue – que je n'ai pas encore commencé… Désolée à ma bêta ! - Mais, pour moi, c'est bel et bien ici qu'elle se termine. Ce chapitre, je l'avais en tête depuis le début. L'un des passages clés était écrit dès le premier jour. Je ne sais pas du tout comment vous allez réagir suite à sa lecture, car je crois qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'avait prévu ^^. Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti en le lisant !

Je vous redirai les prochaines publications lors de l'épilogue, la semaine prochaine. Je ferai aussi mon petit mot de remerciements plus en détail.

Je tiens quand même à dire merci pour tous les messages et commentaires sur le précédent chapitre. Je suis très heureuse que le lemon vous ait plu et que vous n'ayez pas été choqué qu'il s'agisse d'un NaruSasu (bien que cela n'ait aucune importance pour moi, je sais que certaines personnes y prêtent une attention particulière). Merci notamment à **Waitty Bluebell** et à **Guest**.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

À la semaine prochaine pour le point final.

 ** _ **Précision :**_** Les extraits de chanson cités sont les paroles et traduction de la chanson ****« Helium »**** de Sia. Il me semble que les paroles ne sont pas mises dans l'ordre.

* * *

17\. CHAPITRE XVII :

 **.**

 **Amère rédemption**

 **.**

Sasuke sourit en entrant chez lui, Naruto sur les talons. Son petit ami faisait le pitre, s'agitant sans aucune raison. Du moins, aucune raison valable selon lui. Naruto était en réalité soulagé que la journée prenne fin. Elle clôturait les épreuves du baccalauréat et la fin de l'année scolaire par la même occasion. Naruto avait travaillé sans relâche ces derniers jours, avec et sans son aide. Il n'avait pas abandonné et s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour récolter les résultats qu'il désirait.

Sasuke lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui le soir même, pour fêter leurs futures réussites. Naruto avait grimacé à l'entente de ces mots, ayant peur que cela lui porte malheur. Il était beaucoup moins confiant vis-à-vis de ses résultats que son amant. Pour autant, il refusait rarement une soirée avec Sasuke. Ce dernier mois, il avait passé à la moitié de ses nuits ici et était loin de s'en plaindre. Iruka avait vite compris que son fils était amoureux et lui avait fait la leçon que tout père se devait de faire à son enfant : l'importance de la contraception. La pire heure de sa vie, songea-t-il en frissonnant. Il s'était bien retenu de dire à son père qu'ils avaient déjà sauté le pas. Il ne désirait pas répondre à des questions encore plus gênantes.

Iruka n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était la personne qui était si précieuse pour lui. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il serait prêt à l'entendre, dès qu'il aurait décidé de le lui dire. Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas honte d'être avec Sasuke, mais la situation n'était pas la plus aisée. Il s'était contenté d'affirmer que cette personne était un « il » et qu'il le lui présenterait très vite.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Le souffle de Sasuke contre son oreille le fit frissonner, de plaisir cette fois-ci. Il ne répondit rien et lui sourit, penchant le visage vers le sien pour sceller leurs lèvres. Étonnamment, Iruka n'avait pas paru surpris quand Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec un garçon. Il lui avait simplement confié être heureux pour lui. C'était suffisant. Il n'avait rien attendu de plus.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se firent un peu plus taquines sur les siennes et le firent frémir tandis qu'il venait entourer son cou de ses bras. Les contacts entre eux ne diminuaient pas. Ils adoraient toujours autant se toucher, s'embrasser et réclamer l'autre sans cesse. Naruto prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui, même si son amant parvenait encore à le faire rougir parfois. Sasuke avait très bien compris la gêne de son petit ami sur certains sujets et n'hésitait pas à en jouer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il considérait qu'il pouvait s'amuser un peu désormais.

\- Tu ne devais pas regarder ton courrier ou je ne sais pas quoi ? marmonna Naruto, l'air un peu hagard.

Sasuke soupira et s'éloigna de lui. Il attendait une lettre importante pour savoir si sa candidature à l'université avait été acceptée ou non. Avec ses résultats, il doutait être refusé mais il préférait le voir écrit noir sur blanc. Naruto et lui n'avaient pas encore parlé de « l'après ». Il ignorait quels étaient les choix de son ami et avait prévu d'en discuter avec lui dès qu'il recevrait sa réponse.

Il reprit le petit tas de lettres qu'il avait déposé sur le meuble de l'entrée le temps de se défaire de ses chaussures, et les parcourut rapidement. Il prêta à peine attention à Naruto qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller boire quelque chose. Le jeune homme avait pratiquement l'impression d'être chez lui désormais. Il aimait bien ce naturel qui s'était installé entre eux.

Les yeux rivés sur les lettres entre ses mains, Sasuke se dirigea vers la table. Il déposa les quelques factures qui traînaient, fit une autre pile avec les prospectus et soupira en voyant que la réponse qu'il attendait n'était toujours pas là. Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'enveloppe blanche dotée du tampon de la prison de Konoha. C'était une lettre prioritaire. Il recevait rarement de lettres venant de là-bas, mis à part pour les réaménagements de peine ou pour être informé des changements de cellule de son frère.

Rapidement, il arracha l'enveloppe et parcourut la lettre des yeux, succincte mais énigmatique :

 _._

 _Monsieur,_

 _Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vous présenter à la prison de Konoha ce samedi 10 juin à 16 heures afin de rediscuter avec vous des conditions d'incarcération de votre frère. Certains éléments nous obligent à transférer Monsieur Itachi Uchiwa pour une période indéterminée. Nous avons besoin de procéder à un entretien avec vous avant d'avoir quelques informations._

 _Cordialement._

 _._

Sasuke la relut une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. L'idée que de nouveaux éléments innocentant Itachi avaient été découverts lui traversa l'esprit. L'enquête était censée être close depuis que son frère s'était déclaré coupable. Toutefois, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver certaines nuits d'images de caméra de surveillance qui dénonçaient le vrai conducteur. Lui.

\- C'est quoi ?

La voix de Naruto le fit sursauter, tout comme ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme vint se coller contre son dos et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Une lettre de la prison. Je suis convoqué demain.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Naruto en se décalant et en attrapant la lettre pour la lire.

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait. Il regarda son petit ami lire la lettre sans comprendre, le questionnant à voix haute sur la signification du mot « transférer ». Sasuke ne répondit rien, incapable de le faire. Il observa ces mains tannées tenir ce morceau de feuille blanche, cette bouche produire des sons graves, ces yeux bleus se faire interrogateurs. Durant tout ce spectacle, une seule chose habitait son esprit. Un doute affreux, une pensée vicieuse qui ne le quittait pas : et si Kiba l'avait dénoncé ?

* * *

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa, le salua la femme qui sortait du bureau.

La trentenaire vint lui serrer la main, l'invitant d'un simple geste à entrer dans la pièce. Il patientait depuis près de trente minutes sur les chaises du couloir et des questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le service où il était convoqué était totalement différent de celui où il se rendait d'habitude. Il n'avait pas pu voir Anna pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Ici, il n'y avait que couloirs, bureaux et salle d'attente. L'ambiance restait glaciale, mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait encore.

\- Désolée pour le retard.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, pressé d'en venir aux faits. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et il s'empressa de les glisser entre ses deux genoux. La femme face à lui n'avait pas l'air de ressentir une quelconque animosité à son égard. Pourtant, l'idée que la vérité ait été révélée ne quittait pas son esprit. Il y avait toujours songé, depuis l'accident. C'était resté dans un coin de son cerveau, en éveil. Il détesterait que son frère ait été enfermé pendant si longtemps pour rien. Cela n'avait plus de sens si on l'arrêtait lui désormais. Itachi ne s'en remettrait jamais. Quant à lui… Il n'avait pas peur de la prison, de l'enfermement, de la solitude. Il ne l'avait jamais craint. Il l'avait déjà vécu, d'une certaine façon. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qui l'effrayait : quitter Naruto. Il s'était autorisé, enfin, à aimer quelqu'un, à être heureux. Il commençait seulement à vivre, un peu, à construire quelque chose. Il vainquait ses démons, petit à petit.

L'enfer le rattrapait toujours.

\- Je suis Shizune. Je suis l'un des médecins de la prison, spécialisée en cardiologie.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, étonné de voir cette femme décliner une identité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Soudain, la raison de sa présence lui parut encore bien plus floue que précédemment. Est-ce qu'il devait passer des tests avant d'être enfermé ?

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais votre frère a une maladie cardiaque très rare depuis l'enfance. Il nous a mis au courant dès son arrivée ici et prend un traitement chaque jour.

La terre pouvait-elle arrêter de tourner ? Sasuke n'était pas certain de la sensation que cela provoquerait, toutefois, il eut l'impression de ressentir que c'était exactement ce qui venait de se produire. Il sentait que l'effet ne pourrait pas être plus dévastateur.

Itachi était malade.

Il l'était depuis toujours et ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de quelconques médicaments ou rendez-vous médicaux. Son frère lui avait menti, pendant des années. Il lui avait caché cette information, comme si elle n'avait aucune importance. Comme si sa propre vie à lui n'en dépendait pas.

.

 **« I'm trying but I keep falling down**

 **I cry out but nothing comes now**

 **I'm giving my all and I know peace will come**

 **I never wanted to need someone »**

 _« J'essaie mais je continue de tomber_

 _Je crie mais rien ne vient pour l'instant_

 _Je donne tout et je sais que la paix viendra_

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir besoin de quelqu'un »_

.

Ses mains se remirent à trembler, à l'instant précis où les souvenirs de son adolescence affluaient. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps à le rendre dingue, à le fatiguer, à l'inquiéter. Il se fichait bien de l'état dans lequel son frère se mettait pour lui. Il avait été infernal, riant méchamment de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était lui. Lui et sa petite vie égoïste. Lui et l'attention qu'il réclamait. Lui, ce garçon triste que ses parents avaient finalement abandonné.

\- Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense inutilement. Le traitement ne fonctionne plus, trancha la jeune femme, peinée face à la mine affligée de Sasuke. Votre frère a tenu bien plus longtemps qu'habituellement.

\- Mais... Il y a sûrement un autre traitement ? tenta-t-il dans un souffle. Quelque chose de plus fort ?

Le regard de Shizune lui donna la réponse avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre qu'elle l'achève avec ses mots, que la terre se remette à tourner et qu'il se retrouve seul, une fois de plus. Attendre la souffrance et rejoindre l'enfer qui lui tendait les bras.

\- Votre frère a fait une crise hier matin. Les médecins de la prison s'occupent de lui pour le moment mais il va être transféré à l'hôpital dans la nuit. Une place a été libérée pour lui. La loi l'autorise pour ce genre de cas. Il est très faible et a accepté qu'on vous prévienne.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de son visage, face à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait toujours vécu sa douleur dans le plus grand silence, en équilibre partiel dans sa solitude.

Il commençait à imaginer un monde sans son frère, un monde qui le terrifiait. Itachi devait purger sa peine, puis le rejoindre. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, tous les deux. Lui avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Son frère devait tomber amoureux, fonder une famille et être heureux. C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité et espéré pour lui pendant ces deux dernières années. C'était ce qu'il méritait.

Il ne voulait pas être seul.

\- Écoutez, reprit la médecin d'une voix douce tout en posant sur lui ce regard plein de pitié qu'il avait appris à connaître. Votre frère n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre, si tout va bien. Dès demain matin, vous pourrez aller le voir.

Il essuya d'un geste brusque les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues. Il refusa le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit, ses yeux noisette exprimant toujours cette compassion dont il avait horreur. Il détestait ce regard. Il le supportait depuis deux ans. Tout le monde l'en affublait, pensant que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était faux. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, de leur tristesse, de leur compréhension. Il voulait simplement vivre.

Il voulait son frère.

\- Il faut que vous signiez ce papier afin que le transfert puisse se faire.

Sasuke la regarda étrangement. Il attrapa d'un geste mécanique la feuille qu'elle lui tendait. Une autorisation pour que son frère aille à l'hôpital. Pour qu'il aille mourir entre les draps blancs aseptisés dans un endroit qu'il détestait. Cela ou sa cellule. De n'importe quelle façon, on allait lui arracher sa famille. Il était puni. Il l'était, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Itachi allait mourir. C'était les seules pensées qu'il était capable d'avoir alors que ses doigts attrapaient le stylo pour signer. Il venait de donner son autorisation pour que son frère meure. C'était comme réserver sa place en enfer. C'était ce qui l'attendait de toute manière. Il avait causé bien trop de mal autour de lui pour qu'il en soit autrement.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, il comprit à quel point la vie était ironique. Il avait commis un crime, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait tué des personnes innocentes et deux de ses amis. Il avait rendu des enfants orphelins. Il s'était haï chaque jour, pensant que cela suffirait à faire oublier ses crimes. Il y avait cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le vide de sa maison l'étouffa jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Ce tic-tac incessant auquel il ne prêtait plus attention lui sembla infernal. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa l'horloge et la jeta contre le mur face à lui. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, de la même manière que sa vie.

Il en était là. Debout, dans son salon, à pleurer comme un enfant. Les larmes refusaient de s'arrêter, son cœur était comprimé, tellement qu'il en était douloureux. Il y porta la main et serra son tee-shirt tout en se laissant tomber à genoux. Combien de fois avait-il espéré pouvoir passer à nouveau une soirée avec son frère dans cette demeure ? Rire, s'amuser, discuter. Il aurait pu inviter Naruto, râler quand Itachi les aurait surveillés, sourire quand son petit ami aurait été gêné de faire l'amour avec lui alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tout cela et bien plus encore. Mais il n'aurait rien. Juste la solitude, plus forte que jamais. Elle planait, vicieuse, comme pour se venger du fait qu'il avait osé l'oublier.

Il haïssait la vie qu'il vivait. Il avait dû supporter de voir son frère derrière les barreaux à sa place. Il était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de le faire souffrir. Il se faisait arracher sa seule famille, impuissant, comme des représailles pour avoir lui-même détruit une famille heureuse plus jeune.

Alors que les larmes se faisaient plus importantes, de même que les sons des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, il se laissa traîner jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber, avec un vide profond dans le cœur. Est-ce que la vie avait encore un sens désormais ?

Il sentit une vibration contre sa cuisse, quelque part au milieu du brouillard dans lequel il venait de s'enfermer. Sa main attrapa son téléphone, le regard rivé dessus. Malgré l'eau qui filtrait à travers ses paupières, il parvint à distinguer le message de Naruto.

« Hey ! Comment ça s'est passé à la prison ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils voulaient te voir ? »

Habituellement, le petit singe qui embrassait l'écran l'aurait fait sourire. De même que le ton soucieux du garçon et le fait qu'il pense à lui. C'était de trop, en ce moment. Tout cela, il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas prêt à parler, à partager sa peine. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait être seul, rester enfermé dans ce vide ambiant qu'il connaissait par cœur. Même Naruto ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Les sanglots reprirent et sa main desserra sa prise sur l'appareil. Le téléphone glissa doucement de sa paume et se réceptionna sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La hauteur de la chute épargna l'écran de verre. Il n'y eut aucune fissure, mis à part celles qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de son être. Naruto allait s'inquiéter. Peut-être même lui en voudrait-il… Mais quelle importance ? Il était seul de toute manière.

* * *

Il avait appris à reconnaître l'implicite derrière l'explicite. Il était arrivé dès l'ouverture des visites, aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Rapidement, il s'était présenté à l'accueil pour connaître la chambre de son frère, ainsi que son état. Lorsque l'infirmier l'avait renseigné, tout en précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas se prononcer sur la santé de Itachi, il avait perçu le mensonge. Il lui avait suffi de voir le regard fuyant, la façon qu'avait l'homme d'humidifier sa lèvre, mal à l'aise. Une énorme mascarade qui lui serrait le cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ils pensaient l'épargner en agissant ainsi alors qu'ils l'enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque minute.

Le pas lourd, il avait traversé les multiples couloirs identiques. Chacun de ses gestes avait été contrôlé par son inconscient. Il avait attendu l'ascenseur, le regard vide et vitreux, sachant très bien lorsqu'il monta à l'intérieur, qu'il venait de prendre un aller simple pour l'enfer. Il n'était pas stupide. Malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, il était parfaitement conscient des choses. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère… Si ce n'était pas la dernière, les prochaines ne seraient pas nombreuses.

Debout, face à la porte grise, il se statufia. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la mort. Pas une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de fuir, de se réfugier dans un lieu sûr. Se terrer dans l'obscurité et ne plus jamais sortir. Pourtant, il inspira une fois et leva une main tremblante, la gorge toujours serrée. Il frappa deux fois, très doucement, et ouvrit la porte sans attendre la réponse.

L'odeur chimique lui provoqua un vertige et les bruits de l'électro-cardioscope lui semblèrent être amplifiés. Les yeux onyx de son frère étaient déjà fixés sur lui et Sasuke s'approcha, frissonnant. Il n'était même pas arrivé près du lit que les larmes s'étaient déjà remises à couler. Itachi semblait si maigre. Il était pâle, son visage était creusé. Il paraissait sans aucune force, bien loin de son grand frère bien aimé. Ces dernières semaines, il s'était bien rendu compte lors de ses visites que le jeune homme était fatigué et amaigri. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup des derniers évènements. Itachi s'était tellement inquiété pour lui après sa bagarre avec Kiba.

\- Sasuke…, chuchota Itachi d'une voix faible, en tendant difficilement le bras vers lui.

Sasuke s'approcha et attrapa sa main, parvenant à la discerner à travers les larmes. Un tuyau y était accroché et trouvait sa place dans la veine bleutée. Il était là comme s'il pouvait changer les choses. Comme si un liquide quelconque allait pouvoir le sauver.

\- Pourquoi… ? pleura Sasuke en serrant la main nacrée contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Itachi ?

Itachi ne répondit rien. Chaque respiration provoquait un sifflement dans la pièce qui donnait envie à Sasuke de hurler. Il ressentait la moindre souffrance de son frère et elles paraissaient se décupler en lui.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'effondrer contre les draps blancs qui recouvraient Itachi. Le front contre la hanche de ce dernier membre de sa famille, il laissa sortir toute la peine qu'il retenait depuis des années. Celle qu'il pensait pouvoir effacer avec le temps. Il s'était toujours dit que lorsque son frère serait libre, qu'ils reprendraient leurs vies ensemble et unis, elle s'évaporerait. C'était une erreur. Elle était comme une ancre, en lui, un peu plus lourde à chaque seconde. Elle venait d'atteindre le fond, là où son âme était tellement engourdie de s'être cachée tant d'années.

\- Pardonne-moi, Sasuke.

Chaque parole prononcée par cette voix faible et éraillée lui tirait un autre sanglot. Il ne se rendait même pas compte des cris de désespoir qu'il laissait échapper parfois. Il se fichait de la douleur que ses doigts lui envoyaient parce qu'il serrait trop le drap blanc ou de l'irritation de sa gorge.

.

 **« Help me out of this hell**

 **Your love lifts me up like helium**

 **Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down**

 **When I've hit the ground**

 **You're all I need »**

 _« Aide-moi à sortir de cet enfer_

 _Ton amour me soulève comme de l'hélium_

 _Ton amour me relève quand je suis au plus bas_

 _Quand j'ai heurté le sol_

 _Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin »_

.

Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi il pouvait croire désormais. Le peu d'espoirs qu'il s'était permis d'avoir venaient d'être balayés dans un raz de marée.

\- Écoute-moi Sasuke, murmura tendrement Itachi en passant une main dans la chevelure noire de son petit frère.

Sasuke s'accrocha un peu plus aux draps, refusant d'accéder à la demande de son frère. Il ne voulait pas écouter ses mots. Ils allaient rendre tout ceci définitif. Il ne voulait l'entendre lui demander d'être heureux, de vivre pleinement. Il n'en était pas capable. Il voulait juste qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il ne l'abandonne jamais. Qu'il l'aime comme il l'aimait. Il voulait rembourser sa dette, lui dire à quel point il était désolé d'avoir gâché sa vie. Il voulait remonter le temps, ne jamais prendre cette voiture, laisser son frère avoir la vie qu'il méritait d'avoir. Tellement de choses qu'il aimerait changer ou effacer. Il était prêt à renoncer à n'importe quoi, juste pour que son frère reste dans ce monde.

Itachi lui attrapa la main et tenta de lui faire relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le tissu blanc. Quand il y parvint, il les prit dans sa main et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Sa respiration devenait difficile mais il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il resta un long moment à attendre que son frère se calme, le regard fixé sur le plafond de la chambre. Lorsque enfin les sanglots s'espacèrent, il regarda à nouveau Sasuke, remarquant à quel point il avait grandi. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Il était certain qu'il parviendrait à aller loin dans sa vie, à profiter de chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier. Naruto l'y aiderait.

\- Sasuke, reprit-il une fois que le regard de son petit frère se porta sur son visage, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

Sasuke le fixa sans rien dire, des larmes silencieuses coulant parfois sur ses joues. Il avait le visage tourné vers lui, la joue posée sur le drap, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. L'une de ses mèches retombait sur son visage mais il ne bougea pas pour la remettre en place.

\- J'ai cette maladie depuis que je suis né. J'étais censé mourir il y a des années. Les médecins avaient dit aux parents que je n'atteindrais même pas la vingtaine. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là. C'est déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Sasuke renifla en se redressant, incapable d'entendre un mot de plus. Mais Itachi ne le lâcha pas, le tirant doucement vers lui. Il suivit le mouvement, fatigué de se battre contre cette force invisible qui faisait toujours de lui ce qu'elle voulait, et se retrouva assis sur le matelas. L'une des mains de son aîné passa derrière sa nuque et le rapprocha de son visage. Dans un cri du cœur, il colla leurs fronts ensemble, reprenant la parole d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Ne vois pas cela comme une injustice, supplia-t-il face à la mine torturée de son petit frère. Vois cela comme un miracle. C'en est réellement un.

\- Ne me laisse pas…

Ces paroles les renvoyèrent tous les deux deux ans en arrière, ce fameux soir qui avait ruiné leurs vies. Combien de fois Sasuke avait-il prononcé ces mots ? À l'époque, il avait eu la force de les hurler. Mais pas cette fois. Cela lui avait paru être un supplice lorsque son frère s'était fait emmener par les agents de police. Il avait compris qu'il serait seul pour un long moment. Aujourd'hui, c'était les abîmes. Il serait seul pour toujours. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prier et supplier.

Itachi reprit son souffle, replaçant délicatement une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Son front toujours contre le sien, il continua, la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux :

\- Je vais mourir, déclara-t-il pour être certain que son frère comprenait. Dans quelques heures Sasuke, je ne serai plus là. Mais je ne te quitterai jamais. Je serai toujours avec toi, peu importe la façon. Tu dois accepter mes dernières volontés. Ne te renferme pas. Prends soin de toi, continue à aimer. Fais confiance à Naruto, je sais qu'il saura faire ce qu'il faut.

Sasuke tenta de se dégager de la prise de son frère pour ne pas écouter cela. Il ne voulait pas. C'était des mensonges. Il allait partir, l'abandonner. Il se retrouverait seul, une fois de plus. Itachi ne le laissa pas faire. Il n'avait pas terminé. Il accentua sa poigne, y mit le peu de force qu'il lui restait et asséna, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cet être si unique qui lui faisait face :

\- Fais-toi confiance Sasuke et sache que quels que soient tes choix, je t'aimerai éternellement*.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

Ce fut trop. Bien trop pour lui. La main qui enserrait sa nuque le relâcha enfin et il s'écroula sur le torse sous lui, laissant ses derniers sanglots s'évacuer. Il sentit les bras de son frère entourer son corps et le protéger comme une forteresse. Elle s'effritait mais elle était toujours là. Pour quelques heures.

* * *

La fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une sentence lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa maison. Il avait passé la journée au chevet de son frère, à le regarder dormir la plupart du temps. Il avait pleuré par moments, avait souffert quand son frère avait grimacé de douleur. Il avait supplié les cieux de le pardonner, les médecins de le sauver, son âme de le guérir. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Finalement, dix-neuf heures avaient sonné et il avait dû partir. Itachi lui avait souri comme si ce n'était pas important qu'il s'en aille. Il était resté trente minutes dans le couloir presque vide de l'hôpital, assis sur cette chaise en plastique qui ressemblait à celle de la prison. Il n'avait bougé que lorsque l'infirmière l'avait incité gentiment à rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait même pas dire comment il avait marché jusqu'ici. Son cerveau avait probablement pris le pas sur son corps.

À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le mur de l'entrée. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était presque impossible qu'il dorme en sachant son frère à l'hôpital, dans cet état. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, de manger ou même d'aller se doucher. Il n'avait même pas regardé le courrier aujourd'hui. Peut-être avait-il reçu la réponse de cette université qu'il voulait tant ? Quelle importance… Le courrier ne lui apportait que des mauvaises nouvelles ou des lettres de menaces.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il se souvint l'avoir déjà senti à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le sortir pour regarder qui lui parlait, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Il avait même oublié comment son portable s'était retrouvé dans son jean. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la matinée.

Las, il essuya une énième larme et l'attrapa. Il constata qu'il avait deux appels manqués de Naruto et quatre messages écrits. Il ouvrit leur conversation pour les lire rapidement, voyant les mots sans en comprendre le sens.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir… »

« Hey, envoie-moi un message s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète un peu. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je passe chez toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Si tu continues à m'ignorer, je vais croire que tu veux rompre… »

Le dernier datait de quelques minutes et la tension du jeune homme ne diminua pas après la lecture de ces messages. Il s'en voulait d'inquiéter son petit ami. Il savait que l'ignorer n'était pas la solution mais il ne parvenait pas à gérer plusieurs sentiments à la fois. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait s'enfermer dans son désespoir et s'y consacrer pour le moment. Il avait tort, évidemment. Il avait uniquement besoin de quelqu'un. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait eu personne pour combler ses soirées de solitude, écouter ses doutes et ses remords. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux. Il avait une autre moitié de lui-même, pas très loin de chez lui, qui se rongeait sûrement les sangs de ce silence oppressant. Il avait besoin de lui. Lui et personne d'autre.

Son doigt appuya sur le petit téléphone gris à côté du prénom de Naruto et, la voix vacillante, il supplia dès que son amant décrocha :

\- Viens, s'il te plaît…

Il entendit distinctement le souffle de Naruto se couper à l'autre bout de la ligne. Dans un silence qui voulait tout dire, Sasuke prit une inspiration, refusant de pleurer encore. Pas temps qu'il serait seul.

\- Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Naruto raccrocha. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait rien besoin de savoir. Sasuke allait mal. Tout son être le criait et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

.

 **« Yeah, I wanted to play tough**

 **Thought I could do all just on my own**

 **But even Superwoman**

 **Sometimes needed Superman's soul »**

 _« Ouais je voulais jouer à la dure_

 _Je pensais pouvoir faire tout toute seule_

 _Mais même Superwoman_

 _Avait parfois besoin de l'énergie de Superman »_

 _._

Les dix minutes, il ne les vit même pas passer, perdu dans une sorte d'entre deux. La réalité et l'illusion. La vie et les souvenirs. Il se revoyait, jeune, s'amuser avec son frère. Cette époque où Itachi lui promettait d'être toujours présent pour le protéger. Il l'avait fait, plus d'une fois. Jusqu'à sa fin, comme s'il avait scellé un engagement. Il avait donné sa vie pour lui et s'était condamné.

Il n'entendit pas les coups à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le vent frais du crépuscule, il ne le sentit pas non plus. Il revint à lui uniquement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux perles bleues soucieuses. Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue, récoltant une larme parmi tant d'autres, et sa voix basse s'éleva dans le silence :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke le regarda et tendit la main vers lui, s'accrochant désespérant au tee-shirt blanc de son camarade. Il n'avait pas la force de prononcer ces mots qu'il avait tant redoutés. Il les avait pensés et entendus, mais refusait de les dire. S'il ne le faisait pas, Naruto ne comprendrait jamais. Il penserait peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Qu'il s'était lassé, qu'il s'était joué de son amour. Il était obligé de le faire. Énoncer cette vérité, comme un jugement inébranlable.

\- Il va mourir, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, incertain d'avoir clairement saisi le sens de cette phrase. Sasuke laissa échapper un sanglot et répéta, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait d'incompréhension possible :

\- Itachi va mourir.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de la phrase tandis que sa main venait recouvrir son visage pour le cacher. Naruto réagit immédiatement et se rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Ses bras vinrent entourer le corps secoué de sursauts et sa main se perdit dans la chevelure noire de son amant. Il y déposa un baiser tout en caressant son dos, tentant de le calmer. Sasuke n'entendait probablement aucun de ses mots mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il devait juste lui montrer qu'il était là. Il avait déjà vécu cela dans le passé. Il avait réconforté Kiba durant des nuits et des journées entières, accueillant ses larmes, encaissant ses colères et ses doutes. Il pouvait le refaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, bien qu'aucun des deux ne compta. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Sasuke se calma.

\- Pardon...

\- Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plaît, s'empressa de répondre Naruto en prenant son visage en coupe. Ne t'excuse jamais d'être triste Sasuke. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? Je serai là pour toi, à chaque fois qu'il le faudra.

Sasuke hocha la tête et le regarda, les deux mains fermement attachées à son tee-shirt. Il se pencha un peu, réclamant ce qu'il n'osait pas demander pour le moment. Naruto comprit immédiatement le geste et scella leurs lèvres sans attendre. Il n'alla pas plus loin que cela. Sasuke recherchait seulement un contact physique, un point d'ancrage.

\- Il est malade Naruto. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Il est à l'hôpital, expliqua le jeune homme dès qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre.

Naruto comprit sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire plus. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de développer. Il n'avait vu Itachi que quelques fois dans sa vie, pourtant, il se sentait blessé lui aussi. Il savait que c'était un homme honnête. Il aurait mérité une vie heureuse, tout comme Sasuke.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sasuke laissa son amant le tirer sur ses pieds et le conduire dans sa chambre sans jamais lâcher sa main. Naruto les fit entrer et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il plaça Sasuke au centre de la pièce et lui retira ses vêtements, un par un. Comme un pantin, ce dernier se laissa faire sans résister. Lorsque son tee-shirt lui fut retiré, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule face à lui.

\- Déshabille-toi aussi.

.

 **« And if you let go I'll float towards the sun**

 **I'm stronger 'cause you fill me up**

 **But when the fear comes and I drift towards the ground**

 **I am lucky that you're around »**

 ** _«_** _Et si tu abandonnes je flotterai vers le soleil_

 _Je suis plus forte parce que tu m'emplis_

 _Mais quand la peur arrive et que je dévie vers le sol_

 _J'ai la chance que tu sois là »_

.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se recula, retirant sans attendre son tee-shirt et le jean qu'il avait enfilé un peu plus tôt pour se rendre ici. Il se retrouva en boxer, tout comme Sasuke, et reprit sa main pour l'amener vers le lit. Il doutait qu'ils parviennent à trouver le sommeil mais il ne servait à rien de rester debout. Sasuke avait besoin de repos et au fond de lui, il espérait que son petit ami tomberait d'épuisement avec toutes ces émotions.

Il laissa Sasuke s'installer et l'imita avant de les recouvrir du drap. Face à face, chacun allongé sur un flanc, ils se regardèrent. Les rayons de la lune permettaient de voir quelque peu dans la pièce. Sasuke leva une main lentement pour venir tracer les traits de son visage, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Naruto lui paraissait toujours plus beau à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Une beauté sauvage qu'il craignait de voir lui échapper un jour. Tout lui échappait toujours.

.

 **« Help me out of this hell**

 **Your love lifts me up like helium**

 **Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down**

 **When I've hit the ground**

 **You're all I need »**

 _« Aide-moi à sortir de cet enfer_

 _Ton amour me soulève comme de l'hélium_

 _Ton amour me relève quand je suis au plus bas_

 _Quand j'ai heurté le sol_

 _Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin »_

.

Itachi se laissa bercer par le bruit des machines qui vivaient avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il se laissa emporter par le bip incessant des battements de son cœur. Tant qu'il l'entendait, c'était que tout allait bien.

Il ferma lentement les yeux, un doux sourire sur les lèvres lorsque l'image de son frère s'imposa dans son esprit. Il aurait aimé lui parler encore un peu. Il avait toujours espéré secrètement sortir de prison plus tôt que prévu. Il aurait pu lui faire la surprise, rire avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne lui reprochait rien. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il espérait tant qu'il ait une belle vie. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus le seul à se soucier de lui. Naruto paraissait être un garçon droit. Il lui faisait confiance. Il lui confiait Sasuke sans aucune crainte. Leur histoire durerait probablement des années. Toute une vie, peut-être. Sasuke avait l'air bien accroché à lui. Il avait cet air rêveur quand il l'évoquait, celui qui ramenait Itachi des années en arrière. Son petit frère avait toujours été très insouciant lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il avait toujours aimé cela chez lui. C'était un ange. Il pouvait faire tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds, lui le premier. Shuisui s'était souvent moqué de sa faiblesse. Il appelait cela de l'amour, mais il devait admettre que son ami avait raison. Il n'y pouvait rien, Sasuke était toute sa vie.

Très loin du monde dans lequel il venait de se perdre, il crut entendre un bruit sourd et quelques voix chuchoter près de lui. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il préférait visualiser son frère. Une image qui l'apaisait et le rendait heureux.

 **.**

 **« You lift me up and I am found**

 **You lift me up before I hit the ground**

 **You lift me up when I'm down down down**

 **You lift me up before I hit the ground »**

 _« Tu me soulèves et je retrouve ma place_

 _Tu me soulèves avant que je heurte le sol_

 _Tu me soulèves quand je suis au plus bas_

 _Tu me soulèves avant que je heurte le sol »_

.

Il sentit la bouche de son amoureux se perdre contre sa tempe et sourit doucement. À travers ses larmes, il parvenait encore à distinguer la luminosité de Naruto. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que cela.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer...

Il avait l'impression que Naruto souffrait encore plus que lui. C'était peut-être le cas après tout. Il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier pour le moment. Il voulait juste plus de baisers, plus de caresses. Il se sentait rassuré par le parfum du jeune homme, par la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Il le voulait lui, maintenant, dans ce lit.

Sa main remonta le long du bras tanné, semant une multitude de frissons sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta dans son cou et le caressa du bout des doigts. Ils frôlèrent l'arête de sa mâchoire, vinrent dessiner les lèvres douces. Naruto arrêta leur course en les enfermant dans sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

\- Dépêchez-vous, on est en train de le perdre !

La voix du médecin fit presque trembler les murs tandis que son collègue essayait une nouvelle fois d'augmenter le rythme cardiaque du patient qui ne cessait de chuter. Itachi gardait les yeux ouverts, regardant sans réellement le voir le corps médical qui s'activait dans sa chambre. Il entendait tout un tas de sons sans importance, il les voyait gesticuler sans en savoir la raison.

\- Administrez-lui une nouvelle dose !

L'infirmier s'approcha du jeune homme, une nouvelle seringue dans la main. Sans perdre de temps, il lui infiltra le liquide tandis qu'un autre continuait d'effectuer des pressions avec le masque à oxygène. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran où le tracé de l'activité cardiaque s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Ils se jetèrent un regard chacun leur tour, connaissant déjà l'issu.

Itachi souriait toujours, bien loin de cette effervescence. Il espérait que Sasuke se nourrirait correctement. Shuisui vérifierait sûrement. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu une certaine affection pour son petit frère, même si ce dernier l'ignorait. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était contre lui quand en réalité, la plupart des personnes l'aimaient. S'il avait compris cela plus tôt, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Mais rien ne pouvait changer le passé. Ni même l'avenir.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

Naruto colla la main pâle contre son cœur, caressant le dos de son pouce. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent en silence. Les sanglots s'étaient enfin taris et la fatigue commençait à se faire voir sur le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'observait comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde. Il lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, mais le moment n'était pas propice. Sasuke devait dormir. Il le fallait, pour son bien.

Néanmoins, ce regard transperçant sur lui poussa Naruto à prononcer des mots qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire maintenant. Il les pensait depuis si longtemps et avait tant craint de les laisser sortir. Pourtant, le moment ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils prenaient tout leur sens.

\- Je t'aime.

.

 **Your love lifts me up like helium**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

Itachi ferma doucement les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il voulait simplement dormir et être en paix. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il ne lutta pas contre elles. Il les laissa se rejoindre, soufflant une dernière fois imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas si douloureux finalement. C'était même apaisant, en quelque sorte.

Il sentait son cœur battre, à un rythme lent, presque invisible. La mort, ce n'était pas effrayant. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Il avait béni chaque instant pour avoir eu le droit de vivre. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir voir son petit frère grandir. Le voir devenir un homme. C'était le plus cadeau qu'il avait pu avoir. Il ne désirait rien d'autre.

Son cœur battit une nouvelle fois. La dernière.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa face à la déclaration. Il ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Naruto avait finalement prononcé les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Le garçon avait été celui à initier le contact entre eux, dès le départ. Il l'avait forcé à être ami avec lui, s'était agrippé, n'avait jamais rien lâché. Il l'avait soutenu et pardonné. Mais jamais il n'avait été capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jamais dans ces termes exacts.

Il l'aimait.

\- Ne réponds rien. Dors.

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête et laissa les lèvres roses déposer un baiser contre son front, puis sur sa bouche. Il geignit doucement quand il s'éloigna de lui mais le jeune homme n'alla pas loin. Il laissa leurs fronts et leurs nez être en contact, leurs doigts entrelacés entre eux. Son cœur manqua un battement face aux sentiments qui le possédaient.

Sasuke sourit doucement, ignorant la larme qui dévalait sur sa joue. En un battement de cœur, il venait de gagner l'amour de sa vie et de perdre son unique famille.

Un pardon en demi-teinte.

.

 **« Your love lifts me up like helium »**

 _«_ _ _Ton amour me soulève comme l'hélium »__

.

\- Heure du décès : vingt-deux heures trente-deux, déclara le médecin en reposant l'appareil qu'il tenait dans la main.

Et l'âme s'envola.

* * *

 _*Je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu ces paroles n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Épilogue : le 11/02/2018_

 _Hatsukoi_


	22. Epilogue

**Titre :** Blessing

 **Auteur :** Hatsukoi

 **Bêta :** Yasei no Aijin

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Couples :** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Résumé :** Deux ans plus tôt, un accident de voiture a coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Sasuke a tout perdu ce soir-là. Mais toutes les vérités finissent par se savoir. Pourtant, peut-être reste-il de l'espoir... Et ce seul espoir prend la forme de cet étrange garçon blond. UA/19 chapitres

 **Note :**

Bonjour à tous !

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Je suis tout émue, c'est la première fois que je termine une histoire si longue. Cette note risque de l'être aussi, car j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire.

Tout d'abord, concernant cet épilogue, je suis mitigée. Comme je l'ai dit, la vraie fin est pour moi au chapitre précédent. J'hésite depuis la semaine dernière à annuler ce chapitre-ci mais j'ai choisi de l'écrire quand même. Il ne contient pas du tout ce qui était prévu mais j'ai préféré laisser les mots me porter. J'espère qu'il sera satisfaisant pour vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez considérer que le chapitre précédent est la fin et ignorer celui-ci !

Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier, tous. J'ai reçu beaucoup d'avis pour cette histoire et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je me souviens, un an plus tôt, quand j'ai commencé la publication, je ne savais pas du tout comment elle allait être reçue. Merci à tous ceux qui ont été fidèles à chaque chapitre, qui m'ont soutenue et rassurée Vraiment, je n'ai pas les mots. Je pense que cette histoire m'a fait évoluer autant que vos commentaires.

Je pense que _ **Blessing**_ m'aura permis d'améliorer mon style d'écriture. Je sais aujourd'hui ce que je veux écrire et ce que je ne veux pas. J'ai appris à manier les sentiments malgré moi. Aujourd'hui, il faut que je travaille sur d'autres points, pour que les émotions ne soient pas prédominantes.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis tellement heureuse que la mort d'Itachi ait été reçue ainsi. Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'autre fin possible, et moi non plus. Donc, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Je vais faire un petit point pour la suite des publications car j'ai pris quelques décisions. Je devais à la base commencer à poster une histoire dès début mars et une autre à partir du 15 mars environ (il y aurait donc eu une publication complémentaire) mais j'ai décidé de changer cela. Voici donc comment cela va se passer :

\- Le **14 mars** : Je vais publier un **OS pour le White Day** dans le recueil festif. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. C'est inspiré de ma vie. Il devait à la base être là à la St Valentin mais la vie réelle a fait que je n'ai pas pu l'écrire à temps. Je n'ai pas envie de me stresser ou de le bâcler donc, je le recule juste d'un mois.

\- Le **4 mars :** Début de la publication des _**Méandres des**_ **âmes** , comme je l'avais annoncé. C'est donc une histoire d'amour professeur-élève. Elle sera en deux parties distinctes (deux histoires différentes). Je change de style sur cette fic car je teste la narration à la première personne. Cette première partie sera donc racontée du point de vue de Naruto. J'étais partie pour écrire sans plan, au feeling, mais j'ai vite bloqué. Je ne suis pas habituée et en plus je craignais les incohérences car il y a pas mal de détails importants qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie. Donc, je vous annonce qu'elle fera 26 chapitres (uniquement la première partie).

Je vous mets le résumé ici :

 _« L'amour au premier regard. Naruto est un élève insouciant et heureux. Sasuke est un professeur de français passionné par son métier. Ils vont s'aimer, s'affronter, se perdre puis se retrouver. »_

Vous aurez un chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanches.

\- **Date indéterminée** **:** Je devais commencer à publier _**Fake**_ , une histoire où Naruto est acteur porno, le 12 mars, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines. L'histoire fera 21 chapitres.

Sans vous mentir, j'ai vraiment pensé être capable de suivre ce rythme de publication mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer plusieurs histoires (surtout aussi longues) en même temps. Je pense que cela m'a mis une pression, que j'avais la tête dans tous ces projets et que du coup, j'ai bloqué au niveau de l'écriture. Je n'ai pas écrit pendant près de deux semaines, mis à part cet épilogue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à sortir. J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : ça ne sert à rien de se stresser pour écrire, ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ensuite et donc, j'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère pour le moment me consacrer à _**MDA**_ , et écrire sur _**Fake**_ à un rythme moindre. Sachant que j'ai aussi mes OS à travailler, ainsi qu'un blog de lectures que je commence à créer et que je me lance dans mon projet de roman. En somme, beaucoup de choses à gérer et, l'écriture restant une passion, je ne veux pas me mettre la pression ^^. Donc, je commencerai à publier _ **Fake**_ dès que j'aurais au moins écrit dix chapitres (je pense, d'ici mai). Voilà pour les nouvelles :). D'autres fanfics attendant bien sagement dans mon ordinateur d'être écrites aussi !

À la fin du chapitre, il y aura un **petit extrait des** _ **Méandres des âmes**_. J'espère que vous aimerez.

À bientôt et merci encore !

* * *

18\. ÉPILOGUE :

 **.**

 **Honorable commencement**

 **.**

\- Sasuke, t'es là ? Il fait super froid, t'imagine même pas !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix criarde de son petit ami, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Les températures extérieures avoisinant les zéros degrés, il était bien tenté de lui répondre que c'était évident. Néanmoins, il savait qu'émettre des certitudes face à Naruto était inutile. Ce dernier était têtu et refusait souvent d'admettre qu'il avait tort.

Ses iris fixaient sur le livre qu'il feuilletait, il entendit Naruto se plaindre quand il se cogna contre le meuble de l'entrée et secoua la tête face à sa maladresse. Il tourna la page blanche, son ouïe toujours concentrée sur les bruits de pas de son amant. Il le sentait venir vers lui et se tendit légèrement, anticipant déjà la suite.

\- Salut, murmura une voix douce près de son oreille, au moment exact où le bout d'un nez glacé se collait contre son cou.

\- Putain, t'es gelé !

Naruto rit sadiquement tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous le col du pull noir. Sasuke se tordit pour tenter de lui échapper et se leva d'un bond du canapé où il était installé. Il lui lança un regard noir tout en serrant contre lui le livre qu'il tenait. En voyant le sourire lumineux de l'autre, sa contrariété disparut immédiatement. Il était toujours difficile de rester fâcher contre lui. Parfois, il se demandait si Naruto n'avait pas une sorte de superpouvoir empêchant ceux qui l'entouraient de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Ce dernier le regardait, les lèvres légèrement gercées, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. Une énorme écharpe entourait son cou et Sasuke le trouva encore plus beau qu'habituellement. Il était rare que le jeune blond se couvre autant pour aller dehors. Mais l'hiver cette année était particulièrement fort et la neige avait recouvert les rues depuis deux jours. Cela leur promettait un noël féerique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto pointa le livre qu'il tenait toujours et Sasuke baissa instantanément le regard dessus. La couverture était unie, de couleur marron, et aucune inscription n'y figurait.

\- Un album photo. J'étais en train de chercher les décorations de noël, comme tu as dit vouloir faire le sapin. Je suis tombé sur ça.

Naruto eut un sourire enfantin, se réjouissant par avance de pouvoir décorer la maison de son petit ami. Il avait dû batailler pendant des semaines pour que Sasuke accepte de fêter noël, après deux ans à considérer ce jour comme habituel. Mais Naruto adorait cette fête et il voulait le célébrer avec lui. Iruka ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, comprenant que Sasuke avait besoin de compagnie mais aussi qu'il ne désirait pas voir trop de monde. La fête familiale serait pour l'an prochain.

Il avait finalement révélé à son tuteur l'identité de son petit ami, deux mois plus tôt. Il n'en pouvait plus de le garder pour lui et de l'évoquer timidement. Son amour pour lui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble et il avait décidé de ne plus le cacher à quiconque, surtout depuis la rentrée de septembre. Sasuke et lui étaient dans deux universités séparées désormais. Le jeune homme était resté à Konoha, refusant d'intégrer l'école de Suna qui avait été son premier choix. Il avait eu beaucoup de choses à gérer ici après la mort de Itachi. Il ne se voyait plus quitter la maison de ses parents, là où ses derniers souvenirs heureux étaient enfermés. Naruto avait compris sans qu'il n'ait trop besoin de le lui expliquer. Il l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il avait pu et avait passé pratiquement toutes ses vacances d'été avec lui.

De son côté, il avait été accepté à l'université de Kiri où il était parti étudier le droit. L'histoire de Itachi lui avait donné envie de protéger les personnes innocentes, d'avoir un rôle dans la justice du monde. Aider ceux qui le désiraient, rien de moins. Kiba et Hinata l'avaient suivi, bien qu'ils suivent un cursus différent. Les deux jeunes filaient le parfait amour et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les trois. Son amitié avec Kiba n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Parfois, il évoquait même Sasuke, sans aucune rancune, rendant Naruto bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

La séparation avec Sasuke avait été difficile en septembre. Ils venaient de passer presque trois mois ensemble et s'étaient séparés très rarement, mais ils avaient su faire la part des choses. Ils s'appelaient, souvent, s'envoyaient des messages aussi. Pendant les longs week-ends, ils se rejoignaient quelque part. C'était simple, ils ne réfléchissaient pas. Ils continuaient à naviguer dans ce naturel qui leur convenait depuis le début. Ils s'aimaient et même la distance n'était pas venue à bout de ce sentiment. Cela leur suffisait.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda Naruto gentiment.

Sasuke hocha la tête sans rien répondre et se réinstalla, le regardant suspicieusement pour être certain qu'il n'allait pas se coller à lui une fois encore. Naruto rit doucement et retira son écharpe et son manteau, les déposant sur le dossier d'une chaise pas loin, avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sasuke attendit qu'il s'installe confortablement, son épaule et sa jambe contre lui, avant de placer le livre devant eux et de l'ouvrir. Immédiatement, des photos de lui petit apparurent. Certaines le montraient encore bébé, d'autres un peu plus âgé. Itachi l'accompagnait parfois, sa mère aussi. Son père n'était visible nulle part mais cela ne le gêna pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches.

\- Tu étais tellement mignon ! Quoique un peu effrayant parfois, rajouta le garçon blond face à une photo où son petit ami fronçait les sourcils, âgé d'environ six ans.

Sasuke sourit et continua de tourner les pages doucement, laissant Naruto observer tout un pan de sa vie. Il n'avait pas feuilleté ces albums depuis des années. Ils étaient enfermés dans la cave, avec les affaires de sa mère. Celles de son frère les rejoindraient sans doute prochainement. Il n'avait pas encore eu la force de pénétrer dans sa chambre pour y faire le tri. Il savait que c'était une étape nécessaire et qu'il n'était pas utile de garder les affaires d'un mort, pourtant, l'idée de s'en débarrasser le rendait fébrile.

Bien que six mois soient déjà passés depuis son décès, la douleur était encore vive. La culpabilité aussi, parfois. La nuit, il se mettait à rêver de ce qu'auraient pu être les dernières années de vie de son frère s'il ne l'avait pas protégé. Des mois heureux, peut-être accompagné de quelqu'un. Il aurait pu être père, s'il l'avait voulu. Ces nuits-là, il se réveillait bien avant l'aube, la poitrine beaucoup plus serrée qu'habituellement et la respiration hachée. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer et téléphoner à Naruto pour entendre sa voix. Son petit ami ne posait jamais de questions et lui parlait calmement. Il lui racontait sa journée, lui parlait de ses amis. Tout cela comme si c'était une conversation normale et qu'il n'était pas quatre heures du matin. Souvent, Sasuke se rendormait, bercé par sa voix, jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. À ce moment-là, la culpabilité revenait alors plus forte encore. Il s'en voulait toujours d'importuner Naruto alors que ce dernier avait cours le matin. Son amant lui avait dit d'arrêter de penser ainsi, qu'il voulait l'aider plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, Sasuke en venait à se demander comment il faisait, avant. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même. Aujourd'hui, sans Naruto, il ne vivait plus. C'était effrayant.

\- Tu avais quel âge, là ?

Sasuke revint à lui en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Il regarda la photo qu'il lui montrait et réfléchit une seconde. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là. Il s'était fait gronder parce qu'il avait pris des jouets appartenant à Itachi et les avait cassés sans le vouloir. La photo avait été prise alors qu'il était en train de pleurer dans les bras de son frère.

\- Quatre ans, je crois.

Naruto acquiesça tout en tournant la page pour voir la photo suivante. Sur la majorité des photos, il était facile de se rendre compte de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'il y avait entre les deux frères. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si voir cela était douloureux pour Sasuke ou si, au contraire, cela le soulageait.

\- Tu sais, quand je suis allé voir Itachi à la prison lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, il m'a demandé si je t'aimais.

Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, soudainement intéressé par cette ébauche de discussion. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette journée. Naruto ne lui avait pas révélé ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ni même si le courant était passé entre eux. Bien sûr, avec les derniers mots de son frère, il s'était douté que ce dernier appréciait le garçon blond. Il ignorait même s'il était possible de ne pas l'aimer, vu comme il était généreux et honnête. Un peu trop, parfois.

\- Il était inquiet pour toi et je crois qu'il se sentait frustré d'être enfermé. Pourtant, il m'a écouté et a compris tous mes doutes. Tu sais, c'est sûrement le premier qui a remarqué qu'on s'aimait.

Il arrêta une seconde de parler, se remémorant cette rencontre. Les mots de Itachi étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire, comme s'ils avaient été prononcés la veille. Cette visite avait été le déclencheur de leur vie ensemble. Itachi avait eu le pouvoir de lui faire voir les choses différemment, de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que tu m'aimais, parce que tu parlais de moi quand tu allais le voir.

Sasuke rougit doucement tout en baissant la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Il ne pensait pas avoir été si transparent. Il avait mis tant de temps à accepter ses sentiments. C'était difficile d'admettre que son frère l'avait su avant lui.

\- Il m'a demandé si je t'aimais autant que tu m'aimais. Si j'étais prêt à tout pour toi, pour te protéger. À l'époque, je n'ai pas su répondre.

Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda en coin, soucieux d'entendre la suite. Naruto, qui avait le regard vague jusqu'alors, le vit enfin. Il capta son regard, l'ancra dans le sien. Sa main vint caresser tendrement la sienne et son visage se rapprocha du sien. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de leurs comparses. Sasuke les observa, fasciné, appréhendant un baiser qui, il en était sûr, allait arriver.

\- Quand je suis sorti de la prison, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je voulais. Toi. J'étais intimement convaincu que je trouverai le moyen d'arranger les choses, d'être avec toi sans pour autant devoir dire au revoir à Kiba.

Il déglutit doucement, ses yeux bleus se déportant un instant sur le mur avant de revenir immédiatement se figer dans ceux de son amant. Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long du bras finement musclé. Ils se perdirent le long du col de son pull puis frôlèrent la peau de son cou. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, frissonant face à la douce torture que lui faisait subir Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur sa joue, il rouvrit les yeux et fit face à une tendresse qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? s'enquit gentiment Naruto.

Il attendit que Sasuke hoche la tête pour éclaircir ses propos.

\- Je dis que je t'aime. Je l'ai su le jour où j'ai rencontré ton frère. Et même si je te l'ai dit bien plus tard, les mots étaient là, quelque part dans mon âme. Si je rencontrais Itachi aujourd'hui, voilà ce que je lui répondrais : J'aime Sasuke autant qu'il m'aime, sinon plus. Et je suis prêt à tout pour le protéger et pour le rendre heureux. Alors tu peux laisser le reste entre mes mains.

Sasuke arrêta de respirer dès que ces mots furent prononcés. Il n'eut conscience que de sa main contre sa peau, du souffle contre ses lèvres, de ses yeux face aux siens. Puis, tout disparut dès que sa bouche fut emprisonnée par son amant. Il l'embrassa lentement, prenant le temps de redécouvrir cette cavité qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure tendrement, la mordillant de temps à autre, attendant patiemment que Sasuke intègre ce qu'il venait de dire et reprenne ses esprits.

C'était difficile de reprendre pied avec la réalité quand le monde semblait soudainement être fait de vide. Sasuke avait la sensation de nager dans un océan de coton. C'était doux, agréable. Il n'avait pas envie d'en émerger. Mais cette langue qui caressait la sienne lui semblait encore meilleure. Il revint à lui brusquement et entrouvrit les yeux, tombant sur ceux rieurs de son camarade. Machinalement, ses bras vinrent entourer la nuque de l'autre, et sa bouche se fit possessive sur celle de son homologue. Naruto lui laissa le contrôle sans se plaindre, les mains sagement posées sur ses hanches. Sasuke pouvait devenir vraiment vorace parfois, surtout lorsque Naruto était celui initiant les contacts. Cela avait le don de rendre l'adolescent brun excité.

Sasuke se leva de quelques centimètres, le temps d'enjamber son petit ami, ne prêtant pas attention à l'album qui glissait de ses jambes pour rejoindre le sol. Les bras de Naruto se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches et deux soupirs résonnèrent dans la pièce au même moment. Leurs langues ne parvenaient plus à se quitter et Sasuke se colla fermement contre son camarade, toujours à la recherche de plus de contact.

Sur le sol, l'album photo s'était ouvert sur une page qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'atteindre. Une photo où les frères étaient visibles, prise peu avant la mort de leur mère. La bribe d'une époque lointaine et joyeuse. Cette image était la dernière. Face au Polaroid, une page blanche attendait sagement d'être décorée. Tout comme une vingtaine d'autres. Elle était le début de quelque chose et symbolisait l'attente et le renouveau. Bientôt, sûrement, le livre serait complété. Un jour, peut-être, la photo d'un garçon aux yeux bleus y prendrait place. Il était le renouveau, lui aussi.

Sasuke gémit quand les mains, toujours froides, de son amant se glissèrent sous son vêtement, tandis que sa bouche venait grignoter la peau blanche de son cou. Naruto était aussi honnête que son frère. D'une certaine façon, une part de Itachi vivait en lui. Ils partageaient la même force. Son frère l'avait sauvé deux ans plus tôt, en se dénonçant. Naruto le sauvait aujourd'hui, en partageant un peu de sa force avec lui. Il l'aidait depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Un jour, oui, l'éclat de son regard serait figé le temps d'une seconde et il accompagnerait les souvenirs de joies de sa famille. Sasuke s'en fit la promesse car, après tout, Naruto était sa bénédiction*.

* * *

*Je ne l'ai jamais précisé mais blessing signifie bénédiction. Voilà pourquoi ce mot est revenu souvent. Pour la petite histoire, cette fanfiction se nommait "One heartbeat" (un battement de cœur) jusqu'au chapitre 6 où j'ai décidé de changer. Ce premier titre était une référence au dernier chapitre, où j'ai écrit qu'en un battement de cœur, Sasuke perd son frère et gagne l'amour de Naruto. C'était l'information de la fin ahah !

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Hatsukoi_

 **Extrait _Les Méandres des âmes_ :**

« Après des semaines d'un tremblement de terre intérieur, c'était arrivé. Cachés, entre deux étagères poussiéreuses, dans une bibliothèque silencieuse. Un tome des _Misérables_ à la main, il m'avait regardé. Pas de la façon dont on regarde une connaissance ou un ami. Non, il m'avait regardé comme un homme qui en aime un autre. Une personne qui ne se soucie pas du genre, de l'âge, du physique ou du nom. Simplement quelqu'un. Un être ayant retrouvé une partie de lui. Je le savais car je l'avais ressenti moi aussi.

[...]

Cela avait été la première fois d'une longue série. À cet instant, il ignorait que l'année à venir allait être la plus longue et la plus troublante de sa vie. Qu'elle allait retourner son monde sur son orbite, annihiler ses croyances et l'ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives. »


End file.
